Choix pernicieux
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: En bref : Bilbo se voit hésiter entre Thorin, qui semble plus l'apprécier, et Bofur, qui possède une deuxième personnalité particulière. Il y a également Fili qui tente de protéger sa relation secrète avec son frère puisque l'inceste est taboue pour les Nains, mais il en souffre énormément. Résumé entier à l'intérieur. Thorin/Bilbo Bofur/Bilbo Fili/Kili Dwalin/Ori
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Cette fic traîne sur mon pc depuis un petit moment alors pourquoi pas la partager ici. ^^_

_Résumé : le récit débute à la fin d'An Unexpected Journey (les deux autres films n'ont aucune incidence dessus) et se terminera à la fin de l'aventure. Il sera divisé en trois parties : la descente du Carrock, l'escale chez Beorn et le passage à Lake-Town._

_Bofur a donc une personnalité très entreprenante lorsqu'il se détache les cheveux et c'est Bilbo qui va en faire les frais. Ce dernier va vite se rendre compte que son cœur chancelle entre le roi charismatique et le mineur sympathique. En même temps, Fíli et Kíli sont ensemble mais ils doivent le taire parce que l'inceste est un crime chez les Nains et s'ils sont découverts, ils seront punis. Enfin, Dwalin s'intéresse à Ori mais Dori et Nori s'y opposent farouchement et vont tout faire pour les séparer._

_Au début de l'écriture, cette fic partait de manière humoristique et légère mais au fil des chapitres, elle s'est nettement assombrie. _

_Voilà, ça sera tout. Ce résumé est lamentable... Enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si l'envie vous en dit. :)_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici la peinture qui m'a inspirée le décor de la scène : /paintingpic/06152/Oil_Painting_Reproduction_of_Bierstadt_Kerns_River_ _

_Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Dernière précision : j'utilise les noms Anglais._

* * *

Choix pernicieux

_Chapitre 1_

Prendre un bain était un luxe dont la Compagnie pouvait rarement profiter sur la route, Thorin ne faisait pas de pauses inutiles et les pressait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'acceptait aucun retardement et ce n'était pas fréquent que le groupe s'installe à côté d'un point d'eau suffisamment profond pour s'y baigner. En plus de cela, Bilbo était habitué à se laver tous les jours, c'était le minimum requis quand on avait une bonne hygiène mais il n'était pas en présence de Hobbits. C'était des Nains, des guerriers et des mineurs, ils ne se lavaient pas souvent et cela ne les dérangeait pas. Pour le cambrioleur en revanche, c'était une horreur, il devait supporter leurs odeurs de sueur et de reste d'orcs, trolls ou encore goblins. C'était dégoûtant et chaque coup de vent lui transportant ces effluves dans les narines lui donnait la nausée. Il limitait les contacts avec les autres, même s'il les appréciait, ce n'était vraiment pas vivable.

La dernière fois que le groupe s'était lavé datait de leur séjour à Rivendell, bien avant l'attaque des goblins et d'Azog. Autant dire que cela faisait trop longtemps et que Bilbo n'en pouvait plus. Il semblait être le seul gêné par cette puanteur, peut-être que les Nains étaient privés d'odorat ou celui des Hobbits était plus développé. Peu importait, il fallait remédier à ce problème rapidement. Le cambrioleur se dirigea vers Gandalf qui s'était placé à l'avant du groupe pour le guider lors de sa descente du Carrock, le mage avait dit connaître quelqu'un dans les parages qui pourrait les aider. Avant d'arriver chez lui, ils auraient un jour de marche et après leur rencontre avec Azog, tout le monde avait besoin de se détendre, Thorin plus que les autres. Bilbo se rapprocha du magicien et s'assura que personne n'entendrait leur conversation.

**-Gandalf ?**

**-Qui y a-t-il mon cher Bilbo ?**

**-Serait-ce possible de trouver un coin près d'un lac pour notre prochain arrêt ?** demanda le cambrioleur plein d'espoir.

**-Un lac ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ait pas dans les parages. Vous souhaitez vous baigner ?**

**-Pas vraiment mais je ne serais pas contre me rincer. A vrai dire, je pense que l'on pourrait tous en faire autant. C'est une question de survie à ce niveau-là…** grommela le Hobbit, ce qui fit rire le magicien.

**-Vous n'avez pas tort. Trop de jours sont passés depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes détendus et après les récents événements, cela nous serait fort bénéfique. La grande rivière Anduin coule juste en-dessous de nous, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus commode mais ce sera suffisant.**

**-Je suis prêt à tout accepter !** se précipita de répondre Bilbo, ravi à l'idée de se nettoyer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Thorin et cela ne serait pas évident. En effet, Gandalf eut beau insister, le roi ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant la nuit. Il était terriblement borné et refusait d'écouter les arguments du vieillard. Une dispute était sur le point d'éclater entre eux. Bilbo, motivé par l'idée de se débarrasser de ces odeurs pestilentielles, se décida à intervenir.

**-Thorin, Gandalf a raison. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer, nous sommes épuisés. Nos affaires ont disparu dans la caverne, nous n'avons rien à manger et de plus vous êtes blessé. Que vous l'admettiez ou non, vous en souffrez. S'il vous plaît, arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, je suis inquiet pour vous, j'aimerais jeter un œil à vos blessures, si vous me le permettez**, supplia Bilbo d'une voix douce.

Si Thorin détourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges face au regard implorant du cambrioleur, personne n'en fit la remarque. Il finit par accepter, à la grande joie de tous, et reçut un magnifique sourire de la part du Hobbit en remerciement. Là encore, le roi fit comme si de rien n'était mais sa vue le perturba.

Gandalf les dirigea vers la rivière et Thorin resta aux côtés de Bilbo pour le reste du trajet, lui adressant la parole de temps à autre dans un essai maladroit mais touchant de faire la conversation, ce qui fit plaisir au plus petit. Ce dernier était ravi du changement d'opinion du roi à son égard, enfin il avait l'impression d'être remonté dans son estime et d'avoir sa place au sein de la Compagnie. Même si le Nain taciturne avait été particulièrement sévère avec lui jusqu'à présent, Bilbo ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être rancunier et il appréciait les efforts du roi pour se racheter. Il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il avait simplement du mal à s'exprimer et ne faisait pas confiance aux étrangers, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était compréhensible. De ce fait, avoir gagné son amitié était un véritable honneur pour le Hobbit.

La Compagnie atteignit une vallée verdoyante où coulait tranquillement la rivière dont Gandalf avait parlée. Le coin était agréable, ensoleillé, quelques arbres entouraient la rive, formant une barrière protectrice et une chaîne de montagnes se dressait fièrement au loin. C'était un lieu idéal pour se reposer, le cadre était relaxant voire romantique pour certains. Des oiseaux communiquaient gaiement dans les arbres, le son de leurs chants se répercutant dans l'air et résonnant tout autour de la Compagnie. Bilbo respira un grand coup, gonflant ses poumons de l'air pur ambiant. Il était instantanément tombé sous le charme de cette vallée, s'il fermait les yeux il pouvait presque s'imaginer de retour chez lui, dans sa Comté natale. Ce genre de plénitude lui avait terriblement manqué, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point être loin de sa maison lui pesait. Ici il se sentait bien, presque en sécurité et il aurait aisément pu y rester pendant des semaines sans manquer de rien. Il avait l'impression de revivre, une nouvelle vigueur le prit et un sourire étincelant décora ses lèvres, il était heureux.

Un à un, les Nains s'installèrent sur le rivage, déposant leurs armes et se dévêtant de leurs habits qui ne ressemblaient plus à grand chose. La plupart étaient en lambeaux et couverts de sang, ce n'étaient plus que des guenilles qui tenaient entières grâce à une intervention divine. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étendue d'eau, ne semblant pas gênés d'être nus comme des vers devant les autres. Seuls Thorin, Bofur, Bilbo et Balin étaient encore habillés, Gandalf s'était éloigné du groupe, à la recherche de quelques victuailles, probablement.

Le courant était faible et l'eau peu profonde, il devait sûrement y avoir des poissons dans la rivière. Ori glissa sur un caillou et laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver entièrement submergé. Lorsqu'il refit surface, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, le faisant ressembler à un chat trempé mais tout le monde rit de sa maladresse, lui-même les joignit, trop détendu pour être vexé. Kíli et Fíli étaient déjà en train de faire la course pour savoir qui nageait le plus vite mais visiblement l'aîné était bien content de perdre, profitant allègrement de la vue se son petit frère nu devant lui. Ce dernier remarqua son manque d'entrain et se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il le vit avec un regard des plus lubriques sur le visage. Sentant qu'il allait y passer s'il n'accélérait pas, Kíli renouvela ses efforts mais ce fut peine perdue car Fíli avait finalement décidé qu'il pouvait être plus rapide que son frère. Il l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui, le jeune archer se débattant avant de finalement se laisser enlacer tendrement dans les bras musclés et protecteurs de son aîné. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser devant tout le monde, choisissant de le repousser dans l'eau à la place.

Ori s'était assis dans l'eau et discutait vivement avec Bombur qui surveillait d'un œil distrait son cousin Bifur en train de chasser un poisson. Un peu plus loin, Dori guettait son benjamin tout en bavardant avec Óin et Glóin qui fumaient leurs pipes au Soleil, étendus sur l'herbe. Nori semblait se désintéresser de tout cela, il était posté à l'écart de tous, allongé sur un rocher en-dehors de l'eau et observait les alentours mais son indifférence n'était qu'une couverture pour ne pas montrer que ses yeux avertis suivaient les mouvements de Dwalin qui tentait peu discrètement d'approcher le jeune scribe. Seuls les sourcils froncés du voleur trahirent son irritation mais il ne bougea pas. Si une pierre atterrit sur le crâne rasé du guerrier, surprenant celui-ci, alors qu'il venait de poser son bras autour des frêles épaules d'Ori, ce n'était pas du tout sa faute. Il avait beau détester les manières mère poule de Dori et penser que leur jeune frère était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller seul, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'acceptait pas, comme l'idée que la grande brute tatouée tente quoi que ce soit de répréhensible envers le dessinateur du groupe. De ce fait, un deuxième projectile rebondit sur la tête de Dwalin, qui ne savait toujours pas d'où ils venaient, suivi d'un troisième. Nori avait tout un tas de munitions à ses côtés et ainsi, il s'entraînait à mieux viser.

Thorin grogna et refusa l'assistance de Balin lorsque celui-ci lui proposa de le déshabiller. Le roi n'était plus un enfant, il pouvait s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne malgré quelques égratignures. Le conseiller secoua la tête devant tant d'entêtement et abandonna, rejoignant le reste des Nains dans l'eau pour un bain bien mérité. Il rejoignit son frère qui avait enfin repéré Nori et qui le menaçait en Khuzdul à l'aide de gestes très insultants. Balin soupira, son cadet était un barbare jusqu'au bout des ongles, comment espérait-il séduire (à cette pensée, le conseiller rit) un jeune Nain aussi fragile et bien éduqué qu'Ori ? Il était temps d'intervenir et de calmer Dwalin s'il voulait faire bonne impression devant son futur beau-frère. Ce dernier ne prêtait pas attention aux cris bestiaux du guerrier et fumait tranquillement sa pipe. Le pauvre scribe ne comprenait pas la situation et regardait son frère cadet puis son intendant (bien qu'il ne le savait pas encore) et se demandait pourquoi ils se disputaient.

Pendant ce temps, Bifur avait entrepris de mettre la tête sous l'eau pour attraper les poissons plus facilement mais il en avait oublié de remonter à la surface pour respirer. Bombur dut donc le repêcher et recevoir une série de reproches en Khuzdul pour l'avoir interrompu.

Kíli et Fíli avaient disparu depuis un moment derrière un rocher mais il revinrent à ce moment-là, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'air plus détendus que jamais. Ils observèrent la situation et se mirent à rire quand ils entendirent Dwalin grogner qu'Ori n'était plus un jeune Nain et qu'il était suffisamment adulte pour comprendre les choses de l'amour, ce qui fit virer pivoine ce dernier. Les deux frères Durin explosèrent de rire, soit à la vue du scribe transformé en écrevisse, soit d'entendre une brute telle que Dwalin parler d'amour, personne ne savait. Plus loin Dori s'était évanoui après avoir entendu les mots « sexualité » et « Ori » dans la même phrase. Óin et Glóin essayaient de le ranimer, pour le moment sans succès.

Sur le rebord, Bilbo se trouvait entre Thorin et Bofur, perplexe quant au comportement de la Compagnie. Le fabriquant de jouets était hilare et le roi se retenait de ne pas se prendre la tête dans les mains de désespoir, ses hommes n'étaient vraiment pas supportables. Il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de se détendre après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre mais un peu de tenue n'était pas trop exiger. Il sentit l'incompréhension du Hobbit à ses côtés et lui jeta un coup d'œil, Bilbo avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas les hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Thorin compatissait, lui aussi avait du mal à admettre que ces personnes faisaient partie de la Compagnie.

**-Que leur arrive-t-il ?** demanda le cambrioleur perdu. **Ils semblent être tous devenus fous.**

**-C'est les nerfs ça**, lui répondit Bofur, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. **On est tous épuisés et l'adrénaline qu'a couru dans nos veines jusqu'à présent est la seule chose qui nous ait gardés en vie. Maintenant qu'y a plus de danger, on s'relaxe.**

**-Ne vont-ils pas en venir aux mains ?** s'inquiéta le Hobbit.

**-Nan, ils n'ont plus la force de s'battre. Vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Cette situation est tout à fait normale**, le rassura le mineur en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**-Ils sont plus indisciplinés que des enfants !** résonna la voix sèche du roi.

**-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, ils ont raison de profiter. Laissez-les célébrer le fait que l'on ait tous survécu et que leur leader soit encore de ce monde. Il y a cinq heures, rien n'était moins sûr. Ils ont mérité une brève récréation**, le corrigea Bilbo. **Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.**

**-Bilbo a raison Thorin, on vous a presque perdu tout à l'heure**, enchaîna Bofur d'un ton solennel qui ne lui ressemblait pas. **Chacun d'ent' nous aura cette image gravée à vie dans sa mémoire et l'seul moyen d'éloigner les cauch'mars est d'évacuer la tension.**

**-Et maintenant, venez par ici, que je vois vos blessures !** ordonna le Hobbit en entraînant le roi récalcitrant à l'idée de se faire materner.

Le Nain à la pioche les regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur leur plus petit compagnon. Bilbo était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, son sacrifice un peu plus tôt les avait tous agréablement surpris. Sans lui, leur roi ne serait plus de ce monde. Il s'était volontairement mis en danger pour protéger un Nain, quelqu'un qui jusqu'à il y a peu le méprisait, ce n'était même pas son souverain et pourtant il l'avait aidé. Il y avait plus de courage dans ce petit corps qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Le cambrioleur arrivait même à faire obéir Thorin, ce dernier ne cessait de protester contre le traitement qu'il recevait mais il ne faisait rien pour repousser Bilbo. Les Hobbits étaient très têtus apparemment, et déterminés. Bofur rit lorsqu'il entendit un semi-homme courroucé lever la voix contre le roi des Nains.

**-Thorin Oakenshield ! Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme un enfant et vous laisser faire ! Ces plaies doivent être soignées de toute urgence ! **

Si un simple Hobbit pouvait contrôler un orgueilleux Nain comme Thorin, alors cela en disait long sur ce qu'il était capable de faire. Bilbo était l'opposé du roi, ils s'équilibraient parfaitement, ces deux-là pouvaient créer un lien très solide s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Bofur essaya de s'imaginer Erebor avec Thorin en souverain et Bilbo Baggins, son consort. L'image était amusante et touchante à la fois, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait maîtriser le descendant de Durin, c'était ce semi-homme, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose avec ce concept qui ne convenait pas au mineur, comme si l'idée de Bilbo avec le roi n'était pas acceptable, alors qu'ils seraient sûrement heureux ensemble. Cependant le fabriquant de jouets n'aimait pas cela, il ne voulait pas que le Hobbit s'intéresse à Thorin même si ce dernier avait tout pour plaire. Il était fort, courageux, déterminé, beau, fier et c'était un roi. Qui n'en voudrait pas ? Alors que Bofur à côté ne valait pas grand chose, il ne possédait rien, savait à peine se battre, son seul talent consistait à sculpter des jouets ou à creuser la roche et il n'était pas de la famille royale contrairement à tous les autres Nains de la Compagnie. Bombur, Bifur et lui étaient les descendants des Nains de la Moria, d'honnêtes mineurs certes, des guerriers qui avaient combattus auprès de Durin lui-même mais ils restaient pauvres. Ils ne savaient même pas écrire ni lire mais cela il n'oserait jamais l'avouer au Hobbit qui éprouvait une véritable passion pour la littérature.

Bofur n'était rien mais il souhaitait que le semi-homme le regarde avec des yeux pleins d'admiration et d'affection. Il désirait que ses petites mains le caressent tendrement, que ses bras fins l'enserrent, que ses sourires lui soient destinés. Il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste de pouvoir aimer le Hobbit en toute liberté. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir pour le moment mais une fois qu'ils seraient à Erebor il deviendrait riche et là il pourrait le couvrir de gemmes et d'or. Il possédait déjà l'amitié du cambrioleur, ce qui était un cadeau plus précieux que n'importe quel trésor mais au plus profond de son être il voulait plus. Bilbo avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvés avant, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait tant à quelqu'un de manière non platonique. Son frère et son cousin étaient la seule famille qui lui restait et il les adorait mais ce qu'il ressentait pour le semi-homme n'était pas comparable. Le Nain à la pioche désirait ardemment protéger ce petit être, le tenir éloigné de tout danger, le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer lorsqu'il avait peur ou le faire rire quand il était triste, lui changer les idées quand il avait le mal du pays. Tout cela pouvait encore passer pour une relation entièrement amicale mais ce n'était pas tout ce que Bofur rêvait de faire. Il brûlait d'embrasser Bilbo, recouvrir son corps de baisers et de caresses, le chérir et lui faire savoir qu'il était aimé, l'entendre murmurer son nom dans un moment de tendresse ou le crier suite à la passion de leurs ébats.

Bofur secoua la tête, il s'éloignait. Jamais cela ne serait possible si l'on en croyait le regard attendri qu'envoyait Bilbo à Thorin. Le petit cambrioleur était déjà épris du roi et ce dernier ne semblait pas y être indifférent. Pourtant il ne se passait rien pour le moment, ils n'étaient que des amis. Aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas et ils passaient leur temps à se tourner autour. Le fabriquant de jouets pouvait mettre un terme à tout cela, empêcher leur relation de se développer. S'il intervenait maintenant, pendant que tout était timide, il aurait une chance mais ce n'était pas juste pour Bilbo. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Bofur et qu'il ne serait pas heureux avec lui. Il valait mieux oublier. Le Nain tourna la tête et se dirigea vers le bois, il essayerait d'attraper un animal pour le repas.

**-Vous ne venez pas vous baigner avec nous Monsieur Bofur ?** demanda innocemment le Hobbit.

Thorin était déjà dans l'eau, rinçant ses plaies qui venaient d'être soigneusement désinfectées par un cambrioleur aux doigts de fée. Tout le monde s'était calmé et profitait d'un moment de repos. La question fit sursauter le Nain à la pioche, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

**-Ah, euh… non. J'irai plus tard. J'vais faire un tour.**

Bilbo regarda son ami partir rapidement de manière perplexe, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Il se déshabilla prestement et rejoignit les autres dans l'eau. La température n'était pas élevée mais c'était mieux que rien, enfin il pouvait se rincer et enlever toute la poussière et la crasse accumulées. Il observa ses compagnons. Ori était placé entre Dori et Nori, bien loin de Dwalin qui possédait d'impressionnantes bosses sur le crâne et qui fulminait dans son coin. Oin, Glóin et Balin somnolaient sur le rivage, le dernier surveillant son frère et s'assurant qu'il n'aille pas forcer le barrage que formaient Dori et Nori autour de leur benjamin. Bombur et Bifur étaient occupés à… en réalité Bilbo ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient et préférait ne pas le savoir. Fíli était assis à côté de son oncle, sa moitié brune appuyée sur son épaule et presque endormie. Thorin se tenait droit, laissant l'eau nettoyer sa peau, il avait fermé les yeux et semblait détendu.

L'aîné des frères Durin fit de grands signes et appela Bilbo, l'invitant à les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Il hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas où s'installer, la seule place disponible était juste à côté de Thorin et le roi se reposait, le semi-homme ne voulait pas le déranger. De plus, il était nu et cela provoqua une autre gêne chez lui. Finalement il décida de s'asseoir quand même, en essayant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre le guerrier et lui.

**-Vous semblez content Bilbo**, murmura Fíli, son bras autour de son frère qui dormait toujours.

**-Ah oui. Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique et cela fait du bien de se détendre. Je crois qu'on en avait tous besoin, **répondit le semi-homme sur le même ton.

**-C'est vrai. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris de temps pour nous. On n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin dans notre état. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kíli si relaxé**, continua le prince en lançant un regard si tendre à son frère que Bilbo en fut touché.

**-Vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos. Je sais que vous êtes obstinés dans la famille mais vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre frère pour une fois, et pas votre oncle, qui est sans conteste, le pire patient que j'ai eu à soigner**, soupira le Hobbit en secouant la tête.

Fíli rit, le son agréable et tellement apaisant.

**-C'est vrai que Thorin est un peu borné. D'accord, très borné**, rectifia le blond lorsque que le cambrioleur pouffa de rire. **Mais au final c'est vous qui l'avez convaincu de s'arrêter, ce n'est pas rien. **

**-Je crois que j'aurais été capable d'en arriver au fer s'il avait insisté. Votre oncle est le Nain le plus têtu que je connais mais j'ai plusieurs membres de ma famille qui sont du même genre et croyez-moi, je ne me suis jamais laissé faire. Ce n'est pas un roi grognon qui va me faire peur !**

A peine eut-il fini de parler que le roi en question fit savoir qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il avait écouté toute la conversation.

**-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être grognon, M. Baggins,** le corrigea Thorin d'une voix grave. **Nous faisons une quête dangereuse et très importante, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder.**

**-Oui, j'en conviens mais nous sommes tous épuisés et tenons à peine debout. Avancer ne servirait à rien dans ce cas, si nous devions faire face à des ennemis, nous serions incapables de nous battre. De plus, quand vous êtes fatigué vous avez tendance à prendre de mauvaises décisions alors pour une fois, vous allez accepter que j'ai raison et vous détendre.**

Fíli dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la mine choquée de son oncle. Apparemment le roi n'avait pas pour habitude d'être contredit ou de recevoir des reproches quant à ses choix. Bilbo le menait à la baguette, c'en était vraiment comique. Il avait réussi à fermer le clapet du terrifiant Thorin Oakenshield, ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire. Le Hobbit semblait fier de lui et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, considérant la discussion close.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Bilbo remarqua que tous les Nains s'étaient détachés les cheveux et la barbe. C'était assez étrange de les voir ainsi, complètement naturels, ils avaient tous une sacrée épaisseur mine de rien. Les pires étaient peut-être Dori et Nori, ils étaient méconnaissables sans toutes leurs tresses, leurs cheveux volaient au vent et partaient dans tous les sens. Leurs longueurs étaient assez inattendues mais ce n'était rien comparé à Bombur, il y en avait de partout, tellement qu'on ne différenciait pas sa barbe de ses cheveux, ils traînaient comme un voile autour de lui et flottaient sur l'eau. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Bilbo, faisant se retourner Fíli vers lui.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Rien. Je… Je ne vous avez encore jamais vu les cheveux et la barbe libres. C'est surprenant.**

**-Ah oui, ça peut paraître effrayant la première fois mais on s'y habitue vite. Les tailles varient mais celle de Bombur est particulièrement impressionnante.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?** demanda soudainement Kíli qui venait de se réveiller, le ton légèrement paniqué.

**-De barbes, pervers !** le rassura son frère en le frappant sur le crâne.

**-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai que des fois on a l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer avec. Elle est tellement longue et épaisse**, continua le jeune prince sur un ton obscène.

**-Kíli !** s'écria l'aîné déprimé, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez l'archer.

Bilbo ne dit rien mais rougit violemment, ne souhaitant pas penser à ce genre de choses, surtout concernant Bombur. Thorin intervint, mettant fin aux enfantillages de ses neveux d'une voix sèche. Les deux frères s'éloignèrent et allèrent nager un peu plus loin. Le calme revint dans la vallée, chacun se prélassant au Soleil. Les yeux du Hobbit retournèrent sur ses compagnons, observant leurs apparences et les trouvant nettement moins effrayants ainsi. Ils ressemblaient plus à un groupe de chiens ruisselants plutôt qu'à une troupe de valeureux guerriers. C'était amusant de les voir ainsi, ils paraissaient presque inoffensifs, ils perdaient certainement de leur dignité mais pour une fois, ils semblaient accessibles, plus humains et Bilbo ne se sentit pas à l'écart. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Bofur les cheveux détachés, son ami était plutôt attirant avec son chapeau et ses tresses alors sans il devait être relativement séduisant. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier ne les avait pas rejoints, il ne manquait que lui, c'était étrange.

Bombur, qui flottait par là, ses cheveux et sa barbe formant un cape orange autour de son corps, se cogna contre un rocher et dut se relever. Bilbo décida de lui demander directement pour quelle raison son frère n'était pas dans la rivière.

**-Monsieur Bombur, excusez-moi. J'aimerais vous poser une question.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi Bofur ne se joint-il pas à nous ? A-t-il peur de l'eau ?**

Sa question provoqua un arrêt de toute conversation, douze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent comme s'il avait insulté Durin. Bombur semblait gêné et n'osait pas regarder le petit cambrioleur en face, préférant jouer avec sa barbe. Thorin fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

**-Ah, et bien, vous voyez… C'est un peu particulier… Mon frère a… un comportement bizarre quand il détache ses tresses. Il devient quelqu'un d'autre en que'qu' sorte**, expliqua vaguement le gros Nain.

**-Comment cela ?**

**-Quand Bofur a les ch'veux détachés, sa personnalité change. En temps normal il est sympathique, décontracté, toujours prêt à rend' service mais il est plutôt passif. C'est pas lui qui commenc'rait une bagarre. Enfin vous voyez comment il est. Et quand ses ch'veux sont libres, il est total'ment différent, lui-même se contrôle plus. Il fait c'qu'il ose pas faire habituellement et oublie toute courtoisie. Pour vous dire la vérité, il d'vient dangereux.**

**-Dangereux ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est violent ?** s'écria Bilbo qui ne pouvait s'imaginer son ami si gentil se transformer en guerrier assoiffé de sang.

**-Non, il f'rait pas de mal à une mouche avec ou sans ses tresses **! s'empressa de le corriger Bombur. **Disons qu'il laisse tomber ses inhibitions et s'comporte comme un… Il d'vient un véritable charmeur et va tenter d'séduire tous ceux qu'il croise. Rien l'arrête et il le fait pas volontair'ment, c'est son inconscient qui prend l'contrôle. Le seul moyen de l'faire red'venir normal est d'le r'coiffer. C'est pour ça qu'il se baigne jamais avec nous. Les rares fois où c'est arrivé, plusieurs incidents ont eu lieu**, conclut le cuisinier en lançant un regard désolé vers Kíli qui rougit alors que Fíli resserra de manière possessive sa prise autour de sa taille en grognant.

**-C'est assez difficile à imaginer. A quoi cela est-il dû ?**

**-On l'ignore, ça a toujours été comme ça, aussi longtemps qu'j'm'en souvienne. J'vous en pris M'sieur Bilbo, tentez pas d'approcher mon frère quand il prend son bain, il se r'tiendra pas même si vous êtes un ami. Il vous f'ra pas de mal mais son comportement s'ra déplacé et très entreprenant. **

Thorin grogna, semblant appuyer la requête de Bombur, et était à deux doigts de ramener le Hobbit contre lui afin de le protéger d'une quelconque attaque par un Bofur immoral.

Bilbo réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Il avait tellement de mal à y croire, le fabriquant de jouets était adorable et tellement prévenant, se le représenter comme un séducteur invétéré était impensable. Il aurait bien aimé demander confirmation au concerné mais il doutait que ce dernier voudrait en parler. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu Bofur les cheveux détachés ni même en train de se laver. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé en avoir l'occasion.

Toute la Compagnie était au courant de la particularité de Bofur et bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien, les autres étaient quelque peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ils avaient tous été témoins au moins une fois d'une apparition du côté caché du Nain et certains en avaient même fait les frais, Fíli et Kíli en particulier. Le plus jeune prince s'était retrouvé seul face au fabriquant de jouets qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire du charme. L'archer ne s'y était pas attendu et n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il appréciait Bofur, c'était un compagnon loyal et un ami fidèle mais de le voir en mode prédateur avait sérieusement troublé Kíli. Par chance, son frère l'avait vite rejoint et ce dernier, en voyant sa moitié coincée entre un mur et un autre Nain un peu trop audacieux, avait vu rouge. Son instinct possessif était sorti en force et le blond avait envoyé une droite dans le visage de leur comparse qui avait atterri au sol. Bofur en avait ri, ne semblant pas plus gêné que cela et s'était relevé comme si de rien n'était. Fíli lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il s'approchait encore une fois de son frère, il lui enfoncerait sa pioche dans le crâne.

Plus tard, le mineur était venu demander pardon, coiffé de ses tresses et de son chapeau, bredouillant et honteux. Il avait à peine osé regarder les princes dans les yeux. Ces derniers n'avaient pas compris le comportement anormal de leur camarade qui leur avait tout expliqué. Après de nombreuses excuses et assurances à l'égard de Fíli qu'il n'avait aucune attirance envers son frère, les héritiers lui avaient pardonné, à la demande du plus jeune qui ne lui en voulait pas. L'aîné avait même éprouvé des remords à la vue du bleu sur la joue de Bofur. Le fabriquant de jouets était trop gentil pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'immoral et avait visiblement regretté ses actions.

Thorin ne voulait pas que le Hobbit approche le mineur dans ces conditions. Il savait déjà que les deux entretenaient une relation amicale, Bofur était probablement celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec Bilbo. Le roi avait commencé à développer une sorte de fascination pour leur cambrioleur, il l'intriguait et même si le semi-homme avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, le descendant de Durin désirait le protéger. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette envie et craignait de le découvrir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'intéresser à une autre personne, surtout d'une autre espèce mais le Hobbit s'était frayé un chemin sous la carapace du roi. Il l'avait soigné et forcé à faire une pause, il était capable de lui tenir tête et cela plaisait au Nain, c'était rare que les gens osent dire ce qu'ils pensaient des décisions de Thorin. Ce petit bonhomme était plein de surprises et de bravoure, il avait réussi à éveiller l'intérêt du roi sous la montagne. Maintenant il serait plus conciliant avec lui, il surveillerait ses paroles et garderait un œil sur Bofur, Thorin ne voulait pas que le mineur corrompe le cambrioleur.

La Compagnie termina de se laver paisiblement, elle sortit de l'eau alors que le Soleil commençait à descendre derrière la cimes des arbres. Gandalf était revenu, accompagné de Bofur et ils ramenaient de quoi se nourrir. Tous les autres s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour se sécher. Ils refirent leurs tresses une à une et le spectacle était assez amusant à regarder. Kíli prit sa place derrière son frère et se chargea de démêler sa crinière blonde avant de le coiffer. L'aîné se laissa faire, semblant parfaitement détendu, il avait fermé les yeux et était prêt à s'endormir sous les caresses de son compagnon. Ce dernier passa devant et s'attaqua à sa moustache qu'il tressa diligemment. Il reçut un regard lourd de sens pour ses efforts, ne pouvant pas faire plus en public.

Bilbo admira la chevelure couleur ébène de Thorin et se surprit à vouloir y passer ses mains, sentir les douces mèches glisser entre ses doigts comme de l'eau. Il rougit à cette pensée, jamais le roi ne le laisserait faire. Tresser les cheveux d'un Nain était privé, seul un membre de la famille proche ou le compagnon attitré pouvait le faire. Lui n'était rien de tout cela, il n'avait pas le droit de coiffer le moindre de ces guerriers, en particulier le roi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre._

_Petit résumé : la bonne humeur et le ton léger restent présent, bien qu'une petite évolution sensuelle montre le bout de son nez vers la fin. En effet, Bofur numéro deux apparaît. Ça y est ! Je me suis permise d'arranger son physique à mon goût. ^^ Vous avez le droit de baver devant. Il y aura également un petit passage entre Bilbo et Bifur parce que c'est un personnage trop ignoré._

_Voilà. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours. :)_

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Je l'emprunte pour jouer avec les personnages parce qu'ils sont plus marrants que les Barbie._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Ils installèrent le camp suffisamment loin de la rivière afin qu'elle soit cachée par un amas d'arbres. Bombur s'attela à la préparation du repas à laquelle Bilbo proposa de l'assister. Ensemble ils s'occupèrent de faire cuire les lapins chassés par Gandalf et à l'aide de quelques herbes aromatiques, ils créèrent un bouillon au parfum délicieux. Les estomacs de la Compagnie se réveillèrent lorsque les agréables odeurs se répandirent dans le bois, ouvrant leur appétit.

**-C'est qu'ça sent bon c'que vous préparez tous les deux !** commenta Bofur en se plaçant juste derrière Bilbo.

**-Et ce n'est pas encore prêt alors bas les pattes !** le réprimanda le Hobbit en donnant un coup de cuillère sur sa main qui essaya innocemment de goûter.

**-M. Baggins est un excellent cuisinier ! Il ferait la parfaite épouse !** plaisanta Kíli.

**-C'est vrai. Ses talents culinaires rivalisent avec ceux de Bombur. On a de la chance de l'avoir avec nous !** ajouta Fíli.

**-Un homme comme j'les aime !** s'exclama le mineur en passant un bras autour des épaules du cambrioleur.

**-Je vous remercie pour vos compliments mais cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Les Hobbits sont réputés pour être doués en cuisine. De plus, vivant seul depuis longtemps, j'ai appris à me débrouiller. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait de moi un soupirant potentiel.**

**-Pour les Nains, il n'en faut pas plus. Nous adorons la nourriture tout autant que l'or. Une fois qu'on aura récupéré Erebor et que le royaume sera reconstruit, vous serez courtisé de tous les côtés !** expliqua l'archer.

**-Si je comprends bien, je dois me résigner à avoir un Nain comme compagnon. Je suis un Hobbit, cela ne se peut.**

**-On a vu pire comme mélange**, poursuivit le jeune prince en haussant les épaules.

**-Cela implique quand même que j'emménage définitivement à Erebor, ce qui n'est pas en projet.**

**-Comment cela ? Vous ne comptez pas rester avec nous ? **s'affola Kíli.

**-Et bien je dois avouer que l'idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Que voudriez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je suis un Hobbit de la Comté, c'est là que se trouve ma demeure et ma famille,** répondit Bilbo qui remarqua que plusieurs membres de la Compagnie semblaient déçus.

**-Mais vous pourriez vous installer à Erebor ! On vous construirait une nouvelle maison ! Et ainsi nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous séparer ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner **! insista le brun d'une voix suppliante.

**-Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, j'ai promis de vous aider à récupérer votre maison et je le ferai, seulement la mienne est à ****Bag End****, pas ailleurs. Je ne suis dans cette aventure que pour vous donner un coup de main. Qu'est-ce qu'un simple Hobbit comme moi pourrait faire dans un puissant royaume Nain ? Je n'y aurais pas ma place**, expliqua patiemment le semi-homme qui se sentit mal de voir le regard découragé sur le visage du prince.

**-Vous faites partie de la Compagnie, c'est comme si vous étiez de notre famille**, intervint Fíli. **Il y aura beaucoup à faire sur place, la reconstruction du royaume, la mise en place de routes commerciales, la réhabilitation des mines. Vous pourriez y participer. Vous recevriez tout l'or que vous souhaiteriez !**

Bilbo soupira, il se rendait bien compte que sa décision de rentrer chez lui déplaisait à ses compagnons, ils désiraient presque tous qu'il reste avec eux et cela le touchait. D'après l'air triste de Kíli et le regard implorant de son frère, les deux jeunes héritiers étaient prêts à tout pour le convaincre. Bombur avait arrêté de préparer le repas, Ori avait relevé le nez de son journal, Balin le fixait de manière étonnée et Thorin grogna. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés et étaient devenus de bons amis mais jamais Bilbo n'avait envisagé de passer le reste de sa vie avec eux. Son espèce ne vivait pas dans les montagnes.

**-Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il y a énormément de différences entre les Nains et les Hobbits. Nous nous contentons des petites choses, nous avons besoin de Soleil, de nature et grand air. Nous mangeons les légumes que nous cultivons nous-mêmes, faisons du troc et ne sortons que rarement de la Comté. Pour nous, une poignée de feuilles de Vieux Toby a plus de valeur que tout l'or possible. Même si je venais vivre à Erebor, je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer. **

Le discours de Bilbo fut suivi d'un lourd silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Aucun des Nains n'avait imaginé que leur cambrioleur ne resterait pas avec eux une fois l'aventure finie, pour eux, il était logique qu'il s'installe dans leur royaume, c'était sa place. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un refus de sa part et ne savaient pas quoi en penser. L'idée que le semi-homme sorte de leurs vies en dérangea plus d'un, notamment Thorin qui n'avait absolument pas envisagé cette éventualité. Il ne souhaitait pas que Bilbo reparte chez lui, à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu, il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Il devrait trouver un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis.

Bofur resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'épaule du Hobbit, ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier qui leva la tête et vit son ami regarder dans le vide, une grimace sur le visage. Avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qui se passait, le mineur s'éloigna en murmurant qu'il avait besoin de tabac. Le petit cambrioleur se sentit mal à l'aise, il avait visiblement affaibli le moral de la troupe sans le faire exprès, il faudrait qu'il se rattrape. Bien sûr que cela lui faisait plaisir d'être considéré comme un membre à part entière de la Compagnie et de savoir que tous l'appréciaient au point de vouloir le garder avec eux, mais il n'avait jamais été question de ne plus se séparer. A moins qu'en signant le contrat il avait offert sa vie à Thorin et que celui-ci pouvait en faire ce qu'il désirait, mais personne ne l'avait prévenu. Pour être honnête, il n'était même pas certain de survivre à cette aventure. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Bag End, Bilbo essayait de ne pas y penser mais le dragon au bout de leur quête ne le rassurait pas et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Le fait que ses camarades pensent à l'avenir était rassurant en soi car cela signifiait qu'ils croyaient tous qu'ils réussiraient. Ils étaient aussi fous les uns que les autres. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer vaincre Smaug ? C'était impossible, ils périraient tous au cours de cette mission et Bilbo les maudirait jusque dans sa prochaine vie.

Cela ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir pour le moment, ils venaient de sortir d'une situation critique et avaient l'occasion de profiter d'un moment de calme. Le Hobbit se remit à cuisiner, apportant les dernières touches au civet qu'il goûta, cela lui semblait bon mais il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que tous les membres de la Compagnie lui tournaient le dos, faisant sembler de s'occuper. Cela lui fit un peu mal, même Fíli et Kíli l'ignoraient. Quant à Bofur, il avait mis tellement de distance entre eux qu'il en était arrivé à l'autre bout du camp. Avaient-ils tous décidé de bouder parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir vivre avec eux ? Quelle attitude puérile ! Peu importait qu'ils soient de fiers et valeureux guerriers, ces Nains ne savaient pas se comporter en société.

Agacé, Bilbo remarqua que Bifur se tenait seul dans un coin, le regard dans le vague. Le mineur était celui avec qui le semi-homme parlait le moins, ce qui s'expliquait à cause de son ignorance en Khuzdul et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Le pauvre avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, le morceau de hache enfoncé dans son crâne témoignant de son passé violent et responsable de son infirmité. Peut-être était-ce mal placé mais Bilbo avait un peu pitié de lui et souhaitait le connaître. Il n'était pas méchant, lorsque ses cousins lui adressaient la parole il répondait normalement, bien qu'il lui arrivait de s'énerver pour rien par moment. Ce qui poussait le Hobbit à s'intéresser à lui était que contrairement au reste de la Compagnie, Bifur n'attendait rien de lui. Il ne le sous-estimait pas, ne le surveillait pas constamment en se doutant qu'il échouerait, ne le regardait pas de manière condescendante, n'essayait pas de l'entraîner dans des conversations ennuyeuses et ne se moquait pas de lui. Bilbo n'avait pas peur de le décevoir ou de recevoir des reproches de sa part, le Nain ne lui prêtait pas attention mais il ne l'ignorait pas entièrement non plus. C'était le seul à ne pas lui faire sentir une pression insupportable. Le voir ainsi, mis de côté, à l'écart de sa propre famille, attrista le cambrioleur. Bifur ne communiquait qu'avec Bofur et Bombur, les autres ne l'approchaient pas, n'ayant aucune patience pour son handicap. Ce traitement était parfaitement injuste et révolta Bilbo.

Saisissant son courage à deux mains, il était amusant de noter qu'il en avait de plus en plus ces jours-ci, le Hobbit s'approcha du mineur d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta devant lui. Il attendit que le Nain remarque sa présence pour lui sourire et lui adresser la parole.

**-Monsieur Bifur, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour goûter le repas. Seriez-vous d'accord pour me rendre ce service ?** demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

Apparemment sa requête étonna tout le monde car toute activité, aussi fausse fut-elle, cessa autour du camp. Les autres observaient l'échange avec de grands yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur cambrioleur parler avec Bifur, c'était la première fois. Les plus surpris furent Bombur et Bofur qui échangèrent un regard abasourdi. Ils avaient secrètement peur que leur cousin ne s'affole pour rien et blesse le Hobbit mais à leur grande stupéfaction, le mineur se contenta de fixer Bilbo quelques minutes, comme s'il essayait de comprendre la question, et grogna quelques mots.

**-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui**, conclut le Hobbit content.

Bifur se leva et se dirigea dans la direction inverse du feu, forçant le cambrioleur à attraper sa main et à le ramener dans le bon sens. Il eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire mais ne relâcha pas le fabriquant de jouets pour autant, l'emmenant juste devant la marmite. Il prit une cuillère et la trempa dans le bouillon pour la tendre à son compagnon.

**-Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce à votre goût ?**

Bifur se laissa faire, il ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on apprenait à cuisiner et qui ne voulait pas décevoir, c'était attendrissant. Il osait à peine regarder Bilbo et ne supportait pas de sentir tous les autres l'observer, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Cela le gêna et il s'énerva, gesticulant dans tous les sens et crachant des paroles incompréhensibles. Croyant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, le Hobbit recula involontairement. Une main se heurta à la sienne, envoyant la cuillère et son contenu par terre. Bifur continua de crier après les autres Nains et sans savoir pourquoi, le semi-homme se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules afin de l'apaiser. Il lui parla d'une voix douce, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage, et réussit à le calmer.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Ce n'est pas un spectacle !** s'écria-t-il à l'intention du reste de la troupe. **Vous aviez tous quelque chose à faire tout à l'heure, remettez vous-y. Le repas n'est pas encore prêt. Je vous appellerai quand ça sera le cas !** finit-il sèchement et si une pointe d'amertume se glissa dans sa voix, personne ne lui reprocha.** Ce n'est rien, tout va bien**, reprit-il en se retournant vers Bifur.

Le semi-homme tendit une nouvelle cuillère au fabriquant de jouets et l'observa attentivement. Bifur se sentit moins stressé et un coup d'œil vers le visage souriant et encourageant du Hobbit le convainquit de goûter le repas.

A côté de lui, Bilbo appréhendait un peu sa réaction, il voulait vraiment que le plat plaise à son camarade, aux autres aussi évidemment mais en particulier à Bifur. Ce dernier avala la nourriture et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas violent, plus excité peut-être.

**-Vous aimez ? **tenta le Hobbit.

Il reçut un hochement de tête frénétique pour toute réponse. Au vu de son enthousiasme, Bifur avait l'air de trouver le repas bon, ce qui soulagea instantanément le cambrioleur.

**-Vraiment ?**

Un sourire éblouissant naquit sur les lèvres du Hobbit, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à faire plaisir au mineur. Ce dernier effectua quelques gestes que Bilbo ne comprit pas. Il insista mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le sens de ses mouvements ne parvenait pas au semi-homme. Bifur mimait quelqu'un qui écrasait et saupoudrait au-dessus du civet.

**-Je ne vois pas ce que vous essayez de dire. Des épices ? Du sel ? C'est cela ? Le plat manque de sel ?**

Le fabriquant de jouets hocha à nouveau la tête. Bilbo était fou de joie, il pouvait communiquer avec Bifur, c'était un exploit. Il s'empressa de suivre son conseil mais alors qu'il allait verser le sel dans le bouillon, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui proposer de le faire. Au début, le Nain le regarda d'un air perdu puis Bilbo lui expliqua qu'il pouvait arranger à sa façon. Le mineur attrapa la boîte, peu rassuré, ne voulant pas faire de bêtises, et lança une première pincée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le cuisinier qui l'incita à continuer. Y prenant goût, Bifur versa deux poignées de plus mais une petite main le stoppa alors qu'il allait en mettre une quatrième. Après avoir remué et testé une nouvelle fois, Bilbo estima le repas prêt.

**-Voulez-vous m'aider à distribuer les bols ?** proposa-t-il à son assistant qui accepta instantanément.

Le Hobbit remplit les écuelles une à une et Bifur les amena à leurs destinataires d'un pas joyeux sans en renverser. Bilbo ne pouvait réprimer un sourire à la vue de son compagnon ravi de se rendre utile. Quand son tour vint, le cambrioleur rajouta une louche supplémentaire dans son bol, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur.

**-Pour vous remercier de m'avoir aidé**, lui expliqua le semi-homme.

Tout le monde se mit à manger et contre toute attente, le repas fut plutôt bon. Les autres en auraient bien repris une deuxième portion. Et si le bouillon était un peu trop salé, personne n'en fit la remarque, tous conscients qu'il était rare de voir Bifur de bonne humeur.

Bofur s'était éclipsé sans toucher sa part, il était parti en direction de la rivière pour prendre son bain et profiter d'un peu de solitude afin de réfléchir. Lorsque Bilbo avait avoué qu'il ne comptait pas rester avec eux, le cœur du mineur s'était mis à saigner. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce que réservait le futur et n'osait pas se l'imaginer au-delà de leur arrivée à la Montagne Solitaire, mais pas une seconde il n'avait envisagé la possibilité de dire au revoir au semi-homme. Ce n'était pas possible, il s'était habitué à sa présence, leur cambrioleur avait officiellement sa place parmi la Compagnie, pourquoi ne vivrait-il pas avec eux une fois que tout serait terminé ? D'un autre côté, Bofur pouvait comprendre son envie de retrouver sa maison. Il avait vécu toute sa vie à Bag End entouré de ses amis et de sa famille, son foyer se trouvait en Comté, pas au milieu de Nains. Pourtant, le fabriquant de jouets était persuadé qu'avec un peu de temps, le semi-homme se ferait aux superbes couloirs recouverts d'or, aux mines regorgeant de pierres précieuses, aux salles remplies de trésors, à la puissance des Nains et à leurs coutumes. Si Bilbo pouvait voyager avec eux et les côtoyer tous les jours, il arriverait à accepter de s'installer définitivement dans un royaume de Nains. Bofur ne souhaitait pas que son ami parte, il tenait à lui, un peu trop, et ne supporterait pas de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Au moins pendant leur traversée de la Terre du Milieu, il avait l'occasion de lui parler autant qu'il le désirait, même s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Le perdre entraînerait une dépression à laquelle aucun remède n'existait.

Le Nain au chapeau l'avait bien compris, il était amoureux du petit Hobbit, totalement et éperdument amoureux. Rien ne pourrait le sauver, il avait déjà sombré et son bonheur ne viendrait que sous la forme d'un semi-homme retournant son amour, ce qui avait malheureusement peu de chance d'arriver. Thorin avait l'avantage et Bofur savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre le roi mais bon sang ce que cela lui faisait mal de voir son Hobbit regarder le leader taciturne avec des yeux débordants d'adoration et faire tout son possible pour recevoir le moindre compliment alors que lui n'attendait qu'un sourire de sa part. Ce n'était pas juste mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne devait pas y penser pour l'instant, Erebor était encore loin et ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

Si d'entendre le Hobbit annoncer qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rester l'avait bouleversé, sa tentative d'inclure Bifur dans la préparation du repas l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peu de gens s'intéressaient à son cousin, il effrayait les inconnus à cause de la hache dans sa tête et de ses gestes un peu grossiers. Il parlait fort mais n'était pas méchant, juste un peu désorienté. Bombur et Bofur étaient les seuls qui savaient comment s'y prendre avec lui, le reste de la Compagnie ne l'approchait pas, plus par indifférence que par peur. Pourtant Bifur était quelqu'un de gentil, il aimait les enfants et fabriquer des jouets pour eux était sa passion. Malheureusement depuis son accident les petits n'osaient plus l'approcher et dédaignaient ses œuvres. Bifur ne l'avouerait jamais mais cela lui faisait de la peine, il ne serait jamais heureux, tout cela à cause d'une bataille pour récupérer la Moria et qui, au final, était toujours entre les mains des orcs.

Malgré tout cela, Bofur adorait son cousin, peu importait ce que les gens pensaient, c'était quelqu'un de très bien, il fallait juste être patient avec lui. De voir quelqu'un de l'extérieur lui adresser la parole et lui demander son avis avait ému le Nain à la pioche. Étant l'aîné des trois, il était assez protecteur de son cousin et son frère et quiconque tenterait quoi que ce soit à leurs égards aurait à faire à lui. Les efforts de Bilbo envers le mineur handicapé avaient eu bien plus d'impact qu'il ne le pensait, ils avaient scellé les sentiments de Bofur envers leur petit cambrioleur. Si quelqu'un était capable d'accepter la différence de Bifur, alors il avait un cœur d'or et ferait un parfait compagnon. La situation avait plu au Nain blessé puisqu'il avait pratiquement couru dans tout le camp pour distribuer les bols. Le fabriquant de jouets ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son cousin si joyeux. Le semi-homme avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire et pour cela, Bofur lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Au même moment, dans le camp, tous les membres avaient fini leur repas et se détendaient. Certains chantaient, d'autres fumaient ou encore discutaient d'une époque révolue. Alors qu'il rangeait les bols, Bilbo remarqua qu'un était resté sur une souche, il était encore plein, le civet froid. Regardant autour de lui, il nota l'absence de Bofur. Quand est-ce que le mineur était parti ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il ne disait jamais non à de la nourriture, c'était étonnant de sa part. Trouvant cela inacceptable de gâcher, il plaça le bol au-dessus du feu afin de le réchauffer. Son ami aurait faim et leurs rations n'étaient pas éternelles, il fallait consommer le peu qu'ils avaient et ne surtout pas gaspiller. Tout bon Hobbit était incapable de jeter quoi que ce soit de comestible et les Nains n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour être difficiles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plat fut chaud. Bilbo l'attrapa, en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler, et s'éloigna du campement pour rejoindre la rivière. Bofur devait probablement s'y trouver, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les parages. Que pouvait-il bien faire au bord de l'eau à l'heure du repas ? Il aurait tout le temps de se baigner plus tard même si l'après-midi était bien avancé. Déjà le Soleil glissait derrière les montagnes, recouvrant la vallée d'une lumière orangée, ses rayons caressaient la cime des arbres et coulaient au travers des branches, transperçant le bois et illuminant l'herbe verte.

Le semi-homme se balada entre les conifères, se laissant gagner par l'ambiance magique et sereine du lieu. Il avança tranquillement, ses yeux se perdant entre les rais apparaissant depuis le sommet des arbres. C'était très beau et il en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il était parti du camp. Se rappelant qu'il devait porter son repas à Bofur, il se remit en marche et arriva à la rivière. Le spectacle qu'il y vit était ravissant : les rayons mourants du Soleil se reflétaient sur l'eau, la faisant passer pour une étendue d'or liquide. La rive était baignée d'une douce lumière chaude, une légère brise faisait voler les feuilles et brisait la tranquillité de la surface. Le cadre était déjà magnifique en temps normal mais à la tombée du jour il devenait idyllique. Le souffle de Bilbo se coupa, il grava ce décor dans sa mémoire afin de s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Au milieu de tout cela il découvrit autre chose qui le subjugua tout autant. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la rivière qui se tenait dos à lui, ses longs cheveux bruns formaient une cascade dans son dos musclé, descendant juste en-dessous de ses omoplates. Ses mains se perdaient dans les mèches, les démêlant délicatement. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux hanches, recouvrant le bas de son corps, mais permettait de voir les rayons du Soleil illuminer les multiples gouttes sur sa peau. Ses épaules carrées laissaient voir ses muscles se tendre, ses bras puissants pouvaient probablement soulever de lourds chargements sans difficulté.

Bilbo ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme hypnotisé par la vision qui se trouvait devant lui. Son cœur s'accéléra et il eut chaud, cet individu était divin, quelques cicatrices apparaissaient de ça de là mais elles n'enlevaient rien à son charme. Il en oublia complètement ce pourquoi il était venu, préférant se délecter de cette vue magnifique. Soudain la personne se retourna, sa frange tombant devant son front et accentuant son regard. Le semi-homme dut se forcer à respirer, c'était Bofur. Son ami se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, complètement nu, dans l'eau, les cheveux détachés, au naturel et Bilbo n'avait jamais rien vu de plus captivant. De face, le fabriquant de jouets était encore plus séduisant, son torse était relativement bien dessiné, moins que Thorin mais il n'était pas forgeron après tout, un duvet de poils recouvrant légèrement son buste et descendant plus bas jusqu'à un endroit caché par l'eau. Le Hobbit rougit violemment, il était en train de détailler son camarade de manière peu discrète et pouvait se faire remarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le Nain se rende compte de sa présence. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit cambrioleur, ce dernier se sentit pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer, ses nerfs étaient paralysés. Il venait d'être surpris en flagrant délit, il avait dérangé son ami lors d'un moment privé, c'était impardonnable. Alors que Bilbo était convaincu que le mineur allait le réprimander, il le vit sourire mais pas de la même manière que le reste du temps, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, son regard paraissait plus… provocant. C'était étrange de voir une telle expression sur le visage de Bofur, lui qui était si tendre et si doux. D'un coup il sembla différent, plus sûr de lui et mystérieux.

Le Nain sortit lentement de l'eau, absolument pas gêné par sa nudité, en fixant toujours Bilbo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et son sourire se fit plus carnassier, déclenchant un frisson dans le dos du Hobbit. Bofur posa une main sur sa hanche et prit une pose nonchalante, visiblement le plus à l'aise des deux.

**-Alors M. Baggins, on s'promène ?**

Cette voix grave et sensuelle ne pouvait pas appartenir au fabriquant de jouets, c'était impossible, elle était trois octaves plus bas que son ton normal. Le cambrioleur refusa d'admettre qu'elle lui fit de l'effet.

**-Ou p'têtre êtes-vous intéressé par un bain ? **

**-N… non. Je… je… **bredouilla le Hobbit, incapable de formuler une phrase, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de son compagnon.

**-Seriez-vous venu m'espionner pendant que j'me lavais dans c'cas ?**

Le visage de Bilbo vira au rouge pivoine à cette supposition.

**-Absolument pas !** s'écria-t-il. **Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous trouver… ainsi… **

**-Mais vous m'cherchiez**, insista Bofur qui savait qu'il avait raison.

**-Oui… Je… J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas mangé alors je vous ai apporté votre repas**, avoua le semi-homme en baissant les yeux.

En effet, un bol se trouvait dans ses mains, de la fumée s'en échappait, il avait dû être réchauffé. Bofur sourit, ce Hobbit était vraiment adorable, il était aux petits soins avec tout le monde.

**-Vous feriez véritablement la parfaite épouse.**

Le Nain attrapa délicatement le récipient, laissant ses mains s'attarder volontairement sur celles de son compagnon qui sursauta au contact. Le plus grand s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau d'une oreille pointue et y donna un coup de langue.

**-Merci mon très cher Bilbo**, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, se délectant des frissons qu'elle produisit.

Le pauvre semi-homme ne comprenait pas la situation, sa tête lui tournait, son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine et ses joues lui brûlaient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami ainsi, si entreprenant. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas au mineur prévenant et farceur qu'il côtoyait depuis le début de leur quête. Bofur semblait si différent, la sensualité émanait de sa personne par vague et il savait parfaitement quel effet il avait sur Bilbo. Il avait l'air d'en profiter si on en croyait son sourire en coin. Il était nettement plus audacieux en cet instant que pendant tout leur voyage, le fait qu'il soit entièrement nu ne le gênait pas. Il exhibait son corps sans la moindre honte et se ravissait des coups d'œils furtifs que lui lançait le cambrioleur.

Bofur s'éloigna et s'assit en tailleur pour manger son repas. Bilbo tourna la tête, n'osant pas le regarder mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, ses yeux étaient attirés par la plastique de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi et même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il le trouvait très attirant. Il comptait bien en profiter.

**-Vous… Vous ne vous rhabillez pas ?**

**-Pour quelle raison ? J'ai pas eu l'temps d'sécher et j'aime sentir la chaleur du Soleil sur ma peau. Et puis, vous avez plutôt l'air d'apprécier la vue, j'm'en voudrais d'vous en priver**, expliqua Bofur avec un sourire moqueur.

Le Hobbit laissa échapper un couinement manquant totalement de dignité et essaya de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Ses yeux, qui s'étaient de nouveau égarés sur le torse du Nain, se plantèrent au sol et il ne releva plus la tête. Un éclat de rire le fit se sentir humilié mais il ne bougea pas.

**-Y a pas d'mal. J'suis honoré que vous m'trouviez à vot' conv'nance. Restez pas dans vot' coin, approchez-vous. J'vais pas vous mordre.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, la voix de Bofur incita le semi-homme à faire ce qu'il disait, elle était envoûtante. Le Nain aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, Bilbo aurait dit oui. Il s'installa à genoux à quelques centimètres de l'autre, en prenant bien garde de ne pas lever les yeux, et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes il daigna regarder son camarade et se rendit compte que ce dernier le fixait intensément, son repas terminé. De près, les pupilles du fabriquant de jouets étaient encore plus captivantes, elles ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond dans lesquels on était indéniablement attiré. Le Hobbit ne pouvait détourner les yeux, il se sentait faible face à ce regard perçant mais aussi en sécurité, étrangement.

**-Je… Si vous avez fini, je vais ramener votre bol et vous laissez terminer votre bain**, chuchota Bilbo en tentant de se lever mais une main saisit son poignet alors qu'il allait attraper l'écuelle et le serra, l'empêchant de bouger.

Surpris, le cambrioleur leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec son ami. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que si le semi-homme s'était penché, il aurait collé leurs lèvres ensemble. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à cela mais il ne put s'arrêter, il était tenté, il souhaitait savoir quelle sensation cela lui procurerait. Il se mordit les siennes à cette pensée et vit les prunelles de Bofur suivre le mouvement. La situation était sur le point de déraper.

* * *

**little-ratgirl : C'est une émotion que suscite souvent Bofur. Il est tellement sympathique et affectueux qu'on pense que rien ne peut le blesser alors qu'en réalité, la plupart du temps c'est lui qui se retrouve mis de côté. J'adore ce personnage.**

**Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Angelnaru : Chaque couple va passer par des hauts et des bas. Certains vont beaucoup morfler, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. x) Ce qu'il faut retenir dans cette fic est qu'il ne faut pas considérer quoi que ce soit comme acquis. Tout change de chapitre en chapitre.**

**Merci d'avoir commenté !**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour !_

_Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard. La raison est simple: j'étais au Hobbitcon en Allemagne durant tout le week-end ! C'était tellement génial... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une convention annuelle qui a lieu à Pâques et qui dure trois jours durant lesquels les fans du Hobbit se rejoignent et partagent leur passion pour Sir Tolkien. Pas mal d'acteurs des films viennent également pour des séances d'autographes, de photos et des panels où ils répondent à nos questions. Si vous voulez que je vous en raconte plus, demandez-moi, ça sera avec plaisir. ^^_

_Bref, voici la suite. _

_Résumé du chapitre : Bofur et Bilbo sont toujours sur le bord de la rivière, dans une situation très compromettante. Évidemment, il est trop tôt pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il y aura également une petite discussion foireuse entre Thorin et Bilbo puis entre Dori et Balin. Vous allez d'ailleurs en apprendre un peu plus sur Nori._

_Voilà ! Merci pour les reviews !_

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste les autographes de quelques acteurs ! :3_

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

L'air était lourd, il faisait chaud autour d'eux. Bilbo était convaincu que le Nain pouvait entendre le boucan que faisait son cœur à force de tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique. La prise sur sa peau lui brûlait mais il ne pouvait la dégager, ce n'était pas comme s'il le voulait non plus. Il était prisonnier de ces yeux bronze, une envie folle de caresser ces mèches brunes le prit. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré elles le tentaient et maintenant qu'elles se trouvaient à quelques centimètres, à portée de main, il avait du mal à se retenir. Étaient-elles douces ou rêches ? Leur texture pouvait-elle être comparée à celle de la soie ou du velours ?

Bofur ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de fixer silencieusement Bilbo qui eut l'impression d'être une proie sans défense face à un prédateur affamé. Une partie de lui criait pour qu'il s'enfuit, que c'était dangereux de se retrouver seul alors que son ami avait les cheveux détachés. On l'avait prévenu pourtant, Bombur lui avait dit que son frère pouvait avoir un comportement déplacé dans ces cas-là. Pour être franc, le Hobbit n'avait pas cru à cette histoire, il s'était dit que ce genre de chose était impossible mais maintenant qu'il y était confronté, il devait avouer qu'il n'était plus aussi sûr. Était-ce vraiment son ami ? Cette lueur sauvage dans ses yeux ne prévoyait rien de bon. Malgré cela, Bilbo n'avait pas envie de s'échapper, c'était Bofur, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui, son compagnon ne lui ferait jamais de mal. On pouvait discerner une certaine tendresse dans ses prunelles presque vertes, elle enleva toute trace de doute dans l'esprit du semi-homme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une de ses mains se posa sur la tête du Nain. Ses petits doigts glissèrent au travers des mèches et la sensation fut plus exquise que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Le satin était moins doux que les cheveux de Bofur, ils étaient plus soyeux que les plus précieux brocarts que le Vieux Took ait jamais possédés. C'était un ravissement des sens de les sentir frôler sa peau. Bilbo écarta les mèches puis les enroula autour de son index avant de les libérer à nouveau pour recommencer, il ne s'en lassait pas, cette sensation était divine.

Apparemment, le fabriquant de jouets apprécia cette caresse car il pencha la tête dans la main du Hobbit et appuya, l'incitant à continuer. Bofur tourna son visage vers l'intérieur et embrassa la paume, sa moustache chatouilla Bilbo et créa une réaction étrange dans le corps de ce dernier. Il était fasciné par la chevelure de son ami et profitait de pouvoir la toucher. Il repoussa un peu la frange de l'autre homme, dégageant ainsi les yeux hypnotiques du Nain. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il les vit s'illuminer d'un feu brûlant prêt à le consumer. Visiblement, le mineur aperçut quelque chose qui lui plut dans son regard car il passa sa deuxième main autour de la taille du semi-homme et le pencha en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur l'herbe, son corps bloqué par le sien. Ils ne brisèrent pas le contact visuel, les cheveux de Bofur tombèrent autour de leurs visages qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

Pourquoi ne se débattait-il pas ? Bilbo n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il était dans une situation embarrassante et plus que compromettante et il n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer où cela mènerait. Il était très attiré par Thorin et l'appréciait plus que comme un simple ami. Bofur était infiniment gentil, prenait soin de lui et veillait à ce qu'il soit le plus confortable possible, il était séduisant, sans aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le cambrioleur n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir éprouver des sentiments pour le mineur, c'était inattendu. Était-ce de l'affection pure qui pouvait se transformer en de l'amour ou un simple désir charnel ? Comment savoir ? La seule chose dont il avait conscience en cet instant était qu'il se sentait bien auprès du fabriquant de jouets et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'en aller mais une pointe de culpabilité s'empara de lui lorsqu'il pensa au roi. Son tourment dut se lire dans ses yeux car le Nain reprit la parole.

**-Vous pouvez faire plus qu'simplement r'garder. Y a qu'nous, personne le saura. Laissez-vous aller, j'vous promets de bien m'occuper d'vous**, susurra Bofur d'une voix enivrante en mordillant le lobe du Hobbit.

Un léger couinement échappa à Bilbo, il ne savait plus s'il voulait poursuivre leurs activités ou y mettre un terme. Bofur lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, sa langue lui léchait l'oreille, son souffle chaud contre sa peau moite envoyait des vagues de frisson dans chacune de ses cellules, ses mains se baladaient le long de ses flancs, tantôt taquines, tantôt insistantes. Le semi-homme ne pouvait nier qu'il était affecté par ces caresses, son corps en demandait plus et il dut faire un effort de concentration extrême pour réfléchir à la situation. Cette voix de velours avait beau l'inciter à s'abandonner à l'extase, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre facilement. Il était prêt à faire ce qu'elle disait mais sa conscience le taraudait, peu importait ce que Bofur disait, Bilbo avait l'impression de trahir Thorin. Si le roi apprenait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il le prendrait sûrement mal. L'idée de se faire surprendre ainsi par le chef de la Compagnie effraya le Hobbit, il lui en voudrait profondément et Bilbo perdrait à nouveau toute son estime. Peut-être serait-il jaloux ? Cette pensée excita davantage le cambrioleur mais il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa personne. Ce que lui promettait le mineur n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon moment, il serait passionné mais éphémère. Bilbo ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui, ce n'était pas son genre et même si la tentation était très forte, il ne pouvait y céder. Une main appuya sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

**-Vous étiez parti ailleurs. Si vous d'vez perdre toute connexion avec la réalité, ce s'ra uniquement grâce à moi. J'veux voir vos yeux s'embrumer de désir et d'venir incapables de s'concentrer sur quoi qu'ce soit.**

Les mots du fabriquant de jouets envoyèrent une nouvelle décharge électrique qui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bilbo. Sa voix était chargée en sensualité, le désir était pratiquement palpable. Le semi-homme allait prendre la parole pour lui expliquer qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là mais une bouche apparut contre la sienne, l'empêchant de dire le moindre mot. Bofur était en train de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas une illusion. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ce contact rendit la situation réelle, il eut l'effet d'une étincelle qui s'embrasa d'un seul coup. Sa moustache le chatouilla, la sensation inconnue et déstabilisante mais pas totalement repoussante. Bilbo en voulut plus, il se rendit rapidement compte que sentir le corps du Nain contre le sien était addictif, ses mains s'accrochèrent dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui et marquant sa peau de longues traces rouges. L'odeur de bois, de tabac et de sueur émanant de Bofur était enivrante, les narines du Hobbit s'en remplirent et la tête lui tourna. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, ses sens se décuplaient, son esprit s'évadait, lui permettant de se concentrer pleinement sur le bien-être que lui procurait les caresses fiévreuses du Nain. Son sang bouillait, le désir déferlait dans ses veines, l'adrénaline fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Un instinct bestial dont il ignorait l'existence s'éveilla en lui, une envie primitive et violente s'empara de son cerveau. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas digne d'un Baggins, aucun Hobbit respectable ne se laisserait aller à un tel comportement. Cela lui aurait posé problème s'il avait été dans son état normal mais il en était bien loin, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il lui en fallait plus et vite. C'était devenu un besoin vital, si Bofur s'était éloigné de lui en cet instant, Bilbo aurait probablement pleuré de frustration. Le Nain avait commencé, c'était lui qui avait séduit le cambrioleur en premier et lui avait promis monts et merveilles, il avait réveillé l'animal en lui. Heureusement, Bofur ne semblait pas enclin à mettre un terme à leurs actions, il avait entrepris de mordiller la peau tendre du cou de Bilbo, faisant couiner ce dernier.

Les sens du Hobbit s'embrasèrent, ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour des hanches solides du Nain à la pioche. Une telle réaction l'aurait horrifié en d'autres circonstances mais il était trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Tout ce qui comptait était le désir ardent qu'il ressentait et qui faisait tambouriner son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, gonflant son membre. Il avait besoin de se libérer, de s'abandonner au plaisir que lui procurait son ami.

Si quelqu'un les avait vus se comporter en véritables animaux en rûte, il en aurait été choqué. Une telle conduite était inattendue de la part du gentil et timide Hobbit. Cela le rendait plus accessible, il n'était pas si différent des autres êtres vivants en fin de compte, mais le changement était surprenant. Bilbo ne s'en remettrait pas une fois calmé, l'euphorie laisserait la place à l'humiliation.

Par chance, ses oreilles repérèrent un bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient. Son cerveau n'était pas suffisamment embrumé pour ne pas relever la probabilité de se faire surprendre. Bien que cela lui coûtait, il devait couper court à leurs ébats. Repousser Bofur, dont la bouche était véritablement douée pour autre chose que raconter des histoires, était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire, son corps protesta à cette idée. Bilbo aurait tant voulu le plaquer contre lui et poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bonheur absolu ensemble mais c'était impossible, le temps leur était compté. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il posa ses mains sur le torse toujours dévêtu du Nain et tenta de le pousser. L'autre homme résista, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter et embrassa à nouveau son petit compagnon qui le lui accorda joyeusement, se perdant brièvement dans ce dernier contact avant de renouveler ses efforts.

Finalement Bofur se releva, non sans grogner de mécontentement, et fixa ses yeux chamarrés sur le Hobbit qui put voir ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, deux océans prêts à l'avaler lui faisaient face. La gorge de Bilbo s'assécha, son souffle erratique et ses joues brûlantes gonflèrent de fierté le Nain. Le semi-homme se mordit la lèvre de façon aguichante, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le torse musclé de son ami. Il était à deux doigts de le ramener à lui, ignorant totalement l'effet que sa pose avait sur l'aîné qui tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir pour ne pas prendre sauvagement le petit cambrioleur sous lui.

Bofur ne s'était jamais douté à quel point Bilbo pouvait être désirable, étant mignon et attirant en temps normal mais de manière passive, à présent il était conscient de ses mouvements et il s'avérait que le Hobbit était encore plus chaud que la braise. Il était tel l'agneau sans défense sur le point de se faire dévorer mais n'avait rien d'innocent. En tant que loup, Bofur était certainement affamé.

**-Bilbo !** résonna au loin la voix de Kíli.

Cet appel brisa l'ambiance érotique autour d'eux, interrompant le repas du prédateur. Le prince cherchait leur jeune compagnon depuis dix minutes, craignant pour sa sécurité. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que la vie du semi-homme était loin d'être en danger, sa vertu en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Thorin l'avait envoyé après Bilbo afin de le ramener au camp, trouvant qu'il avait été absent suffisamment longtemps et se doutant que Bofur ne devait pas avoir fini de prendre son bain, ce qui créait un risque sérieux pour le cambrioleur. Fíli se reposait, il s'était endormi contre son frère et ce dernier n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Maintenant Kíli se rapprochait de la rivière et s'apprêtait à tomber sur ses deux comparses qui ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés.

Bilbo parvint à retrouver ses esprits et s'assit, obligeant son ami à en faire autant. Celui-ci allait repartir à l'attaque de sa proie, n'ayant pas envie de s'arrêter malgré la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le semi-homme le repoussa et lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Au comble de la frustration, Bofur maugréa en Khuzdul, ses mots injurieux bien qu'incompréhensibles aux oreilles du petit cambrioleur. Ce dernier se pressa de se relever et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, tentant au mieux de paraître naturel malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses joues cramoisies. Par chance, ses vêtements n'étaient pas trop défaits, il n'était pas complètement débraillé et son allure ne trahissait pas instantanément ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et colla un sourire sur son visage quand Kíli apparut de derrière un arbre. Le jeune prince parut étonné, il regarda les deux individus un à un, se doutant que quelque chose venait de se produire, l'air décontracté de Bilbo peu crédible. Bofur était agenouillé devant la rivière et se tenait de dos. Il était en train de s'habiller et ignora complètement les deux autres. L'archer ne sut quoi penser de tout cela mais fit comme si de rien n'était, se gardant de poser la moindre question bien qu'il avait de sérieux soupçons.

**-Bilbo, Thorin vous fait appeler. Il souhaite que vous rentriez tout de suite. Apparemment il est en manque de Hobbit**, ricana le brun d'un sourire moqueur en croisant les bras.

Le concerné rougit encore plus à l'implication des mots du jeune Nain, un sentiment de gêne s'empara de lui. Ses précédentes actions avec Bofur étaient encore trop fraîches, entendre parler du roi juste après le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une faute. Thorin ne devait jamais apprendre ce qui avait eu lieu sur la berge, la grande rivière Anduin en resterait le seul témoin. Il se tourna vers le prince qui l'attendait silencieusement, ses grands yeux bruns semblant chercher des réponses et fouiller au plus profond de son âme pour découvrir la vérité. Bilbo détourna la tête, Kíli était malin, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à comprendre. Jetant un ultime regard en arrière vers le mineur, le cambrioleur retourna vers le camp en ignorant le sourcil interrogateur qui s'était arqué sur le visage de l'archer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que celui-ci ne lui poserait pas de question, le semi-homme n'était pas prêt à lui répondre.

Fort heureusement, le chemin du retour se fit en silence, ce qui permit au petit cambrioleur de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions. Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu aux avances du Nain à la pioche ? Bofur était probablement son meilleur ami, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable et de très gentil, le premier de la Compagnie à l'avoir accepté et à le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Il passait son temps à lui raconter des histoires ou des blagues pour lui remonter le moral quand la Comté lui manquait trop. Le Nain ne se plaignait jamais de rien, il lui arrivait même de partager son repas avec le semi-homme alors que leurs rations étaient déjà maigres. Il n'était pas le plus robuste ni le plus courageux du lot et le savait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser toutes ses forces en combat pour protéger ses amis. Il n'était pas très intelligent et comptait plus sur son éternel optimisme que sur ses compétences physiques ou intellectuelles. En réalité, Bofur était l'opposé même du genre de personnes qu'appréciait Bilbo, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de points communs et le Nain n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de raffiné. Malgré cela, une véritable amitié s'était forgée entre eux, bien plus solide que toutes celles que le cambrioleur avait créées dans la Comté. Il n'y avait aucune explication logique et rationnelle qui pouvait le justifier mais ce n'était pas important, le Hobbit était heureux d'avoir trouvé un compagnon si précieux durant ce voyage. Malheureusement après ce qui venait de se passer, cela avait de grandes chances de disparaître.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette manière ? C'était indigne d'un Baggins, son père serait outré s'il était encore en vie. Sa mère serait heureuse qu'il ait trouvé un compagnon et aurait probablement déjà envoyé les cartons d'invitation pour le mariage. Ce qui soulevait un autre problème, quelle était la nature de ses sentiments envers Bofur ? Jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait vu qu'en ami, quelqu'un de très proche comme un confident mais cela restait dans le domaine du platonique. Pourtant il avait vite accepté les embrassades du Nain et y avait répondu de bon cœur, absolument pas gêné d'un tel changement. Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose mais Bilbo avait peur de découvrir la réponse. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était son indécision. Son cœur balançait entre le roi sous la montagne et Bofur. Les deux Nains ne se ressemblaient pas et malgré cela, ils intriguaient le Hobbit. Ils étaient tous deux très séduisants et leurs qualités avaient beau différer, ils n'en restaient pas moins de valeureux camarades et de dignes prétendants pour des Nains.

Bilbo ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été attiré par l'imposant souverain dès leur rencontre, même si celui-ci n'avait pas été des plus aimables à son égard à l'époque, il irradiait de confiance en lui et de majesté. Lorsqu'il était près de lui, le Hobbit se sentait protégé, il lui faisait pleinement confiance et savait que le roi ne laisserait rien lui arriver. C'était étrange comme impression, il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment de sécurité auparavant. Thorin ressemblait à un ours réveillé en pleine hibernation de l'extérieur mais sous cet aspect bourru se trouvait un être brisé qui avait besoin d'affection. Malheureusement, en tant que roi il faisait passer son peuple avant sa personne et ne s'autorisait jamais de pause. Peut-être que Bilbo arriverait à panser ses cicatrices et à lui redonner envie de s'ouvrir aux autres. Encore faudrait-il que le guerrier accepte ses avances, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le semi-homme n'était pas plus avancé. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le solennel roi des Nains pour lequel il avait plus qu'un petit faible et celui qui faisait office de meilleur ami et confident et avec qui il avait pratiquement couché. Les joues de Bilbo s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Affronter Thorin après ce qui venait de se passer serait difficile, mais qu'en serait-il avec Bofur ? Comment allait-il le regarder en face ? Ils devraient faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu s'ils ne voulaient pas que le reste de la Compagnie le sache mais dorénavant il y aurait une nette tension entre eux deux, c'était inévitable. Cette conclusion attrista le cambrioleur, il ne souhaitait pas perdre son compagnon.

Ils arrivèrent au camp peu de temps après et le cœur de Bilbo était toujours aussi lourd. Il n'osa affronter le regard de personne même si aucun n'avait idée de ses précédentes actions. Il resta planté à l'extrémité de leur cercle, ne sachant quoi faire. Kíli le poussa légèrement en avant dans la direction de Thorin qui se tenait dos à eux, en pleine conversation avec Gandalf. D'abord hésitant, le Hobbit se dirigea lentement vers le roi sous la montagne, se demandant pour quelle raison il l'avait fait appeler. Ce dernier se tourna quand le mage lui fit remarquer la présence du cambrioleur.

Le visage de Thorin était rarement chaleureux, il oscillait généralement entre la condescendance et l'animosité, mais en cet instant, le souverain arborait une expression étrange que Bilbo n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui : de l'incertitude. Depuis quand le fier roi des Nains doutait-il ? Cette vision inquiéta le semi-homme, ce n'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait alarmer ce redoutable guerrier ? Avait-il appris son escapade au bord de la rivière en compagnie de Bofur ? Non, c'était impossible, personne ne les avait surpris.

Les nerfs de Bilbo étaient tendus, il faisait tout pour se rassurer mais n'y parvenait pas. Son esprit ne cessait d'inventer des scénarios irréels et humiliants à son égard. Si jamais Thorin était au courant, il ne pourrait nier les faits. Le semi-homme était incapable de mentir au roi, ses profonds yeux bleu glacé discernaient la moindre trace de tromperie et vous tenaient prisonnier jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tout avoué. Le cambrioleur leur avait fait face plus d'une fois et il s'était toujours retrouvé dans le même état, rien ne servait de lutter, les pupilles royales voyaient absolument tout. Pourvu que son batifolage avec le mineur lui soit inconnu, Bilbo ne se remettrait pas de la déception que ressentirait Thorin envers lui. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre le début d'amitié qu'ils venaient de construire, il y tenait trop.

**-M. Baggins, vous voilà**, commença la voix grave du roi. **Où étiez-vous passé ?**

Le Hobbit hésita à répondre, il ignorait ce que savait Thorin et ne voulait rien lui révéler de compromettant. Son visage était de nouveau couvert de son masque impassible, ses yeux ne trahissaient rien, pas la moindre émotion. Bilbo était en position de faiblesse, il devrait user de ruse pour s'en sortir.

**-Je me baladais dans les bois. Cet endroit est magnifique, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Mes pas m'ont mené jusqu'à la rivière que j'ai longée jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Bofur qui avait fini de prendre son bain**, expliqua le semi-homme en essayant de masquer le plus possible la vérité.

Il crut voir un éclair de contrariété passer dans les yeux du roi à la mention du fabriquant de jouets. La conversation partait mal, le mineur était un sujet épineux que Bilbo aurait préféré éviter mais malheureusement c'était aussi la raison principale de leur situation actuelle. Il avait visé juste en pensant que Thorin voulait lui parler de Bofur.

**-Vraiment ? Et que s'est-il passé ?** insista le souverain en faisant son maximum pour ne pas laisser apparaître sa jalousie.

**-Rien !** s'empressa de répondre le cambrioleur un peu trop précipitamment pour être nonchalant. **Nous avons simplement discuté, je ne suis pas resté longtemps. A la vérité, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger parce qu'il n'était pas complètement habillé et c'était indécent de l'observer dans cet état de semi-nudité. **

Bilbo décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence, ses joues se colorèrent et il baissa le regard, passant pour un timide jeune Hobbit et non pour un adulte expérimenté. Tant pis pour sa virilité, il devait tout faire pour éviter de recevoir les foudres du roi et créer un malentendu. Son plan fonctionna, Thorin ne lui cria pas dessus ni ne lui fit de reproches. En fait il n'émit pas un son, ce qui intrigua le semi-homme. Relevant la tête, Bilbo se trouva confronté à un spectacle étonnant, les yeux du Nain étaient écarquillés, son visage légèrement rouge avec un air ébahi. Il fixait son homologue de manière abasourdie, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et ne savait comment réagir à sa présence. Ne comprenant pas la réaction du roi, le Hobbit pencha la tête sur le côté, innocemment et adorablement selon Thorin qui dut se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Bilbo était tellement désirable ainsi, sa naïveté le rendait mignon et réveillait l'instinct protecteur de tout mâle dominant y faisant face.

De toute sa vie, le guerrier n'avait jamais rien vu de plus désarmant. Il était un combattant endurci par le temps et la guerre, peu de choses l'émouvaient, son cœur de pierre ne tremblait plus tel celui d'un jeune Nain qui croisait le regard de la personne qu'il aimait. Pourtant, ce Hobbit, avec son air perdu et ses manières avait réussi à se frayer un chemin au plus profond de son âme et s'y était installé. Visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention d'en repartir. S'il devait être honnête, cela ne dérangeait pas Thorin, il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la partie de lui-même qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années, il se sentait enfin complet. Il ferait tout pour protéger le semi-homme et le garder près de lui. Une fois qu'Erebor serait de nouveau à lui, il prendrait son temps pour faire la cour à ce petit bonhomme et gagner son cœur de manière officielle. En attendant, il corrigerait ses erreurs et ferait amende honorable.

Plus tard, quand Kíli lui dirait que Bofur avait eu les cheveux détachés et que Bilbo avait semblé essoufflé et terriblement gêné, il regretterait sa décision d'attendre bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le mineur poserait un obstacle et ferait un dangereux concurrent si on en croyait leur amitié déjà bien solide. Il avait un avantage certain sur le roi, il était déjà proche du semi-homme et n'avait jamais douté de lui, il était normal que ce dernier l'apprécie. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas déjà intimes, Thorin ne supporterait pas l'idée de perdre Bilbo.

**-Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner du camp seul. Qui sait ce qui peut se cacher dans ces bois. Le périmètre n'est pas entièrement sécurisé et nous ne pouvons déléguer un Nain pour vous accompagner lors de vos escapades**, gronda le roi d'un ton ferme.

Le Hobbit se vexa d'être réprimandé tel un enfant, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, il n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps. Si Thorin avait voulu lui parler uniquement pour cette raison, il aurait pu s'abstenir. Déçu, Bilbo se retint d'émettre son opinion sur le peu de confiance que le souverain avait en ses habiletés mais le regarda de travers pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas son commentaire. Il venait de lui prouver une fois encore qu'un gouffre se tenait toujours entre eux et ce dernier semblait infranchissable. Il était conscient qu'il ne serait jamais aussi adroit au combat que la Compagnie, même Ori savait mieux se battre que lui, mais il avait espéré que Thorin reconnaîtrait ses progrès et cesserait de le considérer comme un fardeau. Si lui sauver la vie n'avait pas suffi à le convaincre de son utilité, alors rien ne le pourrait. Jamais le roi ne le prendrait au sérieux. Cette pensée anéantit le moral du semi-homme, le mépris du Nain à son égard le froissa, apparemment il n'était pas digne de son respect.

Bilbo se redressa, essayant de paraître le plus imposant possible, malgré sa petite taille, et de ne pas montrer à quel point ces paroles l'avaient affecté. Il s'en alla sans dire un mot, ignorant complètement Thorin qui le regarda faire sans comprendre.

Le souverain fut surpris par l'attitude du cambrioleur, ce dernier semblait vexé, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Son visage s'était renfermé, toute trace de sourire disparue, et ses yeux s'étaient instantanément assombris. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Il donnait l'impression d'en vouloir au Nain mais pour quelle raison ? Celui-ci réfléchit mais ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante qui aurait pu justifier cette froideur soudaine. Il n'avait rien dit de désagréable, il s'était simplement inquiété pour le semi-homme, on ne pouvait lui reprocher cela. Les Hobbits étaient vraiment des créatures étranges s'ils s'offusquaient lorsque l'on leur témoignait de l'intérêt. Cela découragea Thorin, il eut le sentiment que Bilbo et lui n'arriveraient jamais à communiquer normalement, peu importait tous les efforts du roi. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander de l'aide à Balin, le conseiller savait toujours comment arranger une situation, aussi désespérée fut elle.

Le leader se dirigea vers son vieil ami qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Dori, ce dernier semblant agité et passablement énervé tandis que son homologue arborait un petit sourire. Thorin arriva au milieu de leur conversation mais en saisit rapidement le sujet.

**-Je ne le laisserai pas souiller Ori ! Si jamais je le vois tenter la moindre chose à son égard, il aura de nouvelles cicatrices encore plus effrayantes que celles qu'il possède déjà ! Je te préviens, tiens ton frère éloigné du mien !** s'écria Dori, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de Balin.

**-Tu devrais te calmer avant de faire une crise cardiaque. Ori est un adulte. Je comprends ton désir de le protéger, c'est ton plus jeune frère, tu l'as élevé et te sens responsable de lui mais il est suffisamment grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Tu ne peux pas le materner indéfiniment. Un jour il tombera amoureux et tu n'auras d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Laisse-le vivre, ce pauvre petit a le droit de profiter de son existence comme bon lui semble,** essaya de l'apaiser le plus vieux.

**-Il est trop jeune ! C'est à peine un adulte, il a le temps avant de se faire tromper et d'avoir le cœur brisé ! Je refuse de laisser Dwalin jouer avec son cœur ! Il ne sera pas une de ses multiples conquêtes !**

**-Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'une passade ? Je connais mon frère, sous ses airs de brute se cache une personne capable de reconnaître la beauté et la fragilité d'un autre. C'est quelqu'un d'aimant et de passionné, même s'il préférerait se couper lui-même un bras que de l'avouer. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Ori, il le protégerait de tout danger plus efficacement qu'un oliphant. Notre espèce garde jalousement ses trésors, la furie de Smaug n'est rien comparée à un Nain amoureux, tu le sais. Laisse-lui une chance, tu verras. Pense au bonheur de ton frère.**

**-Ori est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il veut. La discussion est close**, trancha Dori avant de s'éloigner.

Balin soupira, il avait accepté de donner un coup de main à son cadet pour gagner le cœur du jeune scribe en convaincant ses frères mais ce n'était pas un franc succès. Pourquoi cet imbécile s'était-il entiché d'Ori ? N'y avait-il pas assez de Nains ? L'instinct protecteur de Dori était comparable à celui d'une lionne défendant ses petits, rien ne le ferait flancher. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas le plus gros obstacle. Balin soupçonnait Nori d'être encore pire que son aîné lorsqu'Ori était concerné. Il ne le montrait pas mais le voleur tenait énormément à son petit frère et découperait en rondelles le premier qui essayerait de l'approcher, en prenant bien soin de faire disparaître son corps afin que personne ne puisse le retrouver. C'était justement son indifférence et sa nonchalance qui faisaient croire à Balin qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger Ori. Dori avait plus de retenue, il menaçait ouvertement et faisait peur rien que par sa carrure mais on pouvait le raisonner. Nori était silencieux et manipulateur, personne ne savait ce qui se passait derrière ces pupilles malveillantes. Il observait, prenait note de son environnement et utilisait les faiblesses de ses ennemis à son avantage.

Des deux aînés, c'était lui qui avait le plus lutté pour que le scribe ne participe pas à cette quête. Dori avait tenté de convaincre Ori de ne pas venir tandis que Nori lui avait directement dit qu'il ne servirait à rien et qu'il se ferait tuer à peine sorti d'Ered Luin. Ses mots blessants avaient caché son véritable objectif : effrayer le plus jeune afin qu'il reste en sécurité mais cela n'avait pas marché. Ce n'avait fait que renforcer la volonté du petit Nain de prouver sa valeur à ses frères.

Ces deux-là s'inquiétaient énormément pour Ori mais ne le montraient pas de la même façon. Dori essayait d'atténuer les dangers afin de ne pas faire peur au benjamin. Il l'apaisait en le couvant constamment, l'étouffant sous ses tendances mère-poule. Nori était plus subtil mais encore plus dangereux. Il éliminait tout danger avant qu'il n'atteigne Ori et en faisait disparaître toute trace afin que son frère en ignore totalement l'existence. C'était sournois mais efficace. Peu de gens savaient le nombre incalculable de Nains qui avaient perdu un membre, la vue ou leur langue parce qu'ils avaient osé faire une remarque déplacée au sujet du jeune scribe. Dori lui-même l'ignorait, Nori n'avait pas pour habitude de se vanter de ses prouesses lors d'un dîner en famille.

Balin était au courant par son frère. Dwalin avait surpris le Nain à la coiffure étoilée une fois au début de sa vendetta, un couteau ensanglanté dans la main, un cadavre aux pieds et pas une once de remords sur le visage. A cette époque, le guerrier était le chef des gardes d'Ered Luin et connaissait bien Nori pour l'avoir arrêté plusieurs fois pour fraude et vol. Le meurtre et la mutilation ne faisaient pas partie de ses méthodes. Dwalin en avait été surpris et lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire musclé avant de l'embarquer. Il connaissait le voleur, il ne tuait pas pour le plaisir ni sans raison. Le nombre d'attaques de ce genre croissaient et nul ne savait qui en était responsable. Découvrir que Nori était derrière tout cela était un choc.

Après avoir reçu de multiples coups stratégiquement placés pour ne pas l'achever, Nori avait soufflé une simple réponse : « **Pour Ori **». A ces mots, Dwalin avait réalisé que le Nain n'était pas un tueur au sang-froid mais un grand-frère protecteur. Une fois que toute l'histoire fut sortie de la bouche du criminel, le garde avait compris que la situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il appréciait la famille de Dori et connaissait le petit dernier, un petit bonhomme affreusement timide mais qui regardait Dwalin avec de l'admiration plutôt que de la peur. Cet être sans défense méritait qu'on le protège et lorsqu'il avait offert un sourire plein d'innocence à l'ancien guerrier, ce dernier s'était juré de le faire aussi ardemment que pour les jeunes princes Durin qui étaient à sa charge.

Il avait donc décidé d'aider Nori à faire payer les malotrus qui se moquaient d'Ori en leur arrachant les yeux ou la langue, tandis que ceux aux intentions peu nettes et qui osaient le toucher perdaient une main. Une fois, Dwalin et Nori s'étaient associés pour en éliminer un en bonne et due forme après qu'il ait frappé Ori car celui-ci avait repoussé ses avances. Le petit, encore très jeune à l'époque, était rentré en larmes et avait tout raconté à ses frères. Dori l'avait consolé alors que Nori s'était éclipsé sans un mot. Il n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard. Dwalin avait joyeusement accepté de l'aider et s'était chargé du corps qui ne ressemblait plus à rien après une longue séance de torture.

Dori ignorait l'étendue de la dévotion de son cadet envers le plus jeune, il ne savait pas qu'il avait tué pour venger l'honneur de leur frère mais il se doutait qu'il lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Les seuls au courant de toute cette affaire étaient Nori, Dwalin, Balin et Thorin. Le roi comprenait les raisons du voleur et ne l'avait jamais condamné, il agirait de la même manière pour ses neveux. Lorsqu'Erebor serait reconstruit, beaucoup de Nains viendraient et il serait difficile de faire respecter l'ordre. Nori se chargerait des malfrats selon ses propres méthodes, il agirait quand la garde ne le pourrait pas.

Ori, par chance, ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien. Il pensait que son frère cadet ne s'intéressait pas à lui mais il valait mieux cela que la vérité. Il devait être préservé de la façade sombre et horrible du monde afin qu'il conserve son innocence le plus longtemps possible. De ce fait, voir Dwalin tourner autour de lui aujourd'hui encensa Nori. Il considérait cela comme une trahison et ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne tolérerait pas que son allié tente de corrompre son précieux petit frère, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le protéger.

Le criminel fulminait, il cherchait un moyen de tuer Dwalin dans d'atroces souffrances et de faire disparaître son corps tout en aiguisant ses lames et en gardant un œil sur lui. Arriver jusqu'ici, dans une quête périlleuse où tous pouvaient succomber à chaque instant mais où ils étaient entourés de leurs amis et leur famille donc de gens qu'ils connaissaient et en qui ils avaient confiance, pour se faire poignarder dans le dos par celui à qui il avait confié la sécurité de son petit frère avait un goût amer. Si Dwalin croyait savoir de quoi était capable Nori, il n'avait encore rien vu.

* * *

**little-ratgirl : **C'est souvent ce qu'on souhaite voir arriver mais comme tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas Thorin qui les a séparés. Juste son neveu. ^^ Une bonne dose de frustration pour les deux compagnons, je confirme.

L'avantage des personnages moins exploités c'est que leur caractère est peu défini, on peut donc l'imaginer et leur donner vie à notre manière. J'aime bien Bifur parce qu'il est très différent du lot, il passe inaperçu et pourtant, sa présence est notable. Quant à Bofur, il est simplement adorable et touchant.

Sexy!Bofur ? Ah ! Je vois que quelqu'un d'autre a craqué sur cette nouvelle version de notre mineur international ! Très bien ! :D En même temps, c'était fait pour. :P

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire constructif.

**Angelnaru :** S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui, c'est Bilbo. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait discuter avec un Orc s'il en avait l'occasion. XD Il est tellement altruiste notre Hobbit.

Décidément, ce Bofur a beaucoup de succès. ^^

Merci à toi !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors, au menu aujourd'hui : un Bofur déprimé se morfondant, accompagné d'un petit Hobbit se voulant rassurant, donnant lieu à un échange tendre entre les deux. Le chef s'excuse du manque de Thorin Oakenshield dans ce chapitre, nous sommes actuellement en rupture de stock._

_Bon appétit._

_Ces ingrédients appartiennent à leur producteur. Je ne fais que les agrémenter à ma sauce. (Ça se sent que j'ai faim ? ^^)_

* * *

Chapitre 4

De l'autre côté du camp, Bofur se morfondait dans un coin en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il aurait tellement aimé que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse. Quel imbécile il était. Il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle, son côté pervers lui avait échappé, cette fois en présence de Bilbo en plus. Quelle horreur. Comment allait-il se rattraper ? Le Hobbit ne voulait sûrement plus lui parler, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Bofur avait affreusement honte, il n'osait pas lever la tête et regarder ses compagnons, de peur que ceux-ci soient au courant de ses actions envers leur cambrioleur. Kíli avait dû comprendre en les voyant et en avait probablement parlé à son frère et son oncle. Un frisson d'effroi courut le long de la colonne vertébrale du mineur, Thorin savait, c'était inévitable. Si c'était le cas, le roi ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, il le punirait sévèrement. Tout le monde avait remarqué son récent instinct protecteur concernant le semi-homme, il se ferait un plaisir de torturer le premier qui tenterait quoi que ce soit envers le Hobbit. Ses jours étaient comptés, Bofur en était certain. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à prier Mahal pour une mort rapide. Son frère pleurerait son décès mais il s'en remettrait, c'était un solide gaillard. Bifur aurait du mal à comprendre mais avec un peu de chance, il ressentirait un peu de tristesse. Ou alors tous les deux auraient honte de leur dernier parent restant et le renieraient. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après tout. Quant à Bilbo, Bofur aurait de la chance si le Hobbit daignait le regarder une dernière fois. Ses yeux seraient remplis de dégoût et de haine, chose que le mineur ne pourrait supporter de voir dans les pupilles vertes du cambrioleur, il préférait perdre la vue.

Il devait se calmer, il avait tendance à exagérer quand il angoissait. Thorin ne le bannirait pas et sa famille ne le rejetterait pas, tous connaissaient sa particularité et faisaient avec. Seul Bilbo n'y avait jamais fait face mais aujourd'hui, il y avait été confronté de plein fouet. Le pauvre n'avait eu aucune chance, personne ne pouvait échapper à Bofur lorsqu'il était en mode « chasseur ». Son expérience avec les princes Durin était un souvenir qu'il souhaitait chasser de sa mémoire. Fíli avait une bonne droite, son coup avait laissé une marque pendant plusieurs jours mais Bofur savait qu'il l'avait amplement mérité. Le jeune héritier ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, à l'inverse de son frère qui refusait de laisser Kíli seul en présence du mineur, et lui avait pardonné mais le sentiment de gêne ne disparaîtrait jamais de l'esprit du fautif.

Il savait que Bombur avait honte de son comportement, même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Aucun guérisseur ou mage ne pouvait expliquer d'où provenait ce changement de caractère. Bofur était un cas unique chez les Nains et personne ne savait rien quant à sa condition, aucun traitement n'existait. Le seul moyen de limiter les dégâts était de constamment garder ses cheveux attachés et de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul lorsqu'il défaisait ses tresses. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prenait toujours son bain après les autres, pour éviter tout débordement. Il n'avait pas eu de problème de ce genre depuis longtemps, faisant très attention à ne pas déclencher de conflit involontaire avec le frère ou père d'une éventuelle conquête, masculine ou féminine. Malheureusement sa chance avait tourné et la dernière personne à qui il souhaitait infliger cela était devenue sa victime. Y repenser envoya un poignard dans le cœur de Bofur, il était tellement embarrassé de son comportement. Bilbo, aussi gentil qu'il fut, ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel affront. Il devait se sentir impur et sale par sa faute. Il avait de quoi, le Nain l'avait pratiquement violé. Certes, le Hobbit avait été plus que consentant sur le moment, il avait retourné ses étreintes avec passion et répondu à chacune de ses caresses. Il avait accepté de se faire embrasser, voire dévorer, et n'avait pas une seule fois tenté d'y mettre fin. On pouvait donc supposer que Bilbo avait apprécié et que peut-être, ils auraient pu continuer si Kíli n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là.

Non, Bofur ne devait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, le Hobbit était attiré par Thorin Oakenshield. Une fois qu'Erebor leur appartiendrait à nouveau, il épouserait le roi et deviendrait son consort. C'était la suite logique des événements et une fin tout à fait convenable pour leur aventure. Plus vite le mineur l'accepterait, plus vite… il aurait le cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive mais il n'avait pas le choix, Bilbo ne lui était pas destiné, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. C'était ainsi, rien n'y changerait.

Bofur sortit machinalement sa flûte mais ne la porta pas à ses lèvres, il ne fit que la tenir, le regard rivé au sol. Il n'avait pas le cœur à jouer, s'il essayait de composer une mélodie, celle-ci serait morne et triste, totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il inventait habituellement. Ses soucis se refléteraient dans sa musique et il ne souhaitait pas les partager avec le reste de la Compagnie. Rangeant l'instrument dans son sac, il la remplaça par son fidèle couteau et attrapa un morceau de bois plus large que sa main. Le meilleur moyen de se changer les idées, lorsque la méthode précédente ne fonctionnait pas, était de sculpter. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'objets inutiles et difformes qu'il avait créés depuis le début de leur quête, les jetant tous dans le feu ou dans les bois.

Ses mains ne prirent même pas le temps de se familiariser avec le matériau et s'attaquèrent directement à la découpe. Une fois terminée, son œuvre finirait en cendres comme les autres alors à quoi bon se concentrer. Au moins, pendant que ses mains étaient occupées à tailler, son cerveau pouvait se libérer. Ses pensées s'évadaient, lui laissant un peu de répit et chassant momentanément ses problèmes alors que ceux-ci restaient non résolus. C'était devenu naturel pour lui de ciseler du bois, il ne prêtait jamais attention à ses mouvements, son couteau coupant de manière familière sans qu'il ne regarde son trajet. Bofur s'était blessé de nombreuses fois au début mais son talent s'était amélioré au fil des années.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Nain passa le reste de l'après-midi à sculpter jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et un feu soit allumé. Des odeurs de nourriture parvinrent jusqu'à son nez, chatouillant ses narines et éveillant son appétit. Bofur leva la tête et vit Bilbo en train de préparer le repas, aidé par Bombur qui jetait des herbes dans la marmite. Bifur se tenait juste derrière le Hobbit, prêt à intervenir au moindre appel. Il était évident que son cousin souhaitait ardemment aider le cambrioleur une fois encore si on en croyait l'anticipation dans ses yeux. Visiblement, le Nain handicapé s'était entiché du semi-homme, ce qui étonna Bofur. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier Bilbo, pour une raison inconnue, et le suivait partout tel un caneton courant après sa mère. Le Nain au chapeau ne savait si ce rapprochement lui plaisait ou l'inquiétait. Que sa famille s'entende avec l'élu de son cœur était une très bonne chose mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle l'effraie et le fasse fuir, cela ruinerait entièrement ses chances de séduire le cambrioleur, elles étaient assez minces comme cela.

La proximité de Bifur ne devait pas déranger Bilbo car ce dernier lui envoyait de fréquents sourires amicaux auxquels le mineur répondait par une réplique un peu plus grimaçante. Le petit cuisinier lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients en plus pour le bouillon, requête que le Nain s'empressa d'exécuter, ce qui lui valut un éblouissant sourire en remerciement.

Bofur soupira, son cousin s'entendait mieux avec sa moitié que lui-même. De toute manière, Bilbo ne serait jamais qu'un doux rêve, il était l'amour de sa vie mais ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas, cela aurait évité le chagrin inévitable que le fabriquant de jouets allait ressentir.

Sombrant à nouveau dans sa mélancolie, Bofur tourna la tête, il ne pouvait supporter de regarder le Hobbit après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il était détestable, profiter de l'innocence et de la confiance d'un être si fragile était un crime. S'excuser n'y changerait rien et même si Bilbo lui pardonnait un jour, lui-même ne pourrait arrêter de s'en vouloir. Il avait tout perdu en peu de temps et n'avait plus que ses remords pour se morfondre. L'envie de sortit sa flûte était très forte mais il se retint. Jouer maintenant serait équivalent à se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde et il préférait éviter cela.

Il était plongé tellement profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas se diriger vers lui. Un soudain parfum de viande lui embauma les narines et un bol apparut sous son nez. Bofur leva la tête des petites mains tenant l'objet pour se retrouver face à face avec l'individu qui hantait son esprit. Bilbo était débout à quelques centimètres devant lui, se tortillant le plus discrètement possible, un air gêné sur le visage. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux du semi-homme s'écarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée. Il était terriblement mignon ainsi et une vague de désir parcourut Bofur à sa vue mais il se morigéna instantanément, sa libido avait assez fait de dégâts comme ça. Il récupéra le bol, en prenant bien soin de ne pas frôler les doigts de son compagnon, et le remercia d'une petite voix, la tête baissée.

**-C'est du ragoût de lapin au romarin cette fois-ci. Je sais que vous aimez particulièrement cette herbe, alors j'en ai rajouté exprès,** expliqua timidement Bilbo.

Bofur en fut surpris, le Hobbit avait préparé ce plat en pensant à lui ? Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'était inespéré ! De plus, il lui avait apporté sa part en personne et s'était senti obligé de lui dire. Cette attention toucha énormément le Nain à la pioche, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait un tel geste. Son étonnement dut se lire sur son visage car Bilbo continua.

**-Je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous… Je veux dire, pour vous remonter le moral !** se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. **Vous aviez l'air si triste que je me suis dit qu'il fallait y remédier.**

**-Vous avez fait ça… pour moi ? Merci. C'est très gentil d'vot' part. Mais j'comprends pas, vous devriez m'en vouloir, m'détester. Au lieu d'ça, vous vous inquiétez pour moi.**

**-Vous en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ?** s'étonna Bilbo.

**-A cause d'mes actions de t'à l'heure…** avoua Bofur à demi-mots. **Je m'suis comporté comme un véritable animal ! J'vous ai violenté et j'aurais pu vous faire mal ! Vous devriez pas m'approcher, j'suis dangereux. Qui sait c'qui s'serait passé si Kíli était pas arrivé**, murmura le Nain en essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa peine.

Son aveu fit un choc au cambrioleur, il ne s'était pas imaginé que son ami souffrait autant de la situation. Était-ce la raison de sa tristesse ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, Bofur n'avait rien fait de mal.

**-Je suis assez grand pour choisir si je veux vous parler ou non !** s'écria soudainement Bilbo, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. **Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si je dois m'éloigner de vous. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous êtes la personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux ici. J'en étais arrivé au point où je nous pensais amis mais si vous me repoussez, c'est que j'avais tort**, termina-t-il d'une voix triste.

**-Non, absolument pas !** s'empressa de le contredire Bofur. **Vous avez entièrement raison, j'vous apprécie énormément et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'vous d'mande de m'éviter. C'que j'ai fait tout à l'heure est… impardonnable. J'aurais aimé qu'vous m'voyez jamais ainsi. J'suis désolé Bilbo, j'vous ai maltraité. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte… J'comprendrais si vous décidiez d'plus m'adresser la parole.**

Le mineur baissa piteusement la tête, ne pouvant faire face au Hobbit. La tristesse émanait de lui par vague, ce qui inquiéta grandement le plus petit des deux. Ce dernier ressassait les paroles de son compagnon en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais n'y parvint pas. Le seul sens qu'il obtenait était que Bofur s'en voulait et croyait l'avoir agressé dans les bois. Il était persuadé que le semi-homme lui en voulait alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils devaient s'expliquer et rapidement, Bilbo ne pouvait laisser son ami se morfondre de la sorte, il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité.

**-Bofur,** commença-t-il en prenant une main du Nain dans les siennes, surprenant celui-ci. **Serait-il possible d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ? J'ai des choses à vous dire et elles ne regardent que vous.**

La voix du Hobbit était douce et calme, rien ne laissait penser qu'il était énervé. Pourtant, la peur du fabriquant de jouets ne diminua pas, il angoissa à l'idée de ce que l'autre lui dirait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y échapper, même s'il souhaitait s'enfuir en courant. Resserrant sa prise sur son bol, il hocha anxieusement la tête et se leva. Bofur prit une grande inspiration, qui n'aida en rien à calmer ses nerfs, et s'enfonça dans le bois d'un pas chancelant, son repas abandonné par terre. Bilbo le suivit, sans se rendre compte que plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui.

Ils avancèrent pendant une poignée de minutes, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et le camp sans pour autant trop s'en éloigner et risquer d'être en danger. La nuit tombait à peine et avec elle arrivaient les animaux nocturnes et autres créatures malveillantes. Le plus âgé des deux se tenait droit, les épaules tendues, un sourire pincé sur le visage mais l'appréhension se lisait clairement dans ses yeux habituellement si joueurs. Bilbo tenta de lui envoyer un sourire rassurant mais le stress de l'autre homme l'atteignait et il ne réussit qu'à effectuer une grimace. Il soupira, depuis quand parler avec Bofur était si difficile ? Il souhaitait plus que tout arranger la situation mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'état du Nain au chapeau l'attristait. Bofur faisait tout pour dissimuler sa détresse mais il ne parvenait qu'à ressembler à une marionnette qui aurait soudainement pris vie et qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps. Prenant pitié de lui, le Hobbit se lança.

**-Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Bofur, à propos de tout à l'heure, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne vous reproche rien. Ce qui s'est passé n'était peut-être pas prévu mais cela n'en fait pas un mauvais moment pour autant. C'était inattendu mais pas désagréable, loin de là**, avoua Bilbo en rougissant. **Vous ne m'avez absolument pas fait mal, l'agressivité fait partie du jeu. Même si je dois avouer que vous voir ainsi, aussi sauvage, était un grand choc.**

Les joues du Hobbit devinrent rouge pivoine, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour admettre cela. Seulement c'était la vérité, il avait fortement apprécié cet échange passionné avec Bofur et n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis cet instant. Le Nain en parut étonné, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il était persuadé que Bilbo le détestait mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

**-Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous, même si j'admets que ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Je sais à quoi cela est dû, votre frère m'avait prévenu mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point votre condition était sérieuse. J'aurais dû faire plus attention mais c'était la première fois que je vous voyais les cheveux détachés. Le résultat a complètement chassé toute trace de mise en garde de mon esprit. Écoutez-moi ! Je dois passer pour un imbécile ! Je suis désolé, Bofur !** s'exclama Bilbo en baissant la tête.

**-Non ! Vous excusez pas ! Vous pouvez dire tout c'que vous voulez sauf ça ! Vous avez rien à vous r'procher, c'est moi l'fautif. Bombur a bien fait d'vous avertir. J'aurais préféré q'vous n'y soyez jamais directement confronté. J'suis tellement navré d'vous avoir forcé à faire ceci. J'peux pas vous demander de m'pardonner, le fait que vous acceptiez de m'parler est déjà beaucoup.**

**-Bofur, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne m'avez forcé à rien, j'étais tout à fait consentant. Au départ j'ai été un peu surpris mais jamais je n'ai pensé que c'était mal. A vrai dire, j'en garde un très bon souvenir. **(Le sourire gêné mais sincère et les joues rouges du Hobbit le rendirent encore plus désirable selon le mineur) **Je ne regrette rien, Bofur.**

L'effet que ces mots eurent sur le Nain à la pioche fut immédiat : un soulagement indescriptible prit part de lui, ses épaules se relâchèrent et ses pupilles chamarrées se remirent à briller. Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Bofur, l'illuminant instantanément. Bilbo lui pardonnait, il ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux, il avait vécu un bon moment. C'était inespéré, un Hobbit réservé tel que lui et qui éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Thorin Oakenshield le trouvait plaisant. Bofur nageait en plein bonheur, il n'avait pas perdu son ami et avait encore une chance de conquérir le cœur de celui qu'il convoitait. Il aurait pu prendre le semi-homme dans ses bras et l'embrasser tellement il était heureux mais il se retint.

**-Merci Bilbo**, déclara-t-il la voix pleine d'émotion. **Vous êtes quelqu'un d'précieux. Je sais pas c'que j'ai fait pour vous mériter mais j'remercie Mahal de vot' présence.**

**-Vous méritez bien plus que cela. Vous êtes exceptionnel, n'en doutez jamais**, affirma le cambrioleur d'un ton assuré. **C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez vous détacher les cheveux plus souvent, ça vous va bien.**

Dans un moment d'audace, Bilbo se permit même de caresser une tresse, ce qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du brun. Il était si près qu'il aurait suffi que Bofur se penche légèrement et leurs lèvres se seraient touchées. L'envie de le faire brûla le Nain, il désirait ressentir ce feu ardent qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait pressé le petit corps du Hobbit contre le sien. L'air se chargea en électricité et les deux amis le remarquèrent.

En tant que personne respectable, Bilbo aurait dû s'éloigner, empêcher la situation d'empirer. Il savait où cela mènerait, il était temps de mettre fin à ce qui se passait entre eux. Il aurait dû mais il ne le fit pas. Le semi-homme voulait creuser plus profondément et comprendre cette soudaine attirance pour ce Nain qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. Il ne devait pas mais il ne pouvait résister à l'appel que lui lançait son cœur, Bofur était comme un fruit interdit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher, ce qui le rendait donc désirable.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva collé au mineur, ses petites mains agrippant fermement ses épaules solides alors que deux bras musclés encerclèrent sa taille. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Nain. Son propre corps le trahissait, il ne se contrôlait plus mais aucune envie de se dégager se forma dans son esprit. Pourtant ce genre de comportement était inadmissible pour un Baggins. Que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà que maintenant il embrassait Bofur de son propre chef, sans que ce dernier ne soit sous le moindre enchantement. Ce n'était pas correct mais bon sang qu'il se sentait bien contre lui. Bilbo avait l'impression d'être en sécurité et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il serait au creux de cette étreinte rassurante. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, se laissant bercer par le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon, son parfum mêlant bois sauvage et charbon l'enivrant. Le Hobbit oublia tout, la quête passa au second plan, ses inquiétudes concernant l'énorme et terrifiant dragon qu'il allait devoir affronter disparurent de son esprit, il ne restait que Bofur et son infinie bonté. En cet instant, le semi-homme ne désirait rien d'autre que de passer sa vie auprès du fabriquant de jouets avec son charmant sourire, ses blagues douteuses et sa générosité sans borne. Thorin avait beau être roi, il n'avait pas du tout le même caractère et sa froideur gênait quelque peu le Hobbit.

Thorin ! Une image du roi s'imposa dans l'esprit du petit cambrioleur. Le souverain dans toute sa splendeur, fier et droit, luttant pour rendre à son peuple ce qui leur appartenait, prêt à mourir pour son royaume, dédiant sa vie à récupérer Erebor et en oubliant de vivre. Pourtant, Bilbo ne pouvait nier que depuis peu, il avait remarqué une faible lueur dans les yeux du monarque lorsqu'il le regardait, un brin d'espoir. Il comptait sur le semi-homme, avait besoin de lui pour une raison inconnue.

Ce que le Hobbit était en train de faire avec Bofur représentait comme une trahison pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser ainsi alors que le roi attendait quelque chose de lui. Bilbo s'en voulut, il eut honte. Il était en train de se servir de son ami pour assouvir ses envies et en ce faisant, il violait la confiance que Thorin avait en lui. C'était comme s'il le trompait. Le cambrioleur ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un tel dégoût envers ses actions, le leader de la Compagnie n'était pas son prétendant, il ne lui avait rien dit qui pourrait laisser envisager qu'il souhaitait approfondir leur relation. Malgré tout, Bilbo refusa de continuer, ce n'était pas juste pour Thorin ni pour Bofur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il perdait la tête, jamais il ne se serait comporté ainsi en Comté. C'était peut-être cela le problème, il était entouré de Nains, loin de chez lui et de ses habitudes, dans une quête des plus périlleuses. Rien n'était normal.

Le Hobbit se recula et osa à peine croiser le regard de son compagnon. Il se lécha les lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte, maudissant la fin de leur baiser et souffrant déjà de la disparition de la sensation de la bouche de Bofur contre la sienne. Il soupira, il était venu dans l'intention de s'excuser auprès du mineur et de remettre les choses dans l'ordre mais au lieu de cela, il les avait empirées. Comment allait-il arranger la situation maintenant ?

**-Bofur, je…** (Bilbo se racla la gorge) **Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer. C'était une grave erreur de ma part. Je ne voulais pas vous infliger cela ! Quel répugnante créature je suis ! Je vous prie de m'excuser !** s'affola-t-il.

**-De quoi vous parlez ?** demanda l'aîné en penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

**-Ce… Ce que nous venons de faire, ce n'est pas correct ! Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver ! Tout est de ma faute, j'en ai conscience ! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ? C'est cette quête et ces orcs, ces goblins et tout ! Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! Je suis désolé !**

Le semi-homme explosa en sanglots, à bout de nerfs. La fatigue accumulée depuis qu'il avait quitté Bag End et le stress intense de ces derniers jours l'avaient usé. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, il se sentait faible et éreinté.

Bofur réagit instantanément et le prit dans ses bras, calant sa petite tête contre son torse. Il le berça doucement, attendant qu'il se calme, tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Voir le Hobbit dans cet état le choqua mais il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Il comprenait ce qu'il avait, la Compagnie avait mis un terrible fardeau sur ses épaules si fragiles, elle en attendait trop de lui. Lui-même était en partie responsable de sa crise de nerfs, il avait dû l'embrouiller avec ses actions au bord de la rivière.

**-Chut, ça va aller. Vous en faites pas. J'vous en veux pas, vous avez rien à vous r'procher. Allons Bilbo, calmez-vous. Tout va bien**, chuchota le mineur d'une voix douce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots du semi-homme se dissipèrent. Il se détendit mais ne bougea pas de l'étreinte tranquillisante. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il ne pourrait jamais exprimer sa gratitude envers le Nain au chapeau.

Bofur, de son côté, menait un violent débat avec sa conscience. Il savait que Bilbo était à bout et il était rassuré d'avoir pu faire disparaître ses craintes mais il voyait bien que le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'avait rien de sincère, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour fuir la réalité pendant un temps. Cela attrista profondément le Nain qui aurait voulu que ce soit le début de quelque chose de magnifique entre eux. Devait-il avouer la vérité au Hobbit ou taire ses sentiments ? Au fond de lui, même s'il mourait d'envie d'ouvrir son cœur à celui qu'il avait choisi, Bofur était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne lui ferait pas porter un tel poids, le semi-homme avait suffisamment de problèmes comme cela. Il se contenterait de sourire et de lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

**-Ça va mieux ?** demanda-t-il pour briser le silence environnant.

**-Grandement. Merci Bofur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… **

**-C'est rien, la fatigue. Vous en faites beaucoup d'puis q'vous nous avez r'joints. On vous en d'mande trop.**

**-Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir embrassé ?** s'étonna le plus petit.

**-Absolument pas !** (Là au moins il était sincère) **J'ai fait pire un peu plus tôt, on est quitte**, lui répondit l'aîné avec un clin d'œil. **Sachez qu'si vous avez besoin d'parler, j'suis là, n'hésitez pas.**

**-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.**

**-C'est moi qui vous r'mercie. Vous vous occupez de Bifur de manière délicate et tendre, c'est très gentil de vot' part, **expliqua Bofur en voyant l'air surpris de son ami. **Peu d'personnes osent l'approcher mais vous l'acceptez malgré sa différence, ça m'touche beaucoup. Il n'vous l'dira jamais mais lui aussi est content.**

**-C'est normal. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et je suis ravi de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Votre cousin est quelqu'un d'adorable, il suffit juste d'être patient avec lui. Vous aussi Bofur, vous êtes un véritable joyau et je tiens énormément à vous. Votre amitié est très importante pour moi et je ne souhaite jamais la perdre**, déclara très sincèrement Bilbo en prenant les mains du Nain dans les siennes.

La gorge de ce dernier se noua, il ne put répondre tout de suite tant les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Son organe vital battait très fort dans sa poitrine, tellement que Bofur avait peur qu'il explose. Comment ce petit être si fragile et si innocent pouvait déclencher un tel torrent de sentiments en lui ? Certes, il venait de le qualifier d'ami mais c'était mieux que rien. Savoir qu'une part, aussi infime fut-elle, du cœur de Bilbo lui était dédiée était la plus belle récompense au monde.

**-Ça n'arrivera pas**, assura le Nain d'une voix tremblante.

Sa sincérité se refléta dans ses yeux et convainquit Bilbo qui lui envoya un sourire tendre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le front de son compagnon, ce baiser là n'avait rien de sexuel ni de sauvage, c'était simplement une marque d'amitié et d'affection. Le mineur le prit comme tel et retint les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Un jour il dirait la vérité au semi-homme, qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'il était tombé dans Bag End et que son regard s'était posé sur lui. Tant pis s'il était marié à Thorin Oakenshield d'ici là et qu'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments, il se devait de lui avouer.

* * *

**angelnaru :** Mon Nori est particulièrement agressif, c'est voulu. J'aime bien l'imaginer en frère surprotecteur et sournois.

Bilbo fait craquer tous ceux qui croisent sa route, c'est le charme Hobbit. ^^

Oui, c'était génial !

Merci de ton commentaire.

**little-ratgirl :** Ne t'en fais pas, l'édition 2016 est déjà annoncée. Bon, cette année on a eu la chance d'avoir Luke Evans. Bordel que ce gars est fantastique ! Il est super sympa et touchant. Il a une véritable complicité père/fils avec John Bell. Ils nous ont même refait la scène de la dernière black arrow, en plus drôle. XD

Thorin est complètement aveugle, il ne comprend rien à rien et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ça ne peut que mal se finir. Puis Bofur ne va pas lâcher l'affaire.

Je suis contente que Nori te plaise. C'est un personnage avec énormément de potentiel et peu démonstratif mais pourtant, il tient énormément à ses frères.

Merci ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chalut à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Hmm ? Bien ? Tant mieux ! Ça me rassure, je préfère vous savoir en forme. Certains d'entre vous se sentent mal ? Mes pauvres agneaux ! Allongez-vous sur le divan, prenez une tasse de thé ou de café, détendez-vous et racontez-moi vos soucis. Je vous écoute. Non ? Vous voulez lire ? Au temps pour moi ! C'est un très bon remède aussi. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.  
_

**_Dans ce chapitre, nous passons à la deuxième partie : le passage chez Beorn._**

_Résumé : nous voici au premier matin de leur séjour chez lui. Bofur se porte volontaire pour réveiller Bilbo et bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois avec lui, ça foire. Ils apprennent qu'il y a eu une dispute violente entre Dori, Nori et Dwalin. Ori en faisant les frais. Puis sur la fin, Fili et Kili profitent d'un moment d'intimité loin de tous mais une tension commence à apparaître chez l'aîné._

_Toujours pas de Thorin, désolée. Il a pas repoussé dans mon potager. Il reviendra en force plus tard, promis !_

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, blablabla, personnages trop chers, blablabla, joujoux temporaires, blablabla... Petite précision, le passage où Bofur s'étale sur Bilbo est directement tiré du livre. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, il fallait l'intégrer à la fic._

_Merci pour les reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

La seconde fois où Bilbo fut confronté à la deuxième personnalité de Bofur fut chez Beorn.

La Compagnie avait marché une journée entière depuis son arrêt à la rivière avant de trouver la maison du changeur de peau. Une fois arrivés sur place, ses membres étaient tous à bout de force et ne rêvaient que d'un bon repas et d'un lit. Visiblement, il leur faudrait attendre puisque l'ami de Gandalf n'appréciait pas les étrangers et ne les laisserait pas entrer dans son domaine avant qu'ils ne montrent pattes blanches. Grâce à la ruse du magicien, et au visage angélique et suppliant du Hobbit, Beorn accepta de recevoir la bande de Nains sous son toit. Il leur offrit de quoi se restaurer, se reposer et se soigner, ce qui était bien plus qu'ils n'avaient espéré. Enfin ils étaient en sécurité et pouvaient profiter d'un peu de calme. Ils ne craignaient rien dans les bois protégés par l'ours, personne n'entrait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pour une fois, Gandalf avait eu une bonne idée et ils lui en étaient tous reconnaissants.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi et ne pensaient qu'à dormir. Chacun pansa ses blessures, avala de quoi se rassasier un minimum et alla directement se coucher sur sa paillasse attitrée. Quasiment toute la troupe s'endormit avant 23h, tous se délectant de sentir autre chose que le sol dur de la forêt sous eux et de ne pas entendre le tintamarre habituel des animaux nocturnes. Personne n'eut besoin de monter la garde et tous eurent droit à un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, le Soleil se leva de bonne heure, réveillant un à un les membres de la Compagnie qui se sentirent plus reposés que jamais. Une belle journée s'annonçait et chacun allait en profiter pour s'adonner à ses activités favorites. Le petit-déjeuner copieux offert par leur hôte remplit leurs estomacs et les laissa repus. Il ne manquait que le Hobbit à la table. Celui-ci dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb. Si l'odeur de nourriture n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller, un groupe d'orcs à dos de Wargs fracassant la porte d'entrée n'y parviendrait pas. Bofur se décida à aller le chercher avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de comestible, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder vue la façon dont Bombur lorgnait les pots de crème et de miel restants.

Le mineur se leva, sa pipe à la bouche, et se dirigea vers le coin réservé aux invités. Une forme non identifiée à moitié cachée sous un drap se trouvait au milieu des autres matelas, elle était entièrement immobile et Bofur se demanda même si elle respirait encore. En s'approchant il put constater que oui, de légers ronflements parvinrent à ses oreilles, ils étaient nettement moins bruyants que ceux du reste de la Compagnie, on les entendait à peine. Même quand il dormait, Bilbo restait adorable et délicat. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Nain, son ami était trop mignon pour un tel environnement et pourtant, il arrivait à conserver son innocence et à rendre n'importe quel endroit, aussi sinistre qu'il fut, lumineux et plaisant, c'était un véritable don que possédait ce semi-homme. Son sourire rayonnait plus chaleureusement que le Soleil, il semait la joie et la bonne humeur partout où il passait. Peut-être que des fleurs poussaient dès qu'il posait le pied par terre. C'était une créature magique et envoûtante et Bofur n'avait pas su lui résister.

Il aurait pu le regarder dormir pendant des heures, Bilbo paraissait si paisible ainsi, aucune trace d'anxiété ne venait perturber ce visage poupin, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, il semblait détendu. Quelques boucles cuivrées recouvraient son front, tombant juste au niveau des yeux, et offraient un côté angélique à cette bouille toute ronde. Le semi-homme représentait l'innocence et la pureté à l'état brut ainsi, le réveiller aurait été un crime. Ses oreilles délicatement pointues apparaissaient au milieu de l'épaisseur de ses cheveux et donnaient envie de les mordiller pour voir quelle réaction cela susciterait. Bofur pouvait aisément imaginer le Hobbit rougir après avoir laissé échapper un gémissement involontaire et essayer de se cacher. Sa timidité faisait partie de son charme et le rendait encore plus attirant. Oui, le mineur aimait absolument chaque partie de ce semi-homme.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Bofur s'approcha du sujet de ses fantasmes dans l'intention de repousser une mèche derrière une oreille mais c'était sans compter les draps roulés en boule au pied du matelas de Bilbo. Ne les voyant pas, le fabriquant de jouets se prit les pieds dedans et jura avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le pauvre Hobbit, réveillant ce dernier en sursaut. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au cambrioleur avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il dormait tranquillement, profitant d'un moment de répit trop rare en ces temps-ci, quand tout à coup, un poids lourd lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare. Il ne se souvenait plus du rêve qu'il avait été en train de faire, les images disparaissant une à une de son cerveau embrumé alors qu'il essayait de les récupérer. Ce qui le fit abandonner sa course contre sa mémoire fut le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres et que sa respiration était laborieuse. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il faisait sombre dans la pièce, les grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière du jour se trouvaient à l'opposé des couchettes, de ce fait, il ne distinguait pas grand chose. Il tenta de gigoter pour se dégager mais la charge pesant sur son torse, et le reste de son corps, ne se déplaça pas. Que se passait-il enfin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise blague ? Était-il toujours prisonnier des goblins dans leur horrible caverne ? Bilbo ne savait plus, tout était flou dans son esprit et il eut du mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait.

**-Que… Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ?** paniqua-t-il, la respiration haletante.

Une main calleuse vint se poser sur son crâne, le calmant instantanément. Cette sensation était familière, il connaissait cette personne. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Enfin il se souvint que Beorn les avait accueillis dans sa maison la veille et leur avait offert de quoi manger et dormir. Il était en sécurité, ses compagnons étaient dans les parages et Gandalf veillait sur eux. Tout allait bien. Cette nouvelle le tranquillisa et il soupira de soulagement.

Sentant toujours le poids sur lui, ainsi que la main, Bilbo ouvrit à nouveau les paupières et plissa les yeux, il observa la personne au-dessus de lui, puisqu'il s'avérait que c'était un être vivant, et crut reconnaître un chapeau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Nain de son entourage qui en portait un, ce qui signifiait que c'était Bofur qui se trouvait allongé sur lui. Le cœur du semi-homme tapa un grand coup dans sa poitrine à cette révélation. Il avait essayé de s'éloigner un peu du mineur afin de ne pas recommencer ses précédentes actions, bien que la distance qu'il s'était imposé lui avait pesé, et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Se retrouver nez à nez avec lui maintenant était quelque peu déstabilisant mais les caresses produites par cette main étaient divinement agréables. Bilbo aurait pu se rendormir.

**-Ça va mieux ? J'suis désolé d'vous avoir réveillé aussi brutalement, j'avais pas prévu d'vous tomber d'ssus. J'voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous allez bien ?**

La voix de Bofur était basse, peut-être pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais après vérification, le Hobbit s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier encore couché. Il réussit à distinguer son visage, qui n'était pas très éloigné du sien, son regard était rêveur, voire tendre. Bilbo se sentit rougir d'être le récepteur d'autant d'émotion. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait probablement ronronné suite à ces délicieuses caresses. Il tenta malgré tout de reprendre un semblant de dignité.

**-Oui,** (il se racla la gorge) **je vais bien. Vous… Que vouliez-vous ?** demanda le semi-homme d'une voix rauque.

**-Rien d'particulier. J'suis v'nu voir si vous étiez toujours en vie vu qu'vous vous réveilliez pas. Vous avez bien dormi ?** s'enquit Bofur tout en continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du cambrioleur.

**-Très bien, mer… merci. Et vous-même ?**

C'était assez étrange de discuter avec le Nain alors que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et se tenait toujours sur le Hobbit. Visiblement, il s'était installé confortablement et n'avait pas envie d'en descendre.

**-Oh ! Parfaitement bien ! J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Bombur vous a pas trop dérangé avec ses ronflements ? Il fait beaucoup d'bruit et ça peut êt' déplaisant. **

**-Non, ça… ça allait. Je l'ai à peine entendu. J'étais trop fatigué.**

**-J'suis content qu'vous vous soyez r'posé. Vous en aviez bien b'soin, hier soir vous vous endormiez dans vot' assiette !**

**-Il est vrai que j'étais épuisé**, avoua Bilbo rougissant de plus belle.

Le pauvre aurait bien aimé se déplacer mais il était toujours coincé sous le Nain à la pioche et il ignorait comment lui demander poliment de se pousser. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre un tel réveil mais la situation était affreusement embarrassante. Si quelqu'un s'approchait de leur coin, il assisterait à un spectacle inhabituel. Le plus gênant était le fait que le Hobbit était parfaitement détendu, son cerveau commençait à se réveiller et à imaginer des scénarios bien moins convenables suite à leur position. Il devait se sortir de là avant que son corps ne le trahisse.

**-Vous… Vous avez parlé du petit-déjeuner ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

**-Ah oui ! Il restait plus grand-chose tout à l'heure. Bombur est passé avant vous**, expliqua le mineur sans bouger.

Il avait maintenant la tête soutenue par sa main, l'autre servant à caresser les boucles du semi-homme.

**-Il faudrait peut-être aller voir s'il m'a laissé quelque chose… **

**-Hmm… **

**-Bo… Bofur ?** bredouilla le plus jeune alors que la main était descendue à son oreille puis dans son cou, lui offrant d'agréables sensations qui embrouillaient son cerveau.

Le Nain ne répondit rien, il était ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de son compagnon et le regardaient de manière attendrie, il semblait en transe. C'était la première fois qu'une telle expression était peinte sur le visage de Bofur. Habituellement, il observait le semi-homme avec envie et désir mais uniquement quand ses cheveux étaient détachés, cela ne comptait pas. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Était-il en train de se moquer de lui ou bien, est-ce que Bilbo rêvait encore ?

**-J'voulais vous dire qu'j'suis très content qu'vous ayez décidé de r'venir. Vous savez, j'ai jamais douté d'vous. Dès que j'vous ai rencontré, j'ai cru en vous. Vous êtes le membre qui manquait à cette Compagnie pour qu'elle réussisse. On s'rait jamais arrivés aussi loin sans vous. J'avais pas eu l'occasion d'vous l'dire encore.**

**-Mer… merci, Bofur… C'est très aimable de votre part**, le remercia le semi-homme abasourdi.** Je crois que c'est un peu grâce à vous si je l'ai fait.** (Il baissa la tête et ne vit pas les yeux de son ami s'illuminer à ces mots) **Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ces horribles choses dans la grotte, vous ne le méritiez pas. **

C'était tellement déroutant de faire preuve de sincérité dans une telle position, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de l'aîné sur lui, ce qui le troubla encore plus.

**-C'est pas grave, j'vous en veux pas.**

**-Je vais me répéter mais vous être vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel**, murmura Bilbo.

Le moment aurait pu devenir plus intime, il était d'ailleurs sur le point de l'être puisque le fabriquant de jouets se pencha légèrement en avant vers le visage offert du Hobbit, si un intrus n'était pas arrivé à cet instant. Il portait le nom d'Ori et plus précisément, d'un Ori en pleurs qui les passa sans les voir, courant vers le fond de la maison.

Les deux amis se regardèrent étonnés puis entendirent des éclats de voix venant de la table. Apparemment, une dispute avait lieu, ils reconnurent les grognements bestiaux de Dwalin mais ne surent qui devait affronter sa colère.

**-Nous devrions peut-être aller voir. Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu inquiet. Ori n'avait pas l'air bien.**

**-Vous avez raison. Le p'tit était en larmes, il a dû arriver queq' chose. Ses frères se sont sûrement encore interposés**, compléta Bofur en se relevant à contrecœur.

Il aurait préféré rester plus longtemps sur le Hobbit, ce dernier était plus confortable qu'un matelas et il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre. Le petit regard complice qu'il lui envoya confirma les pensées du Nain, il n'était pas le seul à avoir senti l'atmosphère s'alourdir et s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient en train de faire à cet instant. Rien que d'y penser, une vague de chaleur le consuma, Bilbo lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet. Le mineur dut se racler la gorge pour dissimuler son trouble, et aussi ajuster sa tunique parce qu'il avait un léger problème assez embarrassant. C'était une chance que le semi-homme ne l'ait pas remarqué. Sa naïveté était une bénédiction.

Bofur offrit une main à son compagnon pour l'aider à se mettre debout et fut satisfait de le sentir s'appuyer sur lui pour reprendre son équilibre. Il savoura le bref contact de la petite main du Hobbit dans la sienne, s'amusant de voir la différence de taille. La sienne recouvrait entièrement celle de Bilbo et absorbait la chaleur qui en émanait. Malheureusement, la bonté du cambrioleur, ou bien son estomac, le fit mettre fin à ce moment privilégié et il se dirigea vers la partie salle à manger d'un pas déterminé. La faim guidait plus son corps que la compassion.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, un triste spectacle les attendait : la table était pratiquement vide mises à part des montagnes de miettes. Bilbo soupira de dépit, il devrait se passer de petit-déjeuner. Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et sut que c'était Bofur qui tentait de lui remonter le moral.

**-Désolé, Bilbo. J'aurais dû vous réveiller plus tôt**, s'excusa le mineur.

**-Ce n'est pas votre faute. J'ai trop dormi.**

Cela n'empêcha pas la tristesse de s'installer, il avait faim mais ne pouvait rien consommer. Quelle tragédie pour un Hobbit ! Avant que la dépression ne l'accable, son bras fut fermement agrippé et il fut entraîné vers la table. On l'assit de force sur un tabouret et des pots de miel et de crème ainsi que du pain apparurent devant lui. Bilbo se retourna et vit Bifur gesticuler dans tous les sens, désignant la nourriture puis le Hobbit. Il marmonna en Khuzdul et Bofur en profita pour faire la traduction.

**-Il dit qu'il vous a gardé ça avant qu'Bombur ne l'engloutisse. Apparemment, il veut vous r'mercier d'l'avoir laissé cuisiner.**

La joie qui s'empara du cambrioleur à ces mots fut incontrôlable. Il était très touché par le geste du Nain et le remercia chaleureusement avant de se jeter sur son repas, ne se souciant pas de ses manières. Bofur rit de le voir agir ainsi, leur semi-homme ressemblait à un troll de petite taille. Bifur sembla satisfait et retourna à sa contemplation de la table.

Le reste de la Compagnie s'amusa de la situation, du moins ceux présents. Thorin était sorti surveiller les lieux, nul ne savait où étaient ses neveux et personne ne souhaitait le découvrir. Dwalin avait disparu, probablement dans l'intention de se calmer les nerfs. Quand à Ori, il n'avait pas resurgi.

Ce que les nouveaux venus ignoraient, c'était qu'un peu plus tôt, le scribe avait été approché par le grand guerrier alors qu'il mangeait à côté de son plus vieux frère. Ce dernier avait regardé l'intrus de travers, se doutant de ses intentions. Le plus jeune n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Nain chauve jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne la parole.

**-Ori**, avait-il commencé, **t'as qu'une seule arme. Ton lance-pierre s'ra pas très utile face à un dragon. Il faut qu't'apprennes à t'servir d'une hache. J'vais t'entraîner.**

Le jeune scribe avait rougi, sans raison, et bien qu'il avait peur de se retrouver opposé à l'imposant guerrier, il avait été sur le point d'accepter. Lui-même savait que niveau combat, il frôlait l'incompétence. Il ne pouvait pas constamment dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour le protéger car cela mettait le reste de la Compagnie en danger. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec le Hobbit qui ne possédait qu'une petite épée mais ce dernier ne craignait rien. Bofur s'était désigné comme son protecteur personnel, Gandalf veillait sur lui et même Thorin le défendait. Ori ne pouvait compter que sur ses frères et bien que Dori fasse partie des plus forts du groupe, il avait autre chose à faire que de courir au secours de son benjamin.

**-Ori n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à se battre, il est ici en tant que scribe officiel pour retranscrire les événements. Lors des combats, Nori et moi nous chargeons de sa sécurité**, avait sèchement répondu Dori.

**-Si jamais on est d'nouveau séparés comme chez les gob'lins, il s'ra en danger ! **avait argumenté Dwalin.

**-Il y aura toujours un Nain pour s'occuper de lui !**

**-P'tétr qu'il a envie de s'débrouiller seul pour une fois ! Tu passes ton temps à l'materner ! Il a 132 ans ! C'est plus un enfant ! Laisse-le prendre son indépendance ou il s'ra toujours vu comme le bébé du groupe ! Même Fíli et Kíli sont plus libres que lui !**

**-Je t'interdis de me dire comment m'occuper de mon frère !** avait rugi Dori en se levant tellement brusquement qu'il en avait renversé son tabouret. **Je sais exactement ce qui lui faut et ce n'est pas une brute comme toi qui va me faire la leçon !** **Ori est issu d'une famille convenable, il épousera un Nain du même rang ! Pas un arriéré dans ton genre !**

**-Dori !** s'était exclamé Ori, choqué. **Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter M. Dwalin ! Il est loyal et honnête, tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable ! De plus, il a raison, je dois apprendre à me battre si je ne veux pas être une gêne pour vous.**

Le reste de la Compagnie avait arrêté de manger, sauf Bombur, et les regardait de façon hébétée, Bifur étant exclu. Pas un ne fit le moindre commentaire, Thorin se désintéressa de la dispute pour se reconcentrer sur le parcours à suivre. Tous les animaux de Beorn s'enfuirent de peur et le maître des lieux n'était pas présent.

**-Reste en dehors de ça, Ori. Je vais régler son compte à ce tas de muscles écervelé.**

**-Dori, non !** s'était interposé le plus jeune. **S'il te plaît ne te bats pas contre lui. M. Dwalin veut simplement me protéger et je l'en remercie.**

**-C'est pas qu'ton bien-être qu'il a en tête**, était intervenu Nori, sortant de nulle part. **Il désire une toute autre chose, pas vrai ?**

Le guerrier n'avait rien répondu au sourire narquois du voleur, causant à sa conquête de se poser des questions.

**-T'as pas intérêt de t'approcher de lui. Si tu tiens tant qu'ça à te distraire, va faire un tour à l'écurie, les poneys seront à ton goût**, avait déclaré le voleur, choquant son petit frère.

Le Nain chauve avait grincé des dents et serré les poings. Il ne pouvait s'énerver, c'était exactement ce que le bandit souhaitait, il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Dwalin avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'Ori avant de reprendre la parole, s'adressant au cadet.

**-J'ferai rien contre la volonté d'ton frère. J'disais juste qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'entraîne pour éviter qu'il lui arrive-**

Une dague tranchante s'était enfoncée à quelques centimètres à peine de l'abdomen du guerrier, transperçant la table, le coupant net. Le jeune scribe avait sursauté et laissé échapper un petit cri devant l'hostilité évidente de son frère. Ce dernier en avait tenu une autre, prêt à la lancer, le visage toujours aussi menaçant.

**-Ton inquiétude est touchante mais inutile. On s'occupe d'Ori. Enlève ta main de lui si tu veux pas la perdre.**

Cela avait été l'affront de trop pour le Nain aux haches. Il avait laissé sa colère l'emporter.

**-Vous êtes ridicules autant l'un qu'l'autre ! Arrêtez d'traiter Ori comme un gosse ! Vous lui pourrissez la vie !** avait-il ragé.

**-Mêle-toi de c'qui t'regarde ! Ori n'est pas ta responsabilité ! T'as aucun droit sur lui ! Si je te vois tenter quoi que ce soit à son égard, je me ferai un plaisir de te faire subir le même sort qu'aux autres !** avait contre-attaqué Nori, furieux.

**-Ça suffit !** avait hurlé Ori. **Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Dwalin ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Vous ne me demandez pas ce que moi je veux ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup ! C'est un des seuls à me considérer comme un adulte ! Au moins avec lui, je ne me sens pas rabaissé ! M. Dwalin est très gentil avec moi et je… Je ne suis pas contre ses avances…** avait-il fini en rougissant.

Le silence avait suivi sa déclaration, Dori et Nori ne sachant comment reprendre le contrôle de la situation et Dwalin surpris de l'aveu du jeune scribe. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, ce dernier s'était enfui en courant, les larmes aux yeux. N'étant pas d'un naturel compatissant, aucun Nain ne l'avait suivi, ignorant ce qu'il fallait faire. Le grand chauve aurait bien voulu le rejoindre pour le réconforter mais le voleur lui avait bloqué le passage et menacé de manière convaincante.

**-Reste où tu es ou je te coupe un bras.**

Ne pouvant rien faire, Dwalin était sorti de la maison en rage, des envies d'homicide le hantant. Depuis, personne ne l'avait vu, ni Ori.

Balin résuma toute l'histoire à Bilbo pendant que celui-ci mangeait, se doutant que si quelqu'un pouvait parler au jeune scribe, c'était lui. Thorin se chargerait de Dwalin, le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que ce dont le guerrier avait besoin était un combat afin de se défouler. Quand à Nori, il s'était de nouveau éclipsé, probablement dans le but de mettre au point un plan pour éliminer toute tentative de la part de son ennemi. Dori n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, semblant méditer sur la situation. Le vieux conseiller l'avait approché mais n'avait pas réussi à obtenir quoi que ce soit concernant son état d'esprit.

Le Hobbit échangea un regard avec Bofur et se leva pour trouver Ori. Son ami en fit autant, l'accompagnant sans même prendre la peine de lui demander. Ils se dirigèrent vers là où ils l'avaient vu partir et sortirent de la maison par la porte arrière. Celle-ci donnait sur l'étable où se trouvaient les poneys de Beorn. Il ne fut pas difficile de mettre la main sur leur cible, le jeune Nain s'était installé parmi les animaux, se sentant peut-être compris par eux. Bilbo s'assit à ses côtés, son compagnon faisant de même, et démarra la conversation.

**-Bonjour Ori. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Voulez-vous m'en parler ? Je vous promets que ce que vous direz restera entre nous trois. N'est-ce pas, Bofur ?**

**-Oui ! On n'en parl'ra à personne. Juré !** se dépêcha d'accepter le mineur, plus pour faire plaisir au cambrioleur que par respect de la vie privée du dessinateur.

**-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus, vous connaissez toute l'histoire**, déclara Ori en reniflant.

**-Vous pourriez commencer par exprimer votre opinion, ce que vous ressentez. Par exemple, que pensez-vous de Dwalin ?**

Ce fut comme si un barrage contenant toutes les émotions du scribe venait d'être détruit. Il pouvait enfin parler librement pour la première fois de sa vie et le Nain timide en profita. Il déversa toute son irritation, son ressenti, sa peine et son exaspération. Ori maniait très bien les mots, même dans sa colère, il utilisait des qualificatifs qu'il n'aurait pas osé prononcer en temps normal pour désigner ses frères.

Bofur et Bilbo en apprirent énormément, le problème était plus grave qu'ils le croyaient et remontait à très loin. Ainsi, Dori avait toujours couvé le dernier né, allant jusqu'à agir comme s'il était sa mère. Il le surprotégeait depuis sa naissance et ne le laissait rien faire seul. Son affection était étouffante mais Ori n'osait pas le lui reprocher.

Très jeune, il avait dû subir les disputes entre ses aînés car ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Ils voyaient les choses différemment et n'avaient le même avis sur rien. A l'époque, le dessinateur n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils se détestaient et avait été persuadé que c'était de sa faute. Il avait grandi en pensant que Nori ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas de lui dans la famille. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas sûr que le Nain à la coiffure étoilée l'appréciait vraiment.

Ayant été élevé majoritairement par Dori, ce dernier lui avait enseigné que les activités de leur troisième frère étaient illégales. De ce fait, Ori avait appris à vivre en considérant tout ce que faisait Nori comme étant mal. Cela dit, il lui en voulait également sur certains points : le fait de ne pas être là souvent, de ne pas l'aider lorsque Dori se faisait trop oppressant, de mener sa vie sans eux et de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs le principal problème, Ori ne connaissait pratiquement rien du voleur et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'appeler son frère. Entre l'un trop présent et l'autre toujours absent, le jeune scribe n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la Compagnie, même si ses aînés s'y étaient fermement opposés. Il voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, voyager en terre inconnue, affronter des dangers et pouvoir se sentir vivant.

Ori aborda le sujet de Dwalin avec plus de gêne. Il le connaissait depuis tout petit et l'avait toujours admiré. Il le voyait comme un grand guerrier, fier et courageux, loyal, prêt à suivre son roi n'importe où. Alors que la plupart des gens étaient effrayés par sa carrure, son mauvais caractère et sa grosse voix, Ori les trouvait rassurants. Il avoua se sentir en sécurité avec lui et avoir plus peur de Nori que de Dwalin. Plus d'une fois, le chauve l'avait protégé, se mettant lui-même en danger et jamais il ne lui avait dit être une gêne ou un poids. C'était un ami, le premier qu'il avait eu. Le dessinateur rougit lorsqu'il confessa que les avances du Nain robuste étaient touchantes et plus que bienvenues. Cela faisait plusieurs années que le scribe éprouvait ce genre de sentiments pour son protecteur mais il avait toujours cru la réciproque impossible.

A la fin de son récit, un sourire timide avait remplacé ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis mais il semblait content. Cela avait dû lui faire du bien de se libérer ainsi. Bilbo en fut rassuré. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à faire accepter aux deux aînés leur futur beau-frère. Ce ne serait pas facile mais un Hobbit était plein de ressources.

**-Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté, M. Baggins.**

**-Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie. Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire ?**

**-Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Dori, il n'aime pas quand je m'énerve contre lui**, répondit le scribe, peiné. **Je ne sais pas quoi faire concernant M. Dwalin… **

**-Vous pourriez lui montrer que vous tenez à lui**, proposa Bilbo.

**-Mais comment ? Dori et Nori m'empêcheront de l'approcher !**

**-T'as qu'à lui tricoter queq' chose !** intervint Bofur, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

**-Bonne idée ! Je peux lui faire une écharpe !** s'enthousiasma Ori en tapant des mains.

Bilbo envoya un sourire fier au Nain à la pioche, ravi de son aide. Ce dernier lui en retourna un plus grand, le cœur battant. Le scribe les observa étonné puis se rendit compte de l'évidence. Bofur et Bilbo ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Ces deux-là étaient souvent ensemble et s'entendaient bien, ils formeraient un couple merveilleux.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la propriété, deux jeunes Nains profitaient d'un peu d'intimité pour se retrouver. Ils s'étaient éclipsés un peu plus tôt, juste avant la dispute entre Dwalin et les frères Ri, et avaient réussi à échapper à la vigilance de leur oncle qui ne voulait pas que la Compagnie s'aventure dans les bois. Ils étaient tranquillement installés au bord d'un petit lac qui servait d'abreuvoir aux animaux environnants. L'aîné était assis dans l'herbe, appuyé contre un arbre, ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste en fourrure posées à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir paisiblement mais en réalité, il veillait. Il surveillait discrètement sa moitié brune qui s'amusait à chasser un lapin. Elle aussi ne portait que sa tunique et son pantalon. Quelques tresses avaient fait leur apparition dans sa chevelure mais rien ne les attachait, les laissant aussi libres que leur porteur. Fíli les avait faites, plus pour s'occuper que pour marquer son territoire, sachant très bien qu'elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Tous deux avaient besoin de calme et de se retrouver seuls. Voyager avec toute une équipe de Nains, Hobbit et éventuel magicien devenait pesant à la longue, même si c'était leurs amis et familles. Le blond devait avouer qu'il avait beau adorer son oncle, il préférait passer du temps avec son frère dans un coin reclus. Celui-ci se rapprochait d'ailleurs dangereusement des berges sans s'en rendre compte. S'il continuait, il allait finir à l'eau. Kíli était un adulte et pouvait se débrouiller mais il lui arrivait de se blesser à cause de son manque d'attention. Actuellement, Fíli donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement à l'aise mais il était prêt à bondir à son aide à la moindre occasion, sachant ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus. Comme prévu, l'archer glissa sur un caillou en voulant attraper sa proie et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau. L'épéiste soupira puis se leva pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas noyé. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident, Fíli constata que le lac était relativement profond. Ne voyant toujours pas de tête brune refaire surface, il commença à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il avait coulé ? Peut-être qu'il s'était cogné la tête en chutant et avait perdu connaissance. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, alors que l'aîné se préparait mentalement à sauter, Kíli resurgit, secouant ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ouvrant les yeux. Dès qu'il aperçut son frère, une moue triste se dessina sur son visage. L'angoisse de celui-ci s'évapora et il souffla de soulagement.

**-Fi' !** pleurnicha-t-il. **J'ai mal à la cheville ! Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse !**

L'interpellé laissa tomber sa tête de dépit, il allait encore devoir jouer les nounous.

**-Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention. Thorin ne sera pas content si on retarde la quête. Je vais regarder ça,** répondit l'héritier au trône en lui tendant la main. **Et ne t'avises pas de me faire tomber dans l'eau ou je ne pourrai pas t'aider !** prévint-il juste avant que sa moitié l'attrape, faisant bouder cette dernière.

S'agrippant à son frère, Kíli se laissa hisser hors du lac. Il s'installa sur l'herbe, les vêtements et les cheveux trempés, et laissa son amant l'ausculter, ce qu'il fit avec soin. Fíli remonta la jambe du pantalon et appuya légèrement sur la cheville endommagée. Mis à part quelques gémissements de douleur, son cadet aimait bien trop en faire quand l'épéiste jouait les infirmières, il ne vit rien de terrible. Elle n'était pas gonflée, ce qui était positif.

**-Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de demander à Óin de t'amputer, tu devrais survivre**, diagnostiqua Fíli. **Il faut juste que tu évites de t'appuyer dessus.**

Un éternuement fut sa seule réponse. Levant la tête, il remarqua que son petit frère grelottait, l'eau était froide et il y avait un peu de vent, la meilleure combinaison pour attraper un rhume, chose qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Kíli était particulièrement imbuvable quand il était malade. Posant sa main sur le front du brun, l'aîné constata que sa peau était gelée.

**-J'ai… fr… froid… Fi'…** bégaya le plus jeune dont les lèvres viraient au bleu.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, le blond devait agir vite avant que l'état de son frère s'aggrave.

**-Retire tes vêtements, ils sont trempés. Je vais chercher nos affaires.**

**-Si tu… voulais me… me saut… ter dessus, il su… ffisait de le dire**, commenta Kíli d'un sourire taquin.

**-J'ai pas besoin de t'ordonner de le faire d'habitude.**

**-Mais j'… j'aime bien quand tu… tu me donnes d… des ordres**, avoua le plus jeune, surprenant son amant. **Ça m'excite.**

**-Je saurai m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois.**

Fíli embrassa brièvement son frère avant d'aller chercher leurs manteaux. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune se battait avec ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler. Ses doigts étaient tellement froids qu'il n'arrivait pas à les plier. Il ne réussit qu'à défaire trois crochets de son haut avant que sa moitié ne revienne. Celle-ci déposa son chargement sur l'herbe et l'aida. Rapidement, Kíli fut entièrement dévêtu, laissant sa peau en contact direct avec le vent. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de lutter contre le froid mais son supplice fut de courte durée car il fut enveloppé dans un tissu chaud. Baissant la tête, il constata que c'était la tunique de son frère. Il enfouit son nez dans le col, respirant l'odeur masculine rassurante si distinctive. Ensuite, deux bras enserrèrent sa taille, le collant contre un torse solide entre les jambes de Fíli et son long manteau recouvrit ses genoux. Il était entièrement protégé, ne restait que ses cheveux qui furent essorés et attachés en catogan. Un petit baiser fut déposé dans sa nuque, créant de nouveaux frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la température. L'archer se recula au maximum contre son amant et profita de cette étreinte chaleureuse. Il ferma les yeux et ronronna de contentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

**-Il faut toujours que tu crées une catastrophe. On ne peut pas te laisser seul deux minutes**, réprimanda gentiment Fíli. **Si tu devenais roi d'Erebor, le royaume courrait à sa perte.**

**-C'est pour ça que t'es là pour me surveiller**, répondit le plus jeune en se lovant encore plus.

L'épéiste le frappa sur le crâne, causant un cri indigné de sortir de la victime.

**-Fais pas le malin ! Je suis sérieux ! Un de ces jours il arrivera quelque chose de grave et tu ne seras pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences.**

**-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je sais ce que je fais et si j'ai un problème, tu viendras me sauver**, affirma l'archer en se retournant, les yeux débordant de confiance.

L'aîné s'avoua vaincu face à un tel entêtement, son frère était trop immature. Peut-être qu'il devait être confronté à un véritable danger pour comprendre mais tant que lui serait là, il ne risquait rien. Fíli savait qu'il avait tendance à le surprotéger mais c'était sa responsabilité depuis sa naissance. Comme Kíli avait un garde du corps personnel pour veiller à sa sécurité, il n'avait aucune notion de prudence et se jetait la tête la première dans les combats. Le seul moyen d'y remédier était qu'il se retrouve dans une situation périlleuse potentiellement fatale mais cela, Fíli refusait d'y songer. Il préférait se faire empaler par une lance plutôt que de laisser sa moitié sans protection. A cette idée, il resserra son étreinte à laquelle l'archer répondit en souriant.

En tant que prince héritier, son devoir était d'assurer la sauvegarde de sa famille et de son peuple. Il l'avait accepté très tôt et ne déshonorerait pas son mentor en abandonnant. Techniquement, il ne devait pas faire de distinction entre les deux mais il était évident que pour lui, la vie de Kíli valait plus que tout l'or d'Erebor et il sacrifierait tout ce qu'il possédait pour le sauver, son nom, son rang, son honneur et même son âme. Mieux valait que Thorin ne l'apprenne pas ou il lui ferait un sermon sur la dignité des Durin.

Fíli pouffa, son oncle pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il doutait que leurs ancêtres aient jamais couché avec un membre de leur famille, l'idée même les aurait choqués, le roi actuel y compris, alors question respectabilité, il était trop tard pour les princes.

Les deux frères étaient très tactiles entre eux et cela ne gênait personne. Les gens avaient vite compris qu'ils étaient très proches. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était à quel point. Nul ne se doutait que l'inceste courait dans la lignée de Durin, alors que les coupables ne faisaient pas dans la discrétion mais ils mettaient leurs comportements sur le compte de la fraternité. L'un et l'autre avaient conscience des risques énormes de leur situation. Si cela venait à s'apprendre que les deux héritiers s'accouplaient régulièrement, un scandale éclaterait. Ils seraient rejetés, par leurs familles et leurs proches, déshonorés, humiliés et bannis. Jamais ils n'auraient le droit de rentrer à Erebor et personne ne voudrait les approcher, on les renierait publiquement. Fíli tenait absolument à épargner cela à Kíli, c'est pourquoi ils ne se permettaient d'être intimes que lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls. Ils étaient passés maîtres en l'art de se cacher mais le risque d'être découverts planait constamment au-dessus d'eux et ils savaient que si cela arrivait, leur oncle et leur mère ne leur feraient pas de cadeaux.

Cela ajouté au fait que Kíli était trop imprudent de manière quotidienne, autant dire que le blond n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille et qu'il ne se détendait quasiment jamais. Il devait être digne pour son oncle, mature pour son entourage, courageux pour son peuple et aimant pour son frère. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il en attendait beaucoup de lui, même si c'était avec plaisir que l'épéiste lui répondait. Trop de personnes s'appuyaient sur lui et cela lui pesait de plus en plus chaque jour mais il devait continuer de garder la tête droite et de ne rien laisser paraître, c'était son devoir en tant que prince héritier. Les responsabilités étaient sur ses épaules, pas celles de Kíli.

Fíli baissa la tête et constata que son casse-cou de petit frère s'était endormi, il ne frissonnait plus. Après vérification, sa peau avait retrouvé une température normale. L'aîné se détendit et observa le visage serein de sa moitié qui dormait paisiblement, l'esprit libre de tout tracas. C'était cette bouille d'ange qui le faisait avancer et pour laquelle il était prêt à tout affronter, même la furie de son oncle qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un dragon. Pour lui, Fíli avait renoncé à son âme et l'avait vendue aux puissances malfaisantes du monde.

**-Je te protégerai, peu importe le prix à payer**, murmura-t-il contre la tempe de son frère avant de surveiller les environs au cas où quelqu'un viendrait et se mit à veiller sur le sommeil de son amant.

* * *

**Angelnaru :** De temps en temps, ces petits moments privilégiés sont nécessaires pour calmer un peu les choses, ralentir le récit sans l'immobiliser. Ce ne sera pas le dernier, bien sûr.

Merci beaucoup. ^^

**Mousseline :** Merci. :D

Voilà, tu as résumé le titre de la fic. Bilbo a deux prétendants très différents mais aussi très tentants. Qui l'emportera ? Lancez les paris dès maintenant ! Pour voter pour Thorin, tapez 1. Pour Bofur, tapez 2. Sans avis, tapez l'auteur.

Merci beaucoup !


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Bien, bien, bien._

_Résumé du chapitre : nous sommes toujours chez Beorn. Bilbo a du temps libre et décide de visiter la propriété. Au cours de sa petite promenade, il va croiser Thorin et un petit court-circuit va avoir lieu dans son cerveau. ^^ Oui, ça y est, Thorin revient sur le devant de la scène et se fait un poil plus entreprenant. Gandalf va briser la bonne ambiance régnante et traumatiser le pauvre Hobbit._

_Petite précision : l'Autre d'un Nain est celui que leur cœur choisit et qu'ils aiment à jamais. Ils ne peuvent en avoir qu'un seul par vie et parfois, ils ne le rencontrent jamais. En Anglais c'est "His One". C'est une tentative de traduction de ma part._

_(Quelqu'un sait comment mettre des liens ? J'y arrive pas. :( )_

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas.  
_

_Merci pour les reviews. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

Bilbo s'ennuyait, c'était officiel. Maintenant que la Compagnie était en sécurité et n'avait pas à se battre ou chercher de la nourriture, il n'avait rien à faire et se rendait compte de son inutilité dans le groupe. Tous avaient un rôle à jouer et un métier avant de venir, certains sculptaient, d'autres jouaient de la musique ou s'entraînaient. Ori était parti s'excuser auprès de son frère qui l'avait pardonné mais regardé de travers, l'aveu concernant les avances de Dwalin toujours présent. Depuis, le scribe s'était attelé à la confection de l'écharpe pour le grand guerrier et vue la vitesse à laquelle elle avançait, elle serait rapidement finie. Bilbo sourit devant l'entrain du jeune Nain, il paraissait décontracté et joyeux. Visiblement, leur conversation lui avait faut du bien. A présent, il était déterminé à se faire respecter par ses frères et à répondre à Dwalin.

Le Hobbit était content de voir l'évolution que ses conseils avaient entraînée, si seulement il pouvait les appliquer à son propre cas. Bofur ne l'avait pas quitté de la matinée, lui offrant une compagnie agréable et enjouée mais il était retourné s'occuper de son cousin un peu plus tôt, lui promettant de lui donner quelque chose quand il reviendrait. En bon représentant de son espèce, la curiosité du cambrioleur avait été piquée au vif et il languissait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pour le moment en revanche, il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Gandalf n'était toujours pas revenu, Beorn non plus et il n'osait pas approcher les membres présents de la Compagnie. Fíli et Kíli étant absents depuis plusieurs heures, le calme régnait et personne ne pouvait discuter avec lui. Thorin avait disparu peu après Dwalin mais nul ne semblait s'en soucier. Le roi ne devrait pas faire trop d'efforts à cause de ses blessures, il risquerait de les rouvrir.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Bilbo se leva et décida de sortir. Il pouvait en profiter pour visiter la propriété et peut-être qu'il trouverait une distraction en chemin. Il commença par la terrasse, faite de bois comme le reste de la maison, où planait un doux parfum de fleurs. Le Hobbit respira un grand coup, s'emplissant les poumons de cette odeur sucrée qui lui rappelait sa Comté natale. Il s'approcha d'un bosquet de bleuets et en cueillit quelques uns puis fit de même avec des pâquerettes, des allium, des agapanthes, des armérias, des alstroemères et d'autres encore. Au final, il se retrouva avec un joli bouquet aux couleurs vives et aux douces fragrances. Il plongea son nez dedans et se laissa emporter par ces délicates senteurs. Bilbo continua de marcher dans une direction aléatoire, laissant ses pieds le guider là où ils le souhaitaient. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être dans la nature, de se ressourcer au Soleil et au calme. C'était probablement ce qui lui manquait le plus, un moment de paix. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans une clairière mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qu'avaient choisie Thorin et Dwalin pour se battre. Le combat était achevé depuis longtemps mais les deux guerriers s'étaient donnés à fond et avaient tous deux reçus des coups violents, il leur fallait se soigner. Bien évidemment, le roi n'était pas en condition pour un tel affrontement et ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Aucun des deux n'ayant de connaissance spécifique en la matière, ils se débrouillèrent comme ils purent, empirant presque les choses.

Devant un tel spectacle, Bilbo poussa un cri de stupeur, faisant se retourner les deux Nains vers lui. Le torse de Thorin, en plus d'être dénudé et musclé, était couvert de bleus et de sang. S'arrachant à la vue plus que tentante, le cambrioleur se précipita vers lui, prêt à le sermonner.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Ne pouviez-vous pas attendre ? Vous n'êtes pas encore rétabli ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes ! Je vous ai dit de vous ménager. Quelle tête de mule ! Ces Nains, toujours prêts à engager le combat à la moindre excuse... Vous êtes plus buté que mon grand-oncle Ponto Baggins ! Votre tête est semblable à une marmite de ragoût de mouton aux herbes après un assaut de Hobbits lors d'une fête, ou d'une troupe de Nains affamés... **grommela Bilbo. **Solide et toujours entière mais désespérément vide ! Il va falloir tout recommencer et en plus vous m'avez rajouté du travail !**

Le semi-homme poursuivit sa diatribe tout en posant son bouquet au sol afin d'avoir les mains libres pour juger l'ampleur des dégâts. Les deux guerriers l'observèrent, échangeant un regard médusé que Thorin brisa en grognant de douleur lorsqu'une de ses plaies fut tâtée trop violemment. Bilbo se confondit en excuses, n'osant plus toucher le souverain de peur de recommencer mais ce dernier le rassura en lui affirmant qu'il allait bien. Dwalin s'amusa de la situation et ne broncha pas lorsque le Hobbit l'envoya chercher de l'eau, bien qu'il ne put cacher son étonnement face à son autorité.

**-Qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'il se vide de son sang ? Vous avez besoin d'un roi vivant pour gouverner, pas d'un cadavre, alors dépêchez-vous !** le morigéna le cambrioleur après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité.

Il faut préciser que ce dernier avait tendance à paniquer à la vue du sang, son calme s'envolant dès que quelqu'un était mal en point. Thorin envoya un sourire moqueur en réponse à l'expression éberluée de son ami qui se décida à obéir, se dirigeant vers le ruisseau le plus proche. Bilbo continua de s'occuper des blessures qui saignaient abondamment, trop concentré et inquiet pour remarquer le silence environnant et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant seul avec l'une des personnes pour lesquelles ses sentiments étaient flous.

Le souverain déchu observa le Hobbit travailler avec diligence, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il était ravi de l'attention que lui portait le semi-homme, ne lui ayant pas parlé de la journée. Non pas qu'il l'avait fui mais un certain Nain au chapeau se l'était accaparé toute la matinée, limitant les contacts. Thorin n'avait rien contre Bofur mais le mineur passait beaucoup (trop) de temps avec Bilbo et l'empêchait de tenter la moindre approche qui pourrait se transformer en début de cour. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour le plus petit membre de leur Compagnie mais il savait qu'il l'appréciait nettement plus qu'au départ et que si le fabriquant de jouets persistait à se mettre entre eux, il ne pourrait pas voir où cela mènerait. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de les séparer, surtout connaissant la particularité de Bofur. Bilbo devait à tout prix être tenu éloigné de lui si jamais le Nain à la pioche se détachait les cheveux.

Thorin contempla le Hobbit qui continuait de le panser, ses petites mains fines travaillaient avec précision et soin, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur les endroits sensibles. Ses doigts habiles ne tremblaient pas, effectuant leur tâche avec assurance sans causer la moindre douleur. Ils n'entraient pas directement en contact avec la peau, l'effleurant à peine mais cela suffisait à créer des sensations inattendues chez le souverain. Partout où passaient ces doigts de fée, l'épiderme de Thorin lui picotait, ils laissaient derrière eux une agréable chaleur qui enivrait ses sens et lui faisait tourner la tête. Cela fit naître un nouveau désir en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Un feu brûlant s'embrasa au fond de son être, se répandant dans ses veines, coulant plus vite que le sang. Il prit possession de son âme et de son cœur, ravageant tout sur son passage, se déversant de partout, ne laissant aucune partie de lui intacte. Un instinct animal le prit, l'incitant à s'approprier le Hobbit et à le faire sien pour de bon. Thorin avait conscience que le concerné ne l'y autoriserait pas et n'apprécierait pas d'être violenté ni traité comme un objet mais en cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. De sentir ses petites mains sur sa peau nue, chose dont il avait rêvé mais trop rare, enflamma ses sens.

Le roi ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait mis sa vie privée de côté depuis longtemps, se consacrant entièrement à son peuple et à la conquête de son royaume. D'où provenaient ses pulsions ? Il n'était point un animal en rûte, les descendants de Durin avaient plus de dignité que cela. Jamais ils ne se laisseraient aller ainsi, c'était dégradant et humiliant. Lui-même n'était pas un saint mais il trouvait ce genre de comportement méprisable. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se ressaisisse, un souverain devait savoir maîtriser ses envies. De plus, qu'elles soient déclenchées par un Hobbit demeurait inexplicable. On n'avait jamais vu créature plus molle et faible, bien que ce spécimen là soit particulièrement fougueux, chose apparemment exceptionnelle dans son espèce. Bilbo Baggins n'avait rien d'un valeureux guerrier ou d'un chasseur de dragons téméraire. Il ne possédait aucune qualité requise pour faire un bon consort, n'était pas capable de diriger un royaume, de prendre d'importantes décisions ni de faire preuve d'autorité face à des Nains un peu trop sanguins. La seule caractéristique dont il pouvait se vanter était d'être plus malin que toute la Compagnie réunie, ce qui n'était pas si difficile vus les cas présents. Il n'avait rien d'un cambrioleur et ne pouvait compter que sur sa taille pour tromper l'ennemi. Malgré cela, il avait réussi à les sortir de situations périlleuses plus d'une fois et Thorin lui devait la vie, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de Bag End et posé les yeux sur ce petit être si propre sur lui. Gandalf l'avait prévenu, Bilbo cachait bien son jeu et avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Le roi déchu observa plus en détails son soigneur et constata que ses boucles n'étaient ni brunes ni rousses, elles tiraient plutôt vers un châtain clair aux reflets blonds lorsque le Soleil les illuminait et tombaient délicatement sur son front et autour de ses oreilles pointues. De sa position, il ne pouvait voir les deux magnifiques pupilles vertes qui brillaient plus fort que tous les joyaux d'Erebor réunis. Elles étaient tantôt remplies d'une étincelle curieuse, tantôt d'un feu vif et brûlant initié par un accès de colère. Thorin les préférait dans ces moments-là car ainsi, elles reflétaient une grande détermination et envoûtaient tout être les croisant. Son visage rond était sublimé par ses pommettes légèrement relevées, son nez droit et ses lèvres fines et roses si tentantes. Une seule main du Nain aurait entièrement recouvert une joue de ce petit être. Il émanait de lui une aura captivante à laquelle on ne pouvait résister. Il se dégageait une naïveté telle que Thorin n'en avait jamais vu. La candeur de Bilbo Baggins devait être mondialement reconnue comme une marque de fabrique tellement elle était impressionnante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas négatif, au contraire, elle apportait une sorte de fraîcheur. C'était une douce lumière apaisante qui luisait au milieu des ténèbres dans lesquelles vivait le roi depuis des décennies. Cette innocence si pure, si belle, si fragile était la source du comportement anormal du souverain, elle l'attirait et personne n'aurait pu rester de marbre face à elle. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle disparaisse, c'était la lueur salvatrice qui avait le don de le sauver de sa mélancolie. Jamais il n'avait croisé quelque chose d'aussi magnifique ni n'avait désiré posséder quelqu'un aussi ardemment. Si Bilbo le lui permettait, il ferait de lui sa nouvelle Arkenstone.

Le cambrioleur sentit un regard insistant sur lui, le déconcentrant à plus d'une reprise mais il redoubla d'efforts pour terminer son travail. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucune blessure n'avait été oubliée et que le sang avait cessé de couler, il releva la tête pour se retrouver instantanément confronté aux yeux clairs du roi. Ne pouvant y lire ce qu'ils dévoilaient, il ne sut si Thorin comptait lui faire des reproches ou non. Bilbo n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait où il se tenait par rapport à lui. Un moment il avait l'impression qu'il l'appréciait, celui d'après il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Comment déchiffrer les pensées de cet être si renfermé qui ne laissait rien paraître ? Et pourquoi plus Thorin refusait de s'ouvrir, plus il intriguait le Hobbit ? Ce n'était pas logique mais les faits étaient là. Si Bilbo n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion définitive du leader de la Compagnie, c'était parce qu'il le fascinait tout autant qu'il l'exaspérait. Le seul moyen pour y mettre un terme était d'en apprendre davantage sur lui mais pour cela, il lui faudrait s'armer de patience, Thorin était plus borné qu'un troupeau de mules.

**-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ça devrait suffire pour le moment mais il faut impérativement que vous vous ménagiez. Il est impensable de se battre dans un tel état. Vous devez faire attention, vos compagnons comptent sur vous. Ils ont besoin de vous… **

Bilbo baissa la tête pour faire semblant de vérifier une ultime fois qu'il n'avait oublié aucune blessure afin de cacher sa gêne. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela de manière si désespérée, ce n'était pas en faisant preuve d'inquiétude à son égard qu'il obtiendrait le respect du souverain taciturne, même si son sort lui importait vraiment.

**-Je vous remercie de vos efforts, M. Baggins**, répondit Thorin de sa voix grave. **Votre sollicitude me touche mais nous faisons une quête périlleuse, le danger est partout. Je crains que le pire reste encore à venir mais nous y sommes préparés.**

**-Justement ! s**'exclama soudainement le semi-homme. **Puisque vous le savez, pourquoi créer des situations où vous vous retrouvez en difficulté ? A quoi bon prendre des risques inutiles ? Est-ce que les Nains sont dénués de bon sens à vouloir constamment se battre, même en lieu sûr ?**

Le descendant de Durin n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser insulter, l'honneur était très présent dans sa famille or cette fois-ci, il avait conscience que les paroles du Hobbit n'avaient pas pour but de nuire mais reflétaient son désarroi. Il n'était pas habitué à ce mode de vie, traverser la Terre du Milieu en étant pourchassé par des orcs pour détruire un dragon était nouveau pour lui. Il était difficile de lui reprocher de se laisser aller à la panique et serait inutile de s'énerver après lui. Thorin devait même avouer que de savoir que Bilbo l'appréciait suffisamment pour se soucier de son état de santé le comblait d'aise mais il n'en montra rien, encore une fois.

**-Si vous croyez que la mission pour laquelle vous avez été engagé consiste à se promener en Terre du Milieu afin de découvrir de nouvelles terres, vous vous êtes lourdement trompé, M. Baggins.**

**-Les termes du contrat n'étaient pas suffisamment clairs à ce sujet**, répliqua le plus petit d'un ton acerbe. **Si j'avais su que ma tension sanguine serait constamment multipliée par deux à cause de Nains trop têtus et impétueux, effectivement, je n'aurais pas signé !** s'écria-t-il en colère, croisant les bras.

Étonnamment, sa crise de nerfs n'encensa pas Thorin. Au contraire, elle l'amusa. C'était rassurant de voir le cambrioleur s'emporter, il était donc capable de se défendre et pouvait faire preuve d'agressivité. Il s'autorisa à esquisser un léger sourire satisfait, ce qui irrita davantage Bilbo, croyant que le souverain se moquait de lui. Tournant la tête, l'aîné aperçut le bouquet au sol et en fut surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'alors mais il n'y avait qu'une explication quant à son existence : le semi-homme l'avait créé en se baladant. C'était tellement typique de lui, Bilbo était une créature de la terre, aimant la nature et le Soleil, bien à l'inverse des Nains. Heureusement, il n'avait rien à voir avec les Elfes. Ces maudits lécheurs d'écorce étaient bien trop hautains et imbus d'eux-mêmes, leur cambrioleur ne leur ressemblait pas.

Thorin ramassa les fleurs et les observa. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, formant un arc-en-ciel dans lequel se mélangeaient subtilement différents parfums. Il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux plantes et n'y voyait pas d'intérêt mais il devinait aisément que cela avait beaucoup d'importance pour le Hobbit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le roi y reconnut la marque de Bilbo, c'était comme s'il avait mis tout son cœur à fabriquer cette œuvre et qu'une partie de son âme s'y était ancrée. Le résultat était tellement lumineux et gai qu'il en apportait de la joie à tous ceux qui le regardaient. C'était en effet la même impression avec le semi-homme, quand il était là, sa présence joviale faisait disparaître les nuages dans le cœur des gens.

Le souverain attrapa une unique fleur, orange, et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux la contempler. Elle était assez petite mais sa couleur vive se chargeait de la rendre visible et l'on ne pouvait la rater. Sa corolle se répartissait en une première couche de trois pétales à laquelle était superposée une seconde en décalé, les faisant se chevaucher sans pour autant cacher ceux du dessous, permettant ainsi de tous les voir. Ils partaient d'une forme arrondie à la base pour se terminer en une délicate pointe et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de les comparer aux oreilles de Bilbo. Le cœur était entièrement découvert, laissant le pistil à l'air libre. À l'intérieur, l'orange s'éclaircissait jusqu'à devenir jaune au centre de la fleur. C'était une jolie plante et elle avait attiré l'attention du roi. Il l'avait choisie non pas pour sa teinte joyeuse, les autres variétés du bouquet étaient encore plus éclatantes, mais pour son originalité. La logique voulait que son œil soit attiré par celles qui paraissaient plus robustes et plus normales, comme tout le monde, mais sa curiosité avait été attisée par cette pousse hors-du-commun. À première vue, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ce n'était qu'une fleur banale, plus petite que le reste et qui se fondait dans la masse or lorsqu'on prenait la peine de s'y intéresser, elle se révélait être fascinante et plus complexe qu'on le croyait. Elle sortait du lot et n'avait pas son pareil parmi ses sœurs. Elle était unique et rayonnait, c'était cela qui plaisait au souverain.

**-Dites-moi M. Baggins, comment se nomme celle-ci ?**

**-C'est une ornithogale**, répondit Bilbo, surpris par le soudain intérêt du Nain pour son bouquet. **Elles sont très courantes en Comté. Ces plantes aiment le Soleil et n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'attention.** (Cette information arracha un sourire secret à Thorin) **Vous aimez ?**

**-Beaucoup**, répondit Thorin en faisant tourner la fleur entre ses doigts. **C'est celle que je préfère.**

Le semi-homme fut content de voir cet être si supérieur apprécier quelque chose d'aussi simple. Il semblait fasciné, comme s'il observait un joyau très précieux. C'était une expression que le cambrioleur n'aurait jamais pensé le voir arborer pour une fleur.

**-Elle est ravissante mais sa place n'est pas dans ce bouquet**, reprit le forgeron au bout d'un long moment. **Au vu de sa taille et de sa fragilité, elle risque de se faire écraser et oublier. De plus, elle n'est pas mise en valeur ici, elle passe presque inaperçu. Seul un œil avisé peut la repérer.**

Le Hobbit était perdu, son compagnon était tellement concentré qu'il ignorait si ce dernier parlait juste de la fleur ou s'il avait changé de sujet. Son trouble augmenta lorsque les yeux du monarque changèrent d'objet de contemplation pour passer à lui. Bilbo ne comprenait plus rien, il sentait qu'il avait raté quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à l'identifier.

Thorin se pencha vers lui et plaça l'ornithogale sur son oreille droite. Il l'emmêla dans ses cheveux afin de la faire tenir, prenant garde à ne pas tirer dessus. Il passa délicatement les boucles cuivrées autour de la tige de ses doigts puissants, usant de la plus grande tendresse dont il était capable, comme s'il maniait un trésor important. Il ne fit pas de tresse, n'osant se le permettre sans la permission du concerné car cela aurait signifié bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à assumer pour le moment.

Le résultat était tout à fait plaisant, l'orange se mêlait harmonieusement à la couleur de la chevelure du cambrioleur dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées.

**-Elle est bien mieux ici**, conclut Thorin en observant son travail.

Le semi-homme n'osa pas répondre, il était comme paralysé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il rêvé ou le roi Nain venait d'effectuer un geste très intime envers lui ? Comment était-il censé réagir face à cela ? Bilbo n'en avait aucune idée mais fort heureusement, aucune réponse de sa part n'était attendue.

Ce fut à cet instant que Dwalin réapparut, un seau d'eau à la main. Il n'était pas allé bien loin, un petit ruisseau coulait à cinquante mètres, il n'en avait eu que pour cinq minutes, en profitant pour se rincer un peu. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé son roi et le Hobbit en pleine conversation et l'atmosphère régnante l'avait incité à ne pas les interrompre. Il s'était donc appuyé contre un arbre à l'écart et avait patienté jusqu'à ce que Thorin ait fini de flirter avec leur cambrioleur. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à l'approcher de manière subtile ? S'il le désirait, il n'avait qu'à lui dire, le marquer comme sien et le prendre. Au moins il serait sûr que personne ne s'imposerait. Sauf que son ami, en bon Nain respectueux, refusait de jouer son rôle de mâle alpha et acceptait de subir l'humiliation d'un autre prétendant faisant la cour à sa conquête. Tout le monde avait remarqué la fascination que Bofur éprouvait pour Bilbo, il n'était pas discret à ce sujet. Mais c'était le problème de Thorin, pas de Dwalin.

Le chauve s'avança dans la clairière, seau à la main, et le déposa à côté des deux tourtereaux qui sursautèrent (presque seulement pour Thorin) à son arrivée. Même s'il doutait de l'utilité du Hobbit dans leur Compagnie, il lui reconnaissait un talent pour soigner les plaies. Il avait fait un meilleur travail qu'eux.

**-Merci Dwalin**, balbutia ce dernier.

Thorin échangea un long regard avec son bras droit et hocha la tête en remerciement.

Bilbo récupéra le seau et prenant la main du monarque, la plongea dedans. Il laissa l'eau laver toutes les impuretés et le sang puis récupéra un mouchoir pour nettoyer soigneusement les phalanges abîmées. Il fit de même avec la deuxième pendant que les deux guerriers se laissaient aller au calme environnant.

**-Je vous remercie de vous être donné autant de mal, M. Baggins**, déclara Thorin en se levant une fois soigné.

**-Je vous en prie. Essayez de ne pas aggraver les choses tout de suite,** plaisanta le semi-homme.

**-J'y veillerai. Nous retournons vers les autres. Venez-vous avec nous ?**

**-Non, merci. Je vais rester un peu et me promener dans les bois.**

**-Tâchez de ne pas vous éloigner**, le mit en garde l'aîné des trois avant de s'en aller, suivi de Dwalin.

Le Hobbit fit comme il avait dit et visita le domaine de Beorn. Il y croisa divers animaux, pas du tout effrayés par sa présence. Les lapins gambadaient dans l'herbe et jouèrent à ses pieds, les biches l'observaient de loin puis se rapprochèrent jusqu'à cinq mètres pour paître et les écureuils sautaient de branche en branche au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne rentra qu'au bout d'un long moment, son bouquet à la main et l'ornithogale toujours dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait caressée du bout des doigts à plusieurs reprises, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas tombée et s'était même penché pour voir son reflet dans un cours d'eau. L'image qu'il y avait vue l'avait enjoué et mis d'excellente humeur. Il ne savait que penser de ce geste ni n'avait deviné les intentions du roi mais le simple fait que Thorin se soit montré amical envers lui suffit à éclairer sa journée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de l'ours, il se fit immédiatement attaquer par les neveux royaux qui lui sautèrent dessus. Comme chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations de son côté durant la journée, nul ne s'était vu depuis longtemps. C'est ainsi que le semi-homme apprit qu'il était plus de 14h, ce qui expliquait la faim qui le tiraillait douloureusement. Remarquant que le plus jeune prince s'appuyait sur son frère et favorisait sa jambe gauche, il lui demanda ce qu'il en était.

**-J'ai glissé sur des pierres en courant après un lapin puis je suis tombé à l'eau. Fíli m'a bravement secouru, tel un preux chevalier !**

**-Le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse te revient dans ce cas. Remarque, tu étais effectivement dans une situation périlleuse et ton physique laisse planer le doute sur ton sexe**, commenta l'épéiste, ce qui lui valut un violent coup dans l'épaule.

**-Si je ne dépendais pas de toi pour marcher, je te ferais ravaler tes mots, espèce de rat ! Tu peux parler ! Les Nains ne sont pas réputés pour avoir les cheveux blonds, c'est un trait distinctif des Elfes. Peut-être que tu en es la descendance**, rétorqua sournoisement Kíli avec un sourire mesquin, blessant au passage l'aîné.

**-Si tel est le cas, ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas frères. Est-ce là ton vœu secret ?** répliqua Fíli les sourcils froncés.

Cette remarque apaisa la colère du brun qui eut mal d'entendre sa moitié insinuer qu'il ne tenait pas à leur lien étant donné que ce n'était absolument pas vrai. Il se calma et se colla un peu plus à lui pour lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne souhaiterait une telle chose. Il n'aimait pas quand son amant doutait de lui, ni quand il le regardait de cette manière, sévère et austère. Dans ces moments-là, il représentait parfaitement l'aîné et donnait l'impression d'avoir davantage que cinq années en plus. Kíli se sentit tout petit et penaud, conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Étant le neveu de Thorin Oakenshield, son orgueil prévalait sur tout mais face à Fíli, il se retrouvait souvent inférieur et agissait en soumis devant son courroux. Il fut rassuré lorsque la main autour de sa taille le serra, signe qu'il était pardonné mais il ne releva pas la tête du cou du blond pour autant.

Bilbo les observa sans comprendre, remarquant le climat tendu émanant des deux jeunes princes habituellement si joyeux. Il les regarda s'isoler dans un coin, tournant le dos à la Compagnie, Kíli toujours docile.

**-Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. J'pense qu'il a dû s'passer queq' chose cet après-midi**, intervint Bofur qui apparut soudainement. **Il est joli vot' bouquet. Vous avez l'œil pour repérer les plus belles fleurs ! Et celle dans vos ch'veux vous va à ravir ! Vous r'ssemblez à un esprit d'la forêt.**

Le Hobbit sourit au compliment et s'enquit de sa journée. Ils discutèrent tous les deux, devisant autour de leurs pipes sur la terrasse. Au bout d'un moment, le mineur mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit objet qu'il tendit à son compagnon. Ce dernier le prit pour l'inspecter.

**-J'vous avais dit qu'j'vous donnerai queq' chose.**

Bilbo se souvint de cette promesse et retint son souffle devant la qualité du cadeau fait main. C'était un dragon endormi, roulé en boule, les ailes repliées, la queue entourant une bricole de manière possessive. Il était difficile de reconnaître ce que c'était mais ce devait être un objet de valeur. L'œuvre était superbe et incroyablement détaillée.

**-Il fait moins peur comme ça, hein ? Comme vous avez paniqué la dernière fois qu'j'vous en ai parlé, j'voulais rectifier les choses**, expliqua Bofur.

**-Merci beaucoup de vous être donné tout ce mal. Il est magnifique. Je crains de n'avoir rien à vous offrir en retour.**

**-C'est pas grave, tant qu'il vous plaît. Il est pas parfait, j'ai fait avec c'que j'avais. Vous savez, les Nains agissent comme les dragons avec leurs trésors. On les garde très précieusement et on est possessifs. Ça marche aussi avec not' part'naire.**

Le semi-homme s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir retourner le geste. C'était la coutume chez les Hobbits : quand on reçoit un cadeau, on en donne un en échange. Regardant autour de lui, il tomba sur son bouquet. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il attrapa une fleur bleue en forme d'étoile, une de ses préférées, et la tendit au fabriquant de jouets.

**-Tenez, en témoignage de ma gratitude. C'est une ancolie.**

Bofur accepta le présent, un peu surpris car c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait une fleur, mais content. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait rien pu recevoir qui correspondrait aussi bien au cambrioleur. C'était mignon, délicat et inattendu, exactement comme Bilbo. Son cœur s'emballa. Est-ce que le Hobbit se rendait compte de la signification de son geste ? Et du sien par la même occasion ? Venait-il officiellement d'accepter ? Probablement pas mais cela importait peu, c'était quand même bon signe. Le Nain au chapeau pouvait y croire.

**-Merci Bilbo.**

Le Nain à la pioche observa la plante en détails, apprenant tous ses secrets, tandis que son compagnon en faisait autant avec son dragon. Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence pendant un moment, chacun ravi et plus touché qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

Thorin les avait vus échanger des cadeaux et s'était retenu de ne pas s'imposer pour les séparer et brûler l'objet que Bofur avait remis au Hobbit. Il était roi, il pouvait tout donner à Bilbo, rien n'était trop beau pour lui. Bon certes, pour l'instant il lui manquait un royaume mais si tout se passait tel que prévu, il en aurait un d'ici peu et alors il serait en mesure d'affirmer sa puissance et son autorité. Il couvrirait son consort de bijoux et de pierres précieuses. Il lui construirait un petit potager afin qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé et ferait importer du Vieux Toby directement de la Comté. Il irait même jusqu'à l'emmener visiter la cité de Dale qu'ils auraient reconstruite. Oui, le forgeron était prêt à tout pour satisfaire son Hobbit. Il savait que ce serait pénible pour leur cambrioleur de tout quitter mais il serait heureux à Erebor, Thorin en fit le serment et ce n'était pas un minable mineur qui l'en empêcherait.

Se rendant compte que ses projets tenaient plus de la démence pathologique que de la réalité, le monarque y mit fin. S'il en arrivait à menacer ses compagnons, la situation était plus grave qu'il le croyait. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux auparavant, si tel était ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Un roi ne se laissait pas aller à de telles frivolités et n'en avait pas le temps. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres aventures mais elles n'avaient servi qu'à combler le manque qui le pesait depuis toujours. Or cette fois-ci, les choses avaient pris une toute autre tournure. Bilbo était celui qu'il avait choisi, sa moitié, et il ne lui permettrait pas de s'échapper.

C'est au milieu de cette ambiance des plus lourdes que Gandalf fit son apparition. Il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que la Compagnie était au bord de la dissolution. Chacun se concentrait sur ses problèmes personnels et relationnels plutôt que sur la raison de leurs présences. L'esprit de groupe s'était évaporé pour ne laisser place qu'à des petits clans individualistes. Même Bilbo ne semblait plus se soucier du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Que Thorin réagisse de manière égoïste et n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, cela était habituel, il était naturellement têtu, mais que leur Hobbit mette de côté leur mission pour se concentrer sur ses histoires sentimentales, c'était tout simplement inacceptable. De plus, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que c'était lui la cause du feu incandescent qui dévorait Thorin et Bofur. Ce petit être déchaînait les passions sans même s'en apercevoir et il empirait les choses en s'enfonçant dans son innocence.

Concernant Dwalin, il était loin d'avoir impressionné Dori et n'obtiendrait jamais l'accord de ce dernier pour faire la cour à Ori s'il s'entêtait à agir comme un ogre. Nori ne lui laisserait aucun répit et était prêt à tout pour le tenir le plus éloigné possible du plus jeune de la famille. Quant au scribe, il n'osait pas s'affirmer et n'avait pas suffisamment de cran pour se rebeller. Ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir son vœu le plus cher s'il s'obstinait à rester passif.

Ne restaient que Fíli et Kíli. Ces deux-là étaient probablement ceux avec la pire situation. Ils entretenaient une relation secrète et interdite, encouraient de gros risques et faisaient tout pour ne rien laisser paraître mais on ne bernait pas si facilement un mage. Gandalf avait compris ce qui les unissait au premier regard mais ne leur en avait pas fait part. Il n'était pas surpris que leur oncle n'ait rien remarqué, trop concentré sur son désir de vengeance et depuis peu, un autre bien plus ardent et destructeur.

Les deux princes avaient fait le serment de ne jamais se séparer et leurs sentiments étaient forts et sincères mais ils étaient jeunes et ne réalisaient pas entièrement la gravité de leurs actes. Du moins Kíli ne comprenait pas. Fíli en avait pleinement conscience et sa tendance à surprotéger son petit frère, à vouloir le préserver loin de tout danger et à prendre sur lui toutes les responsabilités serait la raison de leur perte. L'Istari le savait et il se trompait rarement.

Le reste de la Compagnie ne se perdait pas en de quelconques problèmes mais ne pouvait avancer sans leur leader. Les Nains fonctionnaient selon un système hiérarchique précis et ne prenaient pas d'initiatives personnelles. Tant que Thorin se concentrerait plus sur son potentiel consort que sur la récupération de son royaume, ils ne bougeraient pas d'ici et cela, Gandalf ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne s'était pas amusé à rassembler tout un groupe, à trouver un cambrioleur plus innocent qu'un nouveau-né qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mêler à cette histoire et n'avait pas désobéi à Saruman pour rien. Il ferait en sorte que cette troupe mène à bien sa mission, volontairement ou non.

Les querelles entre familles ne le concernait pas et le cas de Fíli et Kíli était trop privé pour qu'il intervienne mais il connaissait bien Bilbo et l'ayant entraîné ici, le Hobbit était sous sa responsabilité. Il lui parlerait et mettrait fin à cette absurdité.

**-Mon cher Bilbo, pouvez-vous venir un instant ?** demanda-t-il en interrompant la conversation entre son protégé et le mineur.

**-Bien sûr. Nous reprendrons plus tard, Bofur**, assura le semi-homme en serrant un objet en bois contre lui.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage au hochement de tête de son compagnon. Il suivit le vieillard sur la terrasse et s'assit à ses côtés, l'imitant lorsqu'il sortit sa pipe. Comme Gandalf ne prit pas la parole, il le fit pour lui.

**-Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous amené ici ?**

**-Dois-je me justifier de souhaiter fumer un peu en la compagnie d'un ami ? **répondit le magicien, faussement vexé, ce qui fit rire le cambrioleur.

**-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

**-Il est vrai qu'il est devenu difficile de vous parler seul à seul. Vous semblez vous être bien adapté à vos nouveaux camarades**, commenta l'aîné en observant Bilbo du coin de l'œil.

**-En effet. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous avons quitté ****Bag-End**** et ce fut pénible pour moi au début, je ne vous le cacherai pas. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de Nains et n'étais pas habitué à leurs manières… rustres. Je croyais que je n'arriverais pas à m'y faire et plus d'une fois j'ai désiré rentrer chez moi. J'ai failli le faire mais finalement, je suis resté et je ne le regrette pas. J'ai même réussi à me lier d'amitié avec certains. Ils ne sont pas si désagréables une fois qu'on les connaît**, expliqua le Hobbit avec un petit sourire.

**-Ils peuvent paraître dangereux mais ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires. Les Nains et les Hobbits ne sont pas si différents**, assura le magicien. **Vous avez même réussi à obtenir les faveurs du roi. Ce n'est pas rien !**

**-Oui, enfin, disons que Thorin est moins hautain. Nous arrivons à discuter presque normalement, ce qui est une grande amélioration**, confirma le plus petit en rougissant.

**-Il ne fait pas confiance aux étrangers. Que vous ayez gagné son respect est un symbole fort,** poursuivit Gandalf dont la voix se fit plus sérieuse. **Il vous apprécie et ce n'est pas le seul dans la Compagnie, de ce que j'ai vu. Vous avez beaucoup de succès.**

Le semi-homme ne sut comment répondre. Il sentait que son compagnon ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface du sujet mais qu'il avait bien plus à ajouter.

**-Pour tout vous dire, j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'il a changé d'opinion sur vous, il ne se concentre plus uniquement sur la quête. Vous représentez une importante distraction, ce qui pourrait se révéler dangereux. Je comprends que vous ne le faites pas exprès mais votre présence le perturbe et il a besoin de rester extrêmement vigilant. De plus, comme vous persistez à ne pas choisir, cela va déclencher une furieuse rivalité au sein du groupe. Je suis soulagé de savoir que vous avez fini par trouver votre place mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point-là. De nombreuses vies sont en jeu et le chemin est encore long. La route que vous avez choisie d'emprunter est plus chaotique qu'elle n'en a l'air**, déclara Gandalf en se relevant.** Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que contrairement aux Hobbits, les Nains n'aiment qu'une fois dans toute leur existence. Ils trouvent leur Autre et l'aiment à jamais. Êtes-vous prêt à affronter les conséquences de vos actes ? Quelle que soit la décision que vous prendrez, elle entraînera une tragédie.**

Sur ce dernier conseil, le mage s'en alla, laissant le cambrioleur déboussolé, sa pipe fumant dans le vide, son tabac se consumant de lui-même. Les paroles du vieillard l'avaient remué et effrayé. Qu'avait-il cherché à lui faire comprendre ? Que par sa faute, Erebor risquait de ne pas être reconquis et que l'un d'eux mourrait le cœur brisé ? Quelle horreur ! Une violente nausée le prit lorsqu'il s'imagina Thorin, Bofur, Kíli, Fíli, Ori et tous les autres baignant dans leur propre sang, lui-même étant le seul rescapé. Non, il ne le supporterait pas, il refusait de causer la perte de ses amis. Ne pouvant tenir face à la culpabilité, il se pencha sur un buisson et vida son estomac. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il vomissait, l'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles. Il resta agenouillé et tremblant, son cerveau lui repassant l'avertissement de Gandalf en boucle. Bilbo se retrouvait seul et terrifié.

* * *

**Angelyoru :** Ori est celui qui a le plus de courage dans toute la fic, c'est pour ça que son histoire avance plus. Quant à Fili et Kili, c'est le début de la fin. ^^

C'est encore plus dur de choisir maintenant, non ? :P J'avoue que j'aurais du mal si j'étais à la place de Bilbo. On peut faire une garde alternée sinon. Merci pour la précision et ton commentaire. ^^

**Ellinael :** Merci à toi. :)

**Mousseline :** Fili et Kili... Leur histoire est la plus risquée et celle que je préfère. Elle ne peut que mal tourner vu comme ça part, pourtant ils insistent.

Et Bofur, il ose rien entreprendre quand il est en mode "gentillet". Lui aussi on ne peut que l'aimer. ^^ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que c'est toujours à la hauteur de tes attentes. ^^

**Nekona-Myu :** Bienvenue ! Comme tu dis, ce couple est trop peu exploité, c'est pas juste. Bofur aussi a le droit d'être heureux ! Merci beaucoup ! :D

**YsalonnaDurin :** Je convertis tellement de gens au Bofur/Bilbo, c'est génial. *rire maléfique* C'est un peu le point central de la plupart de mes fics donc tant mieux. Merci !


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous ! En avant pour le chapitre suivant ! _

_Résumé du chapitre : en première partie, une dispute entre Fili et Kili qui souligne à quel point leur situation est tendue. Fili n'en peut plus et trouve que son frère ne le soutient pas assez. Ils sont à deux doigts de craquer. Cette mise au point laisse présager que que l'avenir ne sera pas joyeux pour eux. Ensuite l'histoire se concentre sur Bofur qui subit le contrecoup des propos de Gandalf. Il souffre de devoir renoncer à Bilbo et choisit de s'isoler. Petit lime en fin de chapitre, oui, oui. ^^  
_

_Alors, vos avis ? Plus Bofur/Bilbo ou Thorin/Bilbo ? :D  
_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews !_

_Cet univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. Sinon, Bofur aurait été beaucoup plus à l'écran !_

_L'image qui sert maintenant de couverture n'est pas la mienne. Je l'ai trouvée sur pixiv. Le nom de l'artiste est : _六. _Bonne chance pour la trouver. ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Fíli s'était installé par terre pour aiguiser ses épées et dagues, ignorant complètement son frère qui se tenait toujours debout, appuyant son poids sur sa jambe gauche, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Étant en public, il ne pouvait pas montrer à son amant à quel point il tenait à lui pour le rassurer alors que la situation l'exigeait. De plus, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler, chose qui inquiéta Kíli. Il reconnaissait que ses propos avaient été blessants mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et habituellement, sa moitié l'oubliait rapidement or aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait autre chose, un second problème avait surgi, créant un froid entre eux. Le plus jeune était déterminé à le chasser et à arranger les choses.

**-Fíli ? **demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Son appel resta sans réponse, son frère ne releva même pas la tête vers lui, passant frénétiquement sa pierre sur ses lames. Se raclant la gorge, l'archer retenta d'une voix plus forte.

**-Fíli ? Tu m'en veux toujours ?** (Voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il employa une autre méthode et s'agenouilla face à sa moitié blonde, faisant fi de la douleur, et posa une main sur son genou.) **Fi', parle moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas. Tu es tout pour moi**, ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton. **Jamais je ne souhaiterai que les choses soient différentes. Fíli, s'il te plaît.**

Kíli passa tendrement une main dans la crinière de son frère et lui caressa la joue mais à sa grande stupeur, il fut repoussé. Un claquement sec résonna et l'intérieur de son poignet lui piqua. Il s'immobilisa, choqué d'avoir été délibérément frappé par son amant. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir des plus effrayants. Avant que le brun n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut saisi et entraîné plus loin de force. Fíli ne prêta pas attention à sa cheville et continua d'avancer malgré les petits gémissements de douleur de son cadet. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et à une distance respectable des autres, il relâcha sa victime et lui fit face, son visage toujours aussi menaçant. Kíli se sentit mal à l'aise et fit un pas involontaire en arrière. Son frère était énervé, chose très rare, mais pire que tout, c'était après lui qu'il en avait. Il ne supportait pas quand l'épéiste était dans cet état. Pour lui, Fíli devait rire et s'amuser avec lui, pas être contrarié. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé.

**-Non ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois !**

Le jeune prince frissonna. D'habitude, la voix de son amant lui faisait toujours de l'effet mais là, elle ne s'adressait pas à lui avec tendresse. Elle était grave et sombre et lui fit peur.

**-C'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de te tenir lorsqu'on est avec les autres ! Le moindre petit écart peut nous trahir ! Les contacts doivent se limiter aux mains et bras sur les épaules, pas de caresses ! Tu veux qu'on soit découverts ? Tu ne réalises pas qu'on risque nos vies !** s'écria Fíli dont le ton était bien plus cinglant que d'ordinaire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Des deux frères, il était celui qui ne se laissait pas contrôler par ses émotions. Il savait les masquer aussi bien que Thorin et ne s'énervait que rarement. C'est pourquoi le voir aussi remonté choqua Kíli qui ne sut comment réagir, d'autant qu'il ignorait ce qui lui était reproché.

**-Pourquoi tu t'emportes ? J'ai rien fait de mal. Personne ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit.**

**-Mais c'est pas passé loin. Si je ne m'étais pas éloigné de toi, Balin nous aurait vus nous embrasser dans la clairière. C'était moins une et je suis sûr qu'il se doute de quelque chose.**

**-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, il est loin de se faire des idées. Tout le monde sait qu'on est proches depuis toujours**, tenta de le rassurer le plus jeune.

**-Justement ! Les gens pensent que c'est suspect. A ton avis, pourquoi Balin nous faisait étudier des sujets différents ? Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu as été poussé vers le tir à l'arc. Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais un don particulier mais pour nous séparer.**

Cette révélation surprit Kíli. Il n'y croyait pas. Aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était l'un des uniques Nains à manier l'arc et qu'il était extrêmement doué. Son entraînement à l'épée et au maniement de la hache avait suivi, puisqu'il était obligatoire, mais il n'avait été que secondaire. Ce ne pouvait pas être faux. Fíli essayait de lui faire peur, voilà tout.

**-Tu divagues, Balin prend soin de nous. Il doit se rappeler son enfance avec Dwalin.**

**-Leur relation n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre, ils sont moins proches. **

**-Bon, peut-être mais on fait rien de mal. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.**

**-C'est justement ça le problème ! **hurla Fíli. **Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu crois que tout va bien, qu'on se cache pour s'amuser ! Dans ta tête, si on est découverts, on sera juste réprimandés ! Tu ne réalises pas qu'on risque nos vies ! Réveille-toi un peu ! Ouvre les yeux et utilise ta cervelle pour une fois ! On est en danger !**

En cet instant, Kíli paniqua. Son amant ne levait quasiment jamais la voix contre lui. C'était quelqu'un de très posé qui faisait toujours passer le bien-être de son petit frère au-dessus de tout. Or aujourd'hui, il était vraiment remonté contre lui et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau dans sa fureur. Ses yeux brillaient, leur bleu ressortait encore plus, les rendant captivants. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens à chaque mouvement de sa tête, lui donnant ce côté sauvage que l'archer aimait tant. Malgré cela, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux émanant de Fíli et cette menace était dirigée vers lui, ce qui était l'inverse de leurs habitudes puisque l'épéiste le protégeait contre absolument tout.

Apeuré, Kíli se replia sur lui-même, croisant ses bras autour de son torse de manière protectrice. Et si le blond lui en voulait tellement qu'il l'abandonnait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Kíli refusa d'y songer, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans sa moitié, c'était aussi simple que ça. Cependant, les mots de son aîné étaient blessants et lui avaient fait mal.

**-Pourquoi tu t'énerves après moi ? Je veux simplement être avec toi… **murmura-t-il la tête baissée.

**-Sauf que ton comportement risque de nous mener à notre perte,** contra le blond qui se calma en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de son frère. **Il faut qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous, qu'on passe plus de temps chacun de notre côté-**

**-Non ! **s'exclama soudainement le brun, coupant l'autre, en se précipitant vers son frère, oubliant sa blessure. **Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi ! Jamais ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre. S'il te plaît Fi'. J'ai besoin de toi… **

**-Mais ça serait juste temporaire. Pour montrer qu'on peut vivre l'un sans l'autre**, reprit Fíli un peu désemparé devant la détresse de son cadet.

**-Mais je peux pas… **

Cet aveu prononcé d'une voix si timide fit rendre les armes à l'épéiste. Il ne supportait pas quand son petit frère était triste. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement la tête. Kíli n'était pas prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour rester en sécurité, c'était trop lui demander. L'aîné avait essayé d'être plus méchant pour faire passer le message mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné et de plus, il détestait agir ainsi avec son amant. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas conscience de leur situation, il vivait dans son monde et Fíli redoutait le jour où sa bulle éclaterait. Il était trop innocent. Malheureusement, l'épéiste commençait à en avoir marre d'être le seul à tout faire pour préserver leur secret. Ce fardeau le pesait de plus en plus et l'écrasait. Il souhaitait que Kíli y mette du sien mais comme à chaque fois, il craqua et se plia à ses suppliques, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il savait très bien que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il fallait agir, le danger d'être découverts se rapprochait de plus en plus et bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus se cacher. Cette éventualité terrorisait Fíli, d'autant qu'il savait que cela allait arriver. Il ignorait juste combien de temps lui restait avec son frère.

Pendant que les princes se réconciliaient, Bofur s'était perdu dans la contemplation de sa fleur. Il souriait en se remémorant l'expression de joie peinte sur le joli visage du Hobbit lorsqu'il lui avait remis le dragon de bois. Il avait semblé ravi de son cadeau et cela avait touché le mineur. Ce dernier ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas cesser d'observer l'ancolie. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas de parfum mais elle restait fascinante.

Il était assis sur un rocher devant la maison, à côté de son cousin qui sculptait et son frère qui somnolait. De là où il était, il vit clairement Thorin s'éloigner d'un pas vif. Il semblait excédé, sa mauvaise humeur se lisait clairement à l'expression meurtrière qu'il arborait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche était pincée. Autant dire qu'il faisait peur à voir et que personne n'aurait osé l'approcher, à part Balin qui se leva et le suivit pour tenter de le calmer.

Bofur se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Sa réponse vint de Gandalf qui apparut soudainement à ses côtés.

**-Thorin pense que parce qu'il est roi, il peut convoiter tous les trésors à loisir. Je lui ai expliqué que rien ne devait passer avant sa quête et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des futilités**, expliqua le mage en regardant dans la direction où était parti leur leader.

Le mineur ne comprit pas de quoi voulait parler Gandalf mais il avait du cran de contredire Thorin. Quand le roi était énervé, c'était sur eux que ça retombait. Bofur soupira en pensant aux prochains jours.

**-Cela marche aussi pour vous, maître Bofur**, reprit le vieillard en fixant ses yeux énigmatiques sur le fabriquant de jouets qui se sentit pris au piège. **Vous ne devriez pas perdre de vue ce qui est important. La route est longue et périlleuse jusqu'à Erebor, la moindre distraction peut s'avérer fatale.**

Bofur ne saisit pas le sens des paroles de Gandalf mais y perçut un avertissement. Voyant que son message n'était pas parvenu au destinataire, le mage se fit plus clair.

**-Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher trop près du Hobbit. Bilbo est un spécimen à part mais il n'est pas pour vous. Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour qu'il soit courtisé de tous les côtés. Il n'est ici que dans le but de vous aider. Son rôle se limite à celui de cambrioleur, considérez-le comme inaccessible. En d'autres termes, mettez fin à ce début de romance que vous avez créée. Je ne vous le dirai pas deux fois. Est-ce compris maître Bofur ?**

Le ton de l'Istari ne laissait pas de place à un refus et le mineur, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer ses foudres, hocha la tête, se mordant la langue pour ne pas faire la moindre remarque, et le regarda partir. Le message avait été limpide : Bilbo ne lui appartenait pas et ne serait jamais à lui. Après tout, c'était normal. Un Nain et un Hobbit, on n'avait jamais entendu parler de mélange plus étrange. De plus, le semi-homme avait fait savoir qu'une fois tout cela fini, il retournerait chez lui, en Comté, tandis que la Compagnie resterait à Erebor. Chacun chez soi, c'était mieux ainsi, le cambrioleur ne se serait pas plu dans la montagne. Il avait besoin de Soleil et de nature, on ne pouvait le priver de cela. Et pourtant, Bofur avait espéré. Il s'était dit qu'il parviendrait à le faire se sentir comme à la maison entre les murs sombres et froids de la Montagne Solitaire. Il lui aurait tout donné, des plus précieuses gemmes aux objets sculptés les plus réussis de sa collection. Il l'aurait couvert d'attention et lui aurait montré son affection jour après jour. Bilbo n'était pas un Nain mais il était tolérant, il aurait pu s'adapter à son nouvel environnement et ils auraient été heureux ensemble. Malheureusement, ceci ne resterait à jamais qu'une chimère inventée par son esprit trop romantique, Gandalf l'avait prévenu. Cette réalisation porta un sérieux coup au moral du mineur. Sans cette promesse qui l'attendait au bout du chemin, il ne se voyait pas continuer.

Il était parti dans cette quête dans l'intention de devenir riche et de s'établir définitivement à Erebor pour profiter de la gloire restaurée de ce grand royaume. Au début, il n'avait eu besoin de rien de plus. Puis Bilbo était arrivé. Ce petit bonhomme lui avait fait réaliser, sans le vouloir, qu'avoir tout cela ne valait rien s'il n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

Bofur n'avait jamais vraiment cherché sa moitié, il n'était pas malheureux seul ni pressé de fonder une famille mais il avait souhaité trouver quelqu'un. Il s'était dit que même un pauvre mineur ne possédant rien pouvait avoir droit à la joie de vivre à deux. En réalité, cette envie était survenue suite à sa rencontre avec le Hobbit. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait désiré le protéger, le conserver à l'abri de tout danger. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il se sentait léger, souriait constamment, jouait plus de sa flûte et trouvait le chemin moins pénible en compagnie du cambrioleur. Penser à lui ne cessait de faire accélérer son cœur. Ce fut encore le cas aujourd'hui mais son sourire se fit plus amer, une douleur inconnue se glissa en lui. Le plus beau trésor qu'il avait jamais vu était à portée de main mais intouchable. Regardant une ultime fois l'ancolie, Bofur la rangea dans sa poche, en prenant grand soin de ne pas l'écraser, et se leva. Il avait besoin d'air, de réfléchir à tout ça. Il s'éloigna sans que sa famille ne s'en rende compte et s'enfonça dans le bois. Il devait être seul pendant quelques temps pour se remettre de sa déception. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux et ignorait donc que ce sentiment pouvait faire souffrir autant qu'il apaisait. Bofur se retrouvait désarmé, il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire et n'aimait pas se sentir aussi mal. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le guide, lui montre le chemin parce que seul, il était perdu dans un cocon noir et piquant et était totalement désemparé. Le Nain à la pioche ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pour lui, trouver son Autre devait apporter joie et soulagement, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours entendu dire. Il avait cru que son bonheur serait sans fin et qu'il aurait l'impression de voler à chaque instant. Sa naïveté dans ce domaine équivalait à celle de Bilbo. Comme quoi, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Cette pensée l'attrista encore plus.

Les pieds du fabriquant de jouets l'emmenèrent assez loin de la maison. Il s'assura que personne ne le suivait, son réconfort se trouvait dans la solitude. Il s'arrêta au bord d'un lac dans une jolie clairière. Des pins, des érables et des hêtres délimitaient le périmètre. Quelques fleurs décoraient le sol au milieu de l'herbe verte. Elles l'agrémentaient de blanc, jaune et violet et Bofur les observa avec plus d'intérêt qu'auparavant. Un gros saule pleureur se tenait pile en face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'eau. Ses racines sortaient de terre, créant des petits espaces où une personne aurait pu s'installer. Ses branches montaient haut dans le ciel, resplendissant de lumière grâce aux rayons du Soleil qui passaient au travers. Le tronc était large, il était visiblement très vieux. Il représentait un peu le gardien du lieu, il devait veiller à ce qu'aucun danger n'entre ici, que les animaux aient toujours de quoi se nourrir. Il protégeait sûrement tout et donnait l'impression de puiser son énergie du lac. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas mais on les savait présents dans les arbres. Les poissons ne sautaient pas hors de l'eau. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber la quiétude environnante. Seul l'air frais jouant avec les feuilles se faisait entendre. C'était un véritable lieu de paix.

Bofur secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la nature et à l'inverse de Radagast, les animaux ne lui parlaient pas. Cependant il devait avouer que cet endroit était reposant, il y régnait un silence apaisant. N'importe qui aurait pu sentir la magie et les forces telluriques émanant du saule pleureur. Malheureusement ce genre d'ambiance ne lui convenait pas. C'était trop calme, trop tranquille, pile ce qu'il fallait pour se noyer dans ses pensées or c'était exactement l'opposé de ce que souhaitait faire le mineur. Peut-être qu'un jour normal, il aurait apprécié ce lieu. Il se serait perdu dans la contemplation des rayons solaires sur la surface du lac, donnant des couleurs argentées aux poissons. Son esprit aurait été tellement détendu qu'il aurait composé une mélodie douce et éthérée correspondant parfaitement au cadre. Un certain Hobbit l'aurait probablement accompagné. Bofur ferma les yeux et visualisa Bilbo assis sur la berge, se trempant les pieds dans l'eau, jouant avec une fleur, d'autres étant parsemées dans sa chevelure. Puis il se retournerait vers lui, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage, dénué de tout souci, pas la moindre trace de tristesse dans ses vibrants yeux verts. Et à ce moment-là, Bofur en aurait le souffle coupé d'être celui à qui un tel sourire était dédié. Une émotion forte le saisirait et il en oublierait tout pour prendre ses délicates petites mains dans les siennes.

Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de fantaisie avait peu de chance de se réaliser. Gandalf avait été clair mais en même temps, ce n'était pas à lui de décider pour Bilbo. Le Hobbit avait le droit de prendre ses propres décisions et jusqu'à présent, son comportement laissait plutôt sous-entendre qu'il appréciait la compagnie du fabriquant de jouets. Ce qui le rassurait, c'était que Thorin avait eu droit au même discours, Bofur n'avait pas été évincé par le mage pour que le roi ait le champ libre. Cependant connaissant leur leader, il ne s'en tiendrait pas là. S'il voulait vraiment le cambrioleur, il trouverait un moyen de l'obtenir. Pauvre Bilbo. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis au moins ? Tous les trois se démenaient pour diriger sa vie alors qu'il ne les y avait pas autorisés. La culpabilité accabla le Nain à la pioche. Son attitude était abjecte, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait sauté sur le semi-homme tel un prédateur. Ajoutée à sa tristesse, il se sentit plus bas que terre, ce qui était assez rare pour lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré s'isoler. Tous le connaissaient comme le joyeux luron de l'équipe, toujours prêt à plaisanter. Sa personnalité optimiste et joyeuse faisait qu'il n'avait que rarement des soucis, cherchant le côté positif des choses au lieu de broyer du noir. Or aujourd'hui, sa légendaire bonne humeur ne lui fut d'aucune aide, elle s'évapora, le laissant en proie à de sombres réflexions. Bofur n'aimait pas spécialement réfléchir, il prenait les événements tels qu'ils venaient, et pour éviter d'avoir à le faire, il n'existait qu'un seul moyen.

Le mineur s'approcha du lac et y trempa les doigts. La température était suffisamment élevée, pas trop froide pour bloquer la circulation sanguine. Il se redressa et commença à se dévêtir. Son chapeau fut posé à terre, suivi par son écharpe, ses mitaines, sa veste épaisse et sa chemise. Il passa à ses chaussures qu'il retira, ainsi que ses chaussettes et le reste. Déposant le tout un peu plus loin, il retourna au bord et défit ses tresses à mesure qu'il rentrait dans l'eau. Une fois les cheveux libres, Bofur se laissa entièrement submerger et fit quelques brasses sous-marines. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, sa chevelure était plaquée dans son dos et son visage plus grave. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses mèches brunes et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, des nuages menaçants approchaient. Un vent humide se leva, synonyme qu'un orage allait éclater. Il se mit sur le dos et fit la planche, ne pensant à rien du tout. Il s'amusa ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes, observant les cieux s'obscurcir de plus en plus. On pouvait déjà entendre le tonnerre au loin, avançant vers la clairière. D'ici peu, une tempête ferait rage. Décidant qu'il s'était assez détendu, Bofur regagna la berge, les premières gouttes tombant. Il ne remit que le bas une fois sec et alluma sa pipe, s'installant juste à côté du lac en attendant de pouvoir se recoiffer. Un bruissement l'alerta. Il releva la tête et vit quelqu'un sur la rive d'en face, un certain Hobbit qui hantait son esprit. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, semblant étonné de tomber sur lui. D'où pouvait-il bien sortir ? S'était-il caché dans un buisson en entendant des pas comme un lapin ? Ou était-il surgi de nulle part tel un farfadet ?

En réalité, Bilbo était venu se réfugier dans la clairière après sa discussion avec Gandalf. Il avait pris peur et s'était éloigné du groupe pour réfléchir à tout ce que le mage lui avait dit. S'étant senti mal, il avait finalement cessé de marcher pour se réfugier entre les racines du saule pleureur, se cachant du monde entier. La fatigue l'avait rattrapé et il s'était installé contre l'arbre, s'endormant presque aussitôt. La pluie l'avait réveillé et incité à sortir de sa cachette pour tomber sur Bofur. Son ami fumait tranquillement, le torse dénudé et les cheveux détachés. Ce détail alerta immédiatement le semi-homme qui se rappela la première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi. Il rougit et se demanda comment s'en aller sans avoir à faire à son ami.

De son côté, le Nain à la pioche se contenta d'observer en détails le nouveau venu. Il était toujours aussi adorable avec ses petits yeux verts pas bien ouverts, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller, ses épaules affaissées, cette expression incertaine et peinée. Il donnait envie de le pousser au plus profond de ses retranchements pour voir quelle réaction il aurait. Oui, le malheur le rendait à croquer mais c'était un fruit défendu, Gandalf avait été très clair à ce sujet. Bofur eut un sourire amer, Bilbo causerait sa perte. Il devenait de plus en plus irrésistible chaque jour et se rendait encore plus inaccessible mais le pire était qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Le mineur se releva et se décida à entamer la conversation puisque son visiteur n'osait pas le faire.

**-Vous vous êtes encore perdu, m'sieur Baggins ?**

**-Non, je… J'étais venu me reposer. Cet endroit est vraiment très beau, on s'y sent en sécurité et...** (Bilbo se coupa, se rendant compte que sa gêne lui faisait dire tout et n'importe quoi.) **Et vous ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

**-Juste venu nager. J'vais finir par croire qu'vous m'suivez. C'est la deuxième fois qu'vous m'surprenez pendant mon bain**, reprit Bofur dans un sourire charmeur qui fit encore plus rougir son compagnon.

**-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Je ne me le permettrais pas ! Ce ne serait pas correct… **

Cette réponse arracha un bref rire sarcastique à l'aîné. Non, c'est sûr qu'il ne correspondait pas à l'image du parfait gentleman dont avait besoin le Hobbit. Il n'était rien du tout, juste un compagnon de route qu'il oublierait une fois rentré chez lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de lui plaire parce que Bilbo avait des goûts de luxe et il n'était pas assez bien pour lui. C'était Thorin qu'il désirait, un roi fier et courageux qui saurait lui offrir tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

**-Bien sûr. J'suis qu'un mineur après tout. Rien d'exceptionnel. J'suis pas l'prince charmant et j'ai aucune qualité. J'voudrais pas vous offenser par ma présence.**

Son ton acerbe surprit le semi-homme qui ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque verbale. Pourquoi Bofur réagissait-il ainsi ? Il semblait vexé voire blessé. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait de côté son masque jovial et qu'il montrait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ce fut un choc pour le Hobbit de le voir énervé, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Son comportement changeait entièrement lorsqu'il se détachait les cheveux. Il ne devenait pas simplement plus entreprenant, il laissait tomber les faux-semblants. En réalité, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était le vrai lui. Cette réalisation bouleversa Bilbo qui avait cru le connaître jusqu'à présent mais tout ce qu'il avait su de lui n'était qu'une façade. Le fabriquant de jouets était une âme toute aussi torturée que les autres, il arrivait juste à mieux le cacher.

**-Absolument pas. Jamais je ne penserai cela. Vous m'êtes très cher Bofur. Je ne vous-**

Il fut coupé par un nouvel éclat de rire tout aussi acide.

**-C'est ça. Et quand vous s'rez d'nouveau chez vous, dans vot' Comté, vous pens'rez à moi ptétr ? M'prenez pas pour un idiot, m'sieur Baggins, j'sais très bien qu'vous languissez d'vous débarrasser d'nous et d'nous oublier. Sauf ptétr Thorin. Lui vous voudriez surtout pas l'perdre.**

**-C'est faux !** s'écria le cambrioleur outré. **Tous les membres de la Compagnie sont de bons camarades. Si je parviens à rentrer à ****Bag End****, il n'y en a pas un dont le souvenir ne me causera pas du chagrin. En particulier vous.**

La forêt s'assombrit, la lumière avait disparu. Le ciel était entièrement noir et le tonnerre résonna plus fort. L'orage était arrivé. La cadence de la pluie augmenta, pénétrant terre et vêtements. L'ambiance était tendue dans la clairière, tous ses habitants s'étaient réfugiés chez eux pour éviter la tempête qui allait avoir lieu.

**-Vous fatiguez pas. J'sais qu'les gens comme moi ont aucun av'nir. Vous feriez mieux d'retourner voir Thorin, il doit croire qu'j'vais vous corrompre.**

Et puis Gandalf serait content de savoir que Bofur avait officiellement tiré un trait sur le Hobbit. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte : Bilbo irait voir le roi et ils se marieraient, avec la bénédiction du mage qui aurait fini par accepter le fait que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, et le mineur se retrouverait seul et oublié, observant celui qu'il désirait filer le parfait amour avec un autre. Une fin idéale pour une quête aussi risquée et grandiose que la leur. La princesse terminait toujours avec le prince, pas avec le serviteur.

**-Si je suis là à vous parler, c'est que je le veux ! N'essayez pas de me chasser, je ne bougerai pas !**

Le semi-homme en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Tout le monde lui posait des limites, lui interdisant d'agir à sa guise. Gandalf voulait qu'il s'en tienne à sa mission et qu'il cesse d'importuner Thorin et Bofur. Le mineur souhaitait qu'il s'en aille retrouver leur leader pour une raison obscure et ce dernier attendait de lui qu'il reste sagement assis dans un coin à ne rien faire. Pas un ne l'écoutait ni ne lui demandait son avis. Puisqu'ils avaient tous décidé de n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes, il se conduirait de même. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Il désirait simplement vivre sa vie librement, sans contrainte.

Le silence s'installa dans la clairière. L'orage se mit à frapper plus violemment, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, le tonnerre vrombissait, faisant trembler les arbres, la pluie froide s'abattait en de grosses gouttes qui se noyaient dans l'eau du lac, ne formant qu'une seule entité. Les éléments se rejoignaient, créant un maelström impressionnant mais qui n'avait rien de menaçant. Au contraire, cette tempête abritait les habitants du lieu, elle les protégeait du monde extérieur. Le rideau de l'averse se transformant en barrière infranchissable, invisible mais solide.

Au milieu de tout ça se trouvait Bilbo. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de Bofur, ses cheveux tombant sur son front, ses vêtements trempés collant à sa peau, son visage recouvert de pluie à laquelle se mêlaient ses larmes. Ses épaules tremblaient sous la force de ses sanglots. Le Nain ne l'entendait pas et ne pouvait pas le voir pleurer mais il savait pourtant qu'il était en train de le faire. Cela le dérangea, il ignorait comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Le Hobbit était dans un état pathétique et le mineur se voyait désemparé face à lui. Son autre personnalité était un spécialiste de la consolation des âmes en peine mais pas lui. Ils se tenaient là, séparés par trois mètres et aucun des deux n'osait bouger.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit trembler la terre, la pluie redoubla de force, cachant presque entièrement les arbres autour, quelque chose se brisa dans l'air au même instant. La respiration de Bilbo s'accéléra, les pupilles de Bofur s'assombrirent. La seconde suivante, ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et se joignirent sans plus attendre, se réunissant comme deux amants qui auraient été séparés trop longtemps, créant des décharges électriques dans les corps des deux compagnons. Les petites mains du cambrioleur s'accrochèrent aux longs cheveux du Nain de manière désespérée, lui donnant de l'appui pour se coller encore plus près. Celles de Bofur s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le rapprochèrent à leur tour. Leur baiser était plus sauvage qu'amoureux, les langues se caressaient et se battaient en duel, ne laissant pas le temps aux poumons de se remplir. Ils étaient l'image même de la désespérance, fuyant le monde et leurs problèmes, se concentrant uniquement sur les multiples sensations provoquées par l'autre qui les envahissaient. Bilbo refusait de penser au fait qu'il était en train d'empirer les choses et qu'il allait à l'encontre de ce que lui avait dit Gandalf. Il voulait oublier, mettre de côté tout ce qui concernait cette maudite quête, ses peurs, ses remords à propos de Thorin. Il désirait simplement diminuer le chagrin qui pesait sur lui. En faisant passer son esprit au second plan, il permettait à son cœur de se reposer, de s'alléger. Pour une fois, il ne laissa pas ses sentiments ambigus pour le roi le stopper, il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours culpabiliser.

Il fut surpris de sentir la pluie froide entrer directement en contact avec sa peau. Bofur lui avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Son nouvel état de semi-nudité lui fit réaliser à quel point les températures avaient diminué en seulement quelques minutes. De violents frissons le parcoururent. Le fabriquant de jouets dut les sentir car il le rapprocha encore plus près pour partager sa chaleur corporelle. Ils étaient maintenant torse contre torse, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, dans une position très intime mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Son pantalon fut le prochain à partir, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, et cette fois il le remarqua. Il se retrouva entièrement nu à la vue du Nain mais au lieu d'en être gêné, il s'empressa de lui retirer ses vêtements à son tour, ce que le plus âgé accepta avec plaisir. Les caresses fiévreuses reprirent, passant sur chaque millimètre de peau disponible, créant de nouveaux frissons qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, ni même un regard. Tout reposait sur les diverses sensations, le désir accumulé. Le tonnerre se chargeait de créer un fond sonore. Chaque nouveau coup résonnait en rythme avec le cœur de Bilbo.

Les minutes paraissaient durer à la fois des heures et des secondes. Tout allait si vite que le semi-homme ne savait où donner de la tête et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était dans les bras de Bofur. Soudain, il se sentit reculer, on le guidait quelque part. Ses pieds furent submergés et continuèrent d'avancer. Le niveau monta rapidement à ses genoux et la panique s'installa. Les Hobbits n'aimaient pas l'eau et ne savaient pas nager. Il avait beau être peu conventionnel, cela restait vrai pour lui. Bilbo s'accrocha plus fermement au mineur, coupant enfin court à leur baiser. L'aîné l'enserra silencieusement et l'emmena jusqu'à ce que ses épaules soient recouvertes. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'affoler et l'embrassa à nouveau, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses et les empoignant. Le cambrioleur émit un petit couinement à ce contact et en souhaita davantage. L'eau était fraîche mais leurs températures corporelles les empêchaient de s'en offusquer. Bofur passa une de ses jambes entre celles du semi-homme et la bougea juste assez pour mettre son amant en émoi, le faire brûler de désir. Ce dernier nicha son visage dans le cou du plus grand et gémit de plus en plus fort. Le Nain changea de méthode et plaqua leurs bassins ensemble, leurs érections entrant en contact de plein fouet, faisant tourner la tête de plaisir à Bilbo. Ses mains ne pouvaient pas tenir en place, elle courraient depuis le crâne jusqu'au dos du fabriquant de jouets, le griffant par endroit.

Bofur se délectait des petits sons que produisait le semi-homme et d'entendre sa respiration haletante, c'était très érotique. Le tonnerre grondait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes mais il paraissait distant, comme si l'orage avait lieu à des kilomètres d'ici. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel mais étaient moins éblouissants que les étoiles que voyaient les deux amants. Tous deux avaient oublié qu'ils se tenaient en pleine tempête, la pluie ne les gênait absolument pas, au contraire, elle ajoutait à l'ambiance brute et sauvage et les incitait à devenir plus féroces. Le Nain mordit une petite oreille lorsqu'un violent coup de tonnerre résonna. Cela provoqua une réaction inattendue chez Bilbo qui cria et balança son bassin contre celui de son partenaire. En réponse à cela, Bofur reprit d'assaut ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en glissant une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps afin d'attraper leurs membres. A peine ses doigts effleurèrent la virilité du Hobbit que celui-ci se cambra un peu plus, cherchant à obtenir davantage de contact. Bien content de le satisfaire, le mineur raffermit sa prise et entama une série de va-et-vient avec son poignet. Le cambrioleur se sentait perdre pieds, tous ses muscles étaient tendus, une tension l'habitait. Ses mains ne trouvaient pas de points de repère, elles se perdaient dans la masse de cheveux à l'origine de leurs activités. L'eau autour d'eux les enveloppait tendrement contrairement au ciel qui semblait proche de sa dissolution. Ils étaient entourés par un cocon protecteur créé par la nature, comme si cette dernière cherchait à conserver ses enfants à l'abri de tout danger.

Bilbo n'arrivait plus à tenir debout, il se pencha vers Bofur, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui, ses jambes trop molles pour le supporter, même dans l'eau. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient plus fort que l'orage. L'excitation monta en lui, le faisant haleter et gémir encore plus, ses joues étaient rouges, ses mèches collaient à son front et une expression de plaisir à l'état brut recouvrait son visage. En un mot il était désirable et le prédateur sommeillant en Bofur sourit à l'idée qu'il l'avait rendu ainsi et pouvait en profiter. Lui-même sentait que bientôt, son corps évacuerait toute sa tension. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus erratiques, moins contrôlés. Le Hobbit agrippa soudainement sa tête et l'abaissa vers lui afin de reprendre leur échange de baisers sauvages, son bassin se mouvant toujours en avant pour accélérer le processus. Aucun des deux n'entendit le violent coup de tonnerre ni ne vit l'éclair qui illumina brièvement la clairière car au même moment, Bilbo atteignit la jouissance. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et cria, fermant les yeux sous la force de son orgasme, son visage ouvert aux multiples gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasèrent dessus. Le fabriquant de jouets vit l'expression d'euphorie peinte sur sa figure et le suivit dans la volupté dans un rauque grave.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son compagnon et le rapprocha pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler et de couler. L'eau se chargea de les nettoyer de leur sueur et de leurs semences, les laissant reprendre leurs souffles. Ils ne bougèrent plus, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés. Leurs cerveaux commencèrent à reprendre le dessus et à assimiler ce qui venait de se produire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, la pluie s'était calmée et l'orage avait poursuivi son voyage plus loin. Lorsque la température environnante les atteignit, Bilbo se mit à grelotter. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un lac en pleine tempête, entièrement nu et fit abstraction du reste. Le mineur avait déjà regagné la rive et sans sa chaleur corporelle, il eut très froid. Il retourna donc péniblement sur l'herbe pour découvrir que ses vêtements étaient aussi trempés que lui. Il les enfila quand même, restant de dos et évitant de regarder dans la direction de Bofur. Sa gêne revint, le mettant horriblement mal à l'aise et sa conscience lui envoya toute la culpabilité dont il était capable en faisant apparaître des images de Thorin dans son esprit mais il refusa d'y penser, c'était trop tôt.

Bofur se rhabilla également, silencieusement, mais ne refit pas ses tresses. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait mal sous cette forme. Le moment avait été plus qu'agréable et avait tout à fait correspondu à ses attentes mais il se rendait compte que ce n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il ne regretta pas ses actions mais le contexte dans lequel elles eurent lieu. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée et il venait de l'empirer en beauté. Pour qu'il en arrive à le réaliser, c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Il était le premier à admettre qu'intellectuellement, il ne se plaçait pas très haut et même s'il s'amusait plus avec les cheveux détachés, il restait Bofur, le gentil et amical fabriquant de jouets. Ses pensées et sentiments ne changeaient pas, il devenait juste entièrement désinhibé, ce qui résultait en un manque total de considération pour ce qui l'entourait. Or aujourd'hui il s'en voulait réellement, il désirait corriger son erreur et espérait plus que tout qu'elle ne porterait pas préjudice au petit cambrioleur parce qu'il l'appréciait autant avec les deux personnalités. S'il avait tenté de le chasser tout à l'heure, c'était justement parce qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il ne supportait pas de l'avoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était que Bilbo se rebiffe et lui montre qu'il était capable de faire ses propres choix. Cela avait mené à un des moments les plus forts dans la vie du fabriquant de jouets mais ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous deux piégés. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

* * *

**Angelyoru :** Si tu aimes Thorin en mode "moi mâle dominant, toi appartenir à moi", son évolution te plaira. Lorsqu'il réapparaîtra, il aura mis de côté sa patience et sa "gentillesse", mais bon, il aura des circonstances atténuantes aussi. ^^ Prends un ticket ! Il y a déjà plein de volontaires qui veulent consoler Bilbo. Tu vois la longue file d'attente qui traverse la rue ? Va au bout. ^^ Merci !

**Kucsulain :** Surprenant mais intriguant ou déroutant ? Si tu continues de lire, c'est que ça doit te plaire. ^^ Tu apprendras que c'est mon deuxième couple préféré dans cet univers alors ils apparaissent souvent ensemble dans mes fics, même si j'aime bien le Thorin/Bilbo. Bofur me fait toujours de la peine quand il est seul alors je le gâte. :P Lorsque que tu regarderas à nouveau les films, tu observeras en détail leur façon de se comporter et tu verras le concept sous-jacent ! XD Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Mousseline :** Heureusement ! Pfiou ! Ça me rassure. ^^ Comme tu le dis, tous vont en baver, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Qui veut des histoires pleine de romance et de bons sentiments qui finissent bien ? C'est tellement plus agréable de torturer les personnages ! Mwahahaha ! XD Du coup, ceux que je préfère s'en prennent une double dose ! Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour ! (Il faudrait que je trouve une variante, ça devient répétitif.)_

_Le chapitre arrive un jour plus tôt, c'est comme ça. Vous avez été tellement gentils sur « Au vainqueur revient le butin » que vous méritez une récompense. ^^ Ne me remerciez pas, ça me fait plaisir. :P_

_Il semblerait que l'intervention de Gandalf ait contrarié plusieurs d'entre vous. Oui mais que voulez-vous. C'est un Istari, il a le droit sur tout. Et entre nous, je pense qu'il aurait plus réagi dans ce sens afin de faire avancer la quête, que de participer au casting des Feux de l'amour en Terre du Milieu. « Dans le rôle de Victor Newman, Gandalf le Gris. »_

_Bref, résumé du chapitre : Rien ne va plus entre Bofur et Bilbo. Ils n'osent plus se parler ni même se regarder. (C'est pour mieux se retrouver après mais chuuut. :P) C'est tristounet car leur relation partait bien mais ils ont dérapé. (Attendez vous à me haïr à la fin du chapitre. Oui, c'est la fête à Bofur en ce moment. ^^') D'un autre côté, Ori est très déterminé à obtenir sa grosse brute épaisse et il va le prouver. Leur couple est en bonne voie, une grande partie du chapitre leur est consacrée. En plus de cela, Thorin en profite pour revenir au premier plan dans le cœur de Bilbo en lui disant clairement ses intentions. Petit moment de tension aux deux-tiers du chapitre. La famille Durin s'effrite. Quant à la fin... Je vous demanderai de ne pas me viser avec le moindre objet contondant. Moi aussi j'ai souffert en écrivant cette partie mais il le fallait. :(_

_Voilà. Vous savez tout. Cet univers ne m'appartient (toujours) pas. Martin Freeman a refusé d'embrasser Richard Armitage (en tout bien tout honneur) lorsque je lui ai demandé de donner une tournure plus privée à la relation Thorin/Bilbo._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

Le retour à la maison de Beorn se fit dans un silence pesant et rempli de gêne. Les deux compagnons n'osèrent pas se regarder et ignorèrent totalement la présence de l'autre. Bofur avait rattaché ses cheveux, se jurant de ne plus jamais les détacher après un tel résultat. La culpabilité l'accablait, rendant ses pas plus lourds et ses épaules voûtées. Son sourire avait complètement disparu, ne laissant la place qu'à une mine désemparée reflétant son conflit interne. Il souhaitait prendre Bilbo dans ses bras afin de le rassurer, de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et que tout irait bien mais se retint, péniblement. Ce genre d'action était proscrite vu ce qui en avait résulté un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, le petit cambrioleur se noyait dans sa tristesse. Son désarroi émanant de sa personne par vagues et le Nain à la pioche ne pouvait rien y faire alors qu'il était responsable de son état. Cela lui creva le cœur et affaiblit encore plus son moral. Comment parviendrait-il à se faire pardonner ? De toute manière, il ne méritait pas de l'être, rien n'excuserait sa conduite abjecte et il en avait bien conscience.

Le plus gros problème concernait Thorin. Le roi essayait visiblement de séduire le Hobbit, à sa manière, ce qui signifiait qu'il désirait l'épouser. Personne ne refusait la demande d'un souverain et Bilbo semblait beaucoup l'apprécier si on en croyait sa tentative désespérée de le sauver face à Azog. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait au roi. Bofur doutait que le cambrioleur eut fait la même chose pour lui. Ce qui le ramena à sa préoccupation principale : les sentiments de Bilbo. Ils penchaient plus vers le leader charismatique que vers le mineur analphabète, c'était logique.

Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Il était impératif que Thorin n'apprenne jamais ce qui venait de se passer. Le saule pleureur garderait secrète l'union passionnée qui avait eu lieu au milieu du lac, abritée dans la clairière magique.

La première personne à les voir revenir fut Ori qui se tenait posté sur la terrasse depuis une demie-heure, serrant compulsivement un objet contre lui. Il se dandinait sur place, essayant de parvenir à une décision sur ses prochaines actions, l'écharpe destinée à Dwalin terminée dans ses mains, lorsqu'il aperçut ses compagnons sortir de la forêt. Il allait les appeler quand il comprit à leurs expressions accablées que quelque chose clochait. Tous deux semblaient affligés par un grave problème qu'ils devaient partager. Bofur envoyait de discrets petits coups d'œils vers Bilbo qui s'éloignait le plus possible de lui. Le cambrioleur se précipita vers la maison et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans dire un mot, laissant le mineur derrière lui. Les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent encore plus, donnant l'impression qu'il portait un fardeau plus lourd que celui du roi, et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la bâtisse d'un pas lent.

Ori s'inquiéta pour ses amis. Ce matin encore ils se regardaient tendrement, comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux et maintenant ils n'osaient plus s'approcher. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave. Ces deux-là s'entendaient si bien, leur amitié s'était forgée rapidement et était solide. Ne pouvant rien faire pour eux, il mit cela dans un coin de sa tête et se décida à agir. La première étape consistait à trouver Dwalin sans se faire repérer par ses frères. Le géant avait disparu une bonne partie de la journée avec Thorin suite à sa dispute avec Nori et Dori. Pendant ce temps, Ori s'était démené pour lui tricoter une écharpe, ne prenant pas de pause repas et ignorant son frère aîné lorsque celui-ci avait souhaité lui parler. Les heures avaient filé avant qu'il finisse mais il était plutôt fier du résultat. Il ne restait plus qu'à la donner à son destinataire, chose qui angoissait terriblement le jeune scribe. Se retrouver face à Dwalin l'impressionnait toujours autant, sa carrure imposante promettait sécurité mais le chauve possédait un air menaçant dont il ne se départait qu'en de rares occasions. Pourtant, le plus jeune savait que sous cette image de brute, il pouvait être attentionné. Bien entendu, les mots tels que finesse, bonté et compassion étaient exclus de son vocabulaire tout comme clément, doux et sensible ne servaient pas à le qualifier, cela tiendrait plus de l'insulte pour lui. Cependant, Ori trouvait qu'il avait un certain charme auquel il n'était pas insensible.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se mit à sa recherche. Il le trouva dans le jardin en train d'aiguiser ses haches à la perfection. Dwalin tenait énormément à ses armes, il en prenait soin comme si c'était les plus précieux des joyaux. Grasper et Keeper étaient aussi loyales que lui l'était envers Thorin. Il avait combattu de nombreuses guerres avec et avait gagné à chaque fois. Sa bravoure sans faille, sa force surdimensionnée, sa foi têtue en son roi et le respect profond qu'il lui vouait faisaient de lui le guerrier idéal. Il accompagnait Thorin dans tous ses projets, le connaissant depuis la naissance et ayant juré de le suivre jusqu'à la fin à peu près à la même époque, lui apportant son soutien et coupant la tête à ses opposants. Personne n'était plus fidèle au monarque et celui-ci le savait parfaitement. Il n'aurait pas pu aller aussi loin sans la présence solide de son meilleur compagnon à ses côtés.

Dwalin avait fait le choix d'entièrement dédier sa vie à Thorin et ne le regrettait pas. Leur relation remontait à la naissance du chauve. Fundin, un fervent partisan de Thrór et de Thráin, défenseur de la lignée de Durin, avait entraîné ses fils pour qu'ils prennent la relève quand l'heure viendrait. Dwalin et Balin avaient donc appris dès leur plus jeune âge à honorer les descendants du grand guerrier, chacun à leur manière. Cependant cela ne suffit pas à créer une telle loyauté.

En grandissant, Dwalin s'était beaucoup rapproché de Thorin, apprenant à le connaître, jusqu'à devenir son ami puis un certain respect était apparu et n'avait cessé de croître. À force de se battre ensemble, de vivre des épreuves difficiles et des moments importants, un lien indestructible s'était forgé entre eux. Le chauve ne considérerait jamais personne d'autre comme son roi et n'acceptait de s'incliner que devant Thorin, bien qu'au point qu'avait atteint leur relation, le monarque ne lui demandait plus. Oui, le géant était fier d'appeler Thorin Oakenshield son roi et ne reculerait devant rien pour lui.

Sa vie ne tournant qu'autour de sa cause, il ne pouvait pas dire que la romance lui suscitait un quelconque intérêt. Des aventures d'un soir avec des Nains des deux sexes ne lui étaient pas inconnues mais à part apporter un plaisir éphémère, elles ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. De plus, depuis que Thorin avait lancé cette quête, les loisirs se faisaient rares, il consacrait tout son temps à élaborer des stratégies et trouver le meilleur passage pour accéder à la montagne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il souhaitait fonder une famille, s'établir quelque part et arrêter sa carrière de soldat. Dwalin était sûr d'une chose, il ne pourrait jamais devenir un père de famille bien rangé. Sa vie se résumait à son roi et à son esprit guerrier, il mourrait au combat.

Cependant il semblait que même lui ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas compté sur la présence d'Ori dans cette quête et encore moins sur sa capacité à paraître plus innocent qu'un nouveau-né. Même Kíli, pourtant plus jeune, n'avait pas réussi à accomplir un tel fait une seule fois dans sa vie. Le scribe restait naïf et ingénu dans bien des domaines, en particulier à cause de la protection exacerbée de ses frères. Il ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur et se retrouvait propulsé dans des situations toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres sans être préparé pour les affronter. Dori assurait qu'il veillait à sa sécurité mais ils avaient déjà été séparés lors de batailles et cela se reproduirait sûrement.

Nori avait décidé de ne plus agir dans l'ombre et de prendre une place plus importante dans la vie de son jeune frère, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, et Dwalin savait mieux que quiconque de quoi il était capable. Toutes ces années à l'aider à se débarrasser de tous ceux qui approchaient Ori d'un peu trop près avaient servi à le mettre en garde. Ils s'étaient associés afin de protéger le scribe en secret, ne laissant rien paraître de leurs actions et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, le chauve était devenu la cible des attaques du voleur. Il le méritait probablement mais pour sa défense, il n'envisageait absolument pas de faire du mal à Ori. Il se couperait un bras avant d'imaginer lever la main contre lui. Ce garçon avait toujours attiré son instinct protecteur, ses yeux craintifs mais curieux et son sourire timide appelaient les gens à le garder à l'abri. Le dessinateur ne savait pas bien se battre, ce qui en faisait une proie facile pour les ennemis, et dépendait de ses frères pour rester en vie, il en était un peu pathétique. C'était pour cette raison que Dwalin voulait l'aider. Il l'appréciait et considérait de son devoir de le défendre. L'attirance physique n'intervenait en rien, bien que son côté mal assuré restait touchant voire alléchant, mais sincèrement, le chauve ne pouvait pas affirmer aimer Ori, doutant d'être capable de ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

Les Nains n'aimaient qu'une fois dans leur vie, on le lui avait enseigné dès sa naissance. Ils trouvaient leur Autre, la personne à qui ils se dévoueraient entièrement durant toute leur existence, et restaient avec pour toujours. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui, de toute race, mâle ou femelle. Le concept différenciait de l'âme-sœur des Elfes qui croyaient qu'un être unique leur était prédestiné et qu'ils ne pouvaient aimer que lui/elle. Cette idée amusait Dwalin de par sa stupidité. Il n'y avait que ces géniteurs de buissons pour imaginer qu'une personne les attendait bien sagement quelque part. Il arrivait cependant qu'un Nain ne rencontre pas son Autre et finisse seul. Son cœur ne s'allumait pas pour quelqu'un, il n'atteignait pas la plénitude propre à ceux qui avaient trouvé leur moitié. Cette éventualité n'effrayait aucunement le chauve, un guerrier ne vivait que pour se battre et la dévotion qu'il éprouvait pour son roi lui suffisait amplement.

Thorin non plus n'avait pas cherché activement son Autre, jusqu'à peu avec l'arrivée de Bilbo Baggins. Ce Hobbit faisait tourner la tête au souverain et possédait une solide emprise sur lui sans s'en rendre compte. Dwalin aussi se retrouvait confronté à une possible romance alors qu'il n'en avait jamais fait le souhait. Ce qui l'attirait le plus chez Ori c'était son aspect fragile. Il réveillait son instinct protecteur et ses grands yeux le suppliaient de lui prêter attention. Autrefois c'était Thorin qu'il essayait de préserver mais depuis, son ami avait cessé de nécessiter son aide et pouvait se débrouiller seul, bien que le tatoué ne s'éloignait jamais de lui lors des combats. À présent, quelqu'un d'autre méritait d'être mis à l'abri et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le côté sans-défense d'Ori constituait une grande partie de son charme.

De toute manière, Dori et Nori s'opposeraient à toute tentative de séduction alors cela ne servait à rien de continuer sur ce terrain glissant.

Dwalin reprit sa tâche, aiguisant ses haches jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent trancher net la moindre feuille. Il leur devait beaucoup et ne s'en séparerait jamais. Toutes ses victoires leur étaient dû. Cette activité lui permettait de se détendre et après les événements de la journée, il n'allait pas rater cette occasion. Sa main se serra autour du manche de Keeper lorsqu'il se remémora l'attaque de Nori. Le voleur et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus, leur seul point commun était l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient pour Ori mais visiblement même cela les opposait. Pauvre gosse, il devait en baver. Il n'aurait pas dû les accompagner, Dori était fou de l'avoir laissé faire mais d'un autre côté, au moins il était à l'abri de tout pervers logeant entre les murs froids d'Ered Luin.

**-Monsieur Dwalin ?** demanda une petite voix timide sortie de nulle part.

Le concerné releva précipitamment la tête et tomba sur le sujet de ses pensées. Celui-ci se tenait devant lui, à quelques centimètres, suffisamment loin de la lame de Keeper, se triturant les doigts, le regard fuyant.

**-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. J'ai… je… **

Ori ne put continuer, trop gêné et impressionné par les yeux sombres du guerrier posés sur lui. Comment allait-il lui donner un présent s'il ne pouvait même pas formuler une phrase ? De plus, il tenait ses précieuses armes. Un seul faux-pas déclencherait sa colère et une rencontre un peu trop intime avec ses haches. N'étant pas réputé comme patient, le chauve devait déjà en avoir marre de sa présence. Dans une impulsion soudaine, Ori lui fourra son cadeau dans les bras.

**-Tenez !** s'écria-t-il prestement, se mordant la lèvre.

Dwalin reçut l'objet avec surprise, l'observant avec intérêt. Il l'attrapa et le déplia pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une écharpe en laine à rayures beiges et marron faite main. Il leva un regard interloqué sur le scribe qui ressemblait encore plus à une tomate.

**-C'est… un cadeau… pour vous… C'est une écharpe**, expliqua péniblement ce dernier, se morigénant intérieurement de l'inutilité de sa remarque. **Je l'ai tricotée pour vous. J'aimerais… que vous l'acceptiez.**

Dire cela fut plus dur que de donner l'écharpe. Chez les Nains, offrir un cadeau signifiait que l'on souhaitait faire la cour à cette personne et si le présent était accepté, l'autorisation était accordée. Autant dire qu'Ori était extrêmement embarrassé.

Dwalin posa Keeper au sol et se leva, surplombant le pauvre scribe qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il regarda l'écharpe, en proie à un furieux débat interne. Tout se jouait maintenant, sa réponse déterminerait l'avenir de leur relation. Le petit avait fait preuve d'un grand courage en agissant ainsi, il était capable de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait et visiblement son prix c'était lui. Le chauve l'aimait bien, il avait envie de le protéger, de lui permettre d'échapper au contrôle de ses frères et de lui faire découvrir ce que la vie pouvait offrir de bon. Il se chargerait personnellement de son éducation et l'aiderait à devenir plus indépendant, à s'affirmer, tant qu'il gardait son innocence. Plus d'un obstacle se dresseraient devant eux, Dwalin les voyait déjà mais sa bravoure ne se limitait pas qu'au combat.

Il tendit l'écharpe à Ori, voyant son visage se décomposer, croyant que sa demande était rejetée, et inclina légèrement la tête pour être à son niveau.

**-Mets-la autour d'mon cou.** (Devant l'étonnement du scribe, il poursuivit.) **Puisqu'c'est toi qui m'la donne, c'est à toi d'le faire.**

Le sourire du plus jeune illumina instantanément ses traits lorsqu'il comprit. Les règles de la séduction chez les Nains étaient strictes : quiconque souhaitait faire la cour à quelqu'un devait le faire savoir en lui offrant un présent et s'il recevait l'autorisation de son soupirant, c'était à cette personne uniquement de lui remettre en mains propres.

Soulagé, Ori s'exécuta. Il habilla Dwalin de l'écharpe, les doigts tremblants, et se recula. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui à la vue du terrible guerrier portant son cadeau. Ne sachant quoi faire par la suite, l'embarras le gagna à nouveau. Le tatoué y remédia en sortant une dague qu'il tenait de son père. Des runes étaient gravées sur la lame dont le nom de Fundin et son appartenance à la lignée de Durin. Dwalin avait rajouté son propre nom sur le manche. Il tendit l'arme à Ori en échange de son cadeau. Le plus jeune l'accepta avec émerveillement, y croyant à peine. Il l'attacha à sa ceinture et remercia son prétendant en bafouillant et en rougissant. Ils venaient d'entamer le début de leur cour mais leur situation n'était pas officielle car la famille d'Ori n'avait pas encore donné son accord, ce qui tarderait sûrement à venir. Dans cet optique, Dwalin le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa, enfreignant les règles. Normalement, deux amants ne pouvaient agir aussi intimement que lorsqu'ils étaient reconnus comme tels mais le chauve savait que ça risquait de prendre du temps. Le jeune scribe en fut surpris et ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa timidité et son manque d'expérience jouant. Le baiser fut maladroit et chargé en testostérone mais représentait une victoire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ori était légèrement essoufflé mais content. Ses yeux brillants fixaient amoureusement ceux de l'aîné qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant affectueusement.

Un peu plus loin, Gandalf les observait en fumant. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et le courage du jeune Nain l'avait fait sourire. Cette histoire partait mieux que prévu, contrairement à Fíli et Kíli dont la situation s'effritait sérieusement. Le lien qui les unissait était encore présent mais leur secret pesait lourd. L'aîné ne parvenait plus à tout gérer et commençait à s'en prendre au seul qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Plus inquiétant encore était le Hobbit. Lorsqu'il était revenu un peu plus tôt, le mage avait instantanément compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Bofur. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait escompté mais tant que Thorin restait concentré, cela importait peu.

Le roi en question se trouvait justement à côté de la raison de son tourment. Bilbo représentait la tentation à l'état pur, le plus précieux trésor au monde, d'une valeur bien plus grande que celle de l'or. Il attirait davantage l'œil que les gemmes luisant de mille feux et le fait qu'il soit unique le rendait encore plus désirable. Thorin possédait une volonté de fer et savait résister à bien des tortures, il ne cédait pas face à l'envie, or celle que symbolisait le Hobbit n'avait pas son pareil. Un désir de se l'accaparer et de le faire sien brûlait en lui. Une fois cette quête terminée et après qu'il soit officiellement couronné roi d'Erebor, il ferait la cour au cambrioleur et le demanderait en mariage. S'il devait avoir un consort, ce serait lui. Bilbo Baggins était son Autre, Thorin le sentait. C'était pour cette raison que le monarque, avec l'aide de Glóin, avait installé un coin forge dans la cour de Beorn et avait passé son après-midi à façonner un cadeau pour le semi-homme afin de marquer clairement ses intentions, bien qu'il était fort probable que son compagnon ne connaisse strictement rien aux coutumes naines. Les paroles de Gandalf importaient peu, le roi avait décidé qu'il voulait le Hobbit et il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Le mage, dans son infinie sagesse, ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler, Thorin ne reculerait devant rien.

En arrivant près de l'objet de ses pensées, le monarque constata que celui-ci arborait un air perdu et abattu. Qui avait osé perturber la sérénité qui entourait habituellement le Hobbit ? Bilbo n'avait pas à être troublé par des problèmes futiles, il était fait pour sourire et répandre de la bonne humeur sur son passage mais surtout, chacun de ses sourires devait s'adresser au roi. La lumière qui émanait de ce précieux semi-homme resplendissait mille fois plus que l'Arkenstone et le roi en avait besoin pour vivre. Il protégerait ce petit être contre toute menace, ennemie ou alliée.

**-Puis-je vous déranger un moment, Bilbo ?**

La question du Nain surprit le concerné qui sursauta au son de la voix grave, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Sa réponse mit du temps à venir à cause du regard bleu glacé captivant qui lui faisait face. Finalement, il hocha la tête, sa timidité revenant au galop, la présence du roi l'impressionnait toujours autant.

Une fois installé, Thorin se buta au mutisme inattendu de son compagnon. La conversation n'étant pas son fort, il ignorait comment briser le silence les entourant. Pourtant, il lui fallait trouver une ouverture, il avait quelque chose d'important à dire au Hobbit.

**-J'espère que vous pardonnerez ma spontanéité mais je souhaiterais vous offrir un présent.**

Le roi fouilla dans sa tunique, ayant laissé son manteau à l'intérieur, et en sortit une fleur en métal qu'il tendit à son compagnon. C'était une tulipe qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et aurait gagné à être améliorée mais aux yeux du semi-homme, elle était superbe. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert quoi que ce soit d'aussi bien fait, sauf Bofur. Il la prit délicatement, le contact du métal froid et dur contre sa peau, là où le dragon de bois du mineur s'était révélé doux et agréable. Subjugué, Bilbo ne sut quoi dire.

**-Ce n'est qu'un modeste cadeau sans grande valeur mais je tenais à ce que vous le receviez. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, j'ai tenté de représenter au mieux celle que vous avez cueillie. **

**-Elle est magnifique, Thorin. Merci**, répondit le plus petit le souffle court. **Comment puis-je vous remercier ?** demanda-t-il en levant des yeux brillants de joie vers le souverain.

Ce dernier ressentit une sensation étrange au fond de lui, quelque chose de nouveau qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Son cœur se serra mais pas de manière négative, ce fut comme s'il se gonflait et à la prochaine inspiration qu'il prit, l'air parut différent, purifié.

**-Le fait que vous acceptiez ce cadeau est amplement suffisant. La coutume veut que vous m'en offriez un en retour mais vous n'y êtes pas obligé.**

**-Malheureusement, je ne possède rien à part quelques fleurs**, se lamenta Bilbo d'un ton triste.

**-Alors permettez-moi de considérer celle que j'ai choisie dans votre bouquet ce matin comme tel.**

Au souvenirs des doigts dures du roi se faisant tendres pour glisser l'ornithogale dans ses cheveux, les joues du semi-homme se colorèrent délicatement.

**-Non ! Ça ne suffit pas ! De plus, je l'ai perdue. Je trouverai autre chose**, promit-il le regard assuré.

**-Êtes-vous sûr ? Les traditions naines diffèrent de celles des Hobbits**, le reprit Thorin, ne souhaitant pas créer de malentendus. **Pour nous, un échange de cadeaux équivaut à un début de séduction. Si vous me donnez quelque chose, cela signifie que vous acceptez mes avances.**

L'importance de la situation apparut à Bilbo et il se sentit ridicule de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait pris comme un simple témoignage d'affection était en réalité bien plus profond. Il était reconnaissant envers le roi pour lui avoir expliqué mais aussi honteux car cela remettait en cause beaucoup de choses.

**-Mais… pourquoi m'avez-vous offert cette fleur alors ? **demanda Bilbo, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

**-Afin de vous faire part de mes intentions**, conclut simplement Thorin sans le moindre embarras. **Cela vous dérange-t-il ?**

**-Absolument pas… Je… ne m'y étais pas attendu, pour être honnête**, bégaya le cuivré, gêné.

**-Vous n'avez pas à prendre de décision dans l'immédiat. Nous devons encore récupérer Erebor mais sachez que si vous le souhaitez, une place vous y attend.**

La voix apaisante du forgeron calma toutes les craintes du Hobbit, le mettant totalement en confiance et lui faisant entrevoir la possibilité d'un futur qu'il avait alors cru impossible : lui aux côtés du nouveau roi sous la montagne, régnant tous deux sur le plus grand peuple Nain de la Terre du Milieu. L'amplitude de cette éventualité lui donna le tournis et il dut agripper solidement le banc sur lequel il se trouvait pour avoir un appui concret.

Thorin observa en silence les différentes réactions naissant sur le visage poupin de Bilbo et retint un sourire amusé. Le Hobbit était très expressif et ses grands yeux verts écarquillés lui donnaient l'air d'un animal apeuré surpris par un chasseur.

**-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise**, s'excusa le souverain, sincèrement désolé.

**-Ce n'est rien. Il me faut simplement un peu de temps pour tout assimiler.**

Thorin n'insista pas plus, comprenant que le semi-homme était troublé, et se leva. Il posa une main sur son épaule et partit à la recherche de Balin pour discuter de la suite de leur chemin.

À nouveau seul, le Hobbit essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Thorin Oakenshield venait clairement de lui dire être attiré par lui et souhaitait le garder à ses côtés à Erebor. C'était un choc pour Bilbo qui avait décidé qu'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre un tel fantasme. Ce qui l'amenait à son second problème : Bofur. La situation avec le mineur s'était emballée et dégradée, les faisant s'éviter le plus possible et se cacher dès que l'autre apparaissait. Loin était la solide amitié qu'ils avaient commencé à bâtir. Maintenant, penser au Nain à la pioche ne faisait plus sourire le Hobbit, à la place, son cœur se serrait violemment.

Bilbo se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de la sorte ? Les paroles de Gandalf l'avaient profondément bouleversé mais elles avaient également réveillé une envie de prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas simplement une marionnette à qui l'on dictait des ordres. Tous le prenaient pour une bonne patte toujours prête à rendre service sans rien dire mais il ne supportait plus cette image niaise. Bofur avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait fait les frais de sa colère. En quelques sorte, c'était un dommage collatéral et Bilbo eut envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant cela. Il avait utilisé son ami qui ne l'avait pas mérité. Ce moment avait été agréable mais plus que malvenu. Bilbo s'était jeté sur lui par pure insubordination, et aussi par tristesse, et il ne pouvait pas effacer ses actions. Comment s'y prendrait-il pour recoller les morceaux ?

Le lendemain matin, la tension de la veille prit une autre forme, elle se déplaça de personne en personne, affectant le moral de certains et augmentant le ressentiment d'autres. Il y avait une telle vague de morosité que même Gandalf décida de ne pas s'en mêler, ses paroles ayant déjà causé un résultat plus qu'involontaire. Il avait tenté de mettre Thorin en garde afin qu'il reste concentré sur la quête mais au lieu de cela, le roi s'était borné à déclarer ses sentiments au Hobbit. Ce dernier semblait avoir entièrement oublié qu'il était présent uniquement dans le but de distraire Smaug pendant que les autres s'occupaient de l'achever, tellement son esprit était absorbé par les deux Nains qui lui faisaient la cour. La seule différence avec hier était que maintenant Bilbo avait conscience de ce qui se passait.

Bifur avait une fois encore gardé de la nourriture pour le Hobbit, bien que celui-ci se soit réveillé plus tôt. Le Nain resta assis à côté de son petit compagnon, l'incitant à manger plus car le semi-homme ne faisait que grignoter, une boule de nerfs lui nouant l'estomac. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bofur au-dessus de la table, il tourna prestement la tête, son visage se colorant instantanément. Ce n'est que lorsque Bifur le remit droit qu'il remarqua que le mineur s'était éclipsé. Un pan de regret frappa le cœur de Bilbo et il ne put plus rien avaler.

À l'autre bout de la table, Kíli suivait le concours de rots entre Dwalin, Glóin et Nori avec un intérêt croissant. Il encourageait chaque participant, tapant des mains et hurlant à s'en casser la voix. Juste à côté de lui, Fíli faisait de même, plus calmement. Le jeune prince était fatigué, des cernes noircissaient son visage et ses yeux bleus clairs paraissaient plus mornes. Il avait mal dormi, l'esprit envahi de doutes, de peurs et d'angoisse. La chaleur émanant du corps de son frère, sa respiration lente et sa présence familière n'avaient pas suffi à le bercer. Il souhaitait dormir et se reposer mais Thorin ne cessait de le dévisager, ses pupilles glacées semblant le juger à chaque seconde, rendant son regard encore plus froid que d'ordinaire. Est-ce que leur oncle savait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient toujours été discrets. Le manque de sommeil lui faisait imaginer des choses, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Pourtant, Fíli ne parvenait pas à se départir de l'impression que Thorin était mécontent à son égard.

Kíli ne remarqua rien d'anormal, bien qu'il avait vu le visage fatigué de son aîné et s'inquiétait pour lui. Le blond portait un trop lourd fardeau sur ses épaules et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider mais toutes ses tentatives se soldaient toujours sur un échec. Il ne pouvait pas dire être aussi serein qu'au début de leur voyage, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais était incapable de définir ce que c'était.

L'archer tourna la tête vers son frère et lui sourit, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour le détendre. Son amant lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et saisit brièvement sa main. Il pencha la tête en avant, son front entrant en contact avec celui du brun, et ferma les yeux, oubliant le monde autour pour quelques secondes. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est le froncement de sourcils de Thorin.

Le roi avait beau avoir beaucoup de responsabilités, il gardait toujours un œil sur ses neveux. Il ne les avait jamais laissés s'éloigner depuis leurs naissances et avait renforcé son attention durant la quête, en ayant fait la promesse à Dís qui se serait délectée de lui arracher son organe reproducteur à la main s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Cependant ce qu'il avait observé ces derniers jours ne lui plaisait pas et il doutait que sa sœur ait un avis différent.

Les deux garçons avaient toujours été anormalement proches, bien plus que n'importe quelle autre paire de frères et sœurs. En grandissant ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, si bien qu'on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Thorin n'avait jamais rien dit. Leur relation, certes étrange, ne posait aucun problème du moment qu'elle restait dans les limites de la décence. Or récemment, le souverain avait constaté quelques changements, des comportements qu'il avait considérés comme banals mais cette quête lui faisait voir les choses sous un autre angle et il était temps d'intervenir. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque Kíli se leva et proposa à son frère d'aller se promener, il l'arrêta.

**-Ton frère n'ira nulle part. J'ai à lui parler. Suis-moi, Fíli**, ordonna Thorin d'un ton sec auquel il était fortement déconseillé de désobéir.

Le sang de l'épéiste se glaça et un frisson parcourut son échine mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Leur oncle savait, il en était sûr à présent. Leur pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à limiter les dégâts pour Kíli, quitte à être renié et banni.

Fíli se leva, le dos droit et les épaules tendues. Il sentit la détresse émanant de son petit frère et lui envoya le regard le plus rassurant dont il était capable sur le moment mais il vit que celui-ci avait compris la situation. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient remplis de frayeur. Fíli redressa la tête et suivit son oncle sans rien dire, pas du tout prêt à affronter son courroux. Kíli le regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, et serra le poing, souhaitant l'accompagner. Il se rassit, tombant lourdement sur le tabouret, toute trace de jovialité disparue, et attendit, oubliant entièrement le concours de rots.

Glóin y participait plus pour se divertir que pour gagner, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres participants. Dwalin et Nori était constamment en compétition, cela faisait partie de leurs caractères. En revanche, les choses s'avéraient plus compliquées ce matin-là. Lorsque le chauve s'était installé à table, l'œil du voleur avait instantanément repéré l'écharpe autour de son cou et il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui lui avait offerte. Le sang du Nain à la coiffure étoilée s'était mis à bouillir : le garde avait approché son frère et avait procédé à un échange de cadeaux. Déterminé à lui faire payer, Nori l'insulta et le provoqua jusqu'à ce que Dwalin accepte de l'affronter dans un concours de rots. Si le tatoué gagnait, il pourrait passer du temps avec Ori, sous haute surveillance, mais si Nori le battait, il devrait cesser de lui adresser la parole, définitivement. Pour ajouter au ridicule de la situation, ils n'avaient même pas désigné d'arbitre, comptant sur leur honneur pour déclarer le vainqueur. Bien évidemment, Nori était un voleur et un Nain sournois, il ne jouait jamais de manière honnête.

Balin les regardait faire d'un œil amusé. La situation ne cessait de s'envenimer entre son frère et les aînés Ri. Ce que Dori et Nori ne voyaient pas c'était que leur benjamin avait pris les devants. Ce dernier vint d'ailleurs le voir d'un pas peu assuré. Balin appréciait ce petit, il était calme et sincère, timide mais avec un réel courage, plus que certains membres de la Compagnie. Il n'avait d'autre ambition que de noter leurs aventures sur papier pour les transmettre aux générations futures. Ori avait un bon fond et possédait de nombreuses qualités que le vieux conseiller reconnaissait. L'avoir comme apprenti leur serait bénéfique à tous deux.

**-Monsieur Balin**, commença le scribe, **je sais que ce n'est pas convenable selon les règles mais je souhaiterais vous demander, en tant qu'unique famille de Monsieur Dwalin, l'autorisation de faire la cour à votre frère**, déclara Ori en rougissant mais avec un certain aplomb qui plut au conseiller.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé par l'ensemble de la situation. Certes, elle n'avait rien d'habituel ni de formel, les deux tourtereaux ayant procédé à l'échange de cadeaux avant d'obtenir l'accord des familles respectives. De plus, il aurait été plus logique que ce soit Dwalin qui procède à cette étape plutôt qu'Ori mais là encore, le jeune Nain dévoila qu'il n'était pas aussi passif que tout le monde pensait.

**-Cela fait longtemps que personne n'a souhaité faire la cour à mon frère et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu à répondre à cette question, puisque c'était lui qui se chargeait d'établir le contact entre les deux familles en demandant l'autorisation à ses éventuels beaux-parents. Tu es plein de surprises mon cher Ori, et je peux voir que tu tiens réellement à lui. Tu ne prendrais pas le risque de créer une guerre avec tes frères dans le cas contraire.**

La voix calme et le sourire amical du conseiller rassurèrent Ori. C'était la toute première fois qu'il effectuait une telle action et même si Dwalin avait dit être intéressé, rien ne pourrait être officialisé tant que leurs familles respectives ne donnaient pas leur accord. Normalement, un seul des soupirants le faisait mais il arrivait que les deux le demandent, si l'une des familles était récalcitrante. Dans le cas présent, Dwalin n'obtiendrait rien d'autre qu'un refus net de la part des frères d'Ori, c'est pourquoi le scribe avait décidé de s'en occuper lui-même.

**-Je sais que la situation s'annonce mal pour vous mais sache que tu as mon soutien. Je te donne ma bénédiction pour conquérir mon frère. Il est grand temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un pour mener un mode de vie plus stable.**

La joie qui s'empara d'Ori à ces mots fut sans nom. Un immense sourire fendit son visage et il dut se retenir de ne pas jeter ses bras autour de son futur beau-frère.

**-Merci ! Merci de tout cœur, Monsieur Balin ! **s'exclama-t-il la voix aiguë.

Le conseiller sourit, content d'avoir pu les aider, même si le plus dur restait à faire.

C'était le seul endroit de la maison de Beorn où la bonne humeur régnait. Un nuage noir s'était abattu sur la table de la salle à manger et stagnait également sur la terrasse, là où Bofur fumait auprès de Bombur. Les deux frères prenaient rarement le temps de discuter, le plus jeune n'étant pas du genre bavard à l'inverse de son aîné. Or cette fois-ci, le mineur ressentit le besoin d'être soutenu et décida de se replier vers sa famille. Les deux Nains étaient assis par terre, face à l'étendue d'arbres.

**-Ça t'arrive de t'sentir seul ? Ta femme et tes p'tits te manquent pas trop ?** demanda Bofur en regardant dans le vague.

**-Si, souvent. J'voudrais les r'voir, rentrer chez moi**, avoua Bombur, sa grosse voix résonnant autour d'eux.

**-J'comprends. Moi aussi. On est partis dans cette quête où on risque d'y passer pour récupérer une montagne en ruines. Il faudra des années avant qu'ça r'devienne not' maison. Si on la r'prend un jour.**

Le ton de Bofur indiquait son défaitisme, chose rare. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son air abattu s'amplifiait, il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

**-C'est pas comme si on était équipés pour. On a rien, pas d'entraînement, d'plan d'attaque ou d'force. On a aucune chance… On persiste alors qu'on est rien. On s'donne des airs, on essaie d'passer pour c'qu'on n'est pas en espérant qu'ça marche. C'était joué d'avance pourtant on continue d'y croire et on empire la situation. On est juste ridicule… **

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant, Bombur cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre son frère dans cet état.

**-Tu comptes abandonner ?** l'interrogea-t-il enfin.

**-Qu'est-c'que j'peux faire d'aut' ? C'est la meilleure solution pour tout l'monde. J'ai fait assez d'conn'ries comme ça**, cracha l'aîné d'un ton dur.

**-Alors qu'on est si près du but ?**

**-On a fait qu'la moitié et c'est d'jà une catastrophe. J'aurais dû m'en rend' compte dès l'début, **murmura-t-il.

Bofur n'en pouvait plus, il était vraiment à deux doigts de craquer. Peu importait sous quel angle il examinait les choses, il ne voyait que des échecs. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Tout autour de lui s'était teinté de gris, l'ambiance apaisante de la forêt ne l'atteignait plus, la lumière du soleil lui passait au travers. La nourriture et l'alcool avaient perdu leurs saveurs. L'arrivée du Hobbit dans sa vie lui avait fait découvrir de nouveau sentiments, tous accompagnés d'une couleur différente mais la chaleur qu'il lui avait apportée s'était évaporée puis transformée en froid glacial.

Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arrière et s'empêcher de sauter sur Bilbo durant l'orage. Comment avait-il pu croire que tout s'arrangerait ? Il avait détruit ce qu'il avait de plus cher et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il ne servait vraiment à rien. Bofur en était au point où il préférerait n'avoir jamais croisé la route du semi-homme. La douleur émotionnelle qu'il ressentait était bien trop brûlante, elle avait réussi à consumer tous ses bons souvenirs en présence du Hobbit.

**-Si tu r'nonces maint'nant et qu'tu r'pars à Ered Luin, qu'est-c'que tu f'ras ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attend là-bas ?** reprit Bombur d'une voix neutre, son regard fixé droit devant lui.

Lorsque la réponse tarda à venir, il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un reniflement parvint à ses oreilles, puis un deuxième et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tournant la tête, il vit Bofur, son grand frère, celui qui riait de tout, le chapeau abaissé sur son visage afin de le cacher, sa pipe abandonnée au sol. Son frère pleurait, son chagrin devenu trop lourd pour lui. Bombur ne dit rien, bien que le choc de le voir ainsi lui fit un pincement au cœur, et se reconcentra sur les arbres. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Bofur pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il le laissa extérioriser sa peine en paix, compatissant car il connaissait la réponse à sa question : s'il rentrait, Bofur n'aurait rien ni personne pour l'accueillir.

* * *

**Smilinginlove : **Merci ! Il a été écrit durant un gros orage. Au premier éclair, l'inspiration m'a frappée et je me suis jetée sur mon cahier pour écrire. XD Bofur a encore beaucoup de choses à dévoiler. Merci de ton commentaire.

**Angelyoru :** Justement, il est là pour s'assurer que tout reste en ordre. C'est un peu le maître d'école qui surveille les enfants dissidents. Il a raison, la quête part super mal. Bilbo est le souffre-douleur de la Compagnie mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être tout mignon, c'est commun aux Hobbits. D'où le fait que la libido de Bofur perde le contrôle. Ça aussi on peut pardonner. ^^ Merci beaucoup.

**Nekona-Myu :** Oui, sauf que les paroles de Gandalf ont eu l'effet inverse, du coup, c'est de sa faute si la situation s'est envenimée. Pour le moment, Bilbo lui-même ne sait pas pour lequel son cœur balance le plus. C'est un choix très difficile. Merci d'avoir commenté. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Bienvenue dans le chapitre 9 !_

_Résumé : aujourd'hui démarre la troisième et dernière partie de la fic : Lake-Town. Le récit reprend directement lorsque la Compagnie échoue près de la ville après s'être échappée de Mirkwood. C'est un chapitre entièrement consacré à Fíli et Kíli. Leur histoire prend un tournant décisif. La conversation entre Thorin et Fíli ne sera pas exploitée, seulement les conséquences qu'elle entraîne. Kíli va enfin prendre sur lui et intervenir, ce qui va bien évidemment tout compliquer. Lemon en fin de chapitre, un vrai cette fois. :3_

_Cet univers n'est pas mien. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec Sir Tolkien._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je vous fais tout plein de bisous ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Kíli s'inquiétait, Fíli lui avait à peine adressé la parole ces derniers jours. Certes, entre leur promenade dans la forêt de Mirkwood, leur capture par les Elfes et leur évasion, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler mais il y avait autre chose, le jeune Nain le sentait. Après sa discussion avec Thorin, son frère lui était revenu pâle, tremblant et les yeux remplis de peur. Il avait refusé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Pour que Fíli soit dans cet état, leur oncle avait dû lui dire quelque chose de grave mais plus il insistait, plus son amant se renfermait sur lui-même, si bien que l'archer avait cessé de lui poser des questions.

Une autre différence troublante était qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour. Fíli ne l'embrassait plus et dès que Kíli tentait de le prendre dans ses bras, le blond s'éloignait. Un sentiment d'effroi s'était emparé du cœur du plus jeune, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son frère de l'éviter de la sorte et de ne plus lui parler. Est-ce que Thorin avait découvert leur secret ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Les bannir ? Ou pire, les séparer ? Cette éventualité le pétrifia. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Fíli, son grand frère était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis sa naissance et personne ne s'y était jamais opposé. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur intimité ne concernait qu'eux. Alors pourquoi Thorin chercherait à mettre fin à ce qu'ils étaient, à leur essence même ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Certes, il était le roi et le chef de famille mais cela ne lui donnait pas l'autorisation d'intervenir dans leurs vies privées, n'est-ce pas ?

Kíli ne savait plus quoi croire, il était perdu. Si seulement Fíli acceptait de lui parler, ils trouveraient une solution à deux. Il semblait que cette fois, l'archer devrait agir seul et cela lui faisait peur mais le risque de perdre son amant le terrifiait bien plus. Il prendrait sur lui, il était temps qu'il arrête de compter sur son frère et qu'il assume sa part de responsabilités dans leur couple.

Une quinte de toux interrompit son flot de pensées. Fíli était plié en deux, une main devant la bouche, l'autre sur la poitrine, et donnait l'impression que ses poumons tentaient de forcer le passage par sa gorge. L'épéiste n'avait pas bonne mine, son teint pâle, ses cernes, ses cheveux ternes et ses yeux rougis inquiétèrent davantage Kíli qui se précipita vers lui pour l'assister. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et positionna un des siens autour de sa taille puis l'emmena s'asseoir sur un rocher. Son frère n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, il était déjà exténué à la base et leur baignade dans l'eau glacée n'avait pas dû arranger son état. Il leur fallait trouver de l'aide et vite, l'archer pouvait sentir les grelottements croissants du blond. Essayant de le réchauffer, Kíli le prit dans ses bras et lui essora les cheveux. Sa main s'égara sur son visage, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé et vérifiant sa température, l'effleurant et le caressant tendrement. Son regard, bien que toujours inquiet, se fit plus doux alors qu'il massait le crâne de son amant.

Fíli resta docile, il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse et s'appuya contre son petit frère, rendant les armes. Pour une fois, il se permit de ne pas paraître fort et se reposa. Le plus jeune continua de prendre soin de lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Une bulle de sérénité se forma autour d'eux, bien vite percée par la voix sèche de Thorin.

**-Fíli !** aboya-t-il.

Le concerné se redressa prestement, l'ordre évident à ses oreilles. Il était l'aîné, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. C'était lui l'héritier au trône, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Thorin, il deviendrait roi. De plus, un Durin ne se montrait jamais vulnérable. Cela en tête, il tenta de se relever mais un vertige le prit. Sa tête lui tourna tant qu'il ne repéra plus où se trouvait Kíli. Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui brûla la gorge, rendant sa respiration laborieuse.

L'archer agit rapidement et l'aida à rester droit pour que le plus d'air possible entre dans ses poumons.

**-Respire, Fí'. Respire. Calme-toi. Je suis là.**

La voix du benjamin de la famille tremblait autant que ses doigts tant l'anxiété le gagnait. Son frère avait rarement été malade et leur mère n'étant pas là, c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de le soigner. Faisant fi de leur oncle, il massa le dos de son amant jusqu'à ce que sa toux diminue, attendant avec crainte qu'un peu de couleur retourne à ses joues. Une fois son frère apaisé, Kíli se détendit, ses nerfs moins à vif. Il avait eu très peur pour lui, Fíli n'était pas en état de se battre ni d'obéir à Thorin, ce serait miraculeux s'il arrivait à marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville.

**-Ça va mieux ? Comment tu te sens ?** demanda le brun, le ton tendre mais angoissé.

**-Ça va**, répondit l'aîné d'une voix rauque, sa gorge lui brûlant à chaque mot. **Je vais bien, t'en fais pas.**

Fíli tenta à nouveau de se lever, maintenant que sa tête ne tournait plus, mais son frère l'arrêta.

**-Ne bouge pas ! T'es pas en état ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.**

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin et comprit à ses sourcils froncés qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Déglutissant au souvenir de la conversation houleuse qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet, Fíli redoubla d'effort mais se vit encore confronté à l'intervention de son amant.

**-Kíli, lâche-moi. Je vais bien**, insista l'héritier d'une voix peu convaincante.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard noir qui le jugeait et l'accusait, lui faisant plus de reproches ainsi que la bouche de Thorin l'avait fait. Fíli vivait très mal d'avoir déçu son oncle, il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes et le rendre fier. Malheureusement, il avait échoué à cause de son unique faiblesse : l'amour qu'il portait à son petit frère. C'était la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait, l'unique domaine dans lequel il se permettait d'être égoïste. Aujourd'hui, cela risquait de causer sa perte. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à Kíli mais c'était son devoir. Pour le protéger.

**-Hors de question ! Tu tiens à peine debout !**

**-Kíli, laisse ton frère. Il peut se débrouiller seul**, résonna la voix autoritaire de Thorin.

**-Fíli a besoin d'aide ! Il lui faut un médecin !**

**-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Le jour de Durin approche, nous devons nous rendre à Erebor le plus rapidement possible. Fíli le sait. Il est capable de prendre sur lui. En tant que prince héritier, il ne se laissera pas submerger par la moindre blessure. C'est son devoir.**

**-J'en ai rien à faire !** s'écria Kíli. **Il a besoin de se reposer. Ma priorité est de s'assurer qu'il va bien.**

**-C'est là que tu te trompes**, gronda le souverain en s'approchant dangereusement. **Tu es un prince, un des héritiers au trône d'Erebor. Ton but est de tout faire pour reconquérir notre montagne, notre maison. Ne le perds jamais de vue.**

L'archer se renfrogna, son avis divergeant entièrement de celui de son oncle et il aurait bien aimé le lui faire savoir mais une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Fíli lui fit non de la tête, l'incitant à se taire car il en avait déjà bien trop dit. S'il continuait, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière et le blond craignait la colère du souverain.

**-Non, Thorin. C'est ta quête, pas la nôtre. Nous sommes venus pour t'aider et c'est vrai que c'est important pour nous aussi mais je ne ferai rien passer avant mon frère.**

L'aplomb avec lequel le brun répondit en surprit plus d'un, il semblait prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, ses yeux déterminés et fixés sur ceux de Thorin. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait d'offrir l'occasion que ce dernier attendait. Son aîné se releva mais le mal était fait.

**-Tu lui portes trop d'attention, justement.** (Fíli grimaça au ton cinglant qu'il venait d'employer.) **Tu n'as pas à le protéger de la sorte, un Durin ne montre jamais de faiblesse. En tant que ses descendants directs, notre devoir est d'agir pour notre peuple avant tout. Aucun sentiment personnel ne doit entraver cela. De plus, Fíli est ton frère.** (Il cracha le mot comme si c'était du poison.) **Vous partagez le même sang. Votre relation est anormalement forte. Vous ne vous comportez pas comme des princes, encore moins comme des membres d'une même famille.**

Kíli se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Leur oncle savait donc la vérité et tel que Fíli l'avait toujours dit, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Le moment des reproches était arrivé et aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à l'affronter. Pourtant le plus jeune campa sur ses positions et ne se laissa pas impressionner par la déception clairement inscrite dans les pupilles bleu glacé.

**-Notre comportement ne porte atteinte à personne. Ce que nous faisons dans le privé ne regarde que nous. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger pour cela !**

Le regard de Thorin se fit plus sombre, voire mauvais. Le jeune prince venait d'admettre l'horrible réalité.

**-En tant que roi, je décide de ce qui est acceptable ou pas. Tout comme j'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur mes sujets. Absolument tous mes sujets,** conclut-il, le sous-entendu évident.

En cet instant-là, Thorin Oakenshield n'était pas leur oncle mais bien leur souverain. Leurs vies se trouvaient entre ses mains et le moindre faux-pas entraînerait sa colère. Malheureusement, Kíli possédait le même caractère bien trempé et se mesurerait à lui sans lâcher prise.

**-Sauf que pour le moment, tu n'es pas vraiment roi. Ce titre n'a rien d'officiel, même s'il te revient de droit,** enchaîna le brun pleinement conscient du risque qu'il prenait.

Le monarque grinça des dents. Comment son propre neveu osait le défier de la sorte et remettre son statut en question devant témoins ? Cherchait-il à être banni ? Son insolence ne resterait pas impunie.

**-Surveille ton langage, rien ne m'empêche de t'exclure de la Compagnie. Si tu tiens un minimum à ton honneur, tu vas immédiatement cesser de te montrer aussi irrespectueux**, menaça Thorin d'une voix calme mais débordante de furie, la rendant bien plus dangereuse que s'il avait crié.** Éloigne-toi tout de suite de ton frère.** (L'archer ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer les yeux de son oncle.) **Kíli, c'est un ordre !** rugit le forgeron.

Au lieu d'obéir, l'esprit provocateur du jeune Nain le fit aller à l'encontre des paroles de son aîné. Il se rapprocha de Fíli et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant délicatement.

**-Je resterai avec Fíli car il est mon Autre**, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Tous autour reçurent un choc à l'entente de ses mots. Sa réponse encensa le monarque qui détestait être désobéi. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses neveux menaçait de disparaître. Cette relation répugnante avait suffisamment duré, il devait y mettre un terme. Tant pis si pour cela il perdait un de ses héritiers.

**-Kíli, je t'ordonne de lâcher Fíli dans la seconde. La faute que vous avez commise est irréparable et je ne tolérerai pas que l'on souille notre famille d'une telle honte. En tant qu'aîné, c'est Fíli le responsable et il sera sévèrement puni car il avait conscience de ses actes, ce qui-**

Thorin se tut, le silence se fit dans la clairière. Tous regardaient le plus jeune membre de la Compagnie les yeux écarquillés. Même son frère ne revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Kíli avait saisi une des lames du blond et s'en était servi pour se couper les cheveux. Ses longues mèches brunes gisaient à présent à ses pieds, immobiles.

L'archer ne prononça pas un mot, sa main tenant fermement la dague, les yeux brillants de fierté, les épaules maintenant dégagées, sa chevelure se terminant quelques centimètres au-dessus.

L'air devint tendu, personne n'osant parler. Le souverain vibrait de colère, son regard furibond ne pouvant se décrocher de la nouvelle apparence de son sujet. Il venait de commettre l'acte de rébellion ultime : se couper les cheveux, ou la barbe, en plus du déshonneur que cela apportait, signifiait rejeter son clan. Kíli venait de défier Thorin de manière irréparable : il avait choisi de se débarrasser de ses liens. Dorénavant, il ne ferait plus partie de leur famille ni de la lignée royale, il n'était plus son neveu.

Pire que tout, il le rejetait en tant que roi, ce qui représentait l'insulte suprême à son égard, passable de la peine de mort. Les cheveux de l'archer repousseraient mais il ne serait jamais plus prince ni héritier. En coupant les tresses révélant son statut qu'il aurait dû faire s'il l'avait accepté, comme son frère, il les avait définitivement reniées.

Le sang du forgeron se mit à bouillir. Plus d'une fois il avait été trahi mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela vienne de sa propre famille. Il n'avait officiellement plus aucune emprise sur Kíli, il ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Désormais ce serait un Nain errant, banni et déshonoré.

**-Kíli…** murmura Fíli, totalement choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Il se leva péniblement et approcha sa main de son amant, osant à peine toucher ses mèches courtes. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Ce geste symbolique allait causer sa perte. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus frères, bien que le blond ne cesserait jamais de le considérer ainsi. Son cœur se serra en pensant aux conséquences que cela entraînerait.

**-Pourquoi ?** parvint-il à demander, ses yeux croisant le regard serein de son Autre.

**-J'ai pas besoin de deux rois. Tu es l'héritier, un jour tu monteras sur le trône et je me prosternerai à tes pieds, mon unique souverain**, expliqua calmement le banni, la voix parfaitement posée malgré ce qu'il venait de révéler.

Choisir un autre roi que celui déjà en place était fortement déconseillé, voire interdit. Cela tenait de la trahison. Fíli n'était que prince, même si son avenir était tracé, il n'avait aucune légitimité tant que Thorin régnait.

Le blond ne put rien répondre, il était comme tétanisé. Sa seule réaction fut de prendre son petit frère dans les bras et de le serrer fort contre lui. Il aurait voulu le traiter de tous les noms, lui crier dessus mais son sacrifice était tellement grand qu'il n'en eut pas le cœur. Une partie de lui était même honorée de son choix.

**-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Ton dévouement envers moi était déjà immense.**

**-Comme ça, Thorin n'aura pas à choisir un de ses neveux ou à supporter l'humiliation qu'il nous reproche**, répondit Kíli en se tournant vers celui qu'il avait autrefois appelé «mon oncle ».

Personne n'osa faire de commentaire, tous trop choqués par les révélations qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le dégoût gagna la majorité des membres de la Compagnie et certains trouvèrent leur chef trop clément. L'idée que les deux princes entretiennent une relation incestueuse les écœura, il était inconcevable que les descendants de Durin, les propres neveux du roi, commettent un tel crime.

Dwalin ne se gêna pas pour cracher aux pieds du jeune archer, son dégoût et sa furie trop profonds pour les dissimuler. Le garçon qu'il avait entraîné n'aurait jamais souillé sa famille de telle sorte. Kíli avait perdu toute son estime, il ne représentait plus rien pour lui. C'est uniquement par respect envers son sang qu'il ne fit pas la même chose avec Fíli.

Balin secoua la tête, déçu, mais n'intervint pas en leur faveur. Il avait aimé ces petits, il les considérait comme ses petits-enfants mais certaines limites ne devaient pas être franchies. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Les autres ne firent rien mais les jugèrent silencieusement. Ori avait conscience de la gravité des événements mais il avait de la peine pour ses cousins. Il pouvait comprendre les actions de Kíli, même s'il n'approuvait pas.

Le cœur de Bilbo se serra à la vue des deux jeunes Nains ainsi rejetés par les leurs. Sa main agrippa celle de Bofur par réflexe, la poigne chaude du fabriquant de jouets le rassurant. Étant un Hobbit, ses lois différaient de celles de la Compagnie. Les familles étaient tellement larges en Comté qu'il était impossible de ne pas avoir d'inceste. Beaucoup de couples étaient en réalité des cousins. Des frères ou des sœurs s'unissant était plus rare mais pas interdit. Il tenta de déchiffrer l'expression du mineur mais le visage de ce dernier ne reflétait que de la surprise. Il lui demanderait son avis sur le sujet plus tard.

Thorin ignora le jeune couple, se mettant en marche en suivant la rivière. Il devait y avoir une ville dans les parages. Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence.

Fíli prit la main de son frère et la serra. Rien ne serait plus pareil dorénavant. Il toussa un peu et grelotta, le froid l'atteignant. Décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils partirent dans la direction du groupe. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que le roi leur bloqua le passage, le visage fermé.

**-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Ta place n'est plus parmi nous,** lâcha-t-il le ton sec en s'adressant à Kíli.

**-Je suivrai Fíli peu importe où il ira**, répliqua-t-il.

**-Thorin, laisse le venir. Je me charge de lui**, supplia le blond en se plaçant devant son amant.

Le monarque ne répondit rien, il lança un ultime regard noir envers l'archer et reprit sa marche. L'épéiste souffla de soulagement. Ils devraient s'habituer à ce genre de réactions, personne ne leur ferait de fleur. Ils étaient seuls à présent.

Quelques jours plus tard, toute la Compagnie était confortablement installée à Lake-Town. La tension qui pesait s'alourdissait de plus en plus, si bien que l'esprit de groupe s'était entièrement envolé. Des petits clans s'étaient formés et ne se mêlaient que rarement. Thorin était pleinement obsédé par son but, ses yeux fixant sans cesse la montagne qui se trouvait maintenant à portée de main. Il avait refusé de penser à Fíli et Kíli. Il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce qui s'était passé. En ce qui le concernait, il n'éprouvait aucun remord, son voyage avait débuté avec deux neveux, aujourd'hui il ne lui en restait qu'un, son héritier. La situation de ce dernier n'était pas réglée, il s'en occuperait une fois Erebor récupéré. C'était sa priorité, le reste importait peu.

En réalité, personne n'avait approché les deux amants. Ils avaient été accueillis en même temps que les autres mais Thorin avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être associé à eux, sauf que les habitants de Lake-Town n'avaient pas écouté et les avaient tous vus comme des sauveurs, sans exception.

Fíli était toujours malade, Kíli s'était débrouillé pour obtenir un coin tranquille, de la nourriture et de quoi le soigner. Avec beaucoup de patience et d'attention, l'épéiste commençait à se remettre grâce aux efforts de son amant. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet brûlant de leur situation actuelle, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Fíli redoutait ce moment, s'ils en parlaient cela aurait pour effet de tout officialiser et il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

Tous deux se reposaient dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. Kíli était exténué à force de veiller sa moitié, lui aussi avait besoin de dormir. Allongé à côté de lui, le blond l'observait, partagé entre le soulagement et la culpabilité. De le voir ainsi, jamais il ne pourrait cesser de le considérer comme son frère, il en était incapable. Kíli était son Autre mais son petit frère avant tout. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant, il s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui. Thorin n'entreprendrait probablement rien à son égard mais il ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile pour autant. Quant à son propre cas, il n'était pas plus en sécurité. Il ne devait son salut qu'à la proximité d'Erebor mais une fois Smaug vaincu et le royaume entre leurs mains, le roi procéderait à son jugement et oncle ou pas, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées. Fíli se leva pour ouvrir, curieux, et tomba sur le Hobbit, seul, qui lui envoya un faible sourire. Le Nain l'autorisa à entrer mais lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort, désignant Kíli. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit que Bilbo lui explique la raison de sa présence. Ce dernier préféra rester debout, il hésita par où commencer.

**-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air d'aller mieux**, murmura le semi-homme.

**-En effet. Kíli s'est bien occupé de moi. Il a quelques talents cachés, visiblement**, répondit Fíli sur le même ton, faisant sourire Bilbo.

**-Ce garçon est vraiment extraordinaire.**

Son regard s'égara sur les cheveux courts du concerné. Une grimace passant sur son visage lorsqu'il se remémora le moment où il les avait coupés. Bofur lui avait expliqué la signification ainsi que les conséquences du geste de Kíli. Le Hobbit en avait été bouleversé, l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas prometteur pour les deux frères. Il avait un peu peur pour eux. C'était de solides gaillards mais personne ne devrait être rejeté par sa famille, surtout si jeune. Personnellement, il ne leur reprochait rien et n'avait pas changé d'avis les concernant. D'après ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de Bofur, ce dernier était avant tout confus. Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup les neveux de Thorin et en attendait bien moins d'eux que celui-ci. Malgré cela, la politique des Nains était claire : l'inceste était interdit. De ce fait, le mineur ne savait plus quoi penser mais une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à les renier.

Bilbo ne pouvait imaginer ce que c'était de se retrouver isolé au milieu de tout un groupe. Il était parvenu à arranger sa relation avec le fabriquant de jouets et en était bien content. Il se souvenait encore de la terreur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que tous ses compagnons avaient été enlevés à Mirkwood. C'était la première fois qu'il s'était senti aussi seul et la peur que cela soit définitif l'avait profondément retourné. Son soulagement de retrouver Bofur, et les autres, dans les cellules des Elfes lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point il tenait à lui. Quand le mineur était sorti de sa prison, Bilbo n'avait pas pu se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, rassuré de le voir vivant. Son ami avait fait de même, semblant tout aussi joyeux.

Depuis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de l'incident chez Beorn, préférant le mettre de côté et ne plus y penser. Leur amitié était pratiquement intacte, ils se comportaient même un peu plus intimement, discutant de tout et de rien, s'enfermant dans leur bulle. Bofur était devenu encore plus attentionné et gentil à son égard, plus tactile aussi.

La fin de leurs aventures approchait, le plus dur restait à venir et Bilbo était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui se tourner si l'inquiétude devenait trop forte. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de rendre visite à Fíli et Kíli, eux aussi avaient besoin d'être soutenus.

**-Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour agir ainsi**, reprit le Hobbit.

**-Je sais. Je crains seulement qu'il le regrette. Kíli est impulsif, il ne réfléchit jamais. Il risque de se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes et de souhaiter revenir en arrière, mais c'est impossible**, se lamenta l'épéiste en lançant le regard le plus doux à son frère que Bilbo ait vu.

**-Je pense qu'il comprend très bien ce qu'il a fait et qu'il n'aurait pas pris de telles mesures s'il n'avait pas été sûr de lui. Kíli n'est plus un enfant et tu ne peux pas le protéger contre tout. Même si tu es son frère aîné. Il est capable de prendre des décisions et de faire des erreurs**, tenta de l'apaiser le Hobbit.

Fíli se repassa les mots de son compagnon et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Il était temps pour lui d'accepter que Kíli n'avait pas toujours besoin de lui et qu'il était un véritable adulte. Toute sa vie il l'avait surprotégé, refusant de le laisser affronter quoi que ce soit seul mais aujourd'hui, le brun lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller et même prendre soin de son aîné. Son frère était parfaitement capable de faire face à ses responsabilités. Dorénavant, Fíli ne le traiterait plus comme un enfant. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne le protégerait plus, ça jamais, mais il l'autoriserait à s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à dix mètres au lieu de cinq.

**-Merci, Bilbo.**

Le semi-homme hocha la tête, satisfait d'avoir pu les aider, et se retira aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Fíli s'adossa au mur et réfléchit aux événements des derniers jours, il avait besoin de faire le point. Erebor n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres et il ignorait si Thorin accepterait sa présence à ses côtés pour franchir les portes de leur ancienne demeure. Depuis tout petit il rêvait de la voir de ses propres yeux, toute son enfance avait été bercée par les histoires des anciens, décrivant la montagne comme le royaume Nain le plus puissant de toute la Terre du Milieu. Kíli et lui attendaient ce jour avec impatience mais aujourd'hui, le blond n'était pas sûr de mériter d'y aller.

**-Il a raison**, déclara Kíli qui ne dormait visiblement pas. **Je savais très bien ce que je faisais et je le regrette pas. C'était la seule échappatoire. Thorin m'aurait probablement tué si les liens du sang n'avaient pas été coupés.** (Il se redressa et se tourna vers son amant, attrapant sa main.) **Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il s'en prenne à toi par ma faute. Si je ne suis plus ton frère, il n'a plus rien à te reprocher. **

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il peut toujours t'attaquer. Sa colère ne sera apaisée que lorsqu'il nous aura punis. On a simplement un peu de répit parce qu'il est trop occupé par sa quête. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'approches, tu risques la peine de mort pour l'avoir trahi. Ne sors pas seul, tu m'entends ?**

L'urgence dans la voix de Fíli troubla l'archer. Son frère ne se laissait que rarement submerger par ses émotions. Ses yeux clairs reflétaient sa terreur, bien qu'il faisait son possible pour se contrôler. Kíli n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui des deux qui rassurait l'autre, cependant il pouvait voir que son amant avait besoin de lui.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention. Thorin ne peut pas m'atteindre pour le moment.**

**-Rien n'est moins sûr. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Quand il sera officiellement roi, la loi sera de son côté. Il me punira, c'est certain, mais si jamais il menace de s'en prendre à toi, tu devras t'enfuir loin. D'accord ?**

**-Hors de question !** s'opposa violemment Kíli. **Je ne te laisserai pas l'affronter seul.**

**-Je préfère encore qu'il s'épuise à me torturer plutôt qu'il se tourne vers toi. Promets-moi que tu partiras.**

**-Non. Tu sais bien que je ne tiendrais pas parole. On pourrait s'enfuir tous les deux. Rien que toi et moi**, proposa le plus jeune en prenant l'autre main de son frère.

**-Pour aller où ? Ered Luin est bien trop loin et tout le monde nous y connaît. Aucun royaume Nain ne nous acceptera.**

**-Bilbo pourrait nous aider à nous installer en Comté. On serait tranquilles là-bas.**

Fíli réfléchit à l'idée de son frère, elle était tentante. Les Hobbits ne leur reprocheraient rien, l'anonymat était assuré. Pourquoi pas ? Le semi-homme semblait les apprécier malgré ce qu'il savait d'eux. Kíli et lui étaient manuels, ils trouveraient des emplois sur place. Ce ne pouvait pas être si simple, quelqu'un leur bloquerait la route. Pour le moment, Fíli choisit d'y croire. Ils accompagneraient Bilbo chez lui une fois la quête terminée.

**-C'est d'accord. On en parlera à notre cambrioleur**, accepta l'aîné, causant un sourire rayonnant de naître sur le visage du brun.

**-Pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant ?**

**-Parce que même si Thorin ne veut plus de nous, on lui a juré de l'aider. Et je veux voir à quoi ressemble Erebor, au moins une fois. Ça sera probablement notre unique occasion d'y aller. Ne t'en fais pas, après, on partira.**

Fíli posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et l'embrassa. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance de s'en sortir. Emballé par cette perspective, l'aîné se pencha un peu plus vers Kíli et le renversa sur le lit. Le brun se laissa faire, docile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intimes, pas depuis leur arrêt chez Beorn. C'est donc avec un immense plaisir qu'il retourna les avances de son frère, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Kíli passa une de ses mains sous la tunique de son Autre afin de caresser son dos, tandis que la seconde se noya dans la crinière blonde si distinctive, celle qui lui avait valu d'être le surnommé le Lion des Montagnes Bleues.

Son instinct animal prenait le contrôle au combat. Face à ses ennemis, Fíli devenait dangereux, ses lames tranchant les corps aussi fluidement que des griffes, ses pieds glissant sur le sol. Il savait se déplacer quasi-silencieusement pour attaquer sa proie par surprise, ce qui était rare pour un Nain.

Il se transformait également en lion lorsqu'il revêtait le rôle de mâle alpha pour protéger son/ses bien(s), sa furie muette parfois bien plus effrayante que la colère de Thorin.

Son comportement bestial s'éveillait aussi dans l'intimité, Kíli pouvait en témoigner. Les multiples marques de morsures qu'il arborait dans le cou en était la preuve, et il adorait cela. C'est pourquoi il pencha la tête le plus en arrière possible pour que son amant marque son territoire sur sa peau. La vive douleur que ses dents lui infligèrent disparut rapidement pour être remplacée par une vague de chaleur déferlant en lui. La langue de Fíli lécha lentement la plaie puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille qui fut mordillée à son tour.

Le blond se releva un peu afin de croiser le regard de son amant dont les pupilles étaient dilatées, rendant ses yeux noirs et encore plus hypnotiques. Sa respiration haletante et ses joues rougies donnèrent faim au plus vieux qui se lécha les lèvres à cette vue. Les cheveux courts le dérangèrent sur le moment, ne s'y étant pas encore habitué. Une de ses mains attrapa une mèche brune et la contempla, un conflit interne naissant en lui.

Ne voulant pas perdre l'attention qui lui avait tant manquée ces dernières semaines, Kíli tourna son visage vers le sien.

**-Mon roi**, souffla-t-il le ton déterminé.

Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté : il vit les prunelles bleu clair s'enflammer à nouveau. La seconde suivante, il était embrassé violemment, une main empoignant ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place.

Kíli sentit qu'on essayait de lui enlever sa tunique mais un grognement frustré signifia que la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu. Il voulut se retenir de rire, sachant que cela résulterait en un Fíli à l'ego insulté, ce qui pouvait avoir des conséquences très positives, mais n'y parvint pas. Comme il s'y était attendu, son frère se crut défié. Il le relâcha, lui arracha son vêtement et le plaqua contre le lit, ses poignets emprisonnés de chaque côté de sa tête. L'aîné se pencha juste au-dessus de son amant, quelques centimètres trop loin, juste hors de sa portée, lui valant un couinement indigné très peu viril. Fíli lui envoya un sourire carnassier, s'amusant de la frustration du brun. Il en avait oublié son agilité naturelle et accueillit la cuisse frottant son entrejambe avec surprise.

**-Kí'…** lâcha-t-il laborieusement, le plaisir grandissant en lui. **Si tu continues… tu vas le regretter… **

**-Mais je n'attends que ça,** riposta le plus jeune sur un ton de défi.

Piqué à vif, l'épéiste reprit le contrôle et bloqua la jambe désobéissante. Il dut libérer les poignets pour caresser le torse de son amant, le griffant ça et là, se délectant des sons que sa torture provoqua. Sa deuxième main se dirigea vers la ceinture de l'archer et la défit prestement puis glissa sous son sous-vêtement une fois l'accès dégagé. Elle saisit le membre déjà bien dur au même moment où leurs bouches entrèrent à nouveau en collision. Kíli fut pris d'un violent frisson et gémit contre les lèvres du blond. Le toucher de son frère lui avait énormément manqué alors il était encore plus sensible que d'ordinaire. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps mais vu que Fíli n'était pas tout à fait rétabli, il ne serait pas le seul.

Prenant un rôle plus actif, il se débarrassa de la tunique du blond et put enfin caresser sa peau. Il colla leurs torses ensemble, savourant ce contact et la chaleur qui émanait de l'aîné. Fíli ne le laissa pas en profiter et retira leurs pantalons, ne perdant pas de temps avant de joindre leurs corps de part en part. Kíli ronronna presque des mille sensations que cela entraîna, il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures mais une certaine partie de son anatomie voulait passer aux choses sérieuses et tout de suite. Il commença à se tortiller pour faire passer le message.

L'aîné cessa de l'embrasser et l'observa, constatant qu'il réclamait son attention et qui était-il pour la lui refuser ? Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses du brun afin de mieux s'y placer puis fit lentement remonter sa main sur son torse, s'arrêtant par moment pour le griffer un peu plus, pour arriver jusqu'à sa bouche. Kíli s'empara instantanément de ses doigts, les léchant sensuellement à tour de rôle, émettant quelques couinements provocateurs qui eurent pour effet de rendre l'épéiste fou. Lorsque celui-ci les daigna suffisamment humidifiés, s'il avait dû sentir la langue de son Autre aller de doigt en doigt plus longtemps il l'aurait pris sans préparation, Fíli récupéra sa main et la descendit à l'anus de son frère. Il ne fit que légèrement l'effleurer pour commencer, embêtant Kíli mais ce dernier baissa son bassin afin d'établir directement le contact.

Fíli ne le prépara pas méticuleusement, les quelques fois où sa main toucha sa prostate déclenchèrent des vagues de frissons dans tout son corps, si bien qu'une fois fini, Kíli tremblait de plaisir.

Après une ultime caresse le long de sa cuisse, le blond se positionna et n'eut pas à attendre une seconde avant que leurs corps soient joints le plus intimement possible.

Kíli jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira d'aise dès qu'il sentit le pénis de son Autre en lui. Ses mains agrippèrent la crinière blonde et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille solide de son amant. Il voulait plus de contact et démarra de lui-même leur échange passionné. Lorsque sa prostate fut touchée, il cria de plaisir, appuyant encore plus. Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut et il se battit pour prendre le dessus de leur baiser sauvage mais ses sens étaient trop en ébullition pour réussir à se concentrer sur un seul point. Fíli augmenta la cadence, son coup de reins suivant lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

**-Fíli…**

Ce simple appel fut suffisant pour que l'aîné comprenne. Il saisit le membre de Kíli et s'en occupa au même rythme que son bassin. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de son petit frère, se délectant de le voir dans un état de débauche totale, si près de la jouissance et ce grâce à lui. Cela lança une nouvelle vague de chaleur en lui, son cerveau ravivant son instinct primaire et possessif. Il accrocha le regard de Kíli et le maintint.

**-Tu… m'a… ppar… tiens ! **grogna-t-il, chaque morceau de phrase ponctué d'un coup de bassin plus fort encore.

Kíli cria encore, à deux doigts de se laisser submerger par l'extase. Il appuya vers le bas, enfonçant le sexe de son frère plus profond en lui et hurla de plaisir, se répandant entre eux. Fíli le suivit, déversant sa semence à l'intérieur de lui et s'affala sur son torse.

L'aîné attendit quelques minutes avant de se dégager. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya leurs corps avant de s'allonger. Haletant, Kíli se tourna vers lui et s'installa entre ses bras. Le blond lui embrassa le front et se détendit, refusant de songer à ce qui les attendait. Pour le moment, ils étaient en sécurité, la porte de leur chambre leur seule protection. Il caressa le dos trempé de son frère et sentit sa respiration se faire plus lente. Il le regarda dormir un instant puis le suivit dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Smilinginlove :** Bofur malheureux fait forcément son petit effet. On s'attend pas à le voir comme ça. :( Thorin est brave, courageux, fier, valeureux etc. C'est un roi alors il a tout pour lui mais ça ne signifie par qu'il peut tout avoir. ^^ Quant à Fíli, son cas ne s'améliore pas non plus... Je suis horrible ! ^^' Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Angelyoru :** Hum... Thorin a été dur avec Fíli, ce n'est pas une surprise. Et encore plus avec Kíli maintenant. Dwalin et Ori s'en sortent bien pour le moment mais rien n'est définitif. Bofur ira mieux quand Bilbo aura retrouvé le sourire, ce qui est plus ou moins fait. ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Millyel :** Calme-toi ! Respire un grand coup ! Tiens, prends une bouffée de Vieux Toby ! Je suis très contente que tu réagisses d'une telle manière, pas uniquement par pur sadisme. :P C'est le but de cette fic de compliquer la situation et de faire tanguer le lecteur, de lui faire ressentir de l'empathie pour les deux prétendants de Bilbo alors je suis ravie d'apprendre que ça fonctionne ! Mon plan se déroule à merveille ! Mwahaha ! XD

Si t'as tout lu d'une traite, tu as dû faire un sacré ascenseur émotionnel ! Ça va, tu n'as pas frôlé l'attaque cardiaque ? ^^ Merci beaucoup pour un tel retour en tout cas !

**justelaura :** héhé ! J'avoue que Kíli est bien positionné mais il est encore jeune et immature. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais je préfère Fíli, bien que séparer les deux n'a simplement aucun sens. ^^ Toute la famille Durin est sexy !

Et une de plus de convertie ! Je vais créer une armée ! Oui, Bofur aura autant de légitimité à obtenir Bilbo que Thorin. Yes !

Concernant Gandalf, on ne sait jamais bien ce qu'il a en tête mais on peut se douter que son but n'était pas de blesser le Hobbit. Il veut qu'Erebor soit libéré de Smaug donc pour cela, Thorin doit être concentré, c'est le roi. Les autres n'ont pas autant d'importance et n'iront nulle part si leur chef est inactif. Et ne t'en fais pas, faire du mal à Bilbo sera passible de la peine de mort dès que Thorin sera au pouvoir. :P

Étonnement, le couple Dwalin/Ori est celui qui avait le plus de mal à démarrer mais finalement, il avance plus que les autres.

Hmm... Thorin utilise bien sûr ce genre d'arguments, c'est normal, mais il a d'autres raisons en tête. Enfin probablement. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour cette immense review ! Tu as droit à un cookie !

**Yvhiy : **Bofur gagne en fans grâce à moi, je suis trop fière ! x) Merci à toi de laisser un retour !


	10. Chapter 10

_(**warning **: il y a énormément de blabla de ma part !)_

_Bonjouuuuuuur ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super bien aujourd'hui ! :D Pour quelle raison ? Mais parce que c'est mercredi et donc un nouveau chapitre arrive rien que pour vous ! Oui, rien que ça me met en joie mais que voulez-vous, j'aime vous faire plaisir, mes loulous. ^^ _

_Nous voici donc au dixième chapitre. On se rapproche grandement de la fin. Oui, je sais, c'est triste mais ne pleurez pas, d'autres fictions sont en cours. Au moins trois sont en écriture et des scénario se dessinent dans ma tête pour de nouvelles. _

_Concernant le précédent, nombre d'entre vous ont été très déçus par la réaction de Thorin face à la relation incestueuse de ses neveux. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit du roi, qu'il a moult responsabilités et qu'il est chargé de faire respecter la loi. Qui plus est, il est de la vieille école. Évidemment que l'inceste ne lui plaît pas. Et pour couronner le tout, l'Arkenstone se rapproche, autant dire qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête, comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre. Je ne peux vous dire s'il regrettera ses actions. Vous vous ferez votre propre opinion à la fin. Soit dit en passant, lire vos commentaires et menaces de mort à l'encontre de Thorin me fait beaucoup rire ! Le vote est unanime : c'est un enfoiré ! XD_

_Bien ! Résumé du chapitre : comme le précédent était voué à Fíli et Kíli, ici ce sera le triangle amoureux Thorin/Bilbo/Bofur. Notre cher Hobbit fait son choix définitif mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Il reste plusieurs obstacles sur sa route avant d'atteindre le bonheur conjugal, Smaug n'étant pas le plus gros d'entre eux. Pourquoi je martyrise tant Bilbo ? Parce que c'est un semi-homme et que sa place n'est pas au milieu de Nains. Il ne peut pas s'intégrer sans douleur, donc par souci de réalisme._

_Je tiens à dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et ceux qui suivent la fic, qui la mettent en favori. Merci à vous tous. ^^_

_Tout cet univers avec ses petits personnages n'est pas à moi. Je jouais beaucoup avec des Playmobils étant petite alors j'ai pas mal d'imagination et c'est eux qui s'y prêtent le mieux. ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_P.S. Si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'y répondrai sans problème. J'aime beaucoup faire des débats sur le contenu du travail de Sir Tolkien parce qu'on a tous des avis différents et ainsi, on découvre des nouvelles visions._

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Lorsque Bilbo ferma la porte derrière lui, il se sentit soulagé. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de rassurer les deux frères sur son opinion à leur égard. Il les appréciait beaucoup et ne souhaitait pas les voir détruits par cette histoire, ils ne méritaient pas cela. Il avait conscience qu'il faudrait du temps pour que la situation s'améliore et que les autres les considèrent à nouveau comme leurs compagnons, si cela arrivait un jour. Le Hobbit grimaça en pensant au comportement têtu des Nains. Il y avait peu de chance que la Compagnie revienne sur sa décision. Le seul qui le pourrait était Bofur. Avec un peu de persuasion, lui aussi finirait par admettre que Fíli et Kíli n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Le semi-homme soupira, il avait beau faire tout son possible pour rester optimiste, la tension ambiante commençait à l'atteindre. Sa bonne humeur était déjà bien amenuisée à cause du froid régnant sur la Compagnie, voir Erebor se tenir droit devant lui rappela la présence de l'énorme et dangereux dragon à l'intérieur. Sa main se serra autour de la sculpture que Bofur lui avait donnée, ses yeux observant la montagne avec crainte. Le doute l'envahit. Et s'il parvenait à entrer mais qu'il ne trouvait pas le trésor de Thorin ? Et si Smaug le repérait ? Malgré l'assurance de Gandalf sur sa discrétion naturelle, les Hobbits étaient aussi maladroits et ne tenaient pas toujours bien sur leurs pieds. S'il faisait la moindre erreur, il mettrait la vie de ses compagnons et la sienne en péril. L'appréhension devenait trop forte pour lui, il devait se changer les idées et connaissait la personne idéale pour cela.

Bilbo partit à la recherche de son ami mineur dans l'auberge qui leur avait été louée. Il croisa Óin et Glóin en train de compter l'argent qui leur restait sous les yeux attentifs de l'aubergiste, ce dernier espérant sûrement recevoir une récompense pour ses efforts.

Plus loin, Dori discutait sérieusement avec Nori et pour une fois, ils ne semblaient pas se disputer, ils paraissaient même être du même avis. Bilbo comprit à leurs expressions que le sujet n'avait rien de plaisant. Ils lançaient de fréquents coups d'œils vers leur benjamin. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement au coin du feu, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Balin s'installa à ses côtés, son apparition déconcentrant Ori qui lui prêta attention, lui posant diverses questions auxquelles le vieillard se fit une joie de répondre.

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle commune sans trouver Bofur, Bilbo décida d'aller voir en cuisine. Bombur et Bifur y étaient attablés, le premier occupé à avaler tout ce que les cuisiniers préparaient et le second à déchirer une salade feuille par feuille. Ce dernier leva la tête à son entrée et la hocha, l'observant stoïquement quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa tâche. Le Hobbit se sentit touché, ce geste signifiait que Bifur le considérait comme son ami.

**-Excusez-moi Bombur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Bofur ?**

Le roux avala ce qu'il mâchait et fit descendre le tout avec une gorgée de bière puis rota. Bilbo était loin de s'en formaliser, il s'était habitué au comportement grossier de ses compagnons.

**-Il a dit qu'il avait plus d'tabac. Il doit faire l'tour d'l'auberge pour en trouver.**

Bilbo le remercia et le laissa retourner à son repas. Puisque ses recherches n'avaient rien apporté jusqu'à présent, il décida de fouiller les étages. Il finirait bien par tomber sur Bofur dans une des chambres.

Le semi-homme parvint à dénicher sa cible au cinquième essai. Cette dernière avait visiblement réussi à s'approvisionner en tabac et sa préoccupation actuelle était de se démêler les cheveux, ces derniers étant détachés. Un avertissement résonna dans la tête de Bilbo à cette vue. Les deux fois où il s'était retrouvé confronté à ce côté du fabriquant de jouets avaient failli détruire leur amitié. Le Hobbit n'avait pas su contenir ses émotions et avait causé beaucoup de dégâts. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans le même état d'esprit aujourd'hui, le risque que ses hormones prennent le dessus restait présent. Pourtant, son corps refusait de bouger, ses pieds étaient fermement plantés comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Bofur sans ses tresses. Bilbo s'en voulut d'être aussi faible et s'assit sur le lit en face du Nain.

**-Bilbo ! Ça fait un moment qu'j'vous ai pas vu. Comment allez-vous ?** demanda Bofur de sa voix chaude, celle qui faisait défaillir le Hobbit.

**-B… Bien. Je vous cherchais mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver… ainsi. Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse ?**

Bilbo s'étonna lui-même de l'espoir que son ami le retienne. Autrefois, il avait cherché à s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il se sentait plus à l'aise face à cette personnalité de Bofur.

**-Absolument pas ! J'veux qu'vous restiez. Pour une fois qu'on s'retrouve tous les deux, j'vais pas laisser passer cette chance**, répondit l'aîné en se rapprochant, sa main se posant sur la cuisse du semi-homme.

Bilbo ne recula pas. Il avait souhaité voir Bofur afin de se changer les idées et l'occasion était toute trouvée. La deuxième personnalité du mineur le distrairait parfaitement. Cela dit il ne retourna pas ses avances, il savait comment cela terminerait et Bilbo doutait de pouvoir arranger les choses une troisième fois si elles dérapaient. De plus, il s'était juré de ne plus se servir de son ami. Malheureusement pour lui, le fabriquant de jouets était persistant et lui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

**-À vrai dire, j'aimerais vous parler**, se ressaisit le cuivré. **Concernant Fíli et Kíli, croyez-vous qu'ils aient une chance d'être pardonnés ? Thorin est leur oncle, il ne peut tout de même pas les abandonner ! **

Bofur, qui avait entrepris de masser la cuisse de son compagnon tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, cessa toute activité. Son Hobbit préféré était sérieux et avait besoin de réponses. Soupirant, les conversations n'étaient pas son fort, il se redressa.

**-J'en doute. Thorin est roi, il fait respecter la loi. L'inceste est un crime pour les Nains. En plus Kíli a remis son autorité en question puis l'a rejetée. Il a plus aucune chance d'rev'nir parmi nous. Si vous voulez mon avis, s'il veut survivre il doit s'enfuir. Fíli c'est différent. Il est l'héritier et a beaucoup d'responsabilités. Thorin le punira sévèrement pour l'humiliation qu'il a fait subir à sa famille. C'est même pas sûr qu'il accède au trône un jour. Thorin risque d'lui r'tirer son statut d'prince.**

**-Mais pourtant ils sont de la même famille ! Et les autres sont leurs amis. Comment peuvent-ils leur tourner le dos de cette manière ?** insista Bilbo.

**-Y a plus d'amitié qui compte. Les gamins le savaient lorsqu'ils ont commencé. C'est leur faute.**

**-Vous pensez qu'ils méritent ce qui leur arrive ? Kíli s'est simplement battu pour ce en quoi il croyait et Fíli a cherché à le protéger. En quoi cela est-il un crime ?**

**-C'est la loi qu'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien**, poursuivit Bofur mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Bilbo ait tort.

**-Parfois les lois se trompent. Essayez de vous mettre à leur place. N'auriez-vous pas fait pareil ?**

Le Nain se tut et réfléchit. L'idée de l'inceste le dégoûtait autant qu'un autre seulement il devait admettre que les princes avaient toujours eu une relation forte et qu'il n'avait jamais vu cela d'un mauvais œil. Même si savoir qu'ils entretenaient des relations sexuelles le dérangeait, il avait été témoin de l'affection qu'ils se portaient et bien que cela n'enlevait rien à la gravité de leurs actes, il reconnaissait qu'ils avaient eu du courage. Bofur ne comprenait pas comment les deux garçons avaient fait pour passer du statut de frères à amants mais d'un certain côté, cela tenait de la logique.

Le mineur s'embrouillait lui-même. Les paroles de Bilbo l'avaient retourné. Et s'il avait raison et que les frères n'étaient pas les coupables ? Bofur secoua la tête, il n'était pas prêt à se poser ce genre de questions. Les lois des Nains étaient ce qu'elles étaient et il lui faudrait du temps pour admettre qu'elles pouvaient être fausses mais il acceptait d'envisager que la vision du Hobbit était tout aussi valide.

Ne souhaitant plus y songer, Bofur se tourna vers le cambrioleur et prit son visage dans sa main. Il vit ses yeux s'embraser, l'excitation et la curiosité remplissant ses pupilles vertes. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement due à la proximité du Nain mais il soutint son regard.

**-J'suis sûr qu'j'peux vous faire oublier tout ça**, susurra le mineur.

C'était précisément ce que Bilbo redoutait mais une fois encore, il fut incapable d'émettre la moindre opposition. Sa pommette fut caressée par un pouce rugueux, le contact le faisant frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser, s'ouvrant totalement à son compagnon dont le toucher lui était déjà familier et rassurant. Ses petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Bofur et son corps se rapprocha du sien. Leurs langues se battirent en duel, chacune cherchant à dominer et posséder l'autre. Afin de s'assurer la victoire, et pour rendre le Hobbit fou, le fabriquant de jouets l'attrapa par la taille et le plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes. Le cambrioleur en profita pour se coller encore plus à son torse, respirant comme il pouvait parce qu'il refusait de mettre fin à leur étreinte. Pourtant il se redressa de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main empoigner de manière possessive ses fesses. L'impatience grandissait en lui et elle se décupla lorsque son cou fut mordillé. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure épaisse du Nain. À cela, Bilbo sortit de sa transe. Il s'était fait une promesse, il devait la garder. Il relâcha Bofur et s'assit sur ses genoux, cependant le mineur n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il repartit à l'assaut du cou de son compagnon et brutalisa un peu plus sa peau tendre. Le semi-homme l'y autorisa, ses mains s'affairant dans ses cheveux.

Trop concentré sur sa tâche, Bofur ne remarqua pas le manque de réaction de son partenaire, ni son soudain intérêt pour sa chevelure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se recula qu'il prit conscience d'un changement. Bilbo le regardait avec un petit sourire, l'air réjoui. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, le Hobbit tira sur ses mèches et Bofur comprit : deux de ses tresses avaient été faites. La surprise l'envahit, il n'avait rien senti. Sa seconde personnalité avait toujours le contrôle sur ses actions mais elle n'entreprit rien pour reprendre leurs activités.

Le semi-homme termina la dernière tresse, lentement, et l'attacha. Lorsque l'élastique fut en place, les pupilles du mineur s'éclaircirent et reprirent leur couleur normale. C'était le seul signe montrant la transition qui venait d'avoir lieu dans l'esprit du Nain.

Bilbo était toujours assis sur les genoux de son ami à l'observer redevenir lui-même. Une fois sûr qu'il se tenait face à la version amicale du fabriquant de jouets, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Bofur ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes puis il se laissa emporter par la caresse du Hobbit.

**-Bilbo ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?** demanda le moustachu perdu.

**-Parce que je souhaite que cela arrive également lorsque vos cheveux sont attachés. Nous avons traversé la Terre du Milieu, affronté des trolls, des orcs, des goblins et des araignées géantes ensemble. Notre groupe a été séparé plusieurs fois et il reste un énorme dragon sur notre chemin mais rien ne m'effraie plus que de vous perdre une nouvelle fois.**

**-Bilbo… J'suis pas sûr d'vous saisir… **

**-Je n'ai malheureusement rien à vous offrir pour l'instant en échange de votre sculpture. Veuillez cependant accepter mon affection et mon entière dévotion**, jura Bilbo, le regard sincère.

Bofur ne sut quoi répondre, les mots du Hobbit le touchèrent profondément. Certes ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, s'entendaient bien et il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux mais le Nain ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le semi-homme le choisisse.

**-Vous êtes sûr d'vous ? Malgré tout c'que j'vous ai fait ? Et puis y a Thorin… **

À l'évocation du forgeron, Bilbo se raidit. Il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Ce ne serait pas facile. Comment rejetait-on un roi ? Est-ce que cela était autorisé ? Serait-il également banni comme Fíli et Kíli ? Thorin avait déjà de nombreuses préoccupations entre Erebor et ses neveux, lui en rajouter n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Cependant attendre la fin de leur quête ne valait pas mieux. Il devrait régler cette situation dès que possible.

Pendant que le Hobbit réfléchissait, Bofur se morfondait. La réaction de son compagnon au nom de Thorin était claire : son cœur penchait plus pour le monarque. L'espoir qui s'était embrasé en lui aux paroles de Bilbo s'éteignit. Il finirait seul, forcé de regarder le semi-homme qu'il aimait vivre aux côtés du roi.

**-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Je sais l'affection que Thorin me porte mais mon choix est fait. Ce n'est pas le roi Nain que je vois lorsque j'imagine mon avenir. C'est un humble fabriquant de jouets au cœur d'or et au sourire enjôleur.**

Une fois encore, le cœur de Bofur s'emballa. Bilbo semblait sûr de lui, il le regardait de la manière dont le mineur avait toujours souhaité. Il le prit dans les bras et le serra. Tant pis pour Thorin, il avait raté sa chance. Personne ne lui prendrait son Hobbit.

Le Nain était heureux. Il n'avait plus de raison d'aller à Erebor, le trésor qu'il convoitait se trouvait sur ses genoux et nulle pierre précieuse ne le surpasserait.

Il profita un peu plus de l'étreinte, écoutant la respiration du semi-homme, osant à peine croire à sa chance. Lui qui était si bavard de nature se retrouvait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le petit cambrioleur lui avait ôté toute faculté cérébrale en un sourire, mais il pouvait lui pardonner. Bilbo était suffisamment intelligent pour deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Hobbit se releva. Il aurait préféré rester dans les bras de son compagnon mais il devait d'abord mettre les choses au clair avec Thorin.

Voyant le sourire ébahi de Bofur, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Sa moustache aurait pu frétiller de joie tellement il semblait heureux.

**-J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous verrai plus tard ?**

Bofur hocha la tête, son sourire fixé sur place, les yeux lumineux. Il lâcha la main du semi-homme et le regarda partir, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi léger.

Une fois parti, Bilbo se mit à la recherche du roi Nain. Celui-ci se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, devant une fenêtre donnant sur la ville, Erebor se dessinant au loin. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et le cambrioleur savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le prendre par surprise ou il y perdrait un membre. S'arrêtant un mètre derrière lui, il se racla la gorge.

**-Thorin, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous**, commença-t-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'au début de leur aventure.

Le concerné se retourna et Bilbo fut frappé par l'air différent qu'il arborait. Les pupilles du monarque s'étaient assombries depuis leur arrivée à Lake-Town, son regard était plus austère et menaçant. Une lueur froide et mauvaise luisait dans ses yeux mais elle diminua lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le semi-homme. Thorin ne parut pas enjoué de le voir mais au moins il ne semblait plus à deux doigts de l'empoigner afin de le balancer à l'autre bout de la salle.

**-C'est un sujet privé. Pourrions-nous nous rendre dans un lieu moins fréquenté ?**

Le roi hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, ce qui dérangeait le cambrioleur. Déjà qu'il ignorait comment débuter la conversation, il n'arriverait à rien si Thorin ne l'aidait pas. Surtout qu'il avait plusieurs choses à lui demander. Décidant qu'il lui fallait bien commencer quelque part, Bilbo se lança.

**-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous refusez d'aller voir vos neveux. D'après ce que l'on m'a expliqué, ils ont enfreint la règle en outrepassant les liens du sang mais est-ce une raison pour les rejeter de la sorte ? Les considérez-vous réellement comme des criminels ?**

Bilbo espérait pouvoir faire entendre raison au forgeron, comme il l'avait fait avec Bofur. C'était leur oncle, il devait tenir à eux malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas ne plus les apprécier. À sa grande surprise, Thorin ne s'énerva pas. Sa posture demeura la même, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

**-Fíli était conscient des conséquences de ses actes. Il savait parfaitement ce que sa décision entraînerait. Il est le seul responsable du sort qui l'attend. Personne ne peut lui venir en aide à présent. Le bannissement est un châtiment trop clément pour la faute qu'il a commise.**

Les mots du souverain choquèrent Bilbo. Il paraissait si détaché, si indifférent, comme s'il parlait d'un étranger.

**-Il reste votre neveu, ainsi que Kíli. Ce jeune garçon a beaucoup sacrifié pour-**

**-Le système judiciaire des Nains vous est inconnu. Vous ne pouvez comprendre notre manière de fonctionner. De plus, rien de tout cela ne vous concerne,** le coupa Thorin d'une voix cinglante.

Sa remarque déplut à Bilbo qui se renfrogna à l'idée d'être une fois de plus traité comme un intrus.

**-Bien au contraire. Après toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû traverser par votre faute afin de vous aider à accomplir une mission extrêmement dangereuse, je considère faire partie de la Compagnie au même titre que les autres. De ce fait, j'ai mon mot à dire lorsqu'un désaccord prend place. **(Il marqua une pause, pas pour rassembler son courage comme lors de ses premières conversations avec le roi, mais pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention.) **Je trouve votre réaction envers Fíli et Kíli démesurée et absolument abjecte. Ils sont encore très jeunes, selon vos fameuses lois, ils ne méritent pas un tel acharnement. Par ailleurs, ils vous ont suivi partout et vous ont toujours écouté. D'après ce que j'ai compris, pas une fois ils n'ont osé aller à l'encontre de vos ordres. Ces garçons vous portent plus de respect que le reste des Nains vivant dans les Montagnes Bleues et pourtant vous les traiter comme vos ennemis.**

Bilbo ignorait d'où lui venait l'aplomb dont il faisait preuve. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient contredire Thorin Oakenshield sans y laisser un membre et jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'y parvenir. L'anneau magique se glissa dans son esprit. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur la poche de son veston, sa simple présence le rassurant. Loin était le Hobbit mal assuré qui avait peur de s'aventurer au-delà de Bree. Ce n'était pas la bravoure qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Une puissance plus mystérieuse avait pris le contrôle de ses émotions et elle avait presque effacé l'épouvante que lui infligeait Smaug.

À son grand étonnement, le forgeron ne s'énerva pas contre lui. Il se tourna vers la Montagne Solitaire et l'observa en silence.

**-Regardez-la**, reprit-il en désignant cette dernière. **N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Après toutes ces années d'exil, nous allons enfin pouvoir reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin ont goûté à la rage de Durin. À présent il ne reste plus qu'un seul obstacle. Je ne laisserai rien de plus me bloquer la route. Ce royaume est plus important que toute autre chose.**

Les paroles de Thorin ressemblaient au discours passionné d'un leader cherchant à motiver ses troupes pour la conquête finale. Il se retourna brusquement face au Hobbit, ses longues mèches s'emmêlant les unes aux autres, le regard lumineux.

**-Vous rendez-vous compte, Bilbo ? Bientôt nous aurons récupéré notre montagne et notre or. Toute cette région sera de nouveau sous le contrôle d'Erebor. Notre grandeur d'antan sera restaurée et chacun saura que la lignée de Durin n'est pas éteinte.**

Le semi-homme prit conscience que Thorin n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Le roi était perdu dans ses rêves. Il perdait pied avec la réalité, son esprit ne songeait qu'à Erebor, occultant tout le reste.

**-Songez-y, mon cher cambrioleur. Un royaume si puissant et prospère que tous les autres peuples chercheront à forger des alliances. Plus d'un voudra placer un membre de sa famille au sein de mon conseil afin de réclamer une partie du trésor et de posséder un droit décisionnel concernant nos actions. Les propositions en mariage afflueront mais toutes se verront refusées car la place de reine ne sera pas à pourvoir. Au lieu de cela, ce sera un consort dont l'intelligence n'est plus à prouver qui régnera à mes côtés. Qu'en dites-vous, M. Baggins ?**

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu que Bilbo ne put répondre. Thorin ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion de toute manière.

**-Avec vous pour m'épauler, nul ne nous résistera. Vous saurez charmer chaque espèce et gagner leur amitié. Ainsi, nous étendrons notre influence jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues. Thranduil me suppliera de l'accepter parmi mes alliés et j'aurai enfin le plaisir de l'écraser. Vous et moi à la tête d'Erebor, quelle idée formidable !**

Le Hobbit était effaré d'entendre son compagnon parler ainsi. Était-il conscient de l'improbabilité que son plan avait de se réaliser ? Il semblait pris au piège dans ses fantasmes. Bilbo devait le raisonner au plus vite. C'était la raison principale de leur discussion après tout.

**-Thorin… Je suis touché que vous me considériez de la sorte. C'est un honneur pour moi, vraiment. Sachez que je vous apprécie également. Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre proposition car vous voyez-**

**-Ensemble nous ferons d'Erebor un royaume craint et respecté. Chacun saura que la colère d'un Nain ne diminue pas avec le temps.** (Thorin serra les poings, se remémorant les épreuves que les siens avaient dû subir depuis l'arrivée de Smaug dans leur contrée et en cet instant, Bilbo eut de la peine pour lui, imaginant sa douleur.) **Bien sûr, il faudra faire vos preuves auprès du peuple. Vous n'êtes qu'un Hobbit sans aucune connaissance de nos lois et sans grand talent. Notre union en choquera plus d'un, vous n'avez rien d'un chef d'état, encore moins d'un guerrier.**

Le semi-homme s'offusqua d'entendre Thorin le décrire de cette manière. Il venait clairement de dire qu'il leur était inutile et pire que tout, qu'il ne valait pas grand-chose en tant qu'être vivant. Ce manque de respect était inadmissible, roi ou non. De plus, il ne s'adressait pas directement à lui. Il semblait se parler à lui-même. Bilbo s'en vexa davantage. Il devait mettre un terme à cette comédie.

**-Cependant une fois que mes conseillers sauront de quoi vous êtes capable, ils vous acclameront. Tous apprendront que les Hobbits ont beau être un peuple de faibles d'esprit et de couards, certains d'entre eux peuvent s'avérer pratiques**, poursuivit Thorin, sans prêter la moindre attention à son compagnon.

Bilbo rageait silencieusement. Non seulement il venait d'être insulté personnellement mais en plus son peuple entier était dénigré. De quel droit un Nain se permettait de tels commentaires ? Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'une personne aussi hautaine que Thorin Oakenshield parviendrait à le considérer comme son égal. Cet être était bien trop arrogant pour regarder le monde sans se laisser aveugler par le masque de dédain se reflétant dans ses yeux. Cela ou bien il était fou. Le cambrioleur ne pouvait se résoudre à nier cette possibilité, quelque chose dans le comportement de son compagnon le préoccupait.

**-Thorin !** s'écria-t-il brusquement afin de rappeler sa présence au concerné. **Veuillez cesser ces inepties sur-le-champ ! Vous rendez-vous compte des propos insultants que vous tenez à mon égard ? Je vous serais gré d'y mettre fin immédiatement. Par ailleurs, comme vous semblez ne pas avoir entendu, je ne peux répondre favorablement à vos avances. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous ne sont pas différents de ceux que partagent deux camarades d'enfance. **(Le Hobbit changea de ton, conscient qu'il valait mieux faire preuve de diplomatie pour rejeter quelqu'un, bien qu'il fut toujours énervé.) **Vous êtes un grand meneur et je n'ai aucun doute que vous ferez un excellent roi mais cette… fantaisie que vous avez imaginée ne prendra jamais forme. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'établir à Erebor et j'ai déjà un compagnon.**

Une légère rougeur empourpra les joues du semi-homme lorsqu'il repensa à l'étreinte passionnée qu'il avait partagée avec Bofur un peu plus tôt. Face à lui, Thorin resta muet. Il ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**-Il vous faudra un temps d'adaptation mais une fois que la magnificence d'Erebor sera restaurée, vous vous y sentirez chez vous**, reprit le Nain, n'écoutant pas le cambrioleur.

Ce dernier en fut grandement choqué. Thorin continuait de dépeindre le tableau grotesque que représentait son délire. Il n'écoutait plus rien et se tenait à la frontière de la frénésie.

**-Thorin, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites…** tenta Bilbo en reculant légèrement.

Le concerné l'agrippa violemment par les épaules, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et le secoua.

**-Avez-vous idée de ce qu'un royaume entier à vos pieds représente ?** insista le barbu, le ton proche de l'hystérie. **Vos quelques tâches administratives n'auront que peu d'importance. Votre fonction principale sera de m'obéir, d'avoir de la prestance face aux représentants étrangers pour faire honneur à ma lignée, d'être disponible lorsque je requerrai votre présence. Vous serez libre de vous promener dans les couloirs tant que vous ne vous éloignez pas trop.**

Bilbo était sidéré. Malgré leurs différends, Thorin n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui ni même établi de contact physique, sauf leur brève étreinte sur le Carrock. Sa prise était solide et douloureuse. Le semi-homme ne reconnaissait pas le Nain qui se tenait face à lui, ce n'était pas le fier guerrier qu'il avait rencontré chez lui il y a plusieurs mois et pour qui il avait accepté de tout abandonner afin de l'aider dans sa cause. Autrefois il avait souhaité le voir s'asseoir sur le trône qui lui revenait de droit et assister à son couronnement. Maintenant, il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ne plus entendre parler de Thorin Oakenshield. Les sentiments qu'il avait développés pour ce Nain si charismatique n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Comment expliquer un tel changement ? Ce regard bleu glacé auquel il avait rapidement succombé, celui qui le faisait frissonner lorsque les flammes du feu de camp y dansaient, le rendant hypnotique, était aujourd'hui fiévreux, inquiétant. La folie guettait le forgeron, à moins qu'il n'ait déjà sombré.

L'avenir que lui proposait le souverain ressemblait à une prison de laquelle il ne pourrait jamais fuir et son avis importait peu. Thorin le décrivait comme un joyau de plus à rajouter au trésor d'Erebor. Il ne le voyait plus comme un être vivant mais comme sa possession. Il devrait faire tout ce qu'il ordonnait sans émettre le moindre refus. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il agisse de tette sorte ? Thorin Oakenshield était une personne froide de nature mais il conservait une part d'humanité. À présent il n'avait plus rien du roi blessé que l'on souhaitait aider à réparer l'injustice qu'il avait subie. Ses émotions avaient disparu, il n'était qu'une coquille vide remplie de malice.

Pour une fois, Bilbo ressentit une véritable peur en présence de Thorin, alors qu'il avait autrefois été rassuré de le savoir près. Aujourd'hui il était devenu imprévisible et la lueur malsaine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux l'angoissait. La poigne du barbu augmentait en même temps que la terreur gagnait le Hobbit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans les alentours ? Il devrait se débrouiller seul et les options étaient limitées. Aucun objet contondant ne se trouvait à portée de main, bien qu'il doutait pouvoir rassembler suffisamment de force pour blesser le Nain dont la carrure faisait le double de la sienne. Ses mouvements étaient également restreints. Que lui restait-il ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Thorin s'enfonçait dans sa démence, décrivant la vie qui les attendait, l'éclat maniaque dans ses pupilles plus vif. Bilbo ferma les yeux, ce personnage-là le répugnait. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître. Une image de l'anneau s'imposa dans son esprit, presque contre son gré. Il lui restait cette solution. S'il revêtait l'anneau, Thorin ne le verrait plus et il en profiterait pour s'éclipser. Sa main remonta d'elle-même vers la poche contenant l'objet magique, son esprit en transe ne cherchant pas à lutter. Ses mouvements devinrent inconscients, sa vue se brouilla, les sons diminuèrent et un écho sourd bourdonna au creux de ses oreilles. Ses doigts frôlèrent le veston et se glissèrent dans sa poche, le murmure se faisant plus distinct. Le métal froid effleura sa peau.

**-THORIN !** retentit une voix tonitruante qui réveilla Bilbo.

Reprenant conscience du monde autour, le Hobbit constata qu'il était à nouveau libre. Dwalin avait empoigné son ami et le tenait fermement. Les muscles de ses bras encore plus saillants que d'habitude tant il usait de toute sa force pour maîtriser Thorin qui se débattait. Ses yeux, qui fixaient toujours le cambrioleur, étaient devenus féroces. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage sur le point d'attaquer. Bilbo était figé sur place, tétanisé.

**-Dégagez d'ici !** lui hurla Dwalin qui peinait à tenir le roi en place.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau se mette en accord avec son corps puis le Hobbit détala. Il courut sans s'arrêter, n'osant pas se retourner de peur de voir Thorin le poursuivre.

Si de découvrir cette facette du souverain l'avait apeuré, la réaction de Dwalin l'avait bien plus terrifié. Le guerrier était colérique et montrait rarement d'autres émotions or cette fois-ci Bilbo avait clairement vu la panique dans ses yeux. Si même un Nain impassible tel que le chauve avait peur de l'état de Thorin, alors la situation était bien plus critique que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le semi-homme poursuivit sa course, ses poumons en feu réclamant de l'oxygène, contrastant avec l'air froid, la douleur si violente que des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il se rua au deuxième étage et fonça dans une chambre au hasard, verrouillant la porte et plaçant un meuble devant. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Ses genoux tremblèrent, ne supportant plus son poids. Il s'effondra au sol, les yeux rivés sur l'unique point d'accès de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Plus jamais il n'oserait approcher Thorin seul.

Bilbo tenta de se calmer. Il avait besoin d'un verre et de fumer sa pipe, malheureusement sa dernière ration de Vieux Toby n'avait pas survécu à leur baignade lors de leur fuite de Mirkwood. Le Hobbit se recula afin de s'adosser contre un mur, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Cette aventure se révélait être un cauchemar.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : (pfiou ! Que c'était long. Ça m'a pris une heure pour tout rédiger !)

**Quetsche :** Merci ! C'est très gentil. ^^ Alors tu soulèves un point important. Je vais tenter de répondre brièvement. (Je suis un peu trop bavarde par écrit. :P) Non, je ne pense pas que les Nains sont gays de nature. Ni hétéro d'ailleurs. En réalité, ils n'ont pas une sexualité bien définie, c'est plus un concept inhérent à notre société. Seulement on sait que les Naines sont rares, pour une raison que j'ignore, et ils ont peu d'enfants en général. Dans la Compagnie, seuls Glóin et Bombur sont mariés et ont une descendance. De ce fait, ils ne se cantonnent pas à un sexe particulier. Et puis la notion de l'Autre (le seul et unique amour qu'un Nain peut avoir dans sa vie) rejoint cette idée. Ils ne choisissent pas qui ils aimeront, ça peut être une personne de toute race, tout âge, tout sexe. (Ce qui facilite grandement les fics, j'avoue. :P) Mais il arrive qu'ils ne trouvent pas leur Autre et finissent seuls. C'est un concept inventé par les fans à la base, je l'ai juste approfondi pour qu'il corresponde à l'image que je m'en fais, du coup, je ne te donne que ma vision des choses, pas l'officielle selon Sir Tolkien. J'espère que cette réponse te convient. :) En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté.

**Smilinginlove :** ^^ Je savais que la réaction de Thorin te déplairait. Il ne reviendra pas en arrière, sache-le. Il est même fort probable que tu le détestes encore plus suite à ce chapitre. :P Mais que veux-tu ? Il a une personnalité très complexe mais parfaite pour créer des conflits. Merci pour le lemon. :3 J'en écris peu en général mais pour les frangins, c'est avec plaisir que je fais une exception ! XD Merci beaucoup !

**Angelyoru :** Ben oui mais l'inceste est un crime pour les Nains, passable de la peine de mort. Sans plaisanter. Il a été élevé ainsi et n'y a jamais été confronté donc forcément, il est déstabilisé. Puis il a déjà l'esprit occupé à 90% par l'Arkenstone alors ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je joue l'avocat du diable ici parce qu'il faut voir la situation de son point de vue, pas uniquement des frères. Thorin y a été un peu fort, c'est vrai, mais ça peut se comprendre et il a des circonstances atténuantes, comme on le voit dans ce chapitre. Il est devenu fou. Littéralement. Et Bilbo se démarque encore une fois en rappelant que les Hobbits sont très différents des Nains. Merci à toi !

**Millyel :** Haha ! Souffre ! Pleure ! Vas-y ! Hum... Pardon, je m'égare. Donc oui, pour le fluff euh… change de fic. XD Y en n'aura pas vraiment. Un peu dans le dernier chapitre mais il ne représentera que 10% du texte. Ça fait mal de les voir ainsi, je sais. Ils sont tellement proches et y a plus qu'eux (et Dís mais on la voit jamais) mais c'est justement pour cette raison que les détruire est si agréable. ^^ Ça fait encore plus mal à notre petit cœur que si c'était Glóin et Óin. Je suis cruelle, je sais !

Tu aimes ? **rire sadique **Parfait ! Je vais donc continuer ! Tu me seras très utile pour une autre fic en cours…

T'en fais pas, j'ai mon diplôme de secouriste ! Je te ressusciterai si tu clamses ! Pour mieux te faire souffrir après, c'est pour tester ton endurance émotive.

**se racle la gorge **Tiens, prends cette bassine. Et merci d'avoir commenté !

**Dame Marianne :** Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire et je partage ton avis. En réalité, le Bilbo que je décris dans mes fics ne correspond pas vraiment à l'image que j'en ai. Oui, c'est contradictoire. Pour moi, il est malicieux, discret, courageux quoiqu'un peu timide mais prêt à se battre pour ce en quoi il croit, pas émotif et surtout, capable de s'affirmer. Il n'est pas vraiment romantique et tout choupi kawaii machin. Pour cette raison, il équilibre la personnalité sombre et dure de Thorin, comme tu le dis. Cependant avec Bofur, je l'imagine bien être un peu plus stricte. C'est carrément lui qui porte la culotte (sans pour autant être un top, ça c'est pas possible). Cela dit, un Bofur sérieux en mâle alpha est génial mais c'est carrément du OOC. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire. Mais du coup est-ce que tu aimes quand même la fic si le couple ne te plaît pas ?

**Yufee :** **bouche bée **Woah… O_o C'est… inattendu. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est le plus beau commentaire qu'on m'ait fait. Dire à un auteur que son « travail » a fait aimer un univers/personnage ou autre à quelqu'un est tout simplement la plus belle récompense qu'il peut recevoir. Surtout si tu n'as pas pour habitude de lire des fictions. :) Je suis ravie que tu en aies découvert de nouvelles facettes et qu'en plus elles te plaisent. Je pense que c'est le but premier d'une fiction : partager sa vision d'un fandom aimé de tous, lui donner vie et tenter de lui offrir une certaine crédibilité pour qu'elle plaise aux autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'écris : parce que je suis fan et que je souhaite participer un peu à la construction de cet univers fabuleux tout en respectant le travail de base. C'est un véritable honneur d'obtenir un tel retour. Je ne parviens même pas exprimer ce que je ressens vraiment. ^^' Merci infiniment.

**justelaura :** Nyark ! Le Bofur/Bilbo vaincra ! Bon, cela dit, je ne vois pas Thorin avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bilbo. Certains aiment le Dwalin/Thorin mais je n'y adhère absolument pas. Thorin a besoin de Bilbo, c'est évident. Quant à Bofur, et bien il saurait prendre soin de lui. Le choix est très difficile.

Oui, je suis fan du FíKí. C'est mon couple préféré dans ce fandom. Coupable ! XD Leur relation est celle qui me touche le plus mais chaque couple a droit à son chapitre.

J'espère que tu auras ressenti autant d'émotions face à l'apparition de Thorin dans ce chapitre également. Il est devenu fou à cause de l'Arkenstone, rien ne peut l'arrêter à présent.

Les actions de Kíli peuvent sembler irréfléchies mais elles ne le sont pas. Il a fait son choix et a conscience des conséquences. Il était dans une impasse et à moins de prendre les choses en main, rien n'aurait évolué. Cela dit, les peurs de Fíli sont justifiées.

Hmm, personnellement, je pense que Kíli est très dépendant de son frère (l'inverse est réciproque mais en tant qu'aîné, Fíli le dissimule mieux) mais qu'il est également capable d'agir en tant qu'adulte lorsque la situation le demande. Il n'est pas stupide, il est simplement immature et s'appuie énormément sur son grand frère alors qu'il n'en a pas nécessairement besoin. C'est un peu un caprice et il en a conscience mais il s'en fiche et de plus, Fíli ne s'en plaint pas. Après, imaginer Kíli avec une coupe au carré… On perd en séduction là ! XD

Pour l'instant, Thorin s'en fiche. Il ne pense qu'à Erebor et à l'Arkenstone. Ses neveux, sa famille passent après.

Merci beaucoup pour ce long commentaire !


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bienvenue. Cela fait un petit moment depuis la dernière mise à jour, n'est-ce pas ? Je parle comme un ordinateur... « La base de données Avast a été mise à jour. » Traumatisme... Bref ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, rassurez-vous. Voici donc le chapitre suivant._

_Où en étions-nous ? *fouille dans ses notes* Ah oui ! Thorin a perdu le contrôle. Bien._

_Résumé du chapitre : L'action se déroule en même temps que les deux précédents. Cette fois-ci nous sommes du côté d'Ori qui tient tête à Dori, ce dernier s'étant mis d'accord avec Nori sur la gravité de la situation concernant leur petit frère. Nori se met donc en tête de venger l'honneur de leur famille en attaquant Dwalin. S'en suit un duel entre les deux Nains, interrompu par Balin qui porte de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de Thorin. Voilà en gros._

_Je vous conseille de bien vous accrocher car **ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre**. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Le prochain aura lieu après la BoFA et servira d'épilogue._

_Tout ce petit monde ne porte pas ma marque. Sir Tolkien les a bien mieux façonnés que si c'est moi qui m'en étais chargée._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

Dori était le premier à l'admettre, il n'appréciait pas son frère cadet. Son mode de vie n'avait rien d'honorable et lui causait plus de tort que de bien. Toute la famille en souffrait, Ori en particulier, mais Nori était bien trop égoïste pour s'en soucier. Cependant il y avait un domaine dans lequel l'aîné pouvait lui faire confiance : la sécurité de leur protégé. Bien que les méthodes du voleur étaient peu recommandables, du moment qu'elles garantissaient la sûreté d'Ori, Dori ne s'en plaignait pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait fait semblant d'ignorer les attaques sur certains Nains dont la morale laissait à désirer, même si la cruauté dont l'auteur avait fait preuve le surprenait toujours. Nori ne le montrait pas mais sa famille comptait énormément pour lui. Ils avaient leurs différends mais les liens du sang surpassaient leur aversion pour l'autre et si Dori était en danger, il savait que son frère viendrait l'aider.

Leur désaccord principal concernait l'éducation de leur benjamin. Chacun reprochait à l'autre de s'y prendre de travers alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux le préserver du monde extérieur. Dori avait fait ce qu'il avait pu. Il avait dû compenser l'absence de parents et d'un deuxième frère pour l'élever et bien qu'officiellement, le scribe n'était que leur demi-frère, Dori le considérait comme sa responsabilité. Malheureusement aujourd'hui il devait mettre de côté son animosité pour le voleur car ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour affronter la menace qui pesait sur Ori.

Dori était en pleine discussion avec Nori, écoutant les arguments de ce dernier pour éliminer Dwalin et mettre fin à la pseudo-romance que leur frère s'était imaginé. Il surveillait le concerné du coin de l'œil, celui-ci lisait près de la cheminée, un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Balin le rejoignit et ils se lancèrent dans une conversation dont Dori ne put entendre le sujet, se tenant trop loin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit le Hobbit se diriger vers la cuisine, le pas pressé. Thorin fixait la fenêtre, rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de sa contemplation. La plupart des membres de la Compagnie étaient disséminés à travers l'auberge. Leur groupe était brisé suite aux derniers événements. Dori ne pouvait imaginer la honte que leur roi devait ressentir. Ses propres neveux… Il secoua la tête. Un autre sujet plus urgent que la copulation interdite des deux héritiers le concernait.

Donnant son accord au plan de Nori, l'aîné le laissa s'en aller puis s'approcha de son benjamin.

**-Ori, nous avons à parler,** commença-t-il d'un ton plus sévère que d'habitude.

Il vit l'appréhension apparaître dans ses yeux et s'en voulut mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cette fois, il serait stricte. C'était le seul moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

Balin se leva et s'éloigna, se doutant du sujet que voulait aborder Dori. Le jeune scribe se sentit piégé mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir alors il attendit, la crainte montant en lui.

**-Nori et moi avons longuement discuté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Il est hors de question que tu fréquentes Dwalin. Nous sommes tous deux contre et nous avons fermement l'intention d'empêcher toute relation entre vous. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne devras plus l'approcher ni lui adresser la parole. Est-ce clair ?**

Le visage d'Ori se décomposa. Tous ses rêves s'effondrèrent, l'avenir qu'il s'était imaginé aux côtés de Dwalin tel un tableau romantique peint par les Elfes se déforma, les couleurs se diluant et se mélangeant les unes aux autres dans l'eau des larmes qu'il retenait à grande peine. En quelques mots, son frère avait anéanti le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de connaître des jours heureux à Erebor. Il aurait aimé montrer à Dori que ses à priori sur Dwalin n'étaient rien de plus, qu'il était digne de confiance et extrêmement loyal, seulement il n'en avait pas le courage.

**-Ori, as-tu compris ?** redemanda Dori, n'appréciant pas le silence du dessinateur. **Ori ?**

Le concerné se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il visualisait parfaitement sa belle romance partir en fumée dans son esprit, les cendres pleuvant autour de lui. L'image de Dwalin se tenant face à lui, son air sérieux sur le visage, se brouilla, l'écharpe qu'Ori lui avait offerte tombant au sol. Il ne voulait pas de cela. Il était adulte et pouvait faire ses propres choix.

**-Non,** répondit-il en relevant la tête pour affronter le regard sévère de son frère. **Je ne veux pas renoncer à M. Dwalin. Malgré ce que tu lui reproches, c'est un Nain admirable, toujours prêt à défendre quelqu'un. Il m'a protégé au péril de sa vie plus d'une fois. Si tu lui laissais juste une chance-**

**-Cesse de parler de la sorte ! Je t'ai dit notre décision, inutile de revenir dessus**, déclara l'aîné en se levant.

**-M. Dwalin est issu d'une famille noble !** s'écria Ori en faisant de même, s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son frère. **M. Balin et lui sont les fils de Fundin, ils descendent tout droit du grand Durin. Leur lignée est plus importante que la nôtre. Que lui reproches-tu dont ?**

La pièce s'était vidée durant leur conversation. Óin et Glóin, sentant l'orage approcher, avaient rejoint leurs compagnons à la cuisine. Nul n'avait remarqué le Hobbit suivre Thorin à l'extérieur.

**-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu le détestes tant ?**

La persistance du scribe perturba Dori. Il n'avait jamais osé se rebeller, c'était un garçon docile qui prenait des décisions visant à n'offenser personne. Pourtant aujourd'hui il se permettait de désobéir à son frère. Ses sentiments amoureux lui avaient retourné l'esprit. Il était grand temps qu'ils agissent.

**-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à nous accompagner pour que tu tombes amoureux. Tu es trop jeune. Tu es ici en tant que scribe officiel pour retranscrire la quête de Thorin Oakenshield. C'est un honneur que t'a fait le roi**, le réprimanda Dori. **Tu auras le temps de t'intéresser à ce genre de choses plus tard.**

**-Mais M. Dwalin est mon Autre, je le sais**, contra Ori dont le courage s'amenuisait. **Nous avons échangé nos présents et je souhaite me marier avec lui**, admit-il la voix tremblante, les poings serrés.

Dori ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une simple amourette de passage qu'Ori oublierait une fois rentré. Le scribe s'était persuadé d'avoir découvert son Autre et d'après sa façon d'agir avec Dwalin, il devait avoir raison. Cette pensée ne rassura pas ce dernier. Le chauve avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, toutes se soldant sur un échec, comme s'il était incapable de trouver sa moitié mais qu'il persistait à la chercher. L'aîné des 'Ri ne voulait pas que son petit frère devienne un trophée de plus à ajouter au tableau de chasse du garde. Il empêcherait cela à tout prix, peu importait ce que Balin pensait.

**-Tu n'épouseras pas ce rustre. Ma décision est définitive**, trancha Dori d'un ton dur qu'il n'utilisait généralement pas avec son benjamin.

Le dessinateur se sentit trahi. Il avait cru pouvoir convaincre son frère et le rallier à sa cause. Balin était de leur côté mais il lui fallait le soutien de ses deux aînés pour que l'union ait lieu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

**-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est vivre avec M. Dwalin parce que c'est celui que j'ai choisi. Je me fiche d'Erebor ! Smaug peut bien le détruire, ça m'est égal !** sanglota-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Dori se retourna, choqué, mais ne le retint pas. Il ne doutait pas que son benjamin avait parlé sous le coup de la colère. Il ne pensait pas ses paroles. Le chef de famille s'en voulut de causer tant de peine à son innocent petit frère mais c'était mieux ainsi.

L'aîné ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait. L'impression d'être incompris, que vos proches se retournent contre vous et vous empêchent d'être heureux par pur égoïsme, que la vie se teinte de gris et que plus rien n'importe si on vous arrache la seule chose que vous désirez. Le désarroi profond qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses propres parents lui avaient ôté tout espoir d'un avenir heureux, exactement comme il venait de le faire, était la pire souffrance qu'il avait connue à ce jour. Il leur en avait voulu pendant longtemps, ne comprenant pas leur décision, la trouvant injuste. Lui aussi avait le droit de partager sa vie avec son Autre. Malheureusement, il avait appris à ses dépends que certains choix ne vous appartenaient pas. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Ori de s'en rendre compte. Le pauvre scribe était si innocent, il ne connaissait rien à la vie et à peine il découvrait ce que signifiait aimer quelqu'un qu'on lui arrachait son bonheur.

Dori compatissait, son cœur saignait à la fois pour l'opportunité qu'il avait manquée toutes ces années auparavant et aussi pour celle que son frère ne connaîtrait pas. Il se détestait de lui faire subir une telle épreuve, lui qui cherchait à lui épargner tout malheur. La douleur se dissiperait avec le temps mais il garderait en lui une cicatrice qui ne guérirait jamais pleinement.

Après avoir quitté son frère, Nori s'était mis en tête de retrouver celui qu'il avait déclaré comme son ennemi mortel. Pour une fois du même avis, les aînés Ri avaient décidé de tout entreprendre afin de séparer les deux amants. Le voleur l'aurait fait de toute manière mais savoir qu'il avait l'accord de Dori lui plut.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa cible. Elle se tenait sur un ponton, s'entraînant intensivement avec ses haches, dos tourné. Nori sourit, cela l'arrangeait, il pourrait la prendre par surprise. Il se rapprocha lentement, à pas feutrés, étant un expert en la matière. Dague en main, il fit disparaître la distance entre eux jusqu'à se tenir un mètre derrière l'autre Nain qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Retenant son souffle, Nori plia les jambes puis se jeta sur sa proie, prêt à lui planter sa lame dans l'épaule mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de Dwalin qui se retourna et bloqua sa dague avec Grasper puis le repoussa.

Le chauve savait que sa vie était menacée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Nori s'en prenne à lui et le voleur ne montrerait aucune pitié. Constamment sur ses gardes, le guerrier se doutait que son rival attendrait qu'il se retrouve seul pour s'en pendre à lui. Il maîtrisait les coups fourrés comme personne et justement, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Dwalin l'avait entendu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt et il ne comptait pas lui faire le plaisir de se laisser surprendre.

Les deux Nains se firent face, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs, et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les combattants ne prirent pas la peine de s'expliquer, la tension entre eux évidente et chacun savait les raisons d'un tel affrontement. Tous deux s'exprimaient mieux au travers de leurs armes qu'avec des mots. Ce combat devait avoir lieu, pour l'honneur d'Ori, et il servit également de règlement de comptes.

On aurait pu croire que Nori était désavantagé, n'ayant pour seules armes que ses dagues, son fidèle bâton de combat se trouvant dans sa chambre, or il était bien plus rapide et agile que son adversaire. Bien qu'il soit un champion du maniement de la hache, Dwalin en utilisait deux et sa carrure ajoutée à leur poids le ralentissait grandement. Lorsqu'il para une attaque visant sa jugulaire, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter celle sur son torse et se retrouva avec une entaille le long du buste. Par chance, il put reculer un peu, la coupure ne fut donc pas profonde. En représailles, Dwalin tourna Grasper dans sa main et en envoya le manche dans le visage de son adversaire, le frappant en pleine mâchoire. Profitant du fait qu'il était désorienté, le chauve lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac suivi d'un dans le nez mais il reçut une nouvelle entaille dans le bras.

Cette fois-ci la lame transperça son avant-bras. Il grogna de douleur et s'arrêta momentanément, suffisamment pour que le voleur retire sa dague, ce qui libéra un flot de sang de la blessure. Le garde appuya dessus mais la plaie était trop profonde. N'y prêtant pas attention, Dwalin resserra sa prise sur ses armes et repartit à l'assaut du voleur. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de cracher du sang à terre avant de devoir parer l'arrivée des lames jumelles vers son cou.

Le combat aurait pu durer longtemps, les deux Nains avaient plusieurs raisons de se détester, mais Balin accourut vers eux, le visage alarmé, ce qui inquiéta instantanément son frère. Peu de choses parvenaient à faire perdre son calme au conseiller. Alors que Dwalin était obstiné et avait le sang-chaud, Balin savait faire preuve de tolérance et de patience. Sa grande sagesse lui avait valu d'être le conseiller le plus favorisé par le roi ainsi que son mentor.

Dwalin, Balin et Thorin se connaissaient depuis toujours et un lien fort les unissait, une véritable fraternité. De ce fait, à voir son frère aîné dans cet état, le chauve comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Le vieux Nain s'arrêta au niveau des deux adversaires, essoufflé, mais ne prit pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

**-C'est Thorin…** haleta-t-il.

Balin n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ces deux mots suffirent à expliquer la situation. Dwalin envoya ses précieuses haches à son frère et partit immédiatement en direction de l'auberge sans jeter le moindre regard vers son adversaire. Ce dernier le laissa s'en aller, conscient qu'il valait mieux remettre leur querelle à plus tard. Tous savaient que personne ne devait se mettre en travers du chemin du garde lorsque Thorin était concerné. Cette règle implicite n'avait jamais été formulée à voix haute et pourtant chaque Nain d'Ered Luin la connaissait. Nul n'ignorait que le roi et le guerrier avaient une relation particulière.

Le chauve avança d'un pas brusque, chacun de ses muscles tendus à cause de l'appréhension. Dwalin se laissait atteindre par peu de choses. Il avait survécu à de nombreuses épreuves et en était ressorti plus fort et plus courageux. Durant la terrible bataille d'Azanulbizar, ses haches s'étaient mises au service de Thorin afin de se battre avec rage au nom de leurs ancêtres. Il l'avait soutenu lors de la mort de Frerin, ainsi que lorsque le trône lui était revenu à la disparition de son père. Pendant leur long exile à Ered Luin, il avait supporté chaque décision du forgeron, lui nettoyant le passage en se débarrassant de ses opposants (de manière radicale ou pas, cela dépendait d'eux) et lorsqu'il avait parlé de reconquérir Erebor, Dwalin avait été le premier à le rejoindre. Ce n'avait pas été une question de choix pour lui mais de loyauté. Le garde n'avait rien dit, le regard assuré de son roi ayant suffi à le convaincre de sa détermination. Si Thorin voulait récupérer leur royaume, Dwalin le suivrait jusqu'au bout.

Le chauve avait fait le serment de protéger Thorin contre tout danger et pour l'instant, il n'avait failli qu'une seule fois à sa tâche, lors du combat face à Azog. Si le Hobbit n'avait pas fait preuve de plus de courage qu'il n'avait montré depuis leur rencontre à Bag End, Thorin serait devenu le repas d'un Warg. Y repenser mettait Dwalin hors de lui. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant envers le semi-homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. À cause de son incompétence, le forgeron avait frôlé la mort de trop près. Il devait être plus vigilant. De plus, protéger Thorin était son devoir, il était le seul à qui revenait cet honneur. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour s'en charger.

Dwalin connaissait le souverain mieux que quiconque. Il ne possédait pas la sagesse de son frère mais Thorin lui demandait souvent conseil, il le mettait dans la confidence concernant ses plans et avisait avec lui du meilleur stratagème. Leur amitié était solide et basée sur la confiance mutuelle. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu côte à côte les liait, tellement qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Chacun pouvait deviner ce que l'autre pensait, ils se consultaient d'un simple regard.

Thorin lui avait confié ses secrets, ses doutes sur la réussite de leur quête, ses peurs d'échouer et de décevoir son peuple. Plus récemment il avait avoué craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur de son grand-père si Erebor leur revenait. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il régnait sur Ered Luin mais la situation était différente. À Erebor il deviendrait le roi de tout un royaume qu'il devrait entièrement reconstruire. L'ampleur de sa tâche l'effrayait, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Seul Dwalin le savait. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il vivait pour voir Thorin sur son trône, celui d'Erebor qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre, et qu'il l'aiderait à y accéder ainsi qu'à le garder.

Malheureusement le chauve avait conscience des inconvénients que cela entraînait. Le sang de Durin était maudit, la fièvre de l'or s'avérait être une véritable maladie de l'esprit chez ses descendants. Pire encore depuis la découverte de l'Arkenstone. Dwalin avait vu les ravages que cette pierre pouvait faire. Un par un, les rois avaient succombé à son ensorcellement. Le tour de Thorin approchait, le guerrier le sentait et cela l'angoissait.

Si au début de leur quête, la détermination du forgeron provenait de sa soif de vengeance, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur but et plus une lueur frénétique illuminait ses yeux. Son obsession ne concernait plus la montagne elle-même mais le trésor qu'elle renfermait. Celui que Smaug lui avait volé cent-soixante-et-onze ans plus tôt et qu'il comptait récupérer au péril de sa vie. Dwalin n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec le concerné mais il ne pouvait ignorer les changements récents dans le comportement de son ami. Thorin n'était plus le même, il devenait de plus en plus irascible, il ignorait les avis de ses proches et ne parlait que pour évoquer Erebor. Chaque jour il fixait la montagne pendant des heures, complètement immobile et aveugle au reste du monde. Son état s'était dégradé en arrivant à Lake-Town, Dwalin avait vu la tension affaisser encore plus ses épaules et le feu dans ses yeux brûler de manière sinistre. Leur emprisonnement chez Thranduil et la trahison de Fíli et Kíli avaient renforcé les ondes négatives autour de lui.

Le voir se transformer ainsi, abandonner le Nain honorable qui faisait la fierté de son peuple pour devenir un être rongé par l'envie, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, dévastait Dwalin. Le chauve se sentait terriblement impuissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était incapable d'aider son ami. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris sur lui la malédiction de Durin afin d'en épargner Thorin. Il devait exister un remède, Gandalf connaissait sûrement un sort ou peut-être, et cela lui coûtait d'y songer, les Elfes possédaient une plante magique. Thorin ne pouvait rester ainsi. Son esprit devait rester lucide pour affronter Smaug.

Dwalin repéra le forgeron sur la terrasse et comprit à son langage corporel que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avança et remarqua la présence du Hobbit. Ce dernier semblait terrifié, son visage pâle et ses grands yeux verts écarquillés le faisaient ressembler à un lièvre face à un oiseau de proie, sentant son heure approcher. De là où il se tenait, le garde n'entendait pas les paroles de Thorin mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa façon de tenir le semi-homme, les poings serrés sur ses épaules à en devenir blancs, parlait d'elle-même.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Dwalin accourut vers eux et planta son coude au centre du dos de Thorin d'un geste assuré puis, profitant de sa surprise, lui saisit les bras en arrière. Il cria au Hobbit de s'enfuir mais ce dernier paraissait figé sur place, visiblement trop choqué pour bouger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du forgeron qui se débattait tel un animal enragé. Heureusement que le chauve le dépassait en taille et masse musculaire mais même lui ne pourrait le retenir longtemps. Alors qu'il allait ordonner à Bilbo de déguerpir une seconde fois, celui-ci le fit de lui-même et détala plus rapidement que Dwalin l'avait jamais vu faire.

Se reconcentrant sur Thorin, ce dernier usa de la fourberie pour se dégager, comme bien souvent dans leurs entraînements. Les mouvements du souverain étaient plus fluides et plus rapides que ceux de Dwalin et plus d'une fois le chauve avait perdu face à lui à cause de son esprit vif. Cette fois encore, il ne vit pas l'erreur de son plan. Thorin se pencha le plus en avant qu'il put malgré le bras placé en travers de son torse et balança la tête en arrière le plus fort possible. Son crâne entra en collision avec le nez de Dwalin, un craquement retentissant au même instant. Du sang s'écoula des narines endommagées et un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du plus grand. Seulement cela ne suffisait pas à le faire lâcher prise et l'aîné le savait parfaitement. Il remarqua la blessure au bras du garde et y planta ses dents, serrant de toutes ses forces. Là, Dwalin cria de douleur et desserra momentanément sa poigne. C'était l'occasion que Thorin attendait, il en profita donc pour se dégager en tordant ses bras et finit par se libérer. Il se retourna prestement et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du géant qui ne put esquiver le coup.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et Dwalin vit ce qu'il craignait : les pupilles du souverain étaient dilatées, des veines apparaissaient sous ses paupières lui donnant une allure de fou. Pire que ça était l'étincelle menaçante qui luisait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Thorin Oakenshield qui se tenait face à lui mais une bête féroce guidée par l'avidité. Dwalin savait ce qu'il avait à faire, ils en avaient parlé une fois avant leur départ d'Ered Luin.

_Flashback_

Ayant fini sa ronde, Dwalin se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Aucun problème n'encombrait les couloirs d'Ered Luin, il pouvait se détendre. Il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Thorin dans ses appartements privés en fin de journée pour boire un verre et planifier leur quête à venir. Cela arrivait une à deux fois par semaine, selon leurs emplois du temps. C'était le moment où les statuts officiels tombaient et seuls deux amis se retrouvaient pour discuter. Le roi laissait la place au forgeron et le chef des gardes posait ses armes pendant quelques brèves heures de répit.

Le projet de reprendre Erebor avait été annoncé et tous les Nains désireux d'y participer y avaient été encouragés. Peu avaient répondu. La plupart se plaisaient à Ered Luin et ne voyaient pas l'utilité de se lancer dans un tel péril, d'autres ne souhaitaient pas venir mais profiteraient allégrement de la richesse du royaume retrouvé pour lequel ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt. Tous pensaient Thorin fou pour envisager une telle mission. Leur loyauté laissait à désirer.

Dwalin connaissait les raisons de son ami. Pour lui, Ered Luin n'était qu'un refuge temporaire. Jamais ces montagnes ne deviendraient sa maison. Il avait besoin de plus. Ici, il se sentait à l'étroit, son autorité était restreinte car beaucoup d'habitants étaient déjà présents ici avant l'arrivée du cortège d'Erebor, donc ils ne le reconnaissaient pas comme leur souverain. Personne n'osait se rebeller, Dwalin les en dissuadait facilement, mais un esprit de mécontentement planait. Il était temps pour eux de partir.

Le garde entra dans les appartements de Thorin et y retrouva l'ambiance décontractée dont il avait besoin. Le feu crépitait dans l'imposante cheminée, apportant une chaleur agréable et une douce lumière orangée. Deux robustes sièges sculptés se tenaient devant. Une table, encadrée de deux bibliothèques remplies de divers ouvrages, servant de bureau à Thorin, était poussée au fond de la pièce. De nombreux parchemins y étaient éparpillés, illuminés par une lanterne. Sur la droite, dans le coin, un meuble de rangement en bois, comme le reste du mobilier, dans lequel se trouvaient quelques bouteilles d'alcool, des verres ainsi que le journal de Thrain. Les armes de Thorin étaient rangées dans un coffre massif dans la chambre adjacente, à laquelle on accédait en passant par la porte à droite du meuble.

Sur les murs, quatre torches étaient suspendues, permettant d'éclairer la salle ainsi que des cartes. Aucun tableau ne venait décorer la pièce. La seule touche personnelle était les multiples documents accumulés au fil des années de son règne.

Thorin se trouvait dos à l'entrée, fixant une carte d'Erebor transmise par son père. Dès son arrivée, Dwalin aperçut la manière dont il se tenait et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses épaules tendues trahissaient un conflit intérieur. Le garde pénétra dans la pièce, déposa ses armes sur la commode et sortit une carafe d'un spiritueux fabriqué par les Hobbits. Ces derniers, connaissant tous les secrets de l'agriculture, avaient découvert la magie de la distillation et en avaient créé divers alcools. Forts de leur succès, la plupart étaient exportés hors de la Comté, notamment jusqu'à Ered Luin.

Dwalin servit deux verres et en posa un sur le bureau. Son ami regardait toujours aussi intensément la carte. Qui sait ce qu'il y voyait ? Peut-être se projetait-il à l'intérieur, une fois Smaug vaincu, le royaume enfin entre ses mains.

Ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre, le plus grand orienta son attention sur les documents posés en vrac sur la table. Leur parcours était tout tracé, la date de départ fixée et l'équipe prête. Une lettre attira son regard. Elle provenait de Dís. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'adresser une missive à son frère plutôt que de lui parler en face à face ? Curieux, Dwalin s'en saisit et en parcourut les lignes. Son contenu n'avait rien de secret mais il était d'ordre privé, à savoir Fíli et Kíli, plus précisément leur participation à la quête.

**-Dís souhaite que ses fils restent loin du danger. Elle les pense trop jeunes pour s'engager dans une telle aventure. Elle n'a pas tort. Ce sont deux Nains insouciants à peine adultes qui ne sont jamais sortis d'Ered Luin**, marmonna Thorin d'une voix rauque, révélant le débat interne qui le déchirait.

**-Mais ce sont les neveux de Thorin Oakenshield et les descendants de Durin. La guerre est dans leurs veines. Erebor est leur royaume**, contra Dwalin.

**-Ils n'ont jamais participé à la moindre bataille. Ils ignorent à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur.**

**-Le goût du risque coule dans leur sang. Souviens-toi d'leur père, un Nain extrêm'ment vaillant qui est parvenu à faire succomber Dís et que tu respectais.**

La mémoire de Thorin fit ressurgir des souvenirs concernant son défunt beau-frère. Son courage et sa loyauté envers la famille royale avaient rappelé ceux de Dwalin. Il possédait une grande joie de vivre qu'il avait transmise à ses enfants. Dís l'avait profondément aimé et leur union leur avait offert deux descendants. Le plus jeune n'avait malheureusement jamais connu son père. Ce dernier était mort peu après sa naissance, emporté par une blessure de guerre qui n'avait pas cicatrisé malgré tous les efforts des soigneurs, laissant derrière lui sa veuve au cœur brisé qui porterait le deuil de son Autre jusqu'à la fin de son existence, et deux petits garçons cherchant une figure paternelle à laquelle s'accrocher. Thorin les avait pris sous son aile, les aimant autant que leur père et les guidant dans leurs rôles d'héritiers.

**-Ma sœur a énormément sacrifié. D'abord notre grand-père, puis notre père, ensuite Frerin et son mari. Je ne peux aller à l'encontre de sa décision si elle refuse d'autoriser ses enfants à venir.**

**-C'est pas ce qu'elle te dit.** (Dwalin relut la lettre, permettant ainsi à Thorin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.) **Elle te demande d'les surveiller car elle sait que personne peut les empêcher d't'accompagner. Elle souhaite qu'tu les protèges.**

Un imperceptible tremblement parcourut les épaules du forgeron mais il n'échappa pas au regard entraîné du garde.

**-C'est toi qui hésites. Tu crains de pas être à la hauteur.**

**-Je n'en ai pas la force**, finit par avouer l'aîné d'une voix morte. **Notre route est semée d'embûches, nous n'aurons aucun répit. Cette quête est périlleuse et nous serons constamment en danger. Je ne peux pas assurer leur protection.**

**-T'en es capable**, affirma Dwalin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. **Tu l'fais depuis leur naissance et t'es pas l'seul. À nous tous, on parviendra à garder Fíli et Kíli sains et saufs. Tu laiss'ras rien arriver à tes n'veux.**

La confiance de Dwalin en les capacités de son souverain transparaissait dans ses mots mais elle ne suffit pas à en convaincre le concerné.

**-Ce n'est pas certain**, répondit Thorin en se retournant. **La malédiction de Durin pèse sur moi. Je sens l'appel de l'or grandir en moi un peu plus chaque jour. Mon esprit se tourne instinctivement vers l'Arkenstone. Il faut que je la retrouve. Ce n'est pas un souhait, c'est un besoin. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. **(Thorin serra le poing, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.) **Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus lutter. Je sombrerai, comme mes pères. Si cela arrive, tu devras intervenir.** (Il regarda le garde droit dans les yeux, lui demandant ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler.) **Tu sauras quoi faire.**

La confiance que Thorin éprouvait envers Dwalin en cet instant perturba le dernier. Tous deux avaient conscience des risques encourus ainsi que des conséquences. Le garde hocha la tête, acceptant la tâche que venait de lui confier son roi. Il le protégerait.

**-Dwalin, si mon existence devait cesser plus tôt que prévu, détruis-la. Personne d'autre ne doit succomber à son ensorcellement.**

Il y veillerait.

_Fin flashback_

Thorin le lui avait demandé, c'était sa mission. Il devait le ramener à lui, endormir le monstre d'avidité qui avait pris possession de son esprit. Aucun remède n'existait à cette maladie, seule une solution efficace mais à court terme.

Balin accourut à ce moment-là, son regard d'ordinaire bienveillant complètement paniqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Thorin dans cet état, les yeux noirs de voracité, la folie émanant de tout son être. Pétrifié, il n'entendit pas l'appel de son frère. Si leur roi lâchait prise il ne leur resterait rien. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Erebor ? Leur but était à portée de main.

**-Balin !** rugit Dwalin, brisant la transe de son aîné.

Ce dernier se réveilla et lui envoya une de ses haches puis il se recula. Le géant attrapa Keeper et la fit tourner afin d'ajuster sa prise. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Thorin lui fonça dessus tel un animal sauvage menacé, l'instinct de survie dictant ses actions, la rage contrôlant entièrement son esprit, ce qui rendait ses mouvements prévisibles. Dwalin n'eut aucun mal à parer ses coups. Il lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire, la violence du choc sonnant momentanément le souverain. Ce fut l'occasion qu'attendait le garde. Il tourna Keeper afin de placer le tranchant vers son propre buste et frappa la nuque de son ami de toutes ses forces avec le manche. Thorin s'effondra comme une masse, inerte, réceptionné par un bras tatoué avant de toucher le sol.

La seule et unique solution qu'il pouvait appliquer. Le démon qui résidait en Thorin était temporairement endormi. Il était impossible de déterminer s'il referait surface lorsque le forgeron reviendrait à lui mais ils aviseraient à ce moment-là.

Le danger passé, Balin se permit de souffler. Heureusement que son frère savait comment agir en de telles circonstances, il n'aurait pas pu intervenir à sa place. Soulagé, il récupéra Keeper pendant que Dwalin soulevait le roi inconscient. Le garde ne partageait pas le répit de son aîné. La condition de Thorin était bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Si l'Arkenstone l'atteignait autant alors qu'il se trouvait à Lake-Town, qu'en serait-il quand il la retrouverait ? Mettant ces sombres pensées de côté, il emporta Thorin à l'intérieur de l'auberge, taisant la moindre question d'un regard noir, et le déposa sur son lit, à l'abri des curieux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Voir Thorin immobile, les yeux clos et inconscient, donna un mauvais pressentiment à Dwalin. Son roi connu pour sa témérité et son ambition avait un air cadavérique allongé de la sorte. Cette vision leur porterait malheur dans les obstacles à venir. De quelle manière se terminerait leur quête ? Quel sang serait versé ? Quels corps seraient mis en terre ? Mal à l'aise, le garde préféra se retirer. Parier contre le sort n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

À l'extérieur l'attendait Ori, se triturant les doigts d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva un regard inquiet et remplit d'espoir sur le géant, un petite sourire timide se formant sur son visage.

**-Mon… Monsieur Dwalin… Monsieur Balin m'a expliqué la situation. Comment… comment va Thorin ?** balbutia-t-il de sa voix aiguë si distincte des autres Nains.

**-Il ira mieux à son réveil.**

Du moins, le chauve l'espérait. Il n'avait pas envisagé de croiser Ori, sa présence le perturba. Suite aux derniers événements, l'attention de Dwalin serait entièrement dévouée à Thorin. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ôta l'écharpe et la rendit à son propriétaire. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre, puis il posa des yeux humides sur son homologue. La tristesse s'y lisait clairement, ce qui mit le plus grand mal à l'aise.

**-Désolé pti**, se contenta de répondre Dwalin d'un ton bourru.

Le scribe récupéra son cadeau, les mains tremblantes, le message de son compagnon limpide. Pourquoi un tel rejet ? N'avait-il pas accepté sa demande en mariage chez Beorn ? Avait-il changé d'avis à ce sujet ? Ori retint ses larmes à grande peine, suppliant silencieusement Dwalin de lui expliquer. Ce dernier affronta son regard anéanti mais ne dit rien. Le cœur brisé, le scribe s'enfuit en courant.

Même si sa décision l'attristait, Dwalin n'avait pas le choix. Thorin avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Il resterait sa priorité et tant pis si pour lui il devait sacrifier sa vie privée. Son roi passait avant tout.

* * *

**Anelyoru :** Sa folie ne vient pas de moi, je ne fais que reprendre les traits de caractère existants. Pour rappel, il a menacé la vie de Bilbo dans le livre et dans le film. Là il perd juste la raison mais à un niveau moins dangereux. Thorin a besoin de beaucoup de prières. Sors tous tes livres religieux ! Merci du commentaire. :)

**Millyel :** Oui ben là tu en as eu une bonne dose de romance secondaire. Le but n'étant pas d'émouvoir mais il ne faudrait pas oublier les autres personnages. Et Nori qui est prêt à tout pour venger/protéger son petit frère, je trouve ça touchant, surtout venant de lui.

Hum, à un moment il faut regarder la vérité en face : Bilbo a fait son choix. Il ne reviendra pas dessus. Lui et Thorin c'est avorté. Pour cette fic au moins. Là il désire Bofur et Bofur il aura, peut-être. :P

Merci du compliment, c'est gentil. ^^

Voui, j'avoue, plus qu'une passion, c'est un besoin. J'aime tordre ton petit cœur dans tous les sens ! :D *assume son rôle de dominatrix* XDD

Mourir ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt, j'ai besoin que tu sois vivante pour me servir de cobaye. ^^ Je vais tellement penser à toi à chaque fois que je vais torturer Bilbo et Thorin. :P Merci pour la review !

**justelaura :** Haha ! Il t'en faut peu. ^^ Ravie que cette décision te plaise. Mais c'est pas fini ! J'aime beaucoup écrire du Bofur/Bilbo, déjà parce que ce couple est trop peu exploité, et surtout parce qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel. Et puis à chaque fois que je regarde les films, je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête que Bofur est très intéressé par le Hobbit. Il est tellement pas discret... J'en ai une autre en cours, qui sera bien plus longue, et dans un contexte moderne. J'adore l'idée du mâle alpha qui veut récupérer son bien mais soyons honnête, cette description ne correspond pas du tout à Bofur, malheureusement. Plus à Thorin. Du coup j'essaie de modifier un peu son caractère afin de le rendre moins détendu et amical. Ça avance petit à petit.

Oui, Thorin a oublié de prendre ses pilules. Bon, ça arrive. Il est un peu en manque. Et son remède miracle lui a échappé.

Tu vois vraiment Thorin dire qu'il ne voulait pas leur infliger cela mais qu'il n'a pas le choix ? Il est froid et stricte, pas entièrement sans cœur mais pas du tout émotif, alors non, il ne regrette pas. Il a agi en tant que roi, que chef de famille et en tant que lui-même.

Ce chapitre t'a-t-il réconcilié avec Dwalin ? Tu vois, lui aussi est un boulet. Mais ça n'a rien de surprenant. ^^

XD Ah ! Maman j'ai raté l'avion... Qui aurait pu croire que ce film aurait des tendances pédophiles ?

Merci pour le commentaire !

**Yoon :** Ça me donne envie de regarder le SdA tout ça... Ouh mais j'ai des jours de congé qui approchent. :D Non, je n'en suis pas au point de poser des jours pour regarder la trilogie, j'ai juste du temps de libre bientôt. ^^

Nan, ne t'en fais pas. La fin arrive très bientôt.

Ah oui mais là c'est mal parti. T'as pas choisi la bonne fic, ni le bon auteur parce que j'adore le Bofur/Bilbo et j'en case partout. ^^' Il faut que tu te fasses une raison, Thorin n'obtiendra pas Bilbo dans cette fic. C'est définitif. Mais reste quand même pour le dernier chapitre ! :P Il y a un passage qui devrait te plaire.

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton commentaire !

**ClarenceSPN :** T'as réussi à regarder le SdA au moins ? Parce que dedans aussi y a une grosse bestiole velue. J'ai trouvé celle-là mieux faite et plus effrayante que celles de la trilogie du Hobbit.

C'est très méchant pour Thorin ça ! ^^ Bon, Bofur a l'avantage donc je te pardonne mais quand même ! Il est un peu bourru, entêté et handicapé des sentiments notre roi mais il a la classe ! Non ? Pas du tout ? Bon tant pis.

Mon couple préféré est également le Fiki sauf que je préfère Fíli, pour les mêmes raisons que toi. C'est l'aîné, le plus responsable et respectueux, loyal envers son peuple et sa famille, surprotecteur de son petit frère (j'en n'ai pas malheureusement mais je serais comme lui si c'était le cas). Pourquoi ils peuvent pas être heureux ? Parce que les fics mièvres pleines de bons sentiments ne sont pas du tout mon genre. ^^ « Au vainqueur revient le butin » est limite mais ça passe parce qu'elle a 90% faite d'humour. Je préfère quand les perso souffrent et s'en prennent plein la poire, c'est plus facile à écrire et plus réaliste aussi. ^^

Haha ! Courage ! Va chercher une épée bleue !

Merci pour la review !


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici enfin de retour pour poster l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Il était temps. Je vous ai fait attendre. Vous l'avez bien mérité pour avoir été patients. ^^_

_Résumé du chapitre :__ nous voici à la fin. Ceci est un chapitre épilogue. Je ne dirai rien concernant le contenu, vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes. Je vous conseille cependant de le lire en écoutant _Svefn-g-englar _de Sigur Ros_. _La musique est idéale pour l'ambiance du chapitre. _

_Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu et commenté. Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir (et rire aussi XD ). En espérant que cette fin vous plaira également et pas trop pleurer._

_Cet univers ne porte pas mon nom mais un jour j'irai en pèlerinage sur la tombe de Sir Tolkien pour lui demander la garde partielle._

_J'ai une pensée pour Christopher Lee qui nous a récemment quittés. Un fabuleux acteur a disparu. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

Bilbo observait la cotte de mailles en mithril, il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. C'était l'ultime cadeau que lui avait fait Thorin avant la grande bataille, celle qui l'avait emporté. Le dénouement final avait causé de nombreuses pertes. Qui aurait pu croire que tant de forces se seraient opposées à leur Compagnie ? Thorin était l'héritier au trône, Erebor lui appartenait, nul ne pouvait contester cela et pourtant, l'avis général ne souhaitait pas le retour des Nains. Cette débâcle dépassait totalement Bilbo, lui qui n'était qu'un simple Hobbit n'ayant jamais vu la guerre de ses propres yeux. Sorti de ses livres et de sa Comté, il ne connaissait rien à la cruauté du monde. Son innocence s'était envolée alors que leur voyage touchait à sa fin. Tel que Gandalf l'avait prédit, il n'était plus le même.

Le cambrioleur était perdu, déchiré, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Tous étaient anéantis par la mort de leur roi et ami. De plus, il se sentait responsable de cette catastrophe. S'il n'avait pas donné l'Arkenstone à Thranduil, peut-être que tout cela aurait pu être évité. Thorin l'avait chassé en apprenant sa trahison et il avait eu raison. Bilbo avait causé ce massacre. La mort du roi pesait sur sa conscience, mais pas uniquement.

En plus du souverain, un autre être cher avait péri sous l'assaut des Orcs. Désireux de protéger son oncle et de se tenir à ses côtés malgré les événements précédents, Fíli s'était battu bravement, repoussant le plus d'adversaires qu'il avait pu mais ces derniers avaient fini par l'emporter sur sa fougue. Ainsi s'était éteint le Lion des Montagnes Bleues, au pied d'Erebor, montagne qu'il n'avait jamais connue et pour laquelle il avait donné sa vie.

Son décès n'avait pas apporté autant de peine que celui de Thorin, sa trahison toujours ancrée dans les esprits. Bilbo en était dévasté mais celui qui ne s'en remettrait pas était son Autre.

Kíli n'avait pas quitté son frère de toute la bataille, faisant preuve d'autant de courage que lui. Ils avaient résisté face aux vagues incessantes des forces ennemies, se soutenant mutuellement. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu contenir la puissance des nombreux assaillants à eux deux et s'étaient vus séparés. Kíli s'était retrouvé seul pendant que Fíli luttait pour protéger Thorin. Il n'avait donc pas assisté à la chute de son frère ni de son oncle et était arrivé trop tard pour lui venir en aide.

Le dernier né de la lignée de Durin avait reçu de sévères blessures et sa santé ne cessait de s'aggraver mais plus que cela, c'était son état mental qui inquiétait Bilbo. Le jeune archer venait de perdre sa famille, son Autre, et il était traité comme un paria par les survivants. Il n'avait plus rien. Sa mère devait arriver sous peu depuis Ered Luin mais elle ne le considérerait plus comme son fils.

Kíli avait tout perdu mais la disparition de son frère l'avait anéanti. Il refusait de manger et de se faire soigner. Il se laissait mourir petit à petit. Kíli était brisé. Il avait renoncé à vivre. Bilbo savait que bientôt, la lignée de Durin ne compterait plus qu'un seul membre.

Le Hobbit rangea la cotte de mailles dans son sac. Il ressentit le besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air mais peu importe où il allait, l'odeur de la mort régnait en maître sur Erebor. Les murs et les couloirs en étaient imprégnés, chaque pièce recelant des squelettes de Nains calcinés, les victimes qui n'avaient pas réussi à sortir à temps avant la descente de Smaug. À l'extérieur, c'était pire. Des milliers de cadavres, toutes races confondues, jonchaient le sol, attendant d'être récupérés par les leurs ou bien d'être brûlés.

Les blessés avaient été temporairement placés sous des tentes, l'intérieur de la montagne n'étant pas aménagé pour une telle situation. Les soigneurs étaient rares alors tout le monde aidait, les alliances oubliées en de pareilles circonstances. Bilbo lui-même faisait office d'infirmier, soutenant ses camarades.

Par chance, il n'avait reçu aucune blessure, n'ayant pas pris part au combat. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était la désolation l'entourant à son réveil. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'endroit et le silence pesant l'avait effrayé. Seul au milieu du champ de bataille, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit, aussi loin de chez lui, aussi isolé. Ses premières pensées s'étaient tournées vers ses amis qu'il avait anxieusement cherchés. Chaque cadavre soulevé avait retourné son estomac et l'avait soulagé de ne pas en reconnaître le visage. Finalement, après plusieurs heures, ses pas l'avaient mené au refuge des survivants. Son esprit s'était immédiatement apaisé de voir la Compagnie réunie. Gandalf était même revenu.

Son arrivée avait provoqué un véritable émoi. Bofur avait couru vers lui, un énorme sourire au visage, des larmes dans les yeux, et l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, gênant quelque peu le Hobbit miraculé mais ce dernier ne s'était pas plaint. Son cœur s'était emballé à la vue du mineur et le sentir contre lui, vivant, avait été un réel bonheur. Celui-ci lui expliqua que tous l'avaient cru mort. Après une nouvelle étreinte, Bilbo se tourna vers les autres et leur sourit mais leurs visages étaient graves. Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander ce qui se passait, il fut emmené auprès d'un Thorin couvert de sang, à la respiration haletante et au visage extrêmement pâle. Le roi ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée et lui prit délicatement la main. Il s'excusa péniblement de son comportement à demi-mots et le remercia. Bilbo ne comprit pas, Thorin ne présentait pas d'excuses, il n'avait avoué s'être trompé qu'une seule fois, au sommet du Carrock. Le Hobbit lui assura qu'il ne lui reprochait rien et qu'il restait persuadé qu'il ferait un excellent roi. Thorin lui sourit et l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleu glacé disparut, comme lorsqu'on soufflait sur une bougie. Le plus grand roi qu'Erebor n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais venait de rejoindre Aüle. Tous se mirent à pleurer autour du défunt, excepté le cambrioleur qui ne réalisait pas, le choc engourdissant son cerveau. Malheureusement, les mauvaises nouvelles continuèrent car le Hobbit effectua un rapide calcul et constata qu'il manquait deux autres personnes. Ori s'effondra lorsqu'il demanda où se trouvaient les neveux de Thorin. Ce furent Gandalf et Bofur qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au lieu où reposait Fíli.

Le jeune prince était allongé au sol, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa tête, maculés de sang et de terre, son épée gisant à ses côtés, un trou béant dans son flanc. À sa vue, Bilbo ne put se retenir de vomir. Fíli, si joyeux, si protecteur et généreux, n'était plus. Jamais plus il ne l'entendrait rire ni courir après son frère. Gandalf lui apprit que Kíli avait survécu mais que son état était critique. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge. Son cerveau prit enfin conscience de la situation et il se mit à pleurer des larmes brûlantes de désespoir. Bofur le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, lui offrant le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

L'Istari posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du fabriquant de jouets, incitant ce dernier à le regarder, et lui fit un hochement de tête significatif avant de les laisser seuls.

Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, Bilbo n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il se trouvait à présent à l'extérieur de la tente abritant Kíli et savait ce qu'il y verrait. L'archer refusait de se soigner. Le Hobbit avait insisté auprès des Nains pour qu'ils daignent le guérir mais ce fut finalement vers les Elfes qu'il avait dû se tourner. Ces derniers avaient accepté de l'aider et apportaient quotidiennement des soins nécessaires à son rétablissement mais rien ne fonctionnait. Son état se dégradait.

Bilbo entra dans la tente et s'installa à côté du jeune Nain. Ce dernier resta entièrement immobile, il ne leva pas les yeux vers son ami et ne prononça pas un mot. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard perdu dans le vide. Seul le soulèvement de sa poitrine prouvait qu'il vivait encore, pour le moment. Le voir ainsi brisait le cœur du semi-homme. Autrefois, Kíli avait été l'image de la joie et de l'insouciance, il riait de tout, chantait, souriait, était très bavard et n'allait nulle part sans son frère. Aujourd'hui il était seul, son Autre était mort. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Bilbo se demanda si l'archer avait déjà envisagé la vie sans son aîné. Probablement pas. D'après son état léthargique, il était facile de déduire que sans Fíli, Kíli n'existait pas.

Au début de ses visites, le cambrioleur avait tenté de lui parler, racontant l'avancement des réparations, la collaboration entre Nains et Elfes. Rien ne suscitait de réaction, Kíli gardait le silence. Petit à petit, Bilbo avait cessé d'user de la parole et il se contentait maintenant de changer les bandages de son patient et de rester à ses côtés sans rien dire, à l'observer au cas où il viendrait à rendre son dernier souffle. Cette éventualité terrifiait Bilbo, même s'il savait que c'était la meilleure solution. Il refusait de perdre un autre ami mais il était déjà trop tard. Kíli était mort de l'intérieur. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus le feu ardent qu'il lui avait connu, que du vide.

Le Hobbit ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer ce que ressentait l'archer. La douleur déchirante qui scindait son âme en deux, la tristesse infinie recouvrant toute émotion, le désespoir hantant son esprit, le vide total l'ensevelissant, le néant absolu anéantissant la moindre trace de vie. Il ne savait pas que derrière ces prunelles immobiles, le cœur de Kíli avait cessé de battre. Plus rien ne pourrait le ramener, aucun remède ne pouvait calmer l'agonie constante dans laquelle il vivait. Bilbo ne le comprenait pas mais il pouvait le voir.

L'Elfe qui soignait Kíli lui avait raconté que le jeune Durin avait été trouvé sur le champ de bataille, à moitié mort, s'agrippant au corps d'un autre Nain de son âge, la tête posée sur son torse, des sanglots secouant tout son être, hurlant à l'agonie. Il avait refusé de lâcher le second guerrier et s'était débattu jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis.

Bilbo serra le poing. Tout cela s'était produit par sa faute. Il avait causé la perte des descendants de Durin et de bien d'autres encore. Incapable de supporter la vue du jeune Nain de la sorte, il se retira silencieusement.

Malheureusement, l'ambiance extérieure n'était pas plus enjouée. Le seigneur Dain avait pris en main le rôle de leader, en attendant que la princesse Dís arrive. Nul ne savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'Erebor. Qui gouvernerait le royaume ? Qui s'y installerait ? Tant de questions compliquant davantage la situation chaotique actuelle. Visiblement, les Hommes de Lake-Town avaient enfin accepté le retour des Nains. Après les avoir combattus et en avoir tué plusieurs. Quelle manière ironique de les accueillir chez eux. Bilbo ne se mêlait pas de la politique des autres races mais ce cas-ci le touchait personnellement. S'il avait pu, il aurait donné son avis. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers ses frères d'armes.

Balin, Dwalin ainsi que d'autres Nains s'affairaient à déblayer l'entrée de la montagne. Il vit alors Ori apparaître aux côtés du garde et l'aider dans sa tâche. Surpris, ce dernier le regarda faire mais le scribe ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de placer d'autres débris dans les brouettes. Dwalin reprit son travail, acceptant le silence de son compagnon. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les frères aînés du jeune Nain mais ceux-ci n'avaient nullement l'intention de participer au nettoyage. À la place, ils s'arrêtèrent à côté et échangèrent un regard. Le chauve posa la pierre qu'il portait et se tint sur ses gardes, un rien aurait pu attiser sa colère. Balin se rapprocha, curieux et un peu inquiet.

De là où il se tenait, Bilbo ne put entendre les paroles prononcées par Dori mais au vu de son air grave, ainsi que de celui de Nori, il se douta que la conversation était importante, bien que brève. L'aîné 'Ri indiqua son benjamin de la main puis Dwalin et il jeta un ultime coup d'œil au voleur qui hocha la tête. Ses mots suivants provoquèrent l'étonnement à en croire la réaction d'Ori dont le visage, jusque là triste, s'illumina. Balin sourit et Dwalin écarquilla les yeux. Il parut pris de court mais aussi… agréablement surpris. Les aînés des deux familles se serrèrent la main et se prirent dans les bras de manière solennelle. Nori lança un regard menaçant au garde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Ori, dont le sourire rayonnait, et l'observa en silence quelques secondes, ce dernier faisant de même. Dwalin semblait considérer une éventualité, pesant le pour et le contre.

À regarder cette scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, Bilbo se demanda si les aînés 'Ri ne venaient pas d'accéder à la requête de leur jeune frère. Avaient-ils enfin accepté l'union entre les deux familles ? D'après le bonheur irradiant du scribe, cette possibilité était plus qu'envisageable. Le Hobbit espéra vivement que tout allait s'arranger pour eux. La peine que partageaient tous les membres de la Compagnie les avait rapprochés. Le traumatisme de la mort de leur leader les liait plus solidement que toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Dwalin en souffrait plus que les autres, il n'y avait aucun doute. Thorin avait été son roi mais aussi son ami de longue date, son protégé, son frère d'armes. Le sort les avait séparés, momentanément car ils se retrouveraient devant Aulë, et le garde le vivait très mal, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Son silence constant et ses épaules tendues en disaient long. Il avait été le plus proche compagnon du forgeron, toujours là pour veiller sur lui, loyal jusqu'au bout. Sa mort l'avait profondément atteint, de manière irrémédiable. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Le chauve ne s'attachait qu'à peu d'individus, du moins c'était l'image que Bilbo en avait, mais il tenait beaucoup à sa famille et à ses proches. Perdre Thorin avait gelé le peu d'émotions qu'il ressentait.

Cependant il devait subsister une partie de lui capable d'embrasser le monde extérieur, après tout il avait souhaité épouser Ori. Toutes les complications qu'ils avaient dû subir s'étaient envolées et à présent, seule la peine de Dwalin risquait de lui faire renoncer à toute relation. Il ne voudrait probablement plus s'accorder la moindre opportunité de joie. Et pourtant, c'était le moment idéal pour célébrer leur union. Ori saurait panser les blessures du chauve et diminuer sa douleur. Il ferait preuve de patience et de tendresse, traitement auquel n'avait jamais eu droit Dwalin et qui serait efficace dans son cas. La douceur du scribe apaiserait le mal de son garde du corps et peu à peu, sa culpabilité d'avoir failli à son devoir disparaîtrait. Bilbo en était convaincu. Il le voyait dans le regard rempli d'affection que le plus jeune lançait à son futur époux et à sa main délicatement posée sur son avant-bras. Plus que cela, l'incertitude de Dwalin chavira jusqu'à céder entièrement : sa main recouvrit celle du scribe et l'enserra. Il s'en remettait à lui. Il se baissa afin de déposer son front contre celui d'Ori et ferma les yeux. Le guerrier rendait les armes volontairement, choisissant de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bilbo en fut ému. Erebor renaîtrait de ses cendres et deviendrait le puissant royaume dont Thorin avait rêvé. Ce mariage apporterait de la joie dans le cœur de chacun, c'était le signe d'une seconde chance, d'un renouveau. Pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une petite flamme, il faudrait se battre pour la garder en vie mais tous participeraient à cette tâche. Elle s'appelait l'espoir.

Le Hobbit observa le jeune couple un peu plus longuement. Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux d'Ori, il ne pouvait se départir de son sourire. Ses joues rosies démontraient son embarras mais surtout son bonheur. Le regard amoureux qu'il ne cessait d'envoyer à son prétendant réchauffait le cœur. Dwalin, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas relâché la main de son fiancé, il la serrait même plus fort. Son visage ne révélait pas de joie mais la tension dans ses épaules avait légèrement diminué. Il se tourna vers Nori et lui adressa quelques mots, là encore Bilbo ne put les entendre, mais il vit le voleur se détendre.

Les deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent pour avoir un peu d'intimité. À peine furent-ils à vingt mètres qu'Ori embrassa soudainement son futur époux, faisant preuve de fougue et de tendresse à la fois. Dwalin répondit volontiers. Ils se séparèrent et une petite main vint se poser sur une joue rugueuse. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, tout passa par le regard. Bilbo crut comprendre le message du scribe : il serait là pour le garde, il prendrait soin de lui et le remettrait sur pieds, ils prendraient leur temps pour guérir leurs blessures. Dwalin ferma les yeux et enserra son fiancé contre lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, le cambrioleur les laissa profiter de ce moment privé. Il traversa les débris et se dirigea vers le centre de rations. Bifur se tenait devant, semblant surveiller les alentours mais l'air absent. Bombur se trouvait un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec d'autres Nains. Glóin s'occupait du ravitaillement de bois avec des Hommes tandis qu'Óin soignait les blessés dans une tente. Tous avaient une occupation tant il y avait de choses à faire mais le spectre de la mort de Thorin planait toujours en ce lieu. Bilbo s'était vu obligé de se reconcentrer plus d'une fois parce que le souvenir de ses derniers instants avec le roi hantait son esprit. Il ne pouvait se départir de sa culpabilité. Son cœur saignait. Partout où il regardait, une image du forgeron lui apparaissait, si bien qu'il commençait à croire qu'il avait des hallucinations. L'air d'Erebor lui était irrespirable, il étouffait. Il ne pouvait vivre ici après avoir assisté à une telle bataille. Trop de fantômes peuplaient cette région.

Chaque jour, sa peine s'agrandissait. Fíli était mort à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait. Kíli avait serré le cadavre de son frère contre lui, le souffle de la mort rongeait dorénavant son âme. Thorin lui avait dit qu'il regrettait ses actions et qu'il aurait souhaité régner avec lui à ses côtés. Le roi Nain l'avait choisi comme son Autre puis il s'était éteint juste après le lui avoir révélé.

Le cœur de Bilbo se serra douloureusement. Bien qu'il n'avait pas retourné les sentiments du forgeron, il l'avait considéré comme un allié, un véritable ami. Son trépas l'avait profondément atteint, jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Le semi-homme se souvenait encore de leur rencontre à Bag End, à quel point Thorin lui avait paru hautain à cette époque. Pourtant, chacun de ses hommes aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Il n'y aurait aucun Nain aussi valeureux que lui.

Bilbo ne pouvait pas rester ici. Cet endroit représentait une trop grande tragédie. Il lui fallait partir, retourner en Comté dans son trou et oublier cette aventure. Vivre avec ce fardeau l'épuiserait. C'était soit s'en aller, soit périr à petit feu.

Ses réflexions moroses furent interrompues par deux bras l'encerclant de derrière. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et une moustache vint chatouiller sa joue alors qu'un baiser y fut déposé. Le semi-homme sursauta légèrement. Il se retourna et esquissa un faible sourire mais ne dit rien. Bofur le regardait amoureusement, comme à son habitude, sauf que lui aussi souffrait de la mort du roi. Ses yeux n'émettaient plus la même lueur joyeuse que tous lui connaissaient. Sa bonhomie naturelle s'était envolée, ne laissant qu'une ombre triste derrière elle. Voir les pupilles bronze si éteintes perturbait grandement le Hobbit qui comptait sur son amant pour lui remonter le moral. Aussi égoïste que cela paraissait, Bilbo avait besoin d'entendre le mineur plaisanter, cela lui permettait d'oublier sa peine.

Bien évidemment, le fabriquant de jouets aussi avait le droit d'extérioriser sa douleur. Comme chacun d'entre eux, il devait vouloir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un mais Bilbo préférait l'ignorer. La raison était simple : il avait peur. Si Bofur révélait à quel point la situation l'atteignait alors il serait impossible de tout réparer. C'était une crainte infondée mais elle était bien ancrée en lui. De ce fait, Bilbo enserra Bofur contre lui, fuyant son regard triste.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. S'il s'éternisait, le désespoir aurait raison de lui. Il devait partir. Mais d'abord, il fallait en parler à Bofur, lui dire qu'il rentrait en Comté. Est-ce que le mineur l'en empêcherait ? Peut-être souhaitait-il s'installer à Erebor avec sa famille, c'était son droit. Si leurs opinions divergeaient, cela entraînerait la fin de leur relation. Cela semblait inévitable. Bilbo ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et bien que dire au revoir à Bofur lui déchirait le cœur, il ne ferait rien contre.

Le cambrioleur prit une grande inspiration et regarda son amant en face. Le désarroi qu'il vit dans les pupilles bronze lui coupa le souffle. Bofur souffrait et il s'apprêtait à alourdir sa peine. N'y avait-il donc aucune justice ? Comment pouvait-il être si cruel envers celui qui l'aimait et avec qui il désirait partager le reste de sa vie ? Sa propre lâcheté l'écœurait et lui laissa un goût amer dans la gorge. Pourtant il se força à parler mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Les terribles mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. À la place, des larmes surgirent et inondèrent son visage. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul, de repartir de zéro, de quitter ces êtres devenus chers à ses yeux. Reprendre son ancienne vie tranquille de célibataire ne présentait plus aucun réconfort.

Bofur ne dit rien, se contentant de l'enlacer un peu plus fort, semblant comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et mettant sa propre peine de côté pour le consoler, ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs du semi-homme. Ses petites mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules épaisses du Nain afin d'avoir un appui pour ne pas couler sous le torrent d'émotions qui le traversaient. Bofur était le fil qui le reliait à la vie. S'il le coupait, il se noierait. Mais la prise du fabriquant de jouets était solide et réelle. Cette étreinte lui redonna la force d'user de la parole mais contre toute attente, les mots qu'il prononça ne furent pas ceux prévus.

**-Venez vous installer en Comté avec moi.** (Sa soudaine proposition les surprit tous les deux.) **Cet endroit abrite trop de fantômes. Vivre ici serait comme habiter dans un cimetière. Je ne m'y ferai jamais mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous quitter. Accompagnez-moi en Comté, je m'efforcerai de vous rendre heureux**, le supplia Bilbo d'une voix tremblante, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Bofur ne répondit pas tant il était choqué. Avait-il pensé qu'ils s'installeraient tous deux dans la montagne ? Qu'ils y couleraient des jours paisibles, hantés par les souvenirs affreux de la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécue en ces lieux ? Ensemble certes mais à quel prix ? Son mutisme inquiéta Bilbo qui commença à penser que son histoire non plus ne connaîtrait pas de fin heureuse.

Le silence s'éternisa. Les nerfs du petit cambrioleur étaient sur le point de craquer. Le Nain à la pioche ne bougeait pas. Il fixait stoïquement son homologue sans sourciller, aucune émotion lisible dans ses yeux. Il s'était entièrement fermé au semi-homme, pour la toute première fois. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

**-Vous avez pas b'soin d'faire quoi qu'ce soit pour moi. J's'rai heureux rien qu'en étant à vos côtés. Si c'est en Comté qu'vous voulez vivre, j'viendrai avec vous**, répondit finalement le mineur, la voix douce.

La joie s'empara du cœur du Hobbit à ces mots, chassant toute trace de doute et la remplaçant par un soulagement immense. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire représentatif de ses émotions. Une copie conforme naquit sur celui de Bofur.

Heureux, le plus petit embrassa son compagnon, le remerciant silencieusement. Ses peurs s'estompèrent peu à peu, lui permettant d'envisager un avenir plus optimiste. Ils ne pourraient pas partir dans l'immédiat, beaucoup de détails devaient être réglés et chacun avait des responsabilités sur place, mais ils feraient leur possible pour accélérer leur départ.

Ainsi, face à face, la main dans la main, Bilbo osa enfin regarder dans les yeux de son compagnon et y vit exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Partir les libérerait tous les deux.

Une légère brise descendit sur la plaine, caressant les deux amants de son souffle frais. Elle poursuivit son chemin quelques mètres plus loin où elle enveloppa Dwalin et Ori dans un cocon protecteur invisible, les abritant temporairement de la désolation environnante. Elle balaya le sol, chassant les mauvaises ondes, allégeant la douleur et emportant avec elle les multiples âmes en peine s'étant égarées sur le champ de bataille. Elle les récupéra toutes en son sein afin de les amener dans leur ultime demeure. Puis elle se dirigea vers les tentes des blessés où une dernière attendait d'être soulagée de sa souffrance.

Au moment où le vent frôla la peau de Kíli, l'archer vit son Autre se tenir devant lui, souriant, la main tendue. Le jeune Nain se sentit plus léger, comme apaisé. Il sourit également et attrapa la main de sa moitié. Lorsque leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, l'ancien prince rendit son dernier souffle, fermant ses yeux à jamais. Enfin délivré.

Les funérailles de Thorin Oakenshield se firent de manière solennelle. Les Hommes de Lake-Town vinrent rendre hommage au grand roi qu'ils avaient chassé. Les Elfes de Mirkwood, guidés par Thranduil, se recueillirent en silence autour du tombeau. Devant la tombe se tenaient les membres survivants de la Compagnie, ainsi que Gandalf, Dain et Dís. Cette dernière se trouvait en avant, dissimulant la douleur d'une sœur et d'une mère.

Deux sépultures avaient été érigées : une pour Thorin et une pour Fíli et Kíli. Bilbo avait supplié la princesse d'accorder aux deux frères d'êtres enterrés ensemble, ce à quoi elle avait répondu :

**-Les âmes de mes fils se sont trouvées de leur vivant. La mort me les a arrachés mais elle ne les séparera pas.**

Dwalin et Ori portaient leurs vêtements de cérémonie, étant officiellement unis depuis la veille. Dori et Nori encadraient le jeune couple de manière bienveillante. Óin et Glóin se tenaient bien droit, le visage grave. Bombur pleurait en silence, la main de Bifur posée sur son épaule. Bofur tenait celle de Bilbo, son chapeau dans l'autre. Le cambrioleur ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes tant sa peine et sa culpabilité lui pesaient. Après les funérailles, ils partiraient en Comté, leurs sacs étaient prêts. Personne ne s'y était opposé. De déchirants adieux les attendaient.

À la fin de la cérémonie, Thranduil s'approcha de Dís et lui rendit l'Arkenstone. La princesse la reçut silencieusement, un regard empli de dédain obscurcissant ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la pierre. Celle qui avait causé la mort de toute sa famille. Elle n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas un héritage qu'elle acceptait. Sa main se resserra dessus, la colère la gagnant. Puis elle la tendit à Dwalin. Ce dernier s'en saisit, hochant la tête pour la remercier. Il posa le trésor maudit sur la tombe de Thorin. Ori lui donna Grasper. Tous regardaient la scène en silence, la tension palpable dans l'air. Dwalin leva sa hache et l'abattit sur la pierre, la brisant en mille morceaux dans un violent bruit de fracas.

Ainsi prit fin la malédiction des Durin.

* * *

**Millyel :***te tend un nouveau cœur en caoutchouc* Tiens, pour remplacer celui que tu as dû perdre à la lecture de ce chapitre. Il résistera peut-être plus longtemps. Il est joli ! Quand t'appuies dessus ça fait POUIC ! ^^ Merci pour la review.

**Angelyoru :** Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux, veuillez prendre soin des âmes qui viennent de vous rejoindre. Elles ont pas eu une vie facile sur Terre alors allez-y mollo. Thorin va être infernal dans l'au-delà ! Merci de ton commentaire. :)

**Sarah March :** Ton mari a eu une fin tragique, navrée de te l'annoncer. Et il n'a pas eu son Hobbit non plus. Décidément, sa vie aura été pénible jusqu'au bout. J'aime bien faire souffrir Thorin, il n'est pas vraiment fait pour le bonheur de toute façon. ^^ Merci d'avoir commenté.


End file.
